Don't Drift
by RubyBlight
Summary: It's the boys' junior year of high school, but Eddy feels paranoid that their friendship won't survive. Things will change, but change is good, right? Chapter 15 is up.
1. End of Summer

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

Constructive criticism is desired and appreciated.

I don't know if other schools formerly list the special education classes as "Applied," but mine did and so that's what I mean by "Applied."

Warning of considerable importance: Within this text lies spoilers for the movie! Read at your own risk! There are also a couple masturbation references/inappropriate jokes.

* * *

"End of Summer"

Eddy was lying in bed, thinking about the evening he'd just spent with his friends. They'd been sitting on the grass near the school, staring up at the sky. It had been a crystal clear night, with lots of visible stars. Eddy rolled over on his side, recalling the conversation he'd had with Ed and Double D.

"_Hey, guys…" _Ed had said. _"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"_

"_Calculate it for us, Sockhead!"_

"_I think the odds are in our favor, gentlemen," _Double D had replied gently.

Eddy rolled over again onto his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't like Double D's answer, it was hearing him say "I think" instead of "I know" that bothered him. He was shaken up over Ed asking if they'd be friends for life, too. Ed never really doubted anything in their little circle.

"Stupid Ed and Double D," Eddy grumbled. "Makin' me think stupid thoughts…"

Eddy shut his eyes as tightly as he could, remembering that he had to get to sleep soon or he'd never be able to wake up in time to go shopping for school supplies and new clothes with his mother. He pushed the unsettling thoughts out of his head, including his anxiety about starting his junior year of high school, and eventually managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, after being awoken by his mother gently shaking him on the back, Eddy pulled what may or may not have been fresh clothes from the closest pile and climbed into the family car. His mom turned on some music that she thought they could both agree on, and they did, but Eddy wasn't nearly as much in a conversation mood as she was.

"Is there anything in particular you want this year?" she asked.

"I don't know," Eddy grumbled. "More button-down shirts and jeans. Whatever's in."

"You can talk to me nicely since I'm paying for all this, Edward," his mother said, irritated.

"Oh, right! Is there anything in particular _you_ wanted today, Mother?" Eddy said, his tone so sweet, it sounded fake.

"Well, don't tell your father, but I'm going to be getting his Christmas present today. I'm going to put it on layaway."

"What're you getting the old ma-I mean, Dad?"

"A new grill! Since it doesn't look like your brother will _ever_ be reimbursing him for the one _he broke_, I thought I'd just replace it myself. You can pick the color. It can be from both of us."

They arrived in the strip mall parking lot and Eddy got out the car, refusing to remove his sunglasses. He cringed inwardly at the idea of being seen in public with his mother buying his school clothes, but he wanted new ones and he needed school supplies. Double D had made it explicitly clear that he wasn't going to spot him again. Eddy's mother led him into the first store, where they were pleasantly surprised to see Ed, Sarah and their mother.

"Hiya, Eddy!" Ed greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Janet," Ed's mother said as she approached the older woman. "It's been a while! How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Crystal! How're you? How's your husband?"

"Oh, you know Bill; always working and managing to hurt himself on the job. He dropped a lead block on his foot last week! It fractured three of his toes, but he's fighting through it. Do you want to join us? We're school shopping."

"We are, too. Hm, I guess Eddy can pick out clothes on his own," Janet decided. She looked around for Eddy, who was making Ed tell him which tie was better on him. "Eddy? You can go off with Ed if you want to."

"Yeah, Ed? Meet us at the display in front of the register in _one hour_, understand?" Crystal said firmly.

"Okay, Mom!" Ed agreed happily.

"And Edward?" Crystal said, her tone even firmer. "You can pick out your own clothes, but I don't want to see another shirt on you with a swear word on it. Am I clear?"

"But it wasn't a swear, Mom! It's an album name!"

"I don't care! That sort of thing is fine on a piece of paper under plastic, but it's just plain _trashy_ on a human being."

"But Sarah has-"

"That is why you may pick out your own clothes and your sister needs to stay with me. Am. I. Clear. Edward."

"Yes, Mom…" Ed said dejectedly.

"Your mom didn't dig the Melvins shirt, huh?" Eddy asked as they walked away from their mothers.

"No," Ed said, still upset. "She doesn't get it. It's just a word. I'd laugh if someone called me- Buttered toast!"

Ed ran over to a shirt with pictures of toast on it. It reminded Eddy of the old flying toasters screen saver. Ed happily plucked it off the rack, checking the size and the price. He grabbed another one with a chicken on it.

"So, what did Sarah do to make your mom stop trusting her?"

Ed flushed bright red and looked around to make sure no one could hear him. He pulled Eddy into the nearest corner and made him promise not to tell. Eddy promised with his fingers crossed, knowing that he'd end up telling at least Double D and possibly Kevin.

"She bought some underwear that had naughty things written on them," Ed whispered. "One thing even had the C-word."

"So? What's the big deal? What does Sarah of all people possibly need sexy underwear for?"

"Ew! Eddy! Sarah's not sexy! She is my baby sister and she's getting into some bad things… I shouldn't say anymore…"

Ed dragged Eddy to the next rack of shirts, absently watching the younger boy pick a few things off of it. Eddy scanned around for a mirror, frowning when he couldn't find one. He got Ed's attention again, asking if the shirts looked good on him or not.

"I don't like the red one, Eddy. It makes you look like a mutant lobster from the deep sea on Fort Cot Nine!"

"'_Fort Cot Nine_,' Ed?" Eddy repeated flatly.

"Yeah! You know, that movie with-"

"Okay, Mono-brow! We're on the subject of _me_ now! Help me pick out some clothes so I can be a _stud_ for the _ladies_."

In the women's section of the store, Crystal and Janet were chatting and picking out some things for themselves. Crystal yanked an unhappy Sarah back towards her. She was still furious with her daughter for what she'd been spending her allowance on. She silently prayed that Sarah wasn't doing drugs like she suspected she was. She had her suspicions about Ed, too.

"What grade is Sarah going into, Crystal? This is nice…" Janet said, inspecting a sweater.

"Eighth! Can you believe it? I still can't get over Ed being a junior in high school already!"

"I know… It's kind of sad. Hey, Crystal? Have you seen Double D's mother lately?"

"Yvonne? Yeah, I talked to her when she came home from work last night. I think she might've gotten laid off. Lucky her, though. Her husband's a surgeon."

Sarah pulled a sweater from its hanger, looking at it in disgust. She rolled her eyes at her mother's conversation, wishing she would be allowed to go off on her own like her brother. She inwardly cursed, knowing that her days of doing whatever she pleased were over for the time being. She was eager to get back home to see Jimmy, knowing that he was likely hard at work coming up with a way for her to re-earn her parents' trust. She plucked her cell phone from her pocket, texting him about his progress. She growled at the phone when she didn't receive an instant answer.

'_Stupid Jimmy and his clothes! He's probably trying to come up with all these outfits when I'm sitting here in a boiling pot!_'

* * *

Meanwhile, the third member of Ed and Eddy's group was waking up from sleeping for far too long. Double D stretched, reaching for his hat. He was startled by a noise from downstairs.

He crept down the stairs as slowly and quietly as he could. He made sure the coast was clear and ran across the living room. Grabbing the fire poker, he tip-toed into the kitchen. He raised the poker, ready to strike the intruder, but was even more surprised by who he saw.

"Mother!"

"Oh, hi, Eddward!" Yvonne said cheerily. "It's summer, so I decided to let you sleep in. Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"…Mother…why aren't you at work?" Edd asked, tossing the fire poker onto the living room floor.

"Well, honey, um, this isn't the best time to be buying a house, so the agency wanted to downsize."

"They fired you?"

"They laid me off. Maybe they'll call me back, maybe they won't."

"I know what 'laid off' means, Mother," Edd said flatly. He knew she wouldn't be hearing from her boss again. "Don't worry; Father makes enough to support us. Where are all the sticky notes?"

"I threw them away. I'm going to be home more often, so I should pull my weight around here!" Yvonne replied with an uneasy laugh. "Has school started yet?"

"No, Mother. It's still August. School starts on the first," he replied with a sigh.

Yvonne bit her lip. She watched her son trudge around the kitchen. He got his usual breakfast items, which consisted of a glass of milk, a piece of fruit (today, it was an apple), and toast. Edd slumped down at the seat across from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. Well, what were you going to do today?"

"As I previously stated in note number two-sixteen, I'm going to be heading over to the shopping center to get my school supplies," Edd said mechanically. "My plans remain unchanged."

"Why don't we go together? Don't you want some new clothes, too? You've got to look your best for any occasion!"

"Are we in a position to spend money on anything other than the bare essentials?"

"Oh, honey, you've needed clothes for a while. I threw out that yellow sweater."

"My good school sweater?!"

"Edd, it was covered in thin spots and patches. Let's go to the mall. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

The thought of changing his look was both terrifying and exciting. Ed and Eddy each had their distinctive looks, and he knew that he did as well, but he'd been finding himself growing fond of black clothing and studded accessories. Yvonne told him to go get changed and when he returned, she asked him what he wanted. Edd shyly showed her his black studded bracelet. He was panicking inside, wondering what she would say in reply, but she merely handed it back to him and told him to start naming items that went well with such a thing. Edd smiled at her, situating himself in the passenger seat of her car. He was relaxing as he grew more used to her.

Yvonne loved fashion and was eager to let her son stretch his wings in that department. She was inwardly panicking at the transformation he was undergoing, unsure if she approved of his new goth look. She pulled out her phone, frantically looking for information on it whilst keeping her face pleasant and her tone encouraging. She was pleasantly surprised at what she found, liking how the statistics said that goth kids were intelligent, well-read and highly likely to go into professions such as law and medicine.

"Edd?" she called. "How do you like this?"

"It looks comfortable," he replied, taking the sweatshirt into the fitting room.

Yvonne glanced down at her phone again. The word "medicine" was glaring up at her. She knew that becoming a surgeon was Edd's dream, as well as his father's for him, but she'd never once thought that it was right for her boy. She didn't think he'd be okay again if he lost a patient. She wanted Edd to become either an optometrist or a pharmacist if medicine was what he really wanted. They were clean fields that didn't put somebody's life in his hands. She also like science for him. She could picture him working with animals or in forensics.

"Mother?"

"Hm? Oh, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, please."

After finishing up at the mall, Yvonne drove Edd to the strip mall in search of school supplies. Once again, she let him lead the way. She smiled proudly as he picked up everything he needed. He seemed to be getting more confident. She felt guilty for not spending more time with him, but staying home was hard for her. She tilted her head to one side when Edd suddenly looked nervous. She looked over her shoulder to see.

"Don't look, please!" he whispered harshly.

"Are you nervous because that woman and her daughters just came in?"

"Those are the _Kanker sisters!_"

"Doesn't the Kanker family own Peach Creek?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point, Mother! Those girls are…"

He quieted down in hopes that they wouldn't see or hear him. They were grousing over having to go back to school. Their mother irritably told them that each of their fathers had called, demanding that he see a paper from his daughter with an "A" at the top for a change. May's father called her again and she looked at her phone in disgust. She ignored his call and told her girls that they could go pick out their supplies. She reminded them to use coupons.

Much to Edd's dismay, Marie was headed down his aisle. She noticed him instantly and was at his side in seconds.

"Hi there, muffin!" she said in her usual sly manner. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm picking up school supplies," Edd replied nervously.

Marie opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when she saw Yvonne behind him. She looked at her, then at Edd. Realizing that she was face-to-face with Edd's mother, she ran a hand over her blue hair, trying to make sure it was as presentable as possible, though it wasn't easy to do without a mirror.

"Hi!" she said brightly, holding out her hand. "I'm Marie."

"Hello," Yvonne replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Edd's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Uh, I mean…nice to meet you, too," Marie replied awkwardly.

"Edd?" Yvonne said. She was rubbing her hand, amazed at how strong a handshake Marie had. "You weren't going to introduce me to your friend?"

"She lives in the Park N' Flush and she goes to my school," Edd said.

He wasn't sure how he should go about introducing Marie to his mom, but for some reason, when he looked in her blue eyes, he had a feeling she'd be crushed if he didn't make it sound like they were on fair terms. Edd didn't want to risk making Marie cry, so he tried to come up with some sort of redeeming quality she had. He also knew that if one Kanker sister was upset, the other two would come to her side with disastrous results for him.

"She's uh, hm…Marie is…"

"Marie is…?" Yvonne prompted.

Marie crossed her arms over chest, curious as to what Edd would tell his mother about her. Edd bit his lower lip. Marie and Yvonne were each looking at him expectantly.

"Hm, well…she…uh…she has…such broad interests, it's hard to really explain who she is in just one sentence," Edd said.

He offered the ladies in front of him an awkward grin. Yvonne smiled at Marie again. Marie looked puzzled, mouthing Edd's words to herself. An expression crept onto her face that Edd had never seen before. She blushed a little and bit the tip of her painted thumbnail. She smiled at Edd.

"_Marie!_" her mother shouted from the back of the aisle. "Hurry up and pick out your school supplies! Geez…"

Satisfied with Edd's answer, the blue-haired Kanker plucked a couple packs of pens and mechanical pencils off the shelves, then some notebooks and walked away. She gave Edd a wink over her shoulder as she left. Edd hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath the entire time and suddenly exhaled, gasping for air. He pulled his inhaler out of his pocket, took a quick shot of it, then told his mother he had everything he needed.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

The following week, Eddy and Ed showed up to Edd's house with their class schedules in hand. Edd still hadn't answered their questions over what had happened with his mother's job and Yvonne had done a disappearing act three days after she'd taken him shopping. Eddy and Ed had silently agreed not to mention it.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy said, letting Ed and himself into their friend's house.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted pleasantly. He was still dressed in his loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms. A part of him missed the footy pajamas he'd grown out of a few years back.

"We brought you your class schedule, Double D!" Ed proudly announced. "We found it in your mailbox!"

"…You went through my family's mail?"

"We sure did, Double D! We found all sorts of great stuff! Look - _Victoria's Secret!_"

"That's for my mother!"

"_Sure_ it is, Double D. _Sure_ it is," Eddy said slyly. "Can I borrow it when you're done? Try not to stick the pages together."

"Eddy!" Edd protested, face flushed red.

"Man, I still can't believe the _one_ _time_ your parents were home, they catch you doing _that!_" Eddy laughed.

"Eddy…" Ed whispered. He elbowed the shorter boy. "We're not supposed to talk about his parents not being home, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, Eddy," Double D said, rising from his place on the couch. "Thank you for making me relive my most embarrassing moment. _Again_. I'm going to go get dressed, make yourselves at home."

Ed watched Edd run upstairs, then turned back to Eddy with a frown. Eddy walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and all the cupboards to see what was there. He picked a cup of yogurt and turned around to face the still-frowning Ed.

"What, Lumpy?" he asked, sliding the spoon out of his mouth.

"I think you made Double D mad, Eddy!"

"Naw, he's just upset that he can't fap without feeling like someone's about to walk in. You'd think he'd be over it by now. How long ago was it?"

"I forget, Eddy," the taller boy said. He noticed some bread on the counter. "I can make toast!"

"Are you sure you just want toast, Ed?" Edd asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "We have bagels."

"Toasted bagel? Um, I already toasted my bread…" Ed whimpered.

"You _can_ have both, Ed."

"Yay!"

Eddy's eyes widened as he looked Double D over. He wasn't used to seeing him wearing one solid color or a t-shirt that wasn't plain. Edd's black shirt had some kind of white picture on the front. Eddy slowly sat down at the table with the other boys. Edd cheerily pulled the bagels from the toaster and smeared a thick blanket of cream cheese on each side. He set one bagel in front of Ed, then sat down himself. Eddy eyed his black liner for a full ten seconds.

"Is something wrong, Eddy? You don't have to eat that yogurt if you don't like it."

"Uh, no. I'm good. So…what's with the gothiness, Double D?"

"I don't know. I just kind of fell into it, I suppose. Ew, Ed, please chew with your mouth closed," Edd grimaced.

It had been sinking further and further into Eddy's mind that he and his friends were going to be juniors in high school. It was to be their second-to-last year, which meant things would be changing even more. Rolf had graduated the previous year and Nazz and Kevin were going to be seniors. With all the new things happening, Eddy wanted nothing more than for something to stay the same.

"Eddy?" Edd said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I am! …I think."

"Well, which is it, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Just, um, just don't change too much, guys," Eddy said, looking off into nothingness.

Ed and Edd looked at Eddy, then at each other. Edd smiled, moving closer to Eddy.

"I can assure you, Eddy," he said warmly. "Even though everything changes, and it does have to so life can move forward, nothing in our circle will alter too dramatically."

"…Don't get so close to me, Sockhead," Eddy warned.

Double D smiled with a shake of his head. He pursed his lips together and looked around the room. Ed mimicked him.

"What're you looking for, Double D?" the redhead asked, eager to help.

"Where did you put my class schedule, Ed?"

"I left it on the coffee table. I will get it for you, Double D!"

Ed happily hopped up from his chair, giving the table a violent knock as he did so. The younger boys listened to his overzealous footsteps, wincing as Ed took a nasty-sounding spill. Ed ran back in the kitchen with a fresh bruise on his forehead. He cheerfully handed Edd his schedule and pulled his own from his pocket. Eddy followed suit, laying his on the table.

"Aw, man," Eddy groaned. "I flunked math again. I have to take it over this year."

"I'll help you with it, Eddy," Edd said. "Not that you ever take my help…"

"Hey, Lumpy," Eddy said, purposely ignoring Edd. "Do you have last year's math class again?"

"Nope."

"…Are you kidding me? _You_ passed math before _I_ did?" Eddy asked flatly.

"Yep. Double D helped me," Ed answered casually. "Do you guys have Tech Drawing?"

"I do, yes," Edd replied. "Oh, dear…they weren't able to work in my Spanish class after all… If I was in both the honors classes and the AP class, I should be all set with foreign language credits, right?"

"No, Double D. You're going to flunk high school," Eddy deadpanned.

"Suck it, Eddy," Edd deadpanned back.

Ed and Eddy looked at their friend in surprise. Edd continued looking over his classes, then sat back. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hm, I didn't expect to say that out loud," he mused. "What else do you fellows have?"

"Applied Biology, Applied Algebra Two again, Applied Geometry, Applied History, Gym-"

"You're just taking Gym now, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I couldn't take it Freshmen year because of French. You didn't have Gym at all."

Double D's eyes widened. Ed and Eddy frantically tried to bring him back from his Dodge Ball Incident flashback. He screamed loudly, then returned to normal.

"…Sorry. Go on, Eddy."

"French, which I want to drop, English, Graphic Design and no study halls…crap, no breaks at all. Maybe I can switch into Tech Drawing. What do you got, Lumpy?"

"Same as you, Eddy, except I have Tech Drawing and Art instead of last year's math and French. And no Gym! I get a study hall and a SPED-room block!" Ed said happily. "What do you have, Double D?"

"I have AP Trigonometry, Biology, History, English-"

"_All_ AP?!" Eddy gasped.

"Yes."

"What does 'AP' mean?" Ed asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

"'Advanced Placement.' Where was I…? Ah, Tech Drawing, Media Analysis and a study hall."

The boys then started comparing where their classes fell. Eddy and Ed frowned when they saw that Edd had no classes with them, with the exception of homeroom. Edd bit his lip, nervous about being without his constant companions for most of the day.

"We'll probably have lunch together," he offered, though more for himself than his friends.

"Yeah, but now you're going to make all these smart AP friends that you can have intelligent conversations with and leave us SPED kids in the dust," Eddy said through gritted teeth.

"You _know_ I wouldn't do that!" Edd retorted, highly offended. "Even if I _did_ make other friends, I would never even _dream_ about leaving you two! How can you think me so shallow, Eddy!?"

"Yeah, Eddy! Double D loves us!" Ed said, frowning.

"I know, I know! I know you're not like that and I'm sorry for saying it! I'm just…"

"Just _what_, Eddy?" Edd pleaded. "You haven't been yourself all day. What's wrong?"

"I…I just have a really weird feeling about the school year, you know?"

"Beginning of the year anxiety is completely normal, Eddy. Don't worry about it so much," Double D said.

Eddy smiled, knowing that all was forgiven. Edd cleared his and his friends' plates, dropping them all into the dishwasher. He scanned around the kitchen to see if everything was in order. A single yellow sticky note next to the garbage disposal switch caught his eye.

'_So we're back to this then, are we, Mother?'_ he thought.

"Hey, Double D?" Eddy said. "How come you were so weird on IM the other night?"

"I don't recall the conversation, Eddy. What did I say?"

"You just weren't typing as good as you normally do."

"It was almost as bad as me, Double D," Ed added.

Edd chewed the inside of his cheek with his eyebrows knitted tightly together. He asked what they were talking about, but also trying to place the date. He glanced over at the calendar, then looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh…Saturday…"

"Did you zap yourself on something again, Double D?" Ed asked.

"No…um, well, my mother was home and she insisted that I have a martini with her, so I, uh, I did and I guess I was slightly inebriated when I was talking to you…"

"You were what?" Eddy asked. "You were integrated…?"

"Inebriated," Edd corrected.

He thought the word over carefully, making sure this was a case of genuine confusion and not another "sextant" incident. Certain that it wasn't, he bit his lip, looking sheepish. He watched Eddy and Ed try to figure out what "inebriated" meant.

"Only a little bit, though!" he defended.

"What were you, Double D?" Ed asked, giving up trying to figure out the new word.

"Wait…were you drunk, Double D?" Eddy asked with a toothy smile.

"…Slightly…"

"I can't picture that, Double D," Ed said. "Will you make us martinis?"

"No!"

"Come on, Double D! Your _mom_ gave you one. She won't mind if you and your friends have a drink," Eddy persuaded.

Double D was somewhat alarmed when he found that he could see Eddy's logic. He coughed into his sleeve, then thought about it some more. His coughing spell returned with a brief vengeance and he fished around his pocket for his inhaler. Eddy and Ed looked at him nervously, hoping that there wasn't about to be a repeat of the time they went to the beach and his inhaler was out of medicine. They knew asthma was a perfectly common ailment, but the incident at the beach had traumatized them. They let out a sigh of relief when the device was produced and functioned properly.

"Sorry about that, gentlemen. I think I just swallowed wrong."

Eddy devilishly looked at Double D again, motioning for him to unlock the liquor cabinet. If he did, he'd be in direct violation of the sticky note's instructions:

_Lock the liquor cabinet._

Edd looked at his friends, then the cabinet and, finally, the sticky note. A bout of bitterness welled up in his heart as he stared the note down. He thought his mother should've locked the cabinet herself. He thought she shouldn't have left. He plucked it off the wall and tore it in half.

"Why don't we find a nice recipe?" he suggested.

"Double D," Eddy started. "Have you always known where the liquor cabinet key is?"

"Yes."

"And you've never let us in?!"

"We're underage! It's illegal and immoral! I can't believe I'm even opening it now… Why am I even allowing myself such deviant behavior?!"

Edd looked at the bottle of vodka in his hand in shock. Eddy grabbed it from him before the taller boy flung it somewhere harmful. Ed pulled three tall glasses from the cupboard, nervously setting them on the counter.

"I hope Sarah doesn't find out about this, guys. I do not want her telling Mom…"

"You don't have to have any if it makes you uncomfortable, Ed," Edd assured.

"Can it, Double D! Ed, you can't live in fear of Sarah! Besides, after what _she_ did, your mom won't give a crap what you do!"

"There _is_ a chance she wouldn't believe her, Ed," Double D offered. His green eyes went wide again. "Why am I suddenly becoming such a bad influence?! And, Ed? Those glasses are far too big. We're not sure of our own alcohol tolerance, so we could get pretty sick if we use those. I'll get the…shot glasses, I suppose."

The three boys stared down at the menacing shot glasses. Eddy raised the vodka bottle with a shaking hand. He looked to his left and to his right, then decided that it was time to pour. He poured the strong-smelling liquid slowly, one cup at a time. He recapped it quickly, setting the bottle down as if it were made of the most delicate material in existence. The boys picked up their glasses, each staring at the liquor inside.

"Should we toast something, guys?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said shakily. "Um, Double D's the word man. You do the honors."

"Okay…well, to, ah, to friendship and the…future, I suppose."

They looked at each other with uneasy smiles and downed their shots. They cringed and sputtered afterwards, which Eddy tried to hold in. He was the first to force himself to recover. Determined to be the best at drinking vodka shots, he poured himself a second and a third.

"Eddy, slow down!" Edd warned.

"Nn…I'm fine, Double D!" Eddy insisted, swallowing a fourth. "You're just jealous because I can take it all in."

"It tastes bad, Double D!" Ed announced, trying to get the strong flavor out of his mouth.

Edd went to the refrigerator. He fumbled around in it for a little bit, then turned back to Ed with some fruit punch. He pulled two larger cups out, then poured in the punch and only a small bit of vodka. He offered a cup to Ed, who sipped it happily.

"It tastes better, Double D! Still not good, but better!"

"That's good that you don't like it, Ed. It means you'll be responsible at parties. Eddy! Don't vomit on the floor! Use the sink if you can't make it to the bathroom!"

Eddy had had five shots in total, but despite his weight, he wasn't holding it well. Ed and Edd hurried him into the downstairs bathroom. Never afraid of getting dirty, Ed had held his hand over Eddy's mouth so the shorter boy wouldn't destroy Edd's living room carpet. They propped him up against the toilet and let out a sigh of relief that he'd made the journey cleanly.

"I have to pee, guys," Eddy slurred.

He couldn't stand, so a grimacing Edd helped him up and out of his pants. He ordered Ed to get a plastic bag from the kitchen in case Eddy needed to vomit again. Eddy let out a couple pained groans.

"I know how you feel, Eddy. I can't believe I'm holding you on the toilet, either," Edd sighed.

Ed handed Edd his drink and held the bag for Eddy. Edd took a significant sip from the glass. They helped Eddy up and redressed him, then dragged him over to the sink to wash his hands. Eddy reached for Ed's glass.

"No way, mister! No more alcohol for you!"

Eddy ran awkwardly into the kitchen for the bottle. Edd and Ed looked at each other warily. They chased after him, wrestling the bottle away. Eddy yelled abuse at his friends and fought Ed, leaving a few ugly bruises on his arm. He wanted the vodka. He wanted wash away all of his anxiety about losing his friends.

Ed got him in a tight sleeper hold, looking at Double D, silently assuring him that he wouldn't let go until the vodka was locked away. Edd shoved it in the liquor cabinet and locked the door tightly. Slowly, Ed released Eddy from his grasp. The time near Ed's armpits hadn't done Eddy's stomach any favors and he turned around, vomiting on both the redhead and the kitchen floor.

"Father's kitchen floor… Ed! Take him upstairs to the bathtub!" Double D screeched, scrambling to clean up the mess.

Once upstairs, Ed tossed Eddy and his green jacket into the tub. He turned the shower on full blast, then slumped down next to the tub. He wiped the thin sheet of sweat from his forehead and sighed heavily. Eddy had fallen asleep under the spray.

"I'm really excited for you to sober up, Eddy."

A few hours later, Eddy awoke, still in the bathtub under a steady spray of cold water. He looked around, unsure of where he was, then remembered being at Double D's house. He sincerely hoped that the hat-loving boy holding him up on the toilet was just a dream.

He looked up to see Ed's jacket and jeans hanging over the curtain rod. They, like his clothes, were soaking wet. He found a fresh set of his own clothes next to the sink. He rose up on shaking legs, carefully climbing out of the tub. He changed his clothes, tossing the wet ones back into the tub. His head was pounding. He looked in the medicine cabinet, but found no aspirin. He opened the door with a pruned and clammy hand.

He first checked Edd's room, but found it empty. He was tempted to go into Edd's parents' room to see if there was any aspirin in it, since there hadn't been any in the other bathroom. He stumbled downstairs, surprised to see that it was getting dark out. Ed and Edd were sitting on the couch, watching television and drinking tea. Edd shook up his inhaler and Eddy winced at the rattling noise it made. He winced again from the sound it made when in use, but also because seeing Edd using it had always frightened him a little.

"Hello, Eddy," Edd greeted softly from over the back of the couch. "Feeling better?"

"No," Eddy replied stubbornly.

"You slept in the shower, Eddy," Ed said.

"Yeah, I noticed, Lumpy," he grumbled. "So, did you guys rat me out to my parents?"

"No," Edd said, keeping his voice soft. "We told your mother that you fell in some mud and needed new clothes. She believed us."

"I told my mom the same thing, but it wasn't a lie because I found some mud to roll in for real."

"Thanks, guys," Eddy said quietly.

"Eddy, I don't ever want to lie to your mother again, you hear?" Edd said firmly. "Have some tea; it'll settle your stomach. I've got some aspirin for you. I didn't want you to have it right away because I'm not sure how much alcohol is still in your system. The headache may just go away on its own."

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be that lucky, Sockhead. Hand it over."

"It's pronounced 'please,' Eddy," Edd sighed, relinquishing the medicine.

"Is it still today?" Eddy asked, downing the aspirin with Ed's milk.

"Yes, Eddy. It's still the same day," Edd said.

"It's just gotten darker while you were sleeping, Eddy," Ed added. "Don't worry; we didn't let the aliens probe your brain."

"Ugh, the aliens might've been doing me a favor. My head's killing me."

Eddy slumped down on the loveseat next to the couch. He pulled the throw off the back to cover his eyes. The tumbler in the door sounded and Edd's mother stepped in cheerfully. She was carrying a number of bags and had to shut the door with her foot. Edd regarded her coldly out of the corner of his eye. He put on a happier face to greet her. Ed noticed his friend's discord and gave him a pat on the wrist.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hi, Edd! Oh, your friends are here. That's fine. Check out these shoes! Aren't they just adorable?" Yvonne said brightly, showing off the strapped pink heels.

"They're very pretty, Mrs. Double D's Mom," Ed replied.

"Where did you get them, Mother?" Edd asked, playing with the string on his sweatshirt.

"In Boston," Yvonne answered. She lit up a cigarette, much to her son's dismay. "Do I smell vodka?"

Ed's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Panic rose up in both him and Eddy, but Edd stayed relaxed. His tolerance for his parents' habits of leaving him for weeks, even months on end and then just coming back; expecting him to welcome them into his life with open arms was waning. A bit of wickedness sparked in him. He wanted to make his mother mad.

"Yes, you do, Mother! We were drinking, which we probably wouldn't have done if you had been home."

"Oh, you boys!" Yvonne laughed.

Edd sighed again. He wondered why he even bothered trying to talk to his mother sometimes. The door opened again and his father walked in. Eddy looked over at him carefully, always afraid he would be wearing bloody scrubs. He was relieved once again to see that his clothes were clean.

"Hi, honey!" Yvonne greeted. Edd rolled his eyes, certain that her bright acknowledgment of his father was purely for show.

"Yvonne, Eddward," the surgeon replied. He gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "Yvonne, the hospital summer party is Friday. Can you make it?"

"I think so," she muttered, checking her PDA. "Yes, I can."

"How was Boston?"

"Wonderful. Work?"

"Fine. Eddward, how's school?"

"It starts next week."

"Oh. Well, I just came home for a bite to eat, then it's back to the OR."

Eddy and Ed looked at each other in amazement. Despite the amount of time they'd spend with Edd, the way his family regarded each other as roommates still struck them as bizarre. Yvonne hurried after her husband into the kitchen, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. Ed coughed and Double D took another hit from his inhaler. He grumbled something to himself. Eddy decided to break the ice.

"Want to go over to my place, guys? My mom's making duck."

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed agreed.

The three boys left the house in silence. After closing the door, Eddy and Ed looked at Double D curiously. He gave them an awkward smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't you need to tell your parents where you're going, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Does it even _matter_ at this point?" Edd replied bitterly. His green eyes widened momentarily and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

* * *

Eddy's mother greeted the boys, instructing them to wash up for dinner and sit down at the table. She set out her usual large amount of food, smiling when her husband joined them. He said his usual loud and jovial hellos, then sliced himself off a drumstick.

"Have all you want, boys!" he told Ed and Double D. "Janet made more than a whole battalion could eat!"

Edd smiled at Eddy's parents' loud laughter. Happy families had always fascinated him. He wanted to know what it was like to be in one. At the same time, he didn't like the thought of having children. He didn't want to run the risk of disappointing them like his parents had him. In his perfect world, he decided, he'd be successful, have a house of his own and a wife.

Ed munched his share of the food. He liked having a dinner away from Sarah. As much as he worried about her, and loved her, he'd never be able to let go of all the times she'd gotten him in trouble just for the sake of doing so. He hadn't told anybody yet, but he had every intention of moving out when he turned eighteen. He wanted to get an apartment with Eddy and Double D that wasn't too far away from everything. He'd considered visiting home only when he was guaranteed that Sarah wouldn't be there, but he knew he couldn't avoid her forever, nor would he want to. He still had time to work out all his plans. For now, he'd just have a nice meal with his friends.

Eddy also planned on moving out when high school was over. He, like Ed, had dreamed about moving in with his two closest friends. He wanted to have a lot of money and a girl on each arm. He wanted to outdo his brother. He refused to live in a trailer next to an amusement park. He wanted his own car and all the vintage records he could lay his hands on.

His mother smiled at him, noting the determined expression he'd had since birth. She looked to his friends, knowing that each of them would be successful. She hoped they'd be friends forever. She knew they'd have to survive their last couple of high school years to make it, though.


	2. Pretend

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy.

*I'm so sorry this took forever. I took a couple classes about publishing and the assignments for them were a little time consuming. I also had to finish another [original fiction] story, which I entered in a writing contest. Also, I was finally hired and now I have a job. Money! Oh, joy! So, here's chapter two! Hope you like it and I will do my best to not have such a long gap between this chapter and the next one. I do love this story, though, and I don't like sacrificing quality for timeliness, so I make no promises.

* * *

"Pretend"

Ed and Eddy trudged down the hallway of Peach Creek High School and into their Applied Biology class. They avoided meeting the Kanker Sisters' gazes. They took their seats next to a very tense looking Kevin. Kevin was drumming his fingers against his desk.

"Hi, Kevin!" Ed greeted happily.

"Hey," Kevin replied. The tension was evident in his voice, too.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"I'm freaking out, man. If I don't pass this class, I don't graduate."

"How'd you skip it last year?"

"I didn't. I flunked. _Bad_. My parents are going to kill me if I don't graduate on time…"

"Double D can help you, Kevin," Ed offered. "He's real smart! He's taking all AP classes this year."

"_All AP?!_" Kevin echoed. "He's not going to have time to help me. Besides, I want to do this myself. I'm going to buckle down and focus. _Focus…_"

Eddy watched Kevin make his "Focusing" hand motion. The teacher hurried into the room. He made sure he had the class' attention and began talking.

"All right, guys; if you haven't had me before, my name is Mr. Carson. Last year, the school board and the PTA got together and had a discussion over the way you kids have been overheard talking behind peoples' backs. It's not just from kids in the more difficult classes, either. In fact, kids from every level have been badmouthing and even harassing each other.

So, the parents and the school board decided that it would be a good class unity sort of thing if we integrated the classes for a group project. You all will be working with the AP class and their teacher and I have already paired you off. The project begins Thursday."

When the final bell rang, the students of Peach Creek High School headed home. Eddy and Ed happily met up with Edd near the flag pole. Ed grabbed the hat wearing boy in a rough and tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Double D! It is just not the same not having you in our classes!"

"Ed…air…" Double D gasped. He flailed his hands, not wanting to touch Ed's questionably clean jacket. "Please…"

Ed let the smaller boy go, settling on just smiling at him instead. Edd gave him a an uneasy smile in return. Eddy rolled his eyes, motioning for his friends to follow him. They walked mostly in silence, sharing only the occasional word about their classes. Their breath simultaneously hitched in their throats when they saw the Kanker sisters heading up the opposite side of the street. They all let out a sigh of relief when the girls darted down an alleyway.

"Guess the Kanker skanks didn't notice us today," Eddy said. "C'mon, guys; let's stop off at the convenience store."

* * *

Inside, Ed looked around for his usual candies and cereals, whilst Double D flipped through a science magazine. He eyed Eddy carefully from the corner of his eye. The shortest boy was watching the clerk discreetly and standing near the supply of beer. Edd sighed, wishing a day would come when he wouldn't have to watch his friend so carefully anymore.

"Don't you dare steal from here, Eddy," he whispered harshly, startling Eddy when he was suddenly next to him.

"Ugh! Double D, dress in color, will ya? You're blending in with the anti-freeze."

"I mean it, Eddy! This is a family-owned business. The monetary loss of even one stolen pack of gum would be noticed and significant. I'm not about to stand here and let you steal from this family!"

"Then go stand outside! I bet you don't even know these people," the dark haired boy retorted quietly.

"You would be correct on that point, Eddy. I only know them from in front of the counter, but their hard work and dedication deserves to be rewarded with profit, not thrown back in their faces by theft!"

"Cool it, Sockhead! _When_ are you going to loosen up?!" Eddy snapped. "Look at yourself! You scream laid back, but you're still wound up tight around mommy and daddy's sticky notes!"

Ed had been watching from behind the stacks of antifreeze and his brown eyes bugged out of his head; he knew Eddy had crossed the line. He grabbed his two friends by their jacket collars.

"Stop it, guys! You need to hug and make up right now!" he said.

Eddy and Edd could see he was getting upset, but neither of them were ready to let go of their argument. Edd slipped his arms out of his jacket to free himself and looked up at the taller boy sympathetically. Eddy was less gentle, opting to wrench himself free of Ed's grip instead. Ed rubbed his hand ruefully, dropping Double D's jacket. Its owner picked it up, shook the dust off and offered Ed some comforting words.

"Let it go, Lumpy," Eddy interjected. "The grown-ups need to talk outside."

"Eddy!" Double D called scornfully. He collected himself for Ed's sake, motioning for the older boy to follow him. "Come on, Ed. Let's head out, okay?"

"But, Double D-"

"It's okay, Ed. Is there anything else in here you want?"

Ed bit the inside of his dry lip. He wanted to see Edd and Eddy talk; see that it was just a brief squabble and everything would go back to normal again. Lately, the time between argument and forgiveness had been lengthening and it scared him. The thought of anything happening to their tight-knit group was too much for him to bear. They purchased their items and met Eddy outside.

All the irritation had gone from Eddy's face when they reached him. He greeted the pair with a smile and they headed on their way to Double D's empty house. When they got inside, they silently removed their shoes, as per house rules, and Eddy insisted they head up to Edd's room.

"Check out what I got us, guys!" he said excitedly. "It's a stout!"

"It's sturdy?" Ed asked.

"No, Mono-brow! It's a really strong beer!"

Double D bit back his strong suspicion that it was stolen. He gingerly reached out to take the bottle from his friend. He ran his thumb over the label, hating to touch the pilfered alcohol.

"Um, Eddy? This says 'Stott,' not 'stout.'"

"Your point being…?"

"It's not a stout. It's just regular beer. You were reading the company's name, not the item's."

"Are you kidding me?! Crap! I swiped that for nothing…" Eddy groaned. "Well, maybe I can sell it."

"Sell stolen beer?" Ed asked, quirking the corner of his brow.

"You can't sell something you stole! It's illegal!" Edd cried, voice growing shrill. "You're going to break the law twice in under an hour?! No! Three times, because you're a minor! Eddy, I'm drawing my line in the sand and I refuse to let you cross it. I cannot sit idly by and-"

"Jim's wilting, shovel chin! You better go check on him," Eddy said with fake sincerity.

The other boy folded his arms with a sigh, but still took a peek over his shoulder to be sure the cactus was doing okay. Eddy grabbed the beer and walked out of the house with a sly grin. Ed watched him go, then looked at an exasperated Edd. He wondered if there was a way to convince Double D to follow Eddy. Their days of scams were a thing of the past and he missed them. Sure, they got them in trouble with everyone else, but it was their thing. It was fun.

"We should follow Eddy into the great outdoors for adventure and merriment, Double D!"

Edd looked at him like he had five heads. Ed's statement was truly the last thing he had wanted to hear. The stress squeezed his lungs and he dug his inhaler from his pocket. He took a hit of the last of the medicine inside and forced himself to settle down.

"Not this time, Ed."

"But why not? We always go with Eddy everywhere…"

"…I know we do, Ed," Edd replied sadly. The adrenaline rush waned and a sad emotion he couldn't quite place set in. "We just…we shouldn't. Not this time."

"Get over Eddy taking the beer! He'll probably just throw it away! Let's go!"

Ed's frustration made way for stubbornness and he grabbed Double D's wrist, pulling him hard, but the smaller boy didn't budge. He turned to look at him. Double D's eyes were pointed firmly at the ground and his thin hands were clenched in tight fists. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"If we go with Eddy, there's a chance we could end up getting arrested for minor possession of alcohol and being minors trying to sell alcohol. That's a stupid risk that's simple to avoid. I refuse to take such a risk and I refuse to let Eddy drag you down with him."

"Shouldn't we try to stop him then?" Ed asked, voice shaking. He wasn't used to Double D's voice being so low and commanding.

"I'm not sure what the right thing to do is this time. A part of me wants to go get him and bring him home like you do, but the other wants to…let the police catch him," he trailed.

"Why? Then Eddy will have a record and he'll be in trouble for a long time and he'll have to get a job at the gas station, but since he has a record it'll have to be the bad gas station that doesn't sell pudding!"

"I think it might teach him a lesson. Believe me, Ed; I hate to see it happen. If Eddy's going to be arrested, I'd rather it happen now when he's still underage and there's still a chance of him being charged as a minor instead of an adult. If it happens now, this would be a long shot considering the offense, but there's also a chance that he could just do community service and then have his slate wiped clean," Edd said. Guilt for wanting Eddy to be arrested burned in chest, but the look on Ed's face told him that the taller boy no longer wanted to be involved in their friend's plans for the day. He felt better knowing he'd managed to protect Ed for now. He smiled brightly at his friend. "I need to have my medicine refilled, Ed. Care to join me?"

"Your inhaler is empty? Come on! We have to hurry before you have an asthma attack and can't breathe and I'd have to give you mouth-to-mouth!"

Ed grabbed Double D's wrist again, roughly pulling down the stairs and out the door. The thought alone of how Ed's breath would taste in his mouth made Double D feel severely unclean. He knew he'd be alright having recently taken the last of the medicine, but he still willed his asthma to control itself.

Up the street, they saw Eddy rounding the corner, clearly hiding the stolen beer under his jacket. Eddy pretended not to notice them and they did the same. They would avoid each other for the day, but all knew that when tomorrow came, it would be like nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened.

At least, they hoped this procedure of avoidance would stay an unusual occurrence.


	3. Rattles

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Sexual-related dialog ahead. Neither I nor are responsible for persons under eighteen (18) who choose to read it.

* * *

"Rattles"

Eddy returned home in a frustrated huff. The beer hadn't been worth the trouble of going into the worst part of town for a little money; even Eddy had his limits. He decided that no one needed to know he'd chickened out. Instead, he would just say he gave it to some hobo downtown. In reality, he'd smashed it on the sidewalk. He felt destroying the evidence would keep him out of trouble with his parents. He swung his front door open roughly, drawing unwanted attention from his father.

"Where've you been?!" he demanded. "It's a school night, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know, Dad!"

"You don't talk to your father that way!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. "You remember what the agreement was, Eddy: if you don't show us respect and you break our house rules, you're not taking driving classes this year. You don't want to be the only one of your friends without a license, do you?"

"No, Mom…" he sighed.

Eddy trudged back to his bedroom. Behind him, he heard his father remind his mother that he wasn't twelve years old anymore. Eddy knew he mother was serious, though. She'd made the same agreement with his brother several years before. He flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Like Ed and Double D are going to get their licenses before _me_. Ed's on his seventh try and Double D can barely read the driving book without panicking!" Eddy boasted to no one. He rolled over on his side, finally noticing his beeping cell phone. He had text messages from his friends. "What do they want?"

From Ed: 'whats going on?'

From Double D: 'Are you okay?'

He had several missed calls from the other Eds, too. His phone sounded the silly ring tone he'd assigned to Double D's calls and he stared blankly at the screen. He was still annoyed with his hat-loving companion for trying to mother him earlier, but he felt compelled to answer. Double D had changed over the summer and he was having trouble accepting it for some reason. It made no sense, really; they were all older and he'd changed, too, but seeing Edd the way he was now was still strange to him. His thumb hit the green 'talk' button without another thought.

"Hey, Double D," Eddy said.

"_Good evening, Eddy," _came the somewhat awkward reply. _"How are you?"_

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"_I'm fine, thank you. I take it that you're not in need of any sort of assistance?"_

"Huh? Oh, no. It's all good," Eddy assured. He didn't want the conversation to end. "So, uh, you got anything to look forward to this week? We actually get to drive in driving class tomorrow, you know."

"_Please don't remind me, Eddy. The thought of having two tons of motorized steel at my disposal is a bit too much for me to bear. I'm what'll be keeping both myself and my passengers from certain death! What if I crash?! Did you know that the odds of fatal injury are-"_

"Yeah, that's cool, Double D!" Eddy interrupted. He honestly did not want to hear about car mishaps. "Have you ever once thought that you might be, oh, I don't know…a _good_ driver?"

"_Hm? Oh, yes; of course I have. I'm not that much of a pessimist. I guess I shouldn't go around reading all the statistics of vehicular mishaps when I have next to no driving experience of my own."_

"You might not want to tell other people about them, either."

"_I'm sorry, Eddy," _Double D replied.

The apology sounded far too sincere to be just about spewing driving fatality statistics. Eddy rubbed his lips together, eyes drifting up to the calendar. Tomorrow was Friday.

"I'm sorry, too, Double D," he said. "You and Ed should sleep over tomorrow night. We can go over the stuff from driving school."

"_You're going to voluntarily study, Eddy? Shall I inform the news?"_

"Just come home with me after school."

"_Certainly, Eddy."_

Eddy could hear the smile in his friend's words. It made him happy. The boys continued to chat until there was a knock at Eddy's door. He instructed his friend to hold before inviting his visitor in.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Tell your friend you'll talk to him tomorrow, Eddy."

Eddy did as he was told. He felt a pang of anxiety well up in his stomach. He was hoping that his mother hadn't come into his room just to give him an ear full about his crass entrance to the house earlier, or worse, that she'd found out he'd stolen liquor from the corner store. He put on his best smile for her and watched as she slowly sat down on the foot of his bed. Her knees cracked loudly.

"Joint pain, Mom?"

"Don't mind that, Eddy. I saw you storm out of Double D's house today. Did you boys have a fight?"

"Yeah, but it's all good now."

"They're good friends, Eddy. Don't take them for granted."

"I won't."

"I saw Double D's mom leaving her house today. It looked like they had an argument. Does he get along with her, Eddy?

He wasn't sure how to answer. One minute, they were fine together and the next, they were trying to push each other's buttons. He hoped that Ed's theory about how that strange family worked was correct.

"They have the kind of relationship they want to have," he said, parroting Ed's words.

"I worry about him. Yvonne and his father work such long hours. Well, his father does, anyway. Did he tell you Yvonne was laid off?"

"No," Eddy replied, somewhat surprised.

"Eddy, is she…is she away from home a lot? Does Double D get to see his mom everyday?"

"Of course he does, Mom," Eddy responded with the most genuine sounding of lies. They'd had this conversation before.

"And is Ed's room still in that drafty basement? I know he likes it down there, but it was so cold when I went down there that time."

"They got it insulated years ago, Mom. They refinished the whole thing in addition to Ed's room. It's actually pretty nice down there now. Well, Ed's room is still a mess, but the rest is nice."

That part wasn't a lie. Ed's father's "man cave" was nicely decorated and Ed's room was the boy's sanctuary from everything, even if it did look decrepit. It was where they'd all spent a good deal of their childhood. Janet nodded her head slowly, accepting Eddy's answers as the truth, though a part of her did still worry for her son's friends.

"Ed and Double D are sleeping over tomorrow night."

"That's fine, just please don't eat all the food in the house again. If you boys really want snacks that badly, you can go buy some with your own money."

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Did you have dinner while you were out with the boys?"

"Don't call them 'the boys,' Mom. You'll give people the wrong idea."

"Okay. Did you have dinner with _the guys?_"

"Yeah."

He really hadn't, but he was far too tired to care. He accepted a warm hug from his mother and once she was out of the room, he stripped down to go to sleep, eagerly awaiting his much-anticipated driving classes to begin. He just hoped his luck would be better than Ed's.

* * *

After school, Eddy dragged Double D to the city bus stop that would take them to their first class of actual driving. Ed had left school early with his father for yet another try at his driving test. They saw their nervous companion waiting on the bench and gave him a comforting wave. Ed didn't notice, only keeping his eyes glued firmly at the number on the "Now Serving" board. He was number six-hundred-seventeen. Six-hundred-seventeen was a good number, right?

"You'll be fine, Ed," his dad said, patting him on the back. "Just drive like you did last night and you'll get that license for sure this time."

"What if I don't, Dad?! What if I have to retake driving school with Eddy and Double D?!"

"Then you'll be paying for it. You don't want to do driving school with them. They're a year younger than you!"

"I don't want to be a failure forever!"

"…You're not a failure, Ed. No one said that. Just take a deep breath and remember that you're an excellent driver. You're better than your mother, that's for sure."

"I keep failing my driver's test!" Ed wailed. He slumped forward, gripping his short hair roughly.

"Those old tests don't matter! They're over. All that matters is this test. Want some incentive? Your uncle Dave is going to give you his old truck when you pass."

"R-really? The blue one?"

"I thought it was green, but yeah."

"_Now serving number six-hundred-and-seventeen," _the PA system called.

"Truck for Ed!" the boy said with clear determination in his voice.

He sprang out of his seat, marching proudly towards the state trooper with his dad in tow. Ed stood rigidly straight, declaring his name to the confused man and walking out to his dad's car.

"He seems confident," the trooper said.

"Eh, yeah," Bill replied. "Listen, he's a little bit slow…"

"Got it."

Bill took the seat behind Ed, who was still wearing a look of true grit on his face. He proudly turned on each mechanism of the car the trooper asked for without a moment's hesitation. Once the trooper was in the car, Ed felt his confidence drop a little bit. He forced the feeling of nervousness away as best he could and pulled out of the space and down the street as instructed.

"Good job, Ed. I'd like you to pull up to the curb on the right hand side, okay?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. State Trooper Policeman, sir!"

"Very nice. Now, I want you to put the car in reverse and back up until that second lamppost. Understand?"

"Backing up the car! Backing up the car!"

Ed backed up the car in a perfectly straight line. During his last test, he'd gone over the sidewalk. He had a white knuckle grip on the back of the passenger's seat, but managed to stay composed, until he felt a small thump under the tire. He put his foot on the brake then, waiting to see if the trooper was going to fault him for it.

"It was just a rock, Ed," the trooper said. "You can keep going."

Ed let out a small sigh of relief. He made it to the lamppost, pleased with his performance thus far. He turned to face forward, but then saw what the "rock" had actually been. It was a sewer rat.

"I killed a sewer rat!" he cried.

"It's alright, Ed," the trooper said. "Sewer rats aren't healthy animals. It was probably suffering pretty badly. Do a three-point-turn, please."

"I am a murderer!"

"Ed, calm down," Bill said. "It was just a rat."

"He had a family!" Ed sniffled, doing a flawless three-point-turn from his place at the sidewalk to the stop sign.

"Ed, you need to calm down," the trooper said. "You can pull over if you need to compose yourself. Otherwise, head back to the registry."

"The rat had a family and friends and his name was Wilson and I killed him and I'm going straight to Hell for being a murderer! I confess, trooper! I am a murderer!"

"You're not a murderer, Ed," the trooper replied warmly. "It was an accident."

"The rat shouldn't have darted under the tire," Bill added.

"It's all my fault!"

Ed pulled up to the small parking lot in front of the registry. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and Bill sat stiffly in his seat. The trooper finished filling out Ed's paperwork silently.

"Well, Ed," he started. "I hope that setback didn't ruin your whole day-"

"I am a killer!"

"You've passed the test."

"I am a-I what?"

"He what?!"

"You're a great driver, Ed. You're one of the best I've seen all week."

"I am?!"

"Yep. Now, before I send you inside to get your temporary license, you have to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble on the road."

"I promise! …Do you think this means Wilson forgives me?"

"I'd say so, Ed," the trooper said. "Here's your stuff. You have a great day."

"Thank you!"

Ed burst out of the car with his father hurrying along behind him. Bill proudly looked over all the high marks on the exam. It wasn't long until Ed was standing in front of the camera and had the paper license in his hand. He smiled blissfully at his father, showing off the license.

"Good job, son," Bill said. "I think your mother and I can live without the car for tonight."

"Really, Dad?!"

"Yeah, if you guys really want to go somewhere, you can. Just remember not to get pulled over. There's a game on tonight and I don't want to be your chaperone."

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, can we give Wilson a proper burial?"

"You did finally pass your driver's test."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy, Edd and a couple other kids their age were in a small sedan going around downtown Peach Creek. Eddy squirmed in his seat, impatiently awaiting his turn. The instructor had opted to let them drive alphabetically by last name.

"Why does my stupid last name have to start with a stupid Z?!" Eddy grumbled.

"Zaccagnino is a fine last name, Eddy," Edd whispered back.

"Easy for you to say! You're going next."

The girl in the driver's seat pulled into her driveway, happily hopping out of the car to tell her mother how her lesson went. Eddy looked at his watch and tapped his foot on the floor. Edd smiled at him, waiting for the next instruction.

"Mr. MacGyver? You're up next," the instructor said.

Edd slipped out of the car and into the driver's seat in one fluid motion. Eddy exhaled in the back seat. Edd adjusted the seat and the mirrors until they were properly positioned for him. Tom, the driving instructor, smiled approvingly, until he saw something slide out of Edd's pocket.

"Oh, dear," he said. "Is that an asthma inhaler?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, sir," Edd replied, sliding it back into his pocket. "Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I didn't realize it had fallen out."

"Please use it now. I don't want you to pass out behind the wheel," Tom said nervously.

"You don't have to worry, sir. It's very well-controlled. I can go a whole day without using it," Edd assured…or tried to. He saw the frightened look on Tom's face and awkwardly used the inhaler. "Was I supposed to provide some sort of medical information? It wasn't mentioned in the preliminary paperwork."

"Oh, no. I just don't want another law suit."

A cold welt of fear hit both Edd and Eddy. They felt less safe in the car. Edd opted to put on his best fake smile, as he so often felt he had to, and press onward.

"Where shall I take us first, sir?"

"Please try to control yourself. Take the first left at the stoplights."

"Would you prefer I do my lessons with another instructor?"

"No, no. It's alright. Ah! What was that?!"

"Just a sneeze, sir. I'm alright."

Tom was making Edd terribly nervous. He wasn't used to someone being so uncomfortable with his perfectly common illness. The man's hands were shaking. He glanced at Eddy from the rearview mirror and saw the boy texting. The silence in the car was maddening. Finally, he made it to the lights, hitting the brake a little hard as he did so. He took the left turn as previously instructed, then glanced at Tom through the corner of his eye. The man's gaze was fixated on him and he was pretty sure he now knew what it felt like to be examined under a magnifying glass.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, just keep going. You're going to take us on the highway."

"T-the highway?"

"Yes, if it's not too stressful on your lungs."

"The windows _are_ closed, sir. Pollution should be at a minimum…"

Edd wasn't sure he was ready for the highway just yet. He craved more noise in the car; music, a conversation, _anything_ but just the silence and occasional instruction. He wasn't particularly enjoying being treated as a sickly person, either.

Next thing he knew, the on-ramp was nearing its end and he'd be taking his passengers onto the highway for the first time. He took a deep breath, waited for his opening, wondered why he wasn't receiving any kind of instruction and entered the three-lane nightmare that was the highway. His peripheral vision demanded his attention again and he allowed himself a quick look at Tom. The man was hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Should I pull over?"

"No, I'm just nervous about being on the highway with a new driver behind the wheel."

"Double D, find us a place where we can get something to drink," Eddy whined.

"Keep your speed steady! You'll kill us!"

"A-alright!"

Eddy watched Edd closely. His hands were shaking against the steering wheel and the downright frightened reactions he was getting from the instructor weren't helping. Eddy thought his friend was doing a good job. Just once, Eddy wanted to see Edd stick up for himself to someone other than him or Ed on occasion. Not in the way he'd _almost_ talk back to his parents or _almost_ push Marie away, but actually put his foot down.

'_C'mon, Double D,' _he urged silently. _'Do it. Give this guy a piece of your mind.'_

Edd stayed silent and rigid for the rest of the ride. It was easy to see just how rattled he was, but he put on a brave face. Tom asked him to pull into the nearest parking lot so he could switch with Eddy. He pulled the car crookedly into a space and quickly got out without a word. Eddy gave him a comforting smile that went unnoticed. Double D slumped into the back seat, happy that his lesson was finally done and over with.

Eddy received the same treatment throughout his turn. Tom's reasoning this time was that he knew Eddy's brother and assumed that both boys would be equally irresponsible behind the wheel. Eddy glanced in the rearview mirror, wishing he'd adjusted it while they were still idling in the parking lot. Although it was a little high, he managed to see Double D dozing in the back seat.

'Guess I'm doing good if he was able to fall asleep.'

Eddy took them back to their street, where Ed was eagerly waiting for them. The shortest boy gave Double D a quick poke in the knee to wake him. He was confused at first, but exited the car to meet with his friends.

"Thank you for the lesson, Mr. Short," he said as he shut the door.

"You're thanking him for that?"

"It's only polite, Eddy. We can have our parents ask that we not be put in his group next week," Edd replied. "How was your driving test, Ed?"

"I passed, guys! I am a licensed Ed!"

"That's wonderful, Ed!"

"Way to go, Lumpy!"

"My uncle is giving me his old truck next week. We can go places in it!"

Eddy sent his friends to their respective homes to pack for the night. His mother handed him a pork sandwich as he entered the house, cheerily asking him about his driving lesson. Ed and Edd arrived shortly, smiling at Eddy's mother when she greeted them brightly.

"Ed, I'm so proud of you for getting your license!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Eddy's mom!"

"Let's go to my room, guys."

"Eddy, don't you think you should offer your friends something to eat or drink?"

Janet loved feeding people, particularly her sons' friends. Even if they said they didn't want anything, she always gave them a sandwich and a drink. She ushered the boys in to kitchen and Eddy rolled his eyes behind her.

Ed would be able to eat what the other two couldn't. He regarded Janet as a second mother and a far better cook than his own. He was always happy to partake in any food she had made. As naïve and silly as Ed could be, he felt it best to pretend not to notice the vague sadness in Edd's eyes when he received more love from a friend's mother than Yvonne. Ed often wondered when the last time Yvonne had made Edd anything was.

Once the boys were situated in Eddy's room, Ed decided it was time for some sort of conversation. Looking at magazines and things on the internet was fun, but he wanted some human contact. He cleared his throat, wiggling slightly in his spot on the floor. Double D looked up at him from his laptop with interest. Eddy slithered down onto the floor from his bed.

"Got something on your mind, Lumpy?"

"I've been kind of wondering, you guys…" Ed started. He reddened a little.

"What is it, Ed?" Edd asked encouragingly. "There's no need to be shy. You're among close friends."

"Well, it's…um…I-I was just wondering if you guys ever…you know…"

"Know what?" Eddy asked, impatient. "Just spit it out."

"Well," Ed said, moving closer to the younger boys. "Have you guys ever had sex before?"

"Ed, please!" Edd half-whispered, blushing furiously. "Oh, what am I getting embarrassed for? I haven't."

"Do you even jack off, Double D?" Eddy chided.

"Eddy!" Edd squealed. "Th-that's so personal…!"

"You do have some human tendencies, then!" Eddy said, grinning.

"Oh, like you don't!" Edd retorted.

Ed was rolling on the floor, body shaking violently with laughter. While he never liked seeing Double D upset with Eddy, sometimes his reactions were just so inadvertently funny that he couldn't help himself. He composed himself enough to be able to see the end of the dispute.

"How often, Sockhead?"

"…E-every…three weeks…or so…" Edd replied, clearly embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm discussing this!"

"Okay, Double D?" Eddy said bluntly. "You're not human."

"I simply have better things to do than give in to carnal urges," Edd said, satisfied he'd ended the conversation. Eddy let him have his way. "Ed, why did you…place that query?"

"Because I had sex at summer camp, Double D!"

"_Lumpy_ got laid before I did?!"

"It was with a real nice girl. Her name was Tanya and she liked buttered toast, too! It was just a summer camp fling, though."

The other boys stared at Ed blankly. They weren't sure how to respond, but assumed that some sort of congratulations were in order. Ed happily munched the snacks Janet had given him. He picked up his comic book again and his friends resumed their activities.

Once Ed and Edd fell asleep, Eddy's anxiety welled up again upon learning of more changes with his friends. He desperately wanted something big to happen to him so he could keep up with them. He frowned at the realization that his childish desire to impress everyone around him had returned. He drew his knees up to his chest and sighed heavily.

A distinctive wheezing sound caught his ear. It grew stronger and sent Eddy into a full panic. He dropped himself onto the floor, desperately searching for Edd's inhaler. He wondered if he should wake his friend. He wondered how much, if any, air he was able to get during an asthma attack. Edd began coughing and finally sat up, back turned to Eddy. Eddy listened to every wheeze, every mucus-filled cough and the rattling sound the little blue inhaler made. His fear eased somewhat at the sound of the medicine releasing. He sat still, waiting for a sign that the attack was over. Edd muttered something about it being unpleasant and stretched.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Eddy. Did I wake you?" Edd whispered.

"Are you okay?" Eddy asked with a genuine concern Edd wasn't used to hearing.

"I'm fine, Eddy. Were you asleep?"

Eddy froze; he didn't know if Edd would be angry with him for not waking him sooner during the attack. He shifted in his position on the floor, desperately wondering what the right answer was. Edd moved closer to him and he thoroughly checked the hat-loving boy over. He seemed to be alright, just simply awaiting the answer to his question.

"I know it scares you, Eddy," he said gently. "I understand. I'd be worried for you, too, if the situation was reversed. There's no need to be frightened, though. It's over. I'm fine."

"I was looking for your inhaler…" Eddy said, voice barely at a whisper.

"It was in my pocket as per usual. I appreciate the assistance, though," Edd whispered back with a warm smile. "Couldn't you sleep beforehand? You can use my laptop if you'd like."

"Double D…" Eddy started. "Look, just…promise me you won't forget to take your meds, okay?"

Eddy pulled Edd into a tight hug, much to the other boy's surprise. Edd smiled again, returning the embrace. Eddy could feel his friend's heart beating through his thin chest and just about every rib in his back, but he was happy that Edd's breathing was back to normal.

"I promise, Eddy."

"Double D?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"Our faces are touching."

They pulled out of the hug, with Edd chuckling softly. Eddy rolled his eyes and his friend bid him a goodnight. Eddy climbed up into his bed, knowing that Double D was always good at keeping his word and that if nothing else, he had a promise from him.


	4. Kill Me Faster

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Sexual-related content (lime and masturbation) ahead. Underage persons should turn away. Neither I nor Fan are responsible for persons under eighteen (18) who choose to read it.

* * *

"Kill Me Faster"

An uneventful week turned into a day the students of Peach Creek High's biology classes had been curiously anticipating; the integrated project. Ed and Eddy watched Kevin intently. Every time the jock entered the biology class, he would practically tape his eyes open if it meant being able to pay closer attention. He desperately wanted to graduate on time with Nazz. She was drawing little hearts in the margins of her notebook with a sparkly pink pen.

'_I'm gonna graduate on time, babe,' _Kevin said to himself. _'I'll do it for you.'_

The AP class joined them shortly. The Kanker sisters each grinned wickedly to themselves at the sight of having their "boyfriends" in class with them. It occurred to Lee that because she and May were in the applied class that they likely would not be working with Ed and Eddy, but there was always the chance of larger groups. Marie knew her chances of being paired with her "man" were the best out of the three of them and she shot her sisters a teasing smile to reflect it. May inwardly cursed herself for being lazy with school, knowing that had she put forth more effort, she'd be in the AP class and perhaps even working with Ed on the project.

The explanation for what the project would be was long. Basically, it could be anything about biology, but had to have a collaborated report from both students, a diorama, and something to make it entertaining for the classes upon presentation. The teachers finally began writing the names of the groups on the board. The kids would be working in pairs.

"Edward Zaccagnino and Eleanor Lang."

Eddy had always been slightly grossed out by Eleanor.

"Nazz Van Bartonshmeer and Christina Joseph."

Nazz had been friends with Christina for years and they were happy to be working together.

"Edward Hoffman and Ben Parker."

They didn't know each other.

"Kevin O'Hara and David Schmidt."

Kevin had beaten David up once.

"Eddward MacGyver and Marie Kanker."

Edd thought he was going to die. Marie, on the other hand, was thrilled. She happily took her place on the barstool next to him and they each drowned out the rest of the partnership listings. She swirled her finger in a repetitive heart shaped motion on the counter. She then grabbed his right hand and drew a heart on the back of his thumb.

"How are ya, Dream Boat?"

"I-It's Eddward. O-or Double D, wh-whichever y-you prefer…"

"I'd prefer 'honey!'" Marie responded. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Frankly, yes," Edd replied stiffly. "Um, what are your interests in biology?"

"Maybe the laws of attraction," she said, toying with the drawstring on her black sweatshirt.

"Oh, dear."

"Yes?" Marie purred lovingly. Her demeanor changed to her usual one again. "So, when am I coming over to work on this thing? Today?"

From a couple stations over, Eddy and Ed were silently urging their friend to put his foot down. As far as they knew, Edd had no romantic interest in Marie. She was pushy and obnoxious. He was sweet and polite. But, it was that politeness, and fear, that kept him from standing up to her.

Edd knew beyond shadow of a doubt that Marie had no interest in their project. He knew she just wanted to go to his house and spend time with him. Upon that realization, he felt a twinge of pity for her.

'_Maybe she won't try anything on me. Maybe she's grown up enough to just want to hang out?' _Edd thought. "You can come over today, Marie."

* * *

Once school ended, Marie latched herself onto Edd's arm and refused to let go. She asked him all sorts of questions during their walk; had the house changed much since the last time she was there (since the last time she'd burst in), did he still have the cactus and, lastly, would his parents be there. Edd answered her questions patiently, wanting nothing more than to have the afternoon go by quickly. He reached into his pocket for his house key, trying not to touch her hip.

"I need my arm back, please. Thank you."

Marie stepped in, marveling at how big the house was. Upon seeing Edd take his shoes off, she quietly removed her own. She stood in front of him with her hands clasped behind her back, now about two inches shorter without her combat boots, and happily waited for his next instruction.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Marie?"

"What'cha got, sweetie?" Marie asked, stepping closer. Edd's green eyes flashed with a bit of nerves and Marie decided to slow herself down. "I like juice…"

"We have orange juice and fruit punch…"

Marie turned, hands still behind her back and watched him retreat to the kitchen. She followed, amazed at the sight of the table in the kitchen. Her own didn't fit a table; her family just ate their meals on the couch.

"Nice place ya got here."

"Hm? Oh, thank you. Um…what would you like?" Edd asked, showing her the contents of the refrigerator.

Marie plucked out a fruit punch juice box. Edd shook the orange juice container, then started to pour himself a cup. Marie quirked an eyebrow.

"That thing's almost empty! Just drink out of the carton."

"I can't do that! So uncouth…"

"What's that mean?!"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean any insult to those who do, I just prefer a cup…"

Marie let it slide, though the meaning of "uncouth" did click with her. She knew that was what Edd thought of her and it hurt her a little. She was determined to make him love her. She looked around the kitchen, noticing the sticky notes his parents had left for him. Upon closer inspection of the living room, she saw more.

"What's with the sticky notes?" she asked, stepping closer to a couple to read them.

"My parents work long hours, so we communicate through them."

"What do they do?"

"My father's a surgeon. My mother was nurse for a while, but then she switched to being a realtor. She's been out of work for about a month now, though. What does your mother do?"

"She's a bank teller. My dad lives a couple towns over. He works at an auto body shop," Marie answered casually. She decided it would be best to not draw too much attention to the sticky notes, though she did find them odd. "Does your dad ever come home all bloody?"

"He tries not to," Edd replied. Truth was, he didn't know. He was usually asleep by the time his father arrived home.

"You guys must be loaded."

"We're comfortable. You must know a lot about motor vehicles."

"Yeah, I do," Marie said. "Where's your mom if she doesn't have a job right now?"

Marie took one look at Edd and knew she'd struck a cord. She frantically wondered how to rectify the situation, but couldn't think of anything to say, really. She wondered how often Edd came home to an empty house.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright. My mother just prefers to be out than cooped up at home all day."

The blue-haired girl followed Edd out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Everything was labeled neatly. Edd knelt down on the floor to unload his backpack. Marie sat across from him, knees up to her chest. She tried her best to look endearing.

"What's it like having this big room all to yourself?"

"I can't answer that, I'm afraid. I've never had it any other way."

Edd looked at Marie's sparkling blue eyes. She had black eyeliner with her blue eye shadow. The freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks caught his eye next; she was a pretty girl. She drummed her fingers against her elbow, watching his every move with keen interest.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked softly.

It was once again Edd's turn to be flustered. His kind nature refused to let him upset Marie, no matter how much Eddy told him to just let her have it. He stopped fiddling with the pencil he'd just realized he was holding and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You come on very strong," he said gently. "That's all. You're very assertive and aggressive at the same time, but now you're being patient and gentle."

"Do you at least like me?"

"I don't really know you," he explained. "We've familiarized ourselves on a face and name basis, but personally, I feel there's a lot to you that I've not yet met. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Edd watched Marie's face, hoping and praying that she wouldn't cry and run to her sisters. She was clearly thinking his words over. Edd just hoped that "I don't really know you" didn't come across to her as "I hate you." Eddy had gotten Marie and her sisters to back down once, and things had been easier after that. A part of Edd appreciated that they'd walked all the way to the Mondo A-Go-Go park to rescue him and his friends from the neighborhood kids and Eddy's brother. A week after the event, the girls had offensive wounds on their knuckles and declared that they'd beaten Eddy's brother up for them. Eddy had received a postcard a month later about the "psycho girls" they'd left behind.

"Let's get to know each other then," Marie offered.

"A-alright," Edd replied.

He picked up his biology textbook, determined to start their project. Marie kept her eyes in his direction, but feigned interest in the subject at hand. She straightened her posture, then got up to lay down on Edd's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just testing it out. It's a little firm. You should get one of those foam egg crate things for it."

"I find it very comfortable, actually. It's memory foam."

"Maybe it's better under the blankets."

"Are you cold? I can turn up the thermostat."

Marie realized that Edd was intentionally ignoring her attempts at seduction. She opted for a momentary ceasefire of her stronger advances. He had just said she was too much at times; maybe taking it slow would be better in the long run. She rolled onto her side, staring intently at him.

Edd wasn't sure if Marie's stare was aimed for him or if it was finally an interest in their project. It was most likely the former. Still, he read on from the text book's table of contents in hopes of finding something Marie might like. Inwardly, Edd was struggling with something he hadn't counted on. The sight of a girl on his bed had stirred up something deep inside him. Deep and a bit low. He tried to force it away, as he had with his many, many repressed "carnal urges" as he called them, but this time, it was a losing battle. He wouldn't be standing for a little while.

'_Why is this happening?! Why now of all times?! Curse testosterone…'_

He forced unpleasant thoughts into his head, such as a 'B' on a test, the all-over sunburn he'd gotten when he was twelve or the space under Ed's bed. It was working, until Marie sat up. She removed her sweatshirt. She was wearing a tight-fitting black wife beater under it. It was cut a bit low and Edd was fighting a losing battle with his own body.

'_What perky breasts she has. Good lord, what am I thinking?! She's in the same room as I am! I can't be thinking those thoughts! Such a tiny waist… why am I so perverted all the sudden?!'_

He swallowed, which he was thankful Marie didn't notice. He glanced down at himself and it looked to him that his own sweatshirt was covering a certain area well. He only hoped that Marie couldn't tell what was going on. He picked up his pencil, but found it was out of lead. His lead was on his desk. Across the room.

'_Why didn't I just sit at my desk?! I wouldn't be in this mess if I had just sat in my usual place, but no, I just had to sit on the floor for a change. I suppose I could ask Marie to get the lead for me, but what if she tells me to get it myself because it's only nine-point-three-five feet away?! Besides, what would I say? "Hey, Marie? I have an erection, would you mind getting that lead for me?" I think not!'_

"Double D? Are you okay?" Marie asked, her eyes burning into him.

"Hm?! What?! No! I mean yes! Nothing out of the ordinary here!" he said, voice going shrill.

Marie looked at him oddly. Edd wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. She got down off his bed and sat next to him on the floor. He felt himself starting to sweat.

"Take off your sweatshirt if you're too hot."

"I'm fine! Really!"

"Then why are you acting like a little jitterbug?"

'_She's right. I need to compose myself. I've been forcing these things away for years and I can do it again now.'_

Marie shifted her position next to him, her bare shoulder brushing against his clothed one. It did not help his "problem" in the least. He pretended to scratch the back of his neck, but was really wiping some of the sweat away and making sure he didn't smell.

'_I wonder if our pheromones will mix? What'll happen then?! We barely even know each other when you really think about it! Why can't I make it go away?! Why isn't my "focus on something else" technique working? Why do I have to be so profoundly aroused right now?!'_

"You seem tense. Want me to rub your shoulders?"

"No, thank you. I'm alright. Um, did you find a subject that interests you? I'm fine with anything, so you can pick."

"Uh…something with animals, I guess. Are you sure you're okay? You're breathing kind of funny."

'_Oh, bloody…she's noticing!'_

"Should I open a window or something?" Marie asked, still puzzled.

"No, thank you," he replied, trying to keep an even tone. "Lungs are, uh, just a little tight right now. I have asthma."

'_Dear, sweet, merciful lord; tell me she'll take that as a valid excuse for my sudden neuroses!'_

"Where's your inhaler? I'll get it for you," the Kanker replied, her tone kind.

"That's quite alright, thank you. It's in my pocket."

'_What is wrong with me?! Am I stupid now or what?!'_

"Shouldn't you use it then?" she asked, believing his lie.

'_That requires me moving into a more vertical position! I can't! She'll see…it!'_

He squirmed, causing the device in question to go off in his pocket. Marie looked in the direction of the swooshing sound it made. Edd sincerely wished that a stray bullet would come through the wall to put him out of his misery. Marie smiled, still unaware of Edd's actual dilemma.

"It wants you to use it!" she giggled. "Are you embarrassed about using it in front of people? I don't mind."

Edd silently accepted that his plan had backfired in the way of causing concern in Marie. He was growing paranoid of leaving the room; the fear of her figuring out what was wrong with him too much to handle. He was a smart person; he could get himself out of this mess.

'_Okay, if I adjust my sweatshirt forward and ease up with my feet, there should be enough fabric in front of me that…everything…remains concealed. Alright…here goes nothing! Or, everything, rather. Wait, no! Everything can't go…that would be just…no. Enough paranoia, Eddward! Act. Normal.'_

As planned, Edd rose up slowly with his toes and knees supporting the weight of his body. He dipped his hand into his pocket, pulled out the inhaler and quickly sat back down. His knees were starting to ache from being bent for so long, but he wasn't about to chance moving. Marie looked at him with interest, having never seen him with the medical device before.

'_I shouldn't be doing this when I don't actually need it.'_

Marie watched his trembling hand shake it up and administer the dose he didn't actually need. Her eyes followed his hand as he set it next to him and then back up to his face. He looked a little flushed, but she assumed it was as a result of the shortness of breath, which wasn't entirely untrue. He took a sip of his drink, praying his ordeal was largely over, even though the core of the issue remained.

"What's that stuff taste like?"

"I don't really taste it at all."

Marie stretched again, still not helping Edd's case and laid down on her side. She found the carpet to be a bit rough and put on her sweatshirt. He was happy and slightly disappointed at the same time to see it go back on. Marie ran a hand through her hair, then pulled a small bottle of perfume from her backpack.

"Refrain from spraying perfume in my direct presence, please. Thank you."

She put the latest incarnation of Crankshaft away and continued to look at her partner through half-lidded eyes. Edd had found a pen in the pocket of his binder, much to his relief. Marie watched him write the beginnings of a project outline. She honestly did not care what they did for the project or how it turned out; she just wanted to spend time with Edd. He turned his head to look at her lazy smile staring back at him. Physically, he was becoming rather uncomfortable, but tried his best to continue to hide it.

"Y'know, muffin," Marie said all too sweetly. "When you sat up, I saw what was really going on."

"Y-You did…uh, ah, what would that be?" he stammered, wondering if he could just end it all with the protractor next to him.

"Oh, _you know,_" the girl replied. "You like what you see, don't you?"

"I-I uh… My sincerest apologies…" he managed. "Awkward, awkward, awkward…"

"What for? Maybe we should take a little break from this project and work on _other things._"

Just as Edd had expected her to from the moment they were paired together in class, she leaned forward to kiss him. It was different than the other times, though; she was actually being gentle. She cupped the back of his head in her head, sliding her fingers under his hat to feel his hair. Her lips were soft against his own and much to his surprise, his body had gone on autopilot. He returned her kiss, acutely aware of everything wrong with the situation; his bedroom door was wide open, he felt they barely knew each other, she was _Marie Kanker_, but caring about the first two was fading away. He stood up and quickly shut and locked the door. He returned to Marie for another kiss.

"What are we doing?" he whispered against her lips, voice low.

"I don't know," she whispered back. "Maybe we're just having a little fun?"

"How much fun should we have?"

"As much as you want."

She continued to kiss him and he was vaguely impressed by how his body was reacting; it was like it knew what to do, even if he didn't. Marie hung onto Edd tightly, pulling him on top of her. Their hips rocked together and his still-trembling hands started to lift up her sweatshirt when there was a knock at the door. Edd clenched his jaw, growing even more annoyed when it was his mother on the other side.

'_This is called "cock-blocking" by some circles, I believe.'_

"Eddward? Are you home?" she called through the door.

"Yes, mother."

"Who's here with you? Why is the door locked?"

Edd and Marie shared an exasperated look, then fixed the boy's clothes so he'd be presentable to his mother. The bulky sweatshirt proved itself to be useful after all. Edd gave Marie a pat on the shoulder and she straightened up to fix her hair. Edd swallowed his irritation and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, mother. Marie and I are working on a biology project."

"Eddward, you know better than to have a girl in your room with the door closed. This stays open," Yvonne said firmly. It was the first time she'd parented him in years. Her demeanor changed to her usual bubbly one again. "Hi, Marie! Good to see you again."

"Hi, Mrs. …Mrs. Uh…? Oh! Mrs. MacGyver!"

"…Well, have fun working on your project! And Eddward?"

"Yes, mother?"

"The door. Stays. Open."

"Of course, mother."

Once Yvonne was downstairs and loudly talking on the phone, Edd flopped back down on the floor in front of Marie. He apologized for the interruption, but what Marie had really found odd was his reaction to his mother. It was obvious he was annoyed at her stopping their little side-project, but even when she'd met them in the department store, Edd had seemed so detached from Yvonne. Marie tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Do you not get along with your mom?" Marie whispered, trying to keep her tone friendly so not to anger him.

"Not particularly, no."

"Eddward?" Yvonne called from the door. "You seem stressed."

"No more than usual, mother. We need to make some headway on this project, please. Thank you."

Marie's eyes widened slightly at Edd's remark. She'd never seen him be so cold with anyone before. Yvonne entered the room, completely unfazed by her son's tone.

"Here, honey," she said, handing him a glass of red wine. "This will take the edge off."

Marie stared at the deep red liquid in the glass. Edd shut his eyes slowly, deeply irritated with Yvonne's flighty nature. Yvonne checked their outline with some interest, but not enough to ask them what it was they were doing. She lit up a cigarette and Edd held his breath.

"Mother, _please_," Edd groaned.

"Hm? Oh, did you want one, sweetheart?"

Marie's eyes bugged out of her head. First, Edd's mother brought him a glass of wine and now she was offering him a cigarette? She wondered why her own mother never did anything like that for her! Edd's face told her that there was a possibility that it wasn't as fun as she thought, but she still had to wonder.

"No, thank you, mother. I have asthma, remember?" he asked, starting to wheeze.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Edd took a hit from his inhaler, noting inwardly that he used it much less when Yvonne wasn't home. He stood up a bit too quickly, but recovered and wrenched the window open. He sat back down in a huff and Marie decided it best to regard the incident as if she didn't notice the tension.

"Your mom just brings you cigarettes and wine?"

"She doesn't like to drink alone, a good sign, I suppose. I don't always partake, but I do try it sometimes, to be perfectly honest. I try to avoid her smoking."

"Really? I thought you, Ed and Eddy smoked pot in Ed's house all the time," Marie said. "At least, that's what people say."

"People? What people?"

"You know, the guy with the bike and Ed's sister."

"Well, Ed does and sometimes Eddy joins him, but I don't."

"You tried it."

"Only once! Only one hit and I didn't like it!" he said, keeping his voice at a frantic whisper. "Keep your voice down, please! The last thing I need is-"

"Relax, pumpkin. I won't tell."

Edd stared at Marie for a moment, then, satisfied she was telling the truth, went back to trying to convince her to work on their project. Much to his surprise, Marie's interest in animals was genuine, not just something she plucked out of thin air. At around seven, Lee and May came to the door to bring their sister home.

"See you tomorrow, Double D," Marie said sweetly.

"O-of course, Marie."

"Let's go, you guys!" May whined. "It's cold!"

Edd looked past the girls and saw that Lee had acquired a car. A part of him was horrified that anyone would allow her behind the wheel. Once they'd started the car, he closed his front door and sighed. He wasn't out of the woods with the afternoon's dilemma, though.

"Eddward?" Yvonne called from the couch. "Come talk to me for a minute."

"What is it, mother?" Edd asked, taking a seat next to her.

"What were you and that girl doing while the door was closed? And _locked?_" Yvonne asked sternly. "I'm really not happy, Eddward. I thought you were more responsible than that."

"We weren't 'doing' anything. We were simply working on our project."

"With the door locked?"

"I didn't realize I'd locked it."

"If she comes over again, I expect that bedroom door to stay open. Your father will be speaking to you later this evening. You can expect him at around nine-thirty."

"What for?" Edd asked.

"You showed us this afternoon that it's time he had a little chat with you about the birds and the bees."

"I know all about it, mother."

"Nine-thirty, Eddward," Yvonne punctuated. "By the way, how's the wine? I haven't tried that one yet."

"Nor have I, mother," he sighed.

There was a knock at the door and Yvonne motioned for her son to answer it. Eddy and Ed were there. Eddy looked grumpy and ushered himself in, with Ed happily following. The tallest boy chattered about how he had things in common with his lab partner and the shortest griped about how his grossed him out.

"Friends need to go home by eleven," Yvonne said absently.

"Do you have food, Double D?"

"Ed, didn't you just eat a whole ham?" Eddy asked.

"What would you like, Ed?" Edd asked kindly.

Once Ed was fed again, they settled themselves into Edd's room. Edd knew why his friends had come over; they wanted to know how his afternoon with Marie had went. He decided that they didn't need to know he'd almost lost his virginity to her.

"So, Double D?" Eddy said. "Is Marie still a psycho?"

"Actually, she was quite tame today. We're doing our project on animals, though we haven't chosen a specific subject yet."

"I bet she just wants to bone you."

"Eddy!" Edd scolded.

"Eddy would be right, there, Double D."

"But, Double D?" Eddy started slyly. "Did I hear your mom say you and Marie were in here with the door _locked?_"

"Y-you did hear that, yes."

"Did sweet, innocent Double D have some fun?" Eddy teased.

"What?! No!" Edd cried, blushing furiously.

"Double D changed colors, Eddy."

"Yeah, he did… Double D…do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"Heavens, no! That's a personal matter that I don't wish to discuss. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Marie if I were to openly air our-" he stopped himself, clamping a hand over his lips.

"You…did…Marie…?" Eddy said in disbelief.

Edd's phone beeped and Ed promptly snatched it up. Marie had snuck it out of his pocket during school to get his number and sent him a message. Edd frantically tried to get it back, but Ed kept him away.

"Marie says she looks forward to doing the rest later!"

"So you _did_ get some!"

"'Some' is all it was! Our clothes didn't even come off!"

"Aww!" Eddy teased, pinching Edd's cheek. "Did our widdle Double D get a taste of the good stuff?"

"Release my face at once, please. Thank you."

"See, Eddy? Double D _does_ get horny!"

"Certainly not in the presence of you two!"

"Nice defense, Sockhead," Eddy chuckled.

Edd crossed his arms and tried to control the blood rushing to his face. His friends continued to laugh and tease until there was a knock at the door. Edd was confident that he'd soundproofed the room, so he doubted his parents would be able to hear the conversation. His father stepped through the door, still wearing his white coat and a suit.

"Eddward, your mother tells me you have a girlfriend."

"No, father, I don't. Just a female lab partner."

"Regardless, if you're going to be engaging in sexual activities, you need to protect yourself. You have a bright future ahead of you and I don't want to see it ruined by something that could've easily been prevented. These are to stay in your drawer so you'll always know where they are," his father said, holding up a box of condoms. "This is for you to practice with."

He handed Edd a cheap, off-brand condom and a banana. Edd held the items in each hand, face unreadable. Eddy and Ed tried their best to hold in their laughter. Edd's father knelt before his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm told she's a cute girl. I remember what it was like to be your age."

"Thank you, father…"

"Remember to have self-control. Never make love without protection until you're married," he pressed. He then smiled, poking Edd's chin with a knuckle. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Edd was frozen in place with the same expression. His father left, glancing at his son once more over his shoulder and smiled again. He mumbled something about Edd growing up and headed into his own bedroom. Eddy and Ed unleashed all the laughter they'd been holding in.

"Not. One. Word."

Double D peeled the banana and took a large bite out of it. Eddy and Ed stopped laughing, then cracked up again. Edd turned to them, confused.

"What?" he asked, mouth full.

"You're eating dick, Double D!" Eddy cackled.

"I am not!" Edd insisted. He swallowed hard, coughing once. "It's a piece of fruit. There's nothing even remotely phallic about it."

"Maybe we should go home early, Ed. Double D and his right hand probably have work to do."

"It's quite alright. I finished my homework in… Eddy!"

The boys continued to laugh and poke fun at Edd until it really was time for them to go home. Edd walked them out, then to the kitchen to throw away his banana peel. It was only then that he realized he was still holding the condom. He dropped the peel into the trashcan and washed his hands.

"Smelly, smelly, smelly."

Edd headed back upstairs, stepping into the bathroom for a shower. A certain something was asking for his attention again. Edd opted to ignore it, though he was a bit sore in the loins. He washed himself quickly, brushed his teeth and locked his bedroom door for the night. The practice condom was staring at him from the desk. Curiously, he picked it up, rubbing his fingers against the plastic wrapper. He drew the curtains shut, locked the windows and sat down on his bed. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he slid the condom on.

'_It's not so bad,' _he thought to himself. _'I certainly wouldn't use a store-brand for the real thing, though.'_

He peeled it off and threw it in the trash. He remembered the box on his nightstand and quickly sprang up to lock it away. He inspected the box closely, noticing an ad on it for a free "personal gel." He opened the box carefully and pulled the small tube out. He uncapped, unsealed and smelled it. It had a sweet scent.

'_I suppose it couldn't hurt…after all, it isn't healthy to just ignore it forever.'_

He squeezed a bit of the gel onto his hand and laid back on his bed. The heart Marie had drawn on his thumb had been done in permanent ink and thus was still there. He watched the movement of it until his eyes shut. He remembered what Marie had done to him and tried to imitate the feeling. His left hand gripped his hair and he bit the round bone at the base of it.

His breathing became more erratic. His heart was pounding and he bit the last carpal on his hand hard. Some of the tenderness in his loins ebbed away, but it didn't make him stop what he was doing. He sped his active hand up and tossed his head back. He bit his hand hard enough to leave marks. He could taste blood and knew that the corners of his gapped teeth had broken the skin, but he didn't care. Edd let out a small cry and arched his back as he went over the edge, fluid spilling over his hand and bare stomach. He panted heavily, slowly laying down flat against his bed again.

Edd carefully reached over to grab a tissue from his nightstand to clean up the mess he'd made of himself. He found himself exhausted, but still forced himself to dress for the night. He felt a bit sweaty, but decided he could take care of it in the morning. Without another thought, he curled up under the covers and went to sleep.


	5. Eddy's Head

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*I totally didn't forget about Sarah and Jimmy for three chapters. Ahem.

*Though the occasional sex joke lies ahead, this chapter is far more "work-safe" than the last one.

*I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. April was quite the ride…

* * *

"Eddy's Head"

When Eddy got home from Edd's house, he didn't feel like sleeping, despite his mother's recommendation. He'd found it harder to sleep as fall came; that always happened to him when the seasons changed. Still, he felt like doing something.

He tried putting in a movie, but it couldn't hold his attention. He heard laughter from downstairs, then his father's voice mentioning something about "date night" and Eddy grabbed his coat, leaving the house without a word. He didn't want to be around for the…noises.

Unlike Ed, Eddy needed absolute silence to sleep, so he went to the next quietest place he could think of. He opened Edd's front door, careful to reset the alarm so it wouldn't go off. He laid down on the living room sofa, but grimaced at how hard it was.

"Maybe I'm just hungry," he said to no one.

Eddy dug around in the refrigerator for a minute or two, but found nothing of interest. He pulled out an apple and took large, spiteful bites from it. He was growing more and more frustrated with his overtiredness. Eddy tossed the core to the waste bin, not bothering to look back and see if it made it in. Instead, he stomped upstairs to Edd's room.

Eddy opened the door as carefully as possible. He didn't want to risk setting Edd's bizarre alarm system off or getting himself caught in any traps his friend may have assembled out of sheer boredom. Luckily for him, Edd hadn't remembered to turn it on that night. Eddy found it odd, but scanned the room for an acceptable place to sleep. He settled on the roped rug. It wasn't nearly as cushy to lay on as it was to sit on. He wondered how upset Edd would be if he took his jeans off.

'_Let's see here…my jacket's gonna be a pillow…uh…maybe I want a real pillow…'_

He snuck into the hallway. The silence in the house was a little creepy. He opened the creaky linen closet door, breathing the scent of fresh sheets in deeply. Eddy took a blanket and one pillow, then went back to Edd's room.

"Stupid rock-hard floor…" he grumbled.

He heard Edd's blankets rustle behind him and froze. Edd made some sort of noise as he sat up. He turned his lamp on to its lowest setting, which still stung his eyes, and attempted to make out the figure in the darkness.

"Eddy?" he called, voice rough with sleep.

"…So what if it is?! Go back to sleep," Eddy ordered awkwardly.

"Eddy, what are you doing here?" his friend asked curiously.

"My house was too loud, so I thought I'd try yours."

"How did you get in without the alarm going off?"

"I just reset it."

"You know the pass code to my home security system?!"

"I put it back! Now shut up so I can get some sleep."

Edd watched Eddy flop around on the rug with amusement. Eddy was growing more and more irritated with the rug's inability to be as comfortable as his own bed at home. He finally curled up in a huff and shut his eyes, only to be spoken to again.

"I _do_ have a trundle bed, Eddy. I could pull it out for you."

"I am _not_ sleeping in that bed with you."

"You wouldn't be in my part of the bed," Edd said, giggling slightly. "You'd just be in a bed next to mine."

"Isn't a trundle a bed in a drawer?"

"Well, if you put it like _that_. It's comfortable, actually. I slept in it once to see how it was."

"I'm not sleeping in your stupid trundle," Eddy hissed. "Goodnight. Double D."

"Goodnight, Eddy," Edd said, rolling over to face his wall again.

A good fifteen minutes went by and Eddy was still trying to find a comfortable position on the roped rug. Double D had fallen back asleep. Eddy found himself rather jealous of his friend. Finally giving up on the rug, Eddy belligerently shuffled over to Edd's bed and gave the handles on the trundle a hard yank. Instead of the lower bed portion sliding out, the object as a whole was pulled towards him, grinding obnoxiously against the floor. Eddy gritted his teeth together and tried again.

"Don't tell me it's stuck…"

"Are you in need of assistance, Eddy?" Edd asked, making no effort to conceal his irritation at being woken up for a second time.

"Double D, will you pull the trundle out?" Eddy asked flatly.

"_Certainly,_" Edd growled. He rolled from the bed to Eddy's side in one fluid motion. "You have to unlock the hinges before it can be pulled out."

Eddy looked at the taller boy sheepishly and gave him an awkward smile. Edd got back under his covers and Eddy moved the blanket and pillow to his new sleeping location. The trundle was strange, only about a foot lower than where Double D was. Eddy decided that it was more or less like a bunk bed.

Roomy, however, it was not. He had to stay on his side to avoid hitting the edges of the box surrounding the mattress. Eddy sighed, unused to sleeping on his side, but decided it was better than Edd's horrible rug. He settled himself down and closed his eyes, only to have Edd's hand flop over and hit him in the face.

"Dude! You touched me!"

"Snuh? My deepest apologies…" Edd slurred.

"Man, Double D," Eddy said, sitting up. "Something in your trash smells weird."

"Wha…?"

"Your trash. It's like…right next to my head. I can smell it."

"Oh, alright, Eddy," his friend mumbled.

"I think it's this tissue. Oh. Oh my God…Double D, _what_ is on this tissue?"

"Tissue?" Edd repeated, sitting up. "Oh! Ah, Eddy, um…don't rifle through my waste bin, please. Thank you."

"How much snot can you have? …Unless…"

"Put that back where you found it, mister! I don't know what in the world possessed you to go through trash, but-"

"I told you. The smell," Eddy said, blinking. His expression turned sly. "And this…smells kind of like…"

"I have a trigonometry exam in the morning, Eddy. I bid you goodnight."

"You sure are trying to avoid conversation, Double D. Just tell old Uncle Eddy what you did before I got here."

"Eddy, please!"

Double D rolled back over into a tight ball. He squeezed his eyes shut, but could feel Eddy's burning a hole into his back. He regretted letting him sleep over.

"Ha! I knew it! You jizzed on this!"

"Oh, be quiet! At least I had the decency to throw it away!"

"Don't tell me Marie got you going?"

"I'll have you know my body simply decided to throw me under the proverbial bus today."

Truthfully, Edd was pretty sure the Kanker girl had been the cause and he was confused to no end. Eddy cackled wildly from the trundle, gasping for air and throwing the soiled tissue back in the bin. He wiped a cold tear from his eye with the back of his clean hand and starting laughing all over again at Double D's embarrassed face.

"I gotta go wash my hands," Eddy managed.

Edd's eyes followed Eddy's every move. His friends were usually a welcome presence in his home, but after his afternoon with Marie and the terribly awkward conversations with his parents, he'd wanted to be alone. He needed time to try and understand his feelings for Marie. Ever since he was twelve, he'd tried to avoid her, but suddenly he was willing to…

Eddy returned, still laughing. He sat back down on the trundle rather roughly, shaking the whole bed. After some grumbling from both parties, the boys managed to settle themselves down enough to fall into a dreamless sleep again.

* * *

Some five hours later, Ed was starting up his truck and driving to his friends' houses. He was confused when he found Eddy's room empty, but forced his imagination to stay in check. He felt pretty cool now that he had both his car and his driver's license when his younger friends didn't. He pulled out of Eddy's driveway and over to Edd's.

"I wonder if maybe Eddy came over here?" Ed said to himself.

He let himself into the silent house, resetting the alarm so Edd wouldn't get a rude awakening. He started up the stairs, but then remembered his shoes were still on. He quickly rushed down the few stairs he'd climbed to remove them.

"No shoes upstairs, no shoes upstairs…" he mumbled.

Ed scurried upstairs again. He poked Edd's bedroom door with a pencil, nervous about any alarm system that may have been in place. He bit his lip and took his chances with opening the door. No consequences came, but he was more than a little surprised to see Edd and Eddy spooning in the trundle bed.

"Hey!" Ed said loudly. "You guys had a sleepover without me?"

The alarm clock went off and Eddy cracked an eyelid open to tell Ed off. It was then that he felt the warm body against his back. Edd's thin arm was draped over his waist. The hand attached to said arm reached out to turn the annoying little clock off, flopping about for the button, but finding only air. Edd finally opened his eyes, half wondering what the warm and cushy thing under his arm was.

Both Edd and Eddy could hear Ed's stifled laughter from the doorway. They turned their heads to face each other, then sprang back. Edd managed to somehow launch himself back up to his normal sleeping place, whereas Eddy had take a rather ungraceful tumble to the floor.

"Ugh, Double D! You don't just spoon a guy!"

"I'm sorry! I was asleep and I fell! My arm is wet…good Heavens, Eddy; did you _salivate on me?!_" Edd screeched, forcing back his urge to wretch.

"Don't read anything into it! I was just sleeping!"

"You guys looked so cute together," Ed cooed. "All warm and cozy in that tiny little bed…"

"…Ed…" Edd started. "You don't happen to know the pass code to my house alarm, too, do you?"

"I sure do, Double D!"

"I feel _so unclean!_" Edd groaned, unable to stop focusing on where he'd been drooled on. He gagged once, getting up and hurrying to the bathroom. "Shower… I need a shower!"

"You think Double D's gonna barf, Eddy?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Eddy deadpanned. His face went serious as he turned to Ed. "Listen, Lumpy; I don't want you breathing a word of this to anyone, you understand? I don't want chicks getting the wrong idea."

"But don't girls like that sort of thing?"

"Ed!" Eddy growled menacingly.

"Alright! Alright! I won't say anything!"

Ed shuffled over to where Jim sat on Edd's desk, happily greeting the cactus and telling it about his recent achievement. Eddy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at his friend. Eddy pulled a clean, though rumpled, shirt from his jacket pocket. He gave it a few tugs, but most of the wrinkles wouldn't give. He sighed, but changed into it anyways. For some strange reason, Edd's closet was screaming at him to open it.

Eddy carefully pulled one door open. He was welcomed by a selection of black clothes with a few bits of color here and there. In a clear-topped plastic bin on the closet's floor, Eddy found the orange shirt and bluish-purple shorts Edd wore so often when they were younger.

"What happened to you, buddy?" Eddy muttered to no one. "You used to like colors."

"Selecting my clothes for me, Eddy? I didn't realize we'd come to that stage in our relationship!"

Eddy was startled by Edd's sudden appearance behind him. He sneered at his giggling friend. Ed eagerly waited for his friends to finish getting ready for the day so he could show them his truck. He tugged at their sleeves, walking backwards down the hall.

"Come on, you guys!"

"We're coming, Lumpy! Don't have a cow…"

"Eddy, he's just excited. We're going as fast as hallway-to-stairs safety allows, Ed," Edd said warmly.

Ed was still moving backwards and all too quickly at that. Next thing he knew, he was falling down the cold, hard wooden stairs. After a number of loud, painful thumps, he landed on his stomach.

"I'm okay, guys!"

"Ed, please be more careful!" Edd called. "You could've really gotten-"

Eddy watched in disbelief as Edd tumbled down after Ed. Unfortunately for the first faller, the second landed on top of him. Ed grunted at the impact of Edd's bony body. Ed's pencil rolled happily, mockingly, down the stairs after Edd. Eddy burst out laughing. He walked down the stairs with confidence, only to slip on the frayed end of his own pant leg. He collided roughly with the other boys.

"Double D?" Eddy started, still lying on top of Ed and Edd.

"Yes, Eddy?" came the muffled response.

"Why did your mom take the runner off the stairs?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Eddy."

At the top of the stairs, next to the railing, in bold print, there was a single sticky note. It read:

"_Eddward, I've taken the carpet runner to the dry cleaner. Be careful."_

The boys slowly eased themselves up off the floor. Ed's pencil rolled to the edge of a step and was retrieved without a word. A silent agreement was put in effect that none of the boys would mention the incident unless certain the next party would consider it funny and not spread word around to everyone. Although they had become an accepted presence in the cul-de-sac, there were still times when they were the tagline of jokes.

Ed, ever the excitable one, grabbed hold of his friends once again and pulled them out to his truck. They looked the truck over carefully, touching the leather seats and checking under the hood whilst Ed beamed with pride. The cab smelled of new car and cigarettes. Ed hopped in behind the wheel. Eddy had the other window and Edd sat gingerly in the middle of them. Ed twisted the pinup girl car freshener so his friends could see. Eddy grinned slyly at it. Ed decided inwardly that he liked the way they looked in his truck.

"Ready guys?"

"Sure thing, Lumpy."

"Thank you for driving us, Ed," Edd said, shooting Eddy a look from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Lumpy. That better, _Mom?_"

"Close enough, I suppose, considering it's coming from you…"

"Hey, what's that heart on your thumb for, Double D?" Ed asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, it's nothing. Marie drew on me," Edd replied, covering it with his other hand. He felt like he'd only told half the truth and needed to change the subject. "How have you liked having your own form of transportation, Ed?"

"It's amazing, Double D! I can go wherever I want without my parents having to take me!"

"How'd you convince them to get you a car?" Eddy asked. "I need my own ride. My brother's coming to pick up his old car in a couple weeks, the dick. I thought for sure he'd give it to me, but no! He wants it back. He hasn't even looked at the stupid thing in three years! Uh, Ed? Why are we going back around the cul-de-sac?"

"My mom wanted me to pick up Sarah and Jimmy," Ed groaned.

"How _is_ Sarah, Ed?" Edd asked. "She hasn't been the same since that last boyfriend."

Ed sighed, giving only a shrug and solemn shake of his head. Sarah and Jimmy stood by the latter's mailbox. Eddy and Edd leaned forward a bit to see the younger kids. Jimmy was well dressed as usual, but Sarah's style had changed drastically over the years. She wore heavy makeup and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face. Her multicolored checkered jacket and bright, tight clothes left a sour taste in her brother's mouth; he worried about just what kind of attention his little sister was seeking. The ruffled skirt reached her mid-thighs and was the longest one she'd worn in a good while.

"It's probably going to get cold, Sarah," Ed said, putting as much love into his voice as he could to avoid her wrath. "Maybe you should go put on some jeans?"

"_Shut up, Ed!_" Sarah ordered as she climbed in the back seat with Jimmy.

"Sarah, if I may interject," Edd started gently. Sarah had always let him have his say in the past, even if she didn't quite listen. "Ed is only looking out for your well-being. He isn't trying to be rude or controlling."

"Don't bother, Double D," Ed whispered solemnly.

Eddy felt an overwhelming desire to jump out of the truck, despite the fact that it was moving again. Jimmy also felt the tension. He straightened up in his seat, putting on the best smile he could muster so early in the morning.

"The pains we take to be beautiful!" he chided. His voice and facial expression suddenly went from a happy one to one of absolute horror. "Who in the world gave Lee Kanker a license?!"

Everyone turned to where he was pointing from between Eddy's seat and the window. May noticed them from the opposite lane and blew Ed a kiss. Jimmy curled up in a ball to hide from their view, but Sarah watched the Kanker sisters make seductive motions towards her brother and his friends. She had never understood why they felt the need to come on so strongly to Edd and Eddy. May's attraction to Ed confused her the most. She'd always seen her brother as a filthy, basement-dwelling creature that would be forever alone.

'_I guess there really is somebody for everybody,'_ she though to herself.

Sarah's thoughts floated back to a boy she'd met the previous fall by the name of Dean. In her mind, he was the man of her dreams, but her parents and Ed had thought otherwise. She had taken to sneaking out of the house to see him, until the night he stopped coming for her. She felt tears stinging her eyes at the very thought of him. She pursed her lips, rubbed her hands together and forced herself not to cry, though one tear managed to escape.

"Sarah?" Jimmy said softly.

"I'm fine, Jimmy," she whispered back.

She turned her head to look out the window. Looking forward would mean seeing Edd and she didn't want to risk falling for him again. She had been furious with Nazz for basically making Edd her date at the school dance, but shortly after that, she began thinking back to every interaction she'd ever had with him and realized that he likely would never see her as anything but his friend's little sister.

"Ed, I could use some leg room back here!" she growled.

"But, Sarah, if I move my seat up, I'll be too cramped…"

"Ed, are you aware-" Edd started.

"We don't need doom statistics, Double D!" Eddy said quickly.

"Ed, you-" Jimmy tried, only to be cut off as well.

"Don't you want your passengers to be comfortable, Ed? I'll tell mom you wedged me back here!"

"Sarah, aren't we a little old for that?"

"I'll send a message to the aliens that they need to come take you away!"

"No! Don't do that, Sarah! They will come and take me away and never bring me back and I will never see my friends or loved ones or gravy again!"

"Ed, you passed the school," Edd said.

With one legally questionable left turn, Ed brought Sarah and their friends to their necessary destination. Sarah and Jimmy could see Nazz inside and they quickly ran in to greet her. The Kanker sisters were loitering outside. Lee was smoking a cigarette and rolling her eyes at her younger sisters.

"Lee, hurry up! It's freezing!" Marie screeched.

"Yeah, Lee! Why can't we go warm up yet?!" May whimpered.

"Because we're out of blush and the cold makes your cheeks rosy. Don't you girls want to look nice for your men?"

"Sometimes I think they don't even like us," May said, huddling with Marie for warmth.

"Why would you say that? They're just shy," Marie insisted. "I told you I almost nailed Double D yesterday. He loves me."

"Exactly. Just a couple more minutes and we'll be pretty for at least three hours. Then, we'll come out here and rosy up again," Lee said matter-of-factly.

"Just a couple more minutes and we'll freeze to death!" Marie yelled. "This is stupid! My man loves me regardless of whether I have blush on or not. It's not my fault you two are ugly. I'm going inside!"

"Wait for me, Marie!"

"Hey there, lover-boy," Lee said, her voice low and husky.

Lee's sisters whirled around on the steps, smiling wickedly at the sight of "their men." Eddy straightened up, annoyed that he was still the shortest of the six of them, but put on a stern face to address Lee. Lee blew a plume of gray smoke towards him, which he waved away and Edd coughed violently. Ed frantically tried to wave the cloud away from his friend. Eddy opened his mouth to speak, only for Marie to take his turn.

"Don't do that, Lee!" she shouted, stomping over to Edd and pulling him aside to clearer air. "You're gonna give him an asthma attack!"

"We're not in the mood for your games, Lee," Eddy hissed. "We never have been and we never will be."

"Still playing hard to get?" Lee teased.

May averted her eyes from the scene. She tucked some blonde hair behind her ear and shyly stepped up to Ed. Ed recoiled slightly, much to her disappointment. She put on the best cute face she could muster.

"How are ya, Big Ed?"

"I…um…I…"

"Um…I like your truck."

"Thank you! I mean…um…I have to go to the bathroom!" Ed said loudly, earning him odd looks from passers by.

He ran into the school building, leaving May confused. She wondered what she could've possibly said to make him run away from her again, but noticed something he'd dropped. She picked up the glossy packet, feeling the firm, yet loose substance inside. She turned it over, only to become more confused than she already was.

"Gravy? Who carries around packets of gravy mix?" She wondered aloud.

It dawned upon May that Ed applied large amounts of gravy to his food everyday, even when the cafeteria had none. She'd always wondered where he was getting it, but now that she had her answer, she decided to use it to her advantage. She gently slipped the packet into her pocket and patted it with a loving hand.

"I'll make Big Ed a nice dinner sometime," she said to herself, walking slowly into the school.

Edd had recovered nicely from the smoke cloud, but Marie was still clutching him firmly, protectively, to her. Even with her leather jacket and Edd's coat, she could feel his heart pounding through his thin ribcage. Edd's eyes darted to where her small hands gripped his sleeves tightly. They were red from the cold. He could smell her hair, see the roots of her natural color underneath the blue and an odd feeling welled in his chest.

'_She's genuinely concerned for my wellbeing…'_

Marie stepped slightly closer to Edd, still not letting go of him. He wondered if it was because she was cold or if she was hoping for something else. Past experiences told him it was the latter. He was correct; Marie wanted him to hold her. In her mind, the previous day had been a good sign of where she stood with him. It had occurred to her that she had caught him in a…compromising situation, but she knew he wasn't the type to use her in that way. She inched even closer, tugging at his jacket a little and Edd felt his face burn.

About fifteen feet away, Eddy and Lee were still arguing. Eddy was fully aware that Lee was toying with him and it got under his skin like nothing else.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"Back off, Lee! And tell your slutty sister to stop hanging all over Double D!"

"Hey! My sister ain't slutty!" Lee snarled. Her expression turned from angry to sinister. "I think you just need a little help unwinding. Come here…"

Lee reached out for Eddy. He slapped her hands away and it was the first time in a while that he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were dark brown, full of fury and lust and shaped like May's. Intensity of Lee's eyes aside, Eddy was done being afraid of the eldest Kanker. He glared at her with gritted teeth.

"Eddy, calm down," Edd called gently. "There's no need for this to turn into a fight and there's certainly no grounds for insulting her family. It's time we go our separate ways; the bell's going to ring soon. And Lee, please stop pushing him. He has very little patience for teasing-"

"Stay out of this, Double D," Eddy warned. "This is between me and Lee. Why can't you just leave me alone, you ginger bit-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Marie screeched. She tried to lunge for Eddy with a hand poised to slap him, but Edd held her back.

"Can it, Marie! I like a man with backbone."

"Don't you hear me when I reject you?! There is _nothing_ between us! There never has been and there never will be!"

"Eddy, please refrain from letting this situation get out of hand!"

"Did I stutter when I told you to stay out of this?!" Eddy shouted.

Suddenly, Eddy felt strong arms grab him. The smell alone told him it was Ed. Eddy frantically squirmed and struggled in Ed's grip, but the larger boy refused to let go.

"You're not supposed to fight with girls, Eddy! It's not what strong men do."

"Stop preaching a bumper sticker, Ed, and let go of me so I can-"

Much to Eddy's chagrin, Ed silently carried him into the building. He managed to get one last look at Lee, who was grinning wickedly. It made him angry to the point of feeling sick inside.

"I'll mold him," Lee said to no one.

Marie watched her older sister saunter into the school with wide eyes. A number of people had been watching the scene through the large windows, but now pretended they had seen nothing. Edd gave her a comforting smile as he passed her. She followed him wordlessly.

Ed had left Eddy fuming by his locker. He stormed around in circles, earning him odd looks from passers-by. The few who tried to speak to him were answered with an angry shout and an icy glare. The one who remained unafraid approached.

"Wow, Eddy," Nazz said. "Rough start to your day, dude."

"It's all Lee's fault!" Eddy retorted. "She has been the worst thing to ever happen to my life since…ever!"

"Don't let her get to you," Nazz replied, trying to stifle a giggle at Eddy's red face. "You know she's just teasing. If you let her keep at it, she wins."

"W-well…what if I got even?!"

"I think you need to just chill out," Nazz giggled. She sauntered past Eddy with a smile. "Best of luck to you."

Seeing Nazz still left an odd flutter in Eddy's stomach. She more than likely would never be his; she'd loved Kevin since they were fourteen years old. Sarah had once told him that Nazz didn't date younger or shorter men, but that hadn't deterred Eddy for a while. Every time he thought he was over the bubbly blonde girl, she would do something, _anything_, that would refuel the fire, be it smile, laugh, or wear a bikini whilst sunning herself in her front yard. Eddy forced the innocent and impure thoughts of her out of his head, secretly thankful that she'd made him forget about Lee, even if it had only been for a moment.

* * *

The rest of Eddy's school day went without incident. He ignored the Kanker sisters' cackles from across the school yard. He ignored the horrific smell coming from Ed's gym bag, although it did make his eyes water. He even ignored a bet Kevin made with Jimmy in the hall over who could go the longest without something or other. He shuffled his way out the front doors, passing up Ed's offer of a ride home. He wanted to walk so he could further clear his head.

Eddy hadn't realized that he'd missed the turn for his street. Instead, he passed by the shops, including the convenience store he'd stolen from a week prior. He would never admit it, but he had trouble looking at the place now. He felt a pang of guilt whenever he even heard its name. He was vaguely aware of the smell of fresh dirt and livestock as he stomped along the sidewalk.

"Stupid Lee…" he uttered.

"What was that, Prominent Upper Lip Ed-boy?"

"Huh? Rolf?!"

"Yes, it is I, the son of a shepherd."

"You got your own place? Lucky jerk…"

"Jerk? Jerk chicken? Very delicious, yes."

"Yeah, wait…I mean no! I mean…I don't know what I mean."

"Having problems in the ways of the woman?" Rolf asked slyly, leaning against the fence.

"H-how did you know?"

"You uttered your annoyances with Lee in the presence of Rolf," the shepherd's son replied. "Very ugly that Kanker girl is, yes?"

"Oh, lord, yes! And rude, too! She just…ugh, she just infuriates me! I can't even talk about it right now. Her sisters still won't leave Ed and Double D alone. Marie keeps being all over Double D and now he's too stressed out by his mom being home to push her away anymore!"

"Now that sounds like budding love interest to the ears of Rolf."

"Ugh, I know! Wait, what?"

"It sounds to me like Double D Ed-boy has warmed up to Gorgeous by Default Kanker girl. Worry about it not, Eddy! Instead, try something to take your devious mind off of it. Now, I must go and cultivate the land. My eggplants must be harvested by nightfall so that I may make passionate love to sexy Brazilian supermodel girlfriend."

"Rolf, wait! I-"

"You hold up Rolf's work schedule more?! Away with you!"

Eddy watched Rolf walk confidently to his row of eggplants. The back hair the son of a shepherd had was still a bit of a shock to Eddy's eyes and made it a bit easier for him to leave without any further advice. Just as he was leaving, he saw that Rolf hadn't been exaggerating about his girlfriend. Eddy and just about every other man in existence would be jealous.

Dark clouds were moving closer and closer together and Eddy decided it was high time he got home. The conversation he'd had with Rolf put a few things with Double D in perspective. Eddy tried not to worry about what might happen to their little group if his friend really did fall in love with Marie. Ed had been acting off as well, but he'd just assumed it was because of the issues at home with Sarah. Eddy's imagination began running away with him, but he managed to catch himself for the first time in months. Still, one thing nagged at his brain. He plucked his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Edd.

Eddy - _what does prominent mean?_

Edd - _It means "noticeable" or "standing out". Why?_

"Are you kidding me?!" Eddy screamed, staring at the screen with wide eyes. He was aware of his volume and hushed himself. "I didn't think my upper lip was that crazy…"

Eddy hitched up the collar of his jacket as far as it would go. He bowed his head down and hurried home as fast as he could. Inwardly, he vowed to grow a mustache to hide his apparently prominent upper lip.

"Stupid Rolf…"


	6. Ed's Crutches

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Domestic violence and drug reference/usage ahead.

* * *

"Ed's Crutches"

Ed's plan for the afternoon had been to hang out with his friends, but Eddy was no where to be found and Edd had a driving lesson. He had been on good terms with the other kids of the cul-de-sac for a while, but he still didn't quite feel comfortable spending time with them without his two most trusted companions around. He had parked in Edd's driveway for reasons unknown and looked disdainfully towards his house.

Ed did not want to go home. He didn't want to face the fights Sarah would inevitably have with their parents. He didn't want to see his father angrily retreat to his man cave in the basement or listen to his mother cry. Ed toyed with the broken zipper on his jacket and sighed, forcing himself to go home.

'_What's happened to you, Sarah?_'

Inside the house, Sarah was curled up on her bed. Jimmy sat next to her in a frilly chair; a remnant from her childhood, as close by as it still was. The blond boy gingerly reached for the down-turned photograph on his dear friend's nightstand. Sarah's eyes followed his hand and her eyebrows twitched when he began to turn it over.

"Don't touch that, Jimmy," she said lifelessly.

"All right, Sarah. I'm sorry."

Jimmy set the picture back down, but managed to catch the image of Sarah and Dean staring back at him. It pained him to see his lifelong best friend so depressed. Still, Jimmy couldn't say he wasn't happy that Dean was out of Sarah's life.

Dean Brady was from a bad section of Lemon Brook. He was several years older than Sarah, worked the retail counter at a pharmacy and was a suspected drug dealer. They had met him at a party Jimmy had begged Sarah not to go to with a cousin that was no longer welcome in her home. Sarah had become instantly enamored with Dean. Jimmy had instantly hated him.

Shortly after their meeting, Sarah's demeanor changed. She became secretive, barely paid any attention to her old friends and when she did spend time with them, she would only talk about or text Dean. It didn't take long for Jimmy to go to her house and blow the whistle on the situation. Her parents still hadn't told her that he had been the one to tip them off.

"Sarah? Do you want to go to the mall? Maybe we could get your brother to give us a ride instead of taking the bus."

"Not today, Jimmy," she whispered.

"Want me to give you a makeover? A whole new look could be just the thing to wash those blues away!"

"No thanks, Jimmy. I'm not really up for it today."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Bye, Jimmy," she mumbled, forcing a small smile.

Jimmy took one last look at Sarah before leaving her room. A part of him felt terribly guilty for being the cause of Sarah's depression, but he was still certain he'd done the right thing. He walked quietly down the stairs, half-surprised to see Ed standing in the living room. The older boy had an expectant look on his face.

"Hello, Ed," the blond greeted.

"How's Sarah?"

"Not so good."

"Oh," Ed replied sadly. "Did she fight with our parents?"

"Not that I saw. Your mom went to the grocery store a little while ago, though. I should be heading home myself. Bye, Ed."

"Hey, Jimmy?" Ed called, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, bright green eyes looking curiously at Ed.

"Do you think _you_ could take Sarah out on a date?"

"M-me?" Jimmy stuttered. He ran his tongue over his teeth. The headgear was gone, but his braces remained. "U-um…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. You're the only choice. Double D and Eddy are my friends, Kevin's all…Kevin-y and Jonny's a psycho kind of, so I think you're the best choice."

"I don't know, Ed…"

"Aw, come on, Jimmy! It could really fix her. She's always been all nice around you, so if you two were boyfriend and girlfriend, she'd be extra nice all the time!"

Jimmy paled, even more so than usual. He had hoped that his little secret would be obvious and he wouldn't have to go through the process of sitting anyone down and telling them, but Ed's query was a harsh reminder that not everyone would pick up on it. As much as he wanted to go down the road of accepting himself for who he really was, he wanted to help Sarah more. Still, he did run the risk of leading her on.

'_I thought the people I've known the longest would know I'm gay for sure…_'

"Can I think about it, Ed?" he asked innocently. "It's not that I don't want to help, I just don't want to make a bad situation worse."

"I guess. But I think it would make her really happy."

'_You just do not know Sarah at all, do you Ed?_' Jimmy thought to himself. '_One date isn't going to fix her problems._'

Ed was still smiling at Jimmy, trying to sway the boy to doing what he'd just asked. Jimmy shot him an awkward smile and excused himself from the house. Ed started on his way to the kitchen, but his attention was suddenly grabbed by Jimmy's scream.

"Jimmy?"

Ed swung the door open just in time to see Jimmy rushing into his own house. He furrowed his eyebrow, but then saw the source of the boy's fright; May Kanker was on his doorstep. She held a plate of something wrapped in tin foil.

"Hi, Big Ed," she said shyly, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Um…I made you some food…"

"It is contaminated!"

"No! No, it isn't! I promise!" May said desperately. "It's some chicken, mashed potatoes, a little toast and some gravy…"

The wind blew, giving Ed a good whiff of the meal. It did smell good, but he couldn't help being frightened of eating something May had cooked. May felt it unnecessary to mention that the chicken was leftover pre-made rotisserie chicken from the grocery store or that her mother had boiled the potatoes for her because she'd cooked the first batch into oblivion.

"You dropped that packet of gravy and I-I just thought you might like a hot meal…even though you eat hot meals everyday…" she rambled, feeling the sting of tears in her hazel eyes. "I don't know if you'll even like it, but I think it came out okay and I tried really hard…"

'_Girls crying is bad! Even if it is a Kanker…they are like baby birds…one cries and the whole flock comes…_' Ed thought, growing worried for his own personal safety.

Ed inched out onto the doorstep. May had been too shy to even come that close. She gripped the plate tightly, doubting her cooking skills. Ed carefully took it away from her.

"Can I have that?" he asked, motioning to the plastic fork in her pocket.

"Oh, yeah…" May breathed, handing the utensil to him.

Ed peeled the foil back and smelled the mess of chicken, toast, potatoes and the gravy that smothered them. Another secret May held with the dish was that her sisters had reminded her to put the toast on last so it wouldn't be too saturated by the time she reached Ed's house. She was still annoyed with her mother and Lee for being too lazy to drive her when she needed to carry food somewhere, but refused to let it show.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

"Huh?" May squeaked, realizing finally that she'd been holding her breath.

"The gravy's really thick and gravy-like. The potatoes are fluffy and the toast is crunchy. The chicken soaked in some gravy, too. I like this."

"Y-you do?!"

"Yeah. Thanks," Ed said with a smile.

He turned around to go back inside his house and closed the door behind him. May was slightly offended that Ed had just taken the food and shut the door in her face, but decided it didn't matter. Him accepting food from her and liking it was a well-needed icebreaker in her mind.

"Big Ed liked it! He likes the food I made! I didn't screw it up! Yay!" she squealed happily. "I've gotta go tell Mom, Lee and Marie!"

May excitedly ran home, because of both happiness at her victory for the day and the cold. She was almost hit by a car and to the driver, she screamed an obscenity one would only expect from Lee. It didn't do much to deter her good mood, though.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was in his room with his steaming plate of food courtesy of May. His brown eyes poked upwards at the sound of Sarah's loud footsteps above him. He heard the front door open and his mother greet his sister. A bit of worry pooled in his gut and he wished the ceiling was soundproofed. He wondered if Edd might like a little project next time he came over. He continued eating his meal and watching television, determined to give himself a nice afternoon. Upstairs, however, he knew his mother might not be so lucky.

In the kitchen, Crystal started putting her groceries away. Sarah sat at the table, making no effort whatsoever to help and grimaced at suddenly having company again. She wanted to be alone. Crystal had never been one to give up easily, though.

"Hi, Sarah," their mother greeted cheerfully. "How was school today?"

"School sucked."

"I'm sorry. How about this; I'll make you a three-cheese grilled cheese sandwich for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"It might make you feel better. You've always loved them."

"_I said I'm not hungry, Mom!_" Sarah shouted. "What will it take to get you to leave me alone?! Do you have to _die_ or something?!"

Ed rushed upstairs, determined to stop the fight before it started. His heart broke to see the tears welling up in Crystal's eyes. He shot an angry glare at Sarah. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clock. It was nearly six; his father would be home soon.

"Sarah!" Ed bellowed. "Do not _ever _speak to Mom like that again!"

"Go away, Ed!"

"_You_ go away! We'd all be better off without you! Go back to Dean! No one cares anymore!"

Bill arrived home early. He heard Ed's shouts at Sarah, but more importantly, he heard what his daughter said to his wife. His eyes were filled with a fury his family had never seen before. They held anger, disappointment and worry.

"Crystal, wait for me in the bedroom," he said. "Ed, Sarah? You go to your rooms, too."

Bill refused to look at Sarah as she passed him. Ed looked at his father curiously, but only received a point to the basement as a response. Crystal wiped away her tears and ran upstairs once her daughter slammed her bedroom door shut. Ed made the silent trek to his room. The last thing he heard was his father's furious footsteps.

Ed slumped down in his chair, numbly flipping through the channels on his old TV. Angry, pained tears fell from his warm brown eyes. He tried to call his friends, but neither picked up. He felt horribly alone and worried for the state of his family. He'd always known that it would be only a matter of time before Sarah tore them apart.

In his parents' bedroom, the situation had only escalated. Crystal was pacing frantically back and forth in an attempt to ward off a panic attack. Bill did nothing to listen to her, opting instead to look up numbers of reform schools.

"We can't do this, Bill! She's our little girl…"

"That 'little girl' needs to remember where her place is! She threatened you, Crystal!"

"She's just depressed because we won't let her see that boyfriend anymore! Remember how long it took my parents to accept you?"

"Your parents accept me? Since when?"

"Bill! Don't… Look, let's call a counselor instead. Maybe they could give her something for the anger."

"What are we gonna do, Crystal? Force the pills down her throat? Remember when she came home dressed up like a little whore? I've had it. I cannot have that girl threatening you. We are sending her away and that's final."

"No! What if that just makes her hate us even more?"

"Crystal, there has got to be a place that can help her. I don't think family counseling is going to fix the problem. She needs help that we can't give her," Bill said as gently as he could. He drew his wife into a tight embrace. "It's not too late for Sarah. We can pull her through this. A change of scenery will be good for her."

"She's our baby…" Crystal wept.

"I know. Who knows; maybe the prospect of being sent away will be enough to make her open up to us. It's not like we can pick a place without consulting someone first anyway. Now, you go get Ed and I'll get Sarah so we can talk to them."

The hour in which they talked was a blur to Ed. There had been past threats of being sent to live with their aunt for bad behavior, as she was a specialist in the field, but never of being sent elsewhere. The idea of not seeing his sister everyday brought up mixed emotions for Ed. On one hand, he'd be free of her torture, as would his friends and parents, but on the other hand, he felt he should be the one to look out for Sarah. He was her big brother, after all. He knew there was little he could do, so he only nodded when spoken to.

Sarah remained largely quiet through the conversation. Her eyes were filled with tears and she did offer an apology to her mother. The fear in her daughter's voice broke Crystal's heart, but she was slowly coming to realize that this may be the best thing to do for her. Sarah opened her mouth to speak once more, but no words came out.

"Remember, Sarah," Bill started. "We're only doing this for your own good. You need help that we're not entirely sure we can give you."

"We love you so much, honey," Crystal added. "I know these last few months have been hard, but we really think this can help you."

"You're lucky to have a good friend like Jimmy around to let us know when you're in a bad situation," Bill said. "I've always liked that boy. A little strange, but I like him."

"Jimmy…told you…about Dean?" Sarah asked, her voice barely at a whisper.

"He wouldn't have done it if he didn't care about you, Sarah," Ed said gently. "Dean's a bad guy. Jimmy was just looking out for you."

"I'm gonna kill him…"

"Don't, Sarah! Beat up on me instead. Jimmy's a good friend!"

"Now, now," Crystal said quickly. "There's no need for that. Sarah, listen to your brother. He's right. We've all had a long afternoon. Fend for yourselves for dinner; I'm tired."

Ed was still full from the plate May had brought him. He smiled at his sister, as did their parents, who offered her warm hugs before going their separate ways. Ed had made his way to his bedroom when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh, uh, hey, Sarah."

Sarah responded by punching him in the face. It seemed she was going to take him up on his offer of beating him up. Ed stood strong, barely wavering as she threw all her best kicks and punches at him. He was thoroughly tired of her antics and rolled his eyes, patiently waiting for her to tire. Once she did, she gave him a quick once-over, then ran up to her room to hide for the night.

"Ow, Sarah…" Ed mumbled, rubbing his sore jaw. He shrugged and smiled to himself. "Well, now that that's over, it's time to do something that doesn't suck!"

Ed happily plopped down on the very, very old chair once again. He made sure that his door was tightly shut before dipping his hand into the loose board in the wall. He reached past the sponge collection, which had dwindled greatly since he had "set them free," and pulled out his secret weed stash. He took only one small joint and lit it up with a happy sigh.

Ed read through his latest stack of comics and munched on chips. He occasionally looked up at the TV, but it just didn't have as much to offer him as the comics did. Eddy had been bugging him for years to have his collection appraised, but Ed really had no intention of ever selling them. He still read them over and over again. To him, they were priceless.

His attention was drawn to the window when Eddy loudly came through. The chubby teen grunted and dropped to the floor gracelessly. Ed was unable to stifle his laughter, partly because it was funny and partly because he was high.

"What are you laughing at, Lumpy?"

"Nothing, Eddy," Ed replied, the smile clear in his voice. "You're just funny!"

"You're already smoking up? Where's Double D? Didn't he come over with you?"

"He had a driving lesson and then homework. He takes too many classes, I say, Eddy."

"Double D had a driving lesson?! We were supposed to take them together! That little…"

"I could give you one, Eddy."

"That won't count towards getting my license, Ed! The instructor has to mark it down. Man, if Double D finishes all the lessons with the instructors before I do, he'll be able to go and…"

"And get his license?" Ed supplied.

"Yeah!"

"Are you jealous, Eddy?" Ed teased. "Are you afraid Double D will get his license before you do?"

"No! I am _not_ jealous of Sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "I…I just…I just wanted to get mine first, okay?"

"Does it really matter? You'll both get it."

"I want it first! It's bad enough you got it _and_ got laid before me. I have to beat Double D!"

Ed was amused at the rather crazy look in Eddy's eyes. He wanted to help his friend, but Eddy made it so hard sometimes. Ed finished his dying joint and stood up. Ed grabbed a photo album from behind the chair, then hooked his arm in Eddy's and led him out the window.

"Let's go for a ride, Eddy. You can drive."

"Really?"

"On one convulsion, though," Ed said seriously. "Promise me you'll never even think about fighting a girl again."

"I wasn't really gonna beat Lee up…"

"You weren't?! I am happy!"

Ed handed Eddy the keys to his truck. Eddy was a bit leery of accepting driving lessons from someone who was high, but the idea of being seen driving a large truck was too much for him to resist. He climbed up into the driver's seat and Ed sat beside him. Suddenly, the truck seemed far larger than it normally did.

"Start it up, Eddy! We are going on adventures!"

Eddy nervously started the vehicle, pushing away fear as the engine roared to life. He never thought he'd be behind the wheel of such a large truck so soon. He gripped the wheel tightly, giving Ed a sidelong glance. Ed happily munched on Chunky Puffs that had come from seemingly nowhere and directed Eddy to where he thought they should go.

Ed's chosen destination was the very hill that Eddy had begun having his doubts about their friendship on. Inwardly, Eddy cursed his friend, but tried not to let on. He parked the truck and Ed opened the photo album.

"Remember this, Eddy? Our first picture together?"

"Uh…not really. Aren't I like…one in that picture?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Eddy stared the photograph. It was strange to think that the picture had been taken before they'd met Double D. Ed slowly turned the page. There were photos of a few random things; worms, rocks, themselves. Edd made his first appearance on the third page. Eddy remembered when the picture was taken. They were nine and Ed was ten. He'd bugged Kevin to take the picture and the bike loving boy refused, but Nazz had obliged.

"_C'mon, Kev! It's not a big request," _she'd said.

Although the boys had met Edd when they were very little, he hadn't begun hanging out with them until that day. He had been at his most shy back then and his smile looked forced. Eddy's arm was awkwardly around Edd's bony shoulders and Ed was discreetly holding him up so he could reach.

"You're still so little, Eddy," Ed mused.

"I am not little! You're just taller than me!"

"And Double D is taller than you, too!"

"_Shut up, Ed,_" Eddy seethed.

"Aw, I'm just teasing, Eddy."

Eddy's face was still red with anger and shame for his height. He found it hard to stay angry with all the happy pictures in front of him, though. With Ed's instructions, they pulled out of their parking space and headed in the direction of Edd's house. On their way, though, they failed to see the shadowy figure walking towards their same destination.


	7. Secrets Can Be Kept

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*It seems I, too, have fallen in love with the idea of Double D having blond hair. It's just too cute to resist!

*Drug and alcohol usage ahead. Don't imitate such behaviors.

*MASSIVE apologies for the delay. In addition to work keeping me away, this chapter just would not come together!

* * *

"Secrets Can Be Kept"

Jonny 2x4 silently made his way to Edd's house. He hadn't been the same since his friends had turned their backs on him in favor of Ed, Edd and Eddy. He still barely understood why; the three of them barely hung out with the central group in the cul-de-sac. He'd always been picked on by Sarah, but it was no small secret that she had a mean streak wide as the sky.

Speaking of secrets, Jonny knew everyone's. He knew about the marijuana hidden in Ed's wall, what Nazz had done at a New Year's party the previous year, what happened in Edd's house when only he and his mother were there; the list went on and on. For years now, he'd tried to stay in the shadows, collecting things to use against his ex-friends. He clutched Plank to his chest, trying to stay warm in the cold autumn air. Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Edd answered brightly. "Oh, Jonny. Come in!"

"No," Jonny said, staring intently at Edd's feet. He still favored red socks.

"No? Um, might I ask what you needed?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Certainly, but don't you-"

"I wanna talk at the playground."

The slight waver in Jonny's voice caught Edd by surprise. He plucked his jacket off the coat rack next to the door and pulled his shoes on, but never took his eyes off of Jonny. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his heart, but his own good nature just didn't allow him to deny Jonny his request.

"Hurry up!"

Edd was startled and haphazardly tied his other shoe. The strange feeling he'd just had escalated into one of pure sickness and he didn't dare let Jonny out of his sight because of it. He saw Ed's truck pull into his driveway out of the corner of his eye. He was more than tempted to just run back home and lock the door, but he was too afraid of what might happen if he turned his back to Jonny; he'd never been a good runner, after all. He patted himself down, making sure his cell phone was present. It was. The silence was killing him.

"How have you been, Jonny?" he asked, trying not to let on that he was nervous.

"_We're not there yet!_" Jonny roared.

When they did reach the playground, which Edd distinctly remembered being closer to home, Jonny petulantly sat on a swing. He motioned for Edd to do the same. Edd gingerly took his place, wishing that Jonny hadn't sat in the middle of the set so that there could've been more space between them. The younger boy was still glowering at the ground. Edd took a moment to look around the place he'd spent so much time at as a young child.

The swing set had been replaced by one that sat six kids at a time instead of two. There were more seesaws, two much larger slides, and the sandbox had been entirely removed. In fact, all the sand was gone and just simple soft grass sat in its place. The swing to Edd's left creaked, snapping him back to attention.

"Do you like butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch?" Edd parroted, blinking twice.

"Have one," Jonny said, roughly forcing the candy into the older boy's hand.

"Ow, Jonny," Edd mumbled. Upon seeing the other boy eat the butterscotch, he popped it into his own mouth. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"How's Eddy?"

"Eddy? He's doing well."

"How about Ed?"

"Ed's well, too. He just got his driver's license."

"How about you?"

"I'm…fine," Edd forced. It felt like a lie.

"Had any more fights with your mom?"

A cold sweat flashed over Edd's body. How could Jonny possibly have known? Rolf's parents lived between them, so there was no way he could've heard, right?

"Answer my question!"

"Oh! I, um, we…well, occasionally, but…I…" he stammered. "How did you know?"

"I know about you and Marie, too. I saw her clinging to your arm on the way to your house."

When Jonny's clammy hand reached into his pocket, the panic set in. He wasn't sure what scared him more; Jonny's overall demeanor in that moment or that he couldn't see what the younger boy had in his hand. Plank seemed to be smiling at him, its features almost looking twisted, but Edd continued to remind himself that the aforementioned object was not a sentient being, no matter how many times it had been involved in something he couldn't explain.

"You know I'm The Gourd, right?"

"I-I seem to r-remember something of the sort about you, yes."

"Good."

"Jonny," Edd began gently, but firmly. "How do you know such personal things about me?"

"I know a lot about you."

"Yes, but Jonny," Edd started. He wanted to choose his words as carefully as possible. "What you've just mentioned are things I'd like to keep private."

"Like you and your mom's screaming match from last Wednesday?"

"Exactly that. Too be perfectly honest, I really didn't want anyone to know about that. Could you hear us outside? Please don't make it public information if you could."

"The kitchen window was open a little," Jonny replied. "Me and Plank could hear you while I was eating a tuna fish sandwich."

"You could hear us all the way over at your house?" Edd asked, terribly embarrassed.

"No, me and Plank were sitting in the tree in your yard eating tuna like we always do."

"…You come to my yard to eat your sandwiches?"

"Only the tuna ones."

"Jonny," Edd started, trying to make sense of what he'd just been told. Some of the panic washed away; Jonny really hadn't changed. "_Why_ do you sit in my tree to eat tuna sandwiches?"

"It's more comfortable. The branches are bigger."

"You do know that you can come in the house, right?"

"I'm more of an outdoors person. Plank is, too."

Edd felt better about the situation, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of the shiny object in the younger boy's hand. Jonny suddenly, loudly, chewed up the rest of the hard candy in his mouth and replaced it with the next one. Edd smiled to himself; he was in no immediate danger. A part of him felt silly for thinking the quirky boy from up the street would've ever thought of harming him.

"So why did Eddy come and sleep at your house the other night?"

"Did you see him while you were eating your tuna sandwich?" Edd asked amusedly.

"No, it was about one in the morning when he went over. One in the morning is for eating popcorn in your bushes."

"Jonny, how-"

"Answer me. I asked you first."

"Eddy was having trouble sleeping. Jonny, how much time do you spend outside my house?"

"I just like it there, is all."

"How often do you eat your snacks in my yard?"

"Not just yours. I eat candy bars on Nazz's doorstep. I'm gonna go home now. It's cold."

"I should be on my way as well," Edd replied. "You know, Jonny? What happened four years ago was really all just a misunderstanding. Don't avoid us. If you want to see anyone from the cul-de-sac, just come up to us and say so. No one holds any ill will towards you."

Jonny looked down again, then ran off without a word. Edd watched him run, finally noticing the white-knuckled grip he had on the swing's chain. He uncurled his stiff, cold fingers slowly and rose to his feet. Tugging at his hat, Edd headed back to his house. Jonny was long out of sight.

Edd's hat wasn't the only thing being tugged at. He'd pretty much blocked the argument with his mother out, but Jonny had made him remember it again. He had gone to bed that Wednesday night just waiting for the morning to come so it would officially be over.

Lights were on in his living room; his mother was home. Edd stood at the end of his driveway, feeling his anxiety welling up again. The ever-turning gears of his mind made him wonder if he needed medication for it, but he hushed the thought as quickly as it came; he could think about that later. His legs seemed to be on autopilot, sending him over to Ed's house instead of entering his own.

'_I can't go home. We'll fight; I just know we will. I can't do this…I just can't,_' he thought frantically.

Edd ran the few yards to Ed's house, the ever-present dull lights of the basement morphing into a beacon of sanctuary. He fought himself to not think he couldn't live with his mother anymore. That would mean defeat; that he was giving up on yet another thing; that Yvonne had finally, though unknowingly, broken him at long last. His parents had been unintentionally breaking his heart for years and his kind nature just couldn't let them know what they'd done. He didn't want them to feel the way he had on many an occasion.

He stopped at the corner of the window used as an entrance to Ed's room. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and he wasn't about to worry his friends over something as silly as his own personal pain. He could hear Eddy's bad jokes and Ed's laughter. He could also smell a bit of weed. Forcing his composure, a skill he was far too proficient in, he gave a small knock to the window and slipped on in.

"Hey, Double D!" Ed greeted brightly. "We are reading comics and watching movies!"

"Why weren't you home before we started the movie, Sockhead?" Eddy asked, feigning irritation. "Now you're gonna be lost."

"I'll be…able to figure it out, Eddy," Edd replied, stopping himself from saying he'd be fine. He was sure he'd fall apart if he did.

Eddy studied his friend's face for a moment, but he'd never been good at reading peoples' emotions. He decided that the vague discomfort was just Double D's general distaste for marijuana. It unnerved Eddy that he couldn't quite tell where Double D was looking.

"Double D," Eddy said sharply. "Quit being awkward. Have a beer or something."

"I'm sorry, Eddy," Edd replied quietly.

Eddy handed a dark bottle of beer to his friend, who accepted it gingerly. He stared at it as though it might bite him. Eddy snatched it away to open it. When it was back in Edd's possession, the liquid was stared down once again before finally being consumed.

"Double D!" Ed said both suddenly and loudly. "You are not watching the movie! I will point you at the screen."

Ed gave Edd a rough spin that Eddy could tell the middle boy didn't like. Still, Edd knew Ed had meant no harm and that he was happy that everyone was seemingly watching the cheesy horror movie. Eddy studied at the visible blond locks of hair that peeked their way under Edd's hat. They screamed virtue and innocence, clashing loudly with the beer in the boy's hand. Edd's silence was driving him mad.

"Hey, Double D," Eddy began again.

"Yes, Eddy?"

"You should sneak us some of your mom's cigarettes."

"Why on earth would I do that, Eddy? Nicotine consumption is one of the top-"

"Live a little, Double D!" Eddy said cheerfully. "You only get one shot. Don't you want to be able to look back and say that you tried everything?"

"Not everything, no."

"Well, I do. So get on it."

"I won't do it, Eddy! I object! I refuse! I-"

"_I can't hear the movie, you guys!_" Ed shouted.

Eddy and Edd immediately quieted themselves, sitting rigidly in their places. Eddy began texting Edd to avoid Ed's wrath. Edd rolled his eyes and gave a shake of his head. When the movie ended, Ed began his usual peppy banter about parts of the movie he liked. His eyebrow furrowed at the sight of his friends, though. Edd had come in out of sorts and had passed it along to Eddy. If there was one thing in the world Ed hated, it was when his friends weren't happy.

"Aren't you guys having a good time?" Ed asked worriedly.

"I am," Edd replied. "Though I do worry about Eddy's curiosity about tobacco products."

"We're fine, Ed," Eddy said. He scratched his round stomach absently. "Quit worryin'; you'll bring me down."

The older boys smiled at Eddy, though it didn't go unnoticed by either Ed nor Eddy that Edd's smile looked forced. Eddy yawned and declared it time to go home. Edd followed him out the window, each boy bidding Ed a good night. The pair walked in silence until about the end of Ed's driveway. The shorter of the two jammed his hands into his pockets, eyebrows knitted tightly together. He cleared his throat, catching the other's attention.

"Is something on your mind, Eddy?"

"Why did you come over when you obviously didn't want to be there?" Eddy asked. His words failed to form themselves the way he wanted them to. "You seem like you don't want to do _anything_ the past few days."

"It wasn't my intention to ruin yours and Ed's evening-"

"Don't say it like that, Double D," Eddy groaned. "You'll give people ideas. Not that there's anything wrong with that, just…you know what I mean."

"I think I follow you…"

"Yeah, that's what you do. You 'follow' us lately. For the past _week_ it's like you're there, but you're not there at the same time. I think the goth stuff is depressing you."

"I'm not depressed. I just have something on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not say, Eddy."

"You _have_ to spill it now, Sockhead! First, you're all distracted and then tonight, you drank most of a beer. I figured I'd have to finish it for you, but you never let go of the bottle," Eddy rambled. His eyes went wide as saucers. "Did you and Marie do anything else? Was it bad?"

"Heavens no, Eddy! We haven't seen each other outside of school because we're both taking driving lessons," Edd insisted. His cheeks burned a scarlet red. He calmed himself down as quickly as he could before going on. "It's nice that you're concerned about me, Eddy. I appreciate it; I really do. However, the thing plaguing my mind right now is nothing you nor Ed need to concern yourselves with. It's just a silly little bump in my road of life. Now then, we've passed your house and we're almost at mine… Shall we split up from here?"

"Sure, Double D," Eddy said quietly, defeated for the moment. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Until then; goodnight, Eddy."

Once Eddy was locked in his room, he sent Ed a quick message. He flipped through pictures he had on his phone of his friends. As much of a sweetheart Double D was, there were times he could play his friends like violins and Eddy knew this was one of those times. He anxiously awaited Ed's reply.

Eddy - _I couldn't get anything out of him._

Ed - _I'll try talking to him tomorrow._

'_I wonder how many ways Ed will botch that one,_' Eddy wondered.

At the end of the street, Edd entered his house to a most unpleasant surprise. His mother was sprawled out on the couch with a martini in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was awake, but staring blankly at a vacuum ad on the television.

'_There had better not be anything in that glass that can leave a stain,_' Edd thought.

He shut the door and locked it softly. Not once in all his etiquette research had it been mentioned how to act when coming home to a drunk parent. Yvonne lazily stirred in her place on the couch and Edd froze.

"Eddward?" she slurred. "S'that you?"

"Yes, mother," he answered. He decided that fewer words were best.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked angrily. She rose sharply to her feet. "First, you go out at eight. Then, you come back, stand in the driveway, and leave again. What's that all about? Little honor student just couldn't be bothered to tell his mother where he's going?"

"Mother, please…" Edd begged. He was offended, but refused to let on. "Calm down. I apologize; I'll make a point of leaving a note."

"How could you forget? There's notes all over the place!"

"You've never required me to leave one when I'm going to be with friends down the street…"

"I haven't?" Yvonne said. She blinked for a moment, then her angry face returned. "Well, I do now! Good boys listen to their mothers."

"Yes, of course. Um, I'm going to shower and go to bed. Would you be in need of assistance in getting up the stairs?"

"Sure. We can help each other. I want to go up there and you need to get it through your thick head that I'm in charge around here, not you," she said, downing the rest of her drink.

Edd was terribly confused; he was not used to being scolded so harshly by either of his parents. He wondered if something else had happened to bring the tirade on or if it really was because of him. The empathetic part of him craved the answer and wanted to make it better for her, but his "dark side" as Ed had named it wanted to fight back.

Edd reached out gently to help her upstairs, but his hands were slapped away roughly. He rubbed a stinging palm, eyes wide and fearful. Yvonne was in his face now, locking her eyes with him for the next round.

"You might as well just give up on school, you know. The _only_ _thing_ you'll _ever_ be good for anyway is cleaning. Your _loser_ friends think so, too. I can tell."

"Mother, you've only met them a handful of times," Edd said passively.

"You don't even do that good of a job at that! I found residue on the ceiling upstairs that you just painted over. What happened? You were too _lazy_ to get the right stuff out to clean it up?"

"It wouldn't come off, Mother. Let's go upstairs now," he responded tiredly.

"And what's the deal with this grungy old hat? Do you have any idea how _stupid_ it looks?"

"It's not 'grungy,' Mother. I have several and they get washed weekly."

"What do you need a bunch of the same hat for? You should be saving your money for college or a car or something. I know you're too lazy to ever get a job. You might as well just start saving up all your money for a nice box to live in."

"I'm going to be successful, Mother. I am _not_ lazy. Nothing you say will make me think otherwise," Edd said firmly. His own anger was swelling inside him, but he pushed it away. "I really don't like it when you chastise me just for the sake of doing so."

Edd wondered if his father was home to help him with his predicament, but then he remembered one of the sticky notes mentioning a surgeon's conference in Toronto. Yvonne's cell phone rang an obnoxiously cheery ring and she answered it all too happily. Edd felt relieved; Yvonne appeared to be done with him for the time being. He watched as she blissfully agreed to clubbing with her friends and turned to take his leave of her for the night. She caught him in the corner of her eye and reached out a hand with sharp acrylic nails to grab his arm.

"Don't you walk away from me! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Why ever not, Mother?" he asked, exasperated. "I really don't understand what I did to bring this tirade on. We barely see each other at all…"

"Well then, I'll fix that," Yvonne said with a confident nod of her head. "Mother will set you on the right path."

Yvonne's words became a knife that sliced the last thread of patience Edd had for her. He clenched his thin hands into tight fists and saw a flash of white. Any and all inhibitions he'd had about talking back to his parents vanished. Yvonne's friends had arrived and were loudly honking their car horn outside. She happily bounced towards the door, but Edd refused to let her leave without having the final word. She opened the door and he was right on her heel.

"I'd like to see you try!" he shouted, locking eyes with Yvonne. "_You've never been much of a mother in the first place!_"

She backed away from him, then simply smiled and waved goodbye to him, running to meet her friends. Her son merely watched her leave. He slammed the door shut and slumped to the floor with a loud curse. He clamped his hands over his mouth, but decided it didn't matter anymore. No one could hear him; he was alone in the house once again. As lonely as he often was there, he realized in that moment that alone was the way he liked it.

Edd pulled his hat off, running a tense hand through his blond hair. The motion did nothing for him. He pushed himself up and off the floor, suddenly more tired than he'd ever been in his life. He checked around the couch for any debris his mother may have left him. He found a freshly opened pack of cigarettes, some of which had spilled onto the floor. He studied one for a second, eyes going to the lighter Yvonne had left on the coffee table, but thought better of it and slipped it and its companions back into their respective pack.

He dragged himself into the shower to mechanically wash himself. When he brushed his teeth and shoved in the retainer that would close the gap in them, he stared into his own eyes in the mirror.

"What's going to happen when she comes back home?" he asked his reflection.

His hair was still wet, but he didn't care. He flopped down in his bed and curled into a tight ball. He felt a strange sense of pride that he hadn't started crying as a result of the fight. He'd been a mess after the previous argument even though it had been far more tame. Sleep came quickly; some from fatigue and the rest through sheer willpower.

Early the next morning, Ed and Eddy arrived at Edd's house for school. Edd looked at his friends, who both looked a bit down. He chewed the inside of his lip, waiting for one of them to say something.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"We're good," Ed said slowly, locking eyes with the younger boy. "How are you?"

"I… I'm sorry. I've just been having a hard time with my mother and we had quite the altercation last night and I suppose I just…shut down."

"Oh, that's okay, Double D!" Ed said happily. He pulled Edd closer to whisper in his ear. "Eddy's the quiet one now."

"Eddy?"

"Let's just go, you guys," Eddy demanded loudly.

"Eddy being quiet. Yes, I can believe that," Edd said dryly.

Ed and Edd took turns glancing at Eddy from the rearview mirror. He was slouching petulantly in the back seat, arms folded and pouting. When he noticed his friends looking at him, he only curled into himself more.

"Aw, Eddy," Ed said. "Did the evil barnacles come and steal your happy organ?"

"…What?" Eddy stated flatly. Edd was also staring at Ed oddly. "We're not having feeling time, you guys! Just leave me alone!"

"But, Eddy," Edd said sweetly. "You comforted me last night-"

"Don't say it like that."

"Let me help you."

"No!"

"Eddy…" Edd sighed.

Eddy grumbled something under his breath. Ed happily acknowledged a speed bump in the road, which only seemed to irritate Eddy further. Eddy shifted his gaze from Ed to Double D. The middle boy was staring contentedly out the window, sighing once. The fact that Edd had gone from depressed and quiet to chipper and helpful so quickly both relieved and annoyed him.

"Why couldn't he have just acted like nothing was wrong and not made me and Ed worry about him then?" Eddy whispered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Oh, uh…no."

"Suit yourself, then."

"My brother's coming home for a visit, okay?"

It was his friends' turns to be quiet. The idea of Eddy's brother visiting was rather unpleasant. He'd moved away from the Mondo A-Go-Go park two years earlier upon starting a band with his friends. The last time Eddy had heard from him was in the middle of April when he'd sent him a demo of their album in the mail.

"My parents thought it would be nice if I went and picked him up, but I still don't have my license and there's no way I'm taking the bus all the way up there, so Ed and Double D, will you two drive me to the plane station to get my brother?" Eddy said through gritted teeth.

"…The 'plane station,' Eddy?" Edd repeated. "I mean, of course I'll be there if you want me to, but…the _plane station?_"

"I'll drive you to the plane station!" Ed chimed happily. "Maybe we can go to the train port afterwards for lunch."

Edd stifled a laugh into his hands. Eddy's face burned. He was always happy to run with something silly his friends said, but he'd never liked it when they did it to him. It made him feel like the little kid of the group.

"Just drive me there."

"To the plane station or to school?" Ed asked.

"School, Lumpy."

"Do you want to go there before or after the plane station?" Edd gasped.

"_Shut up_, you guys! Like you've never accidentally said something stupid!"

"…Not like 'plane station,'" Edd snickered.

Eddy groaned, knowing Ed and Double D wouldn't be letting him live this one down for a long, long time. The taller boys had finally calmed down by the time they reached the school. As annoying as being laughed at was, Eddy had found it rather comforting that a bit of humor had been brought into the situation. They walked up to the doors, when Ed suddenly grabbed Eddy's shoulder.

"What do you call this place, Eddy?"

Eddy's face burned an angry red once more. Edd simply cackled and Ed laughed. Eddy charged at the tallest boy, who ran off down the hallway, nearly in tears. Edd called after them not to run, but stood back and sighed. At least _something_ in his life was staying normal.


	8. Double D's Heart

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! You guys are the best.

*I finally got to work the word "bequeath" in here. Feels good, man.

*Lime/lemon content ahead. Neither I nor FF (dot) net are responsible for underage persons who choose to read.

*I took this chapter down to make some changes because I had Poster's Remorse.

* * *

"Double D's Heart"

In the wake of referring to the airport as the "plane station," Eddy had decided that the best way to not let his friends ride him for it anymore would be to continuously talk over them at every chance he got. He was very proud of himself for coming up with such an idea, particularly since he'd found Edd in the library and knew the blond boy was far too polite to interrupt him once he'd started talking.

"And then Jenny was all like, 'Oh, Eddy; you're such a gentleman!'" he boasted proudly over a rather mundane incident in the hall. He'd only picked up the girl's pencil case. "She was all over me, man!"

"Why, yes, Eddy; I'm sure she was," Double D said flatly, drumming his fingers on the table irritably. He had news, too, and it was far more important than Eddy briefly getting the attention of some girl who would forget his name by the end of the day. "If I might get a word in, I'm-"

"But then there's still Nazz! I'm sure if she ever finally breaks up with Kevin, she'd go right to me. Don't you think so? I knew ya did!"

"Eddy, you really shouldn't say such things when Kevin and Nazz are in earshot."

Eddy looked to where Edd was pointing. Kevin and Nazz were shooting him dirty looks. Kevin wrapped his arm around the blonde girl's shoulders and walked her into the computer lab. He shot Eddy the finger behind his back. Eddy looked sheepishly at Edd, who looked rather bored, with his head propped on his fist.

Eddy's attention fell to his phone. It was rare that his mother texted him while he was at school, but she just had. Eddy's face lit up with excitement at the message. Edd perked up a little, too, hoping for some news that finally wasn't some trivial thing.

"My mom managed to get me a driving test appointment," Eddy said happily. "I'm taking the test today!"

"That's wonderful, Eddy. What time is the appointment? Maybe we'll see-"

"It's at three-forty-five! Oh, but don't worry, Double D; I'll be more than happy to drive you around until you get your license."

"Actually, Eddy, I'm tak-"

"This is gonna be so _sweet! _I'll have to tell Ed that I won't need a ride to the airport! See? I got it right this time," he said. Edd visibly stifled a laugh. "So, what do you think, Double D? Best day ever or _best day ever?_"

"Perhaps you should wait to say that until _after_ you've passed. You wouldn't want your excitement to cloud your judgment while you're taking the test."

"It's fine, Double D! It's fine! What kind of car do you think I should get? I'm thinking a Mustang or a Thunder Bird."

"Eddy, for someone your age, the insurance on those would be astronomical…"

"Really? Do you _have_ to have insurance?"

"Unless you want to be sued for a fender bender or pay out of pocket for every little repair you do."

"Is insurance expensive?"

"I don't know much about it. My father is putting me on his as soon as he can. You could always get a job," Edd said. He instantly regretted it, knowing the can of worms he'd just opened.

"And have someone else boss me around? I don't think so!"

"But, Eddy," he pressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not all bosses are uptight. My boss at the drug store was very nice. Ed's boss at the restaurant was a nice fellow, too."

"You just got lucky! I'm gonna be my own boss and make my own money."

"Before you can do that, you have to get some work experience under your belt."

"So, what? Just like a summer or two and then quit like you and Ed?"

"Ed and I are seasonal employees. I would love to go back to work, but I just don't have the time right now. So is that what you'll be going to college for? Business management?"

"There's no way I'm wasting my time at some college."

"It's not a waste of time if it's really going to help you in the long run, Eddy."

"Double D? Who's the brain guy here?" Eddy said, his sly tone shining through. Edd rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe you shouldn't answer that. But who's always come up with all the good ideas? Remember our scams? They were brilliant!"

"They blew up in our faces every time," Edd replied. He smiled at the memories of them. Even though they were always a disaster, they were still fun. "We did come up with some pretty interesting things."

"Right! So, if I could think up all those money-making scams, who's to say I couldn't run a business for real?"

"You can't make a living scamming people. It's not right. You'd be thrown in prison!"

"There's tons of jobs that you can really use a background in scamming for! Like…insurance!"

"_Insurance scamming?_" Edd parroted, eyes wide. "Eddy, do you have _any idea _what the _charges_ for something like that are?"

"Exactly! Loads of money!"

"_No_, Eddy! Loads of time in _jail!_" Edd cried, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the other students in the library.

"Fine. Car sales then!"

"You're proclaiming your father's profession as a scam?"

"To sell cars, you just bend the truth a little! It's really the buyer's job to do the reading on a car, right?"

"Well, yes, but the seller is also morally responsible for-"

"Morally responsibilities! Double D!" Eddy said, his voice all too cheerful. It was just like they were twelve years old all over again and Edd knew he was being taken for a ride. He smiled amusedly and Eddy continued. "Double D, you'll be getting your license at some point, right?"

"My test is-"

"Right! So, you'll probably want to put that baby to good use, right? How about a nice car to drive around? I'm thinking an eighty-seven Honda with five-hundred and ninety-nine thousand miles on it!"

"Five-hundred and… Eddy, how is that car even still running?" Edd asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Actually, as luck would have it, my father-"

"Your father! Do you really want to rely on him for rides, even after you've got your license? Of course you don't! At Crazy Eddy's Car Shack, you can get your own sweet ride for the low, low price of eighty dollars a month for-"

"I can't afford that, Eddy. Besides, you don't have a license to sell cars. I don't think you're even old enough to work at a dealership."

"You really know how to suck the fun out of my fantasies, Double D."

"That wasn't my intention, Eddy. I was simply trying to slow you down before you get into a situation you can't control."

"You need to loosen up."

"And _you_… Wait, I can…" Edd trailed.

The bell rang sharply. Eddy smiled and left the table. Edd knew Eddy hadn't meant to be insulting, but every time someone said that he needed to relax or "loosen up," he always took it to heart. He had wondered before if he was considered the boring one of the group, rather than the intelligent or resourceful one. He sauntered down the hallways of the school, finally reaching his locker. Ed was absently sifting through his own locker, humming the tune of a Sex Pistols song that Edd couldn't remember the name of.

"Hi, Double D!" Ed greeted brightly. "I finally found a good price for the Sex Pistols album I want!"

"You did? That's great, Ed."

"Yeah! I'm gonna have to get a gift card to order it with, though."

"That's smart of you. Much better than putting a credit card number online."

"I don't have a credit card," Ed said, blinking once.

"Oh, no, I suppose you don't. That's usually something you have to be eighteen for," the younger boy replied quietly. He toyed with the drawstring on his sweatshirt for a moment. "Ed, do you consider me to be an interesting person?"

"Of course I do, Double D!" Ed answered. Cheerful honesty was evident. "You just need to loosen up a bit sometimes."

Ed patted his friend on the back as he walked away from him. Edd frowned, chewing the inside of his lip until he tasted blood. He wasn't sure where the habit had come from, but figured that he should try his best not to do it.

'_The last thing I need right now is a bump in my mouth that I keep biting and biting until it becomes a full-on canker sore and I need that terribly bitter medicine to rid myself of it. Good Heavens; I'm thinking in run-on sentences! What in the world is wrong with me? Am I going insane?'_

"I think you're plenty interesting, muffin."

"Ack! Oh! Marie!"

Marie was holding her binder up to her chest. She bit one side of her lip and smiled at him. Edd found the gesture rather alluring. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Look what I got last week!" Marie said proudly, showing him her driver's license. "I'm hoping my dad will get me a car. Otherwise, I'll have to keep fighting Lee or Mom for theirs."

"Congratulations, Marie," Edd said. "I'm actually taking my test today after school. My father is getting a new car, so he'll be bequeathing his old one to me. …While I have you here, I was wondering if you would be interested in going out to dinner with me when I'm able to drive us. A 'date,' if you will."

'_Where did _that_ come from?' _Edd wondered. _'…Why do I want her to say yes so badly?'_

"Really? So we'll have a way to get there when we go out on our date," Marie said. Her eyes gleamed with something mischievous. "Where're you gonna take me?"

"…Would Italian food be acceptable?"

"That sounds romantic!" Marie squealed with a devilish look in her eyes. "When can we go?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that."

"How about tonight if you pass the test?"

"That could work."

"'Could' better mean 'will.' I _won't_ let you forget."

Marie winked at him as she rounded the corner, going far away from her math class. Edd's eyes followed her every move until she was out of sight. How he had gone from wondering if he was a boring person to getting a date, he would never know. One thing he _was_ sure of, however, was that he wanted to pass his driving exam more than anything in the world. It wasn't just out of anticipation (and fear) of his date with Marie and the opportunity for understanding his feelings for her, but to no longer have the test looming over his head.

The school day went by in a flash for Edd and dragged painfully for Eddy. Ed walked them out to his truck, happily giving them advice about the test. Eddy was still refusing to let Ed and Edd talk for very long. For him, today was the day he would hit a milestone and be back on par with his friends. Both Ed and Double D knew that everything was a competition for Eddy, and they had accepted that long ago, but they were still confused, and rather annoyed, as to why Eddy wouldn't let them talk for more than a few seconds.

"Eddy?" Ed asked finally. "Can it be someone else's turn to talk now?"

"We can talk all we want as soon as I have my license!" Eddy beamed.

"Shouldn't you wait to celebrate until after you've gotten it?" Edd asked. How Eddy could be so cocky was still beyond him. "I just don't want you to be overconfident and then not have the test go in your favor."

"It's practically in my hands, Double D!"

* * *

Eddy and his mother arrived at the RMV a mere five minutes before his test was set to begin. Janet smiled as Eddy rambled on about what kind of cars he liked. When he mentioned something about catching up to his friends, Janet paused in her thoughts. She didn't feel like the boys were all that far apart from each other, but Eddy knew them far better than she did.

"Eddy, it's time to calm down, honey," Janet said. "I know you're excited, but-"

"Mom! Mom, please. I've got this in the bag."

The trooper took his place in the passenger's seat. Janet quietly prayed that Eddy wouldn't get overexcited if he passed the test and damage her car somehow. She swallowed the worry and it was replaced with vague sadness; her youngest son was taking his driver's exam.

'_He shouldn't be old enough for this! Not so soon…' _she thought.

"Edward," the trooper started.

"Eddy," the boy insisted.

"Eddy," the trooper began again. "I want you to go straight down the street."

Eddy glanced in the mirror and saw a car return to the registry that looked suspiciously like Edd's father's. He dismissed it and, for once, did as he was instructed. He cell phone beeped in his pocket, which caught the trooper's attention.

"What are you going to do about the phone?" he asked.

"Ignore it?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer," Eddy said, trying to sound as firm as possible without yelling. His confidence wavered slightly.

"Good," the trooper responded. He didn't sound impressed. "Make a three-point turn at that oak tree."

Eddy pulled up close to it and began backing up. He flicked the blinker on to begin the required left turn and bumped into the sidewalk. He swallowed hard and redirected the car.

The trooper had a magnificent poker face. He jotted down a note on Eddy's test sheet before looking back out the windshield. Janet tried not to look nervous in the back seat; she was wondering just how much Eddy would be penalized for hitting the curb.

"Pull up to the curb again and back up until you reach the lamppost."

Eddy obeyed once again. He wondered if the trooper would make him do another three-point turn. He put the car in reverse and backed up slowly. His speed wavered a couple of times, but he made it to his target. The trooper made another note on the sheet.

"Alright," the trooper said, scratching the back of his hand. "Take us back to the registry, Eddy."

Janet was wringing her hands. Eddy brought them back to the trooper's desired parking place and stopped. He turned to the man, trying to catch a look at the test sheet. His handwriting was too difficult to read from Eddy's angle. After what felt like an eternity, the trooper spoke.

"Eddy, you failed to use your blinker three times, you went over the curb during the three point turn and you didn't check your mirrors when you backed up. You also didn't check for oncoming traffic on the way back here and for those reasons, I can't pass you today," he said. "Keep practicing and learn from the mistakes you made today and you should be golden next time. Good luck."

Eddy was silent as the trooper exited the car. He barely even heard Janet thank the man for his time. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, wondering if she doubted his driving skills as much as the trooper had. Janet offered him a comforting smile.

"It's alright, honey. I don't know a single person who's passed the test on their first try. I know I didn't. Your father and your brother didn't, either. We'll get you some more practice time in. He pretty much said you just need a little polish."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I have to go back inside to get another inspection sticker. Do you want to come in or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll go in."

From his place in the driver's seat, Eddy could see the car that looked so much like the one belonging to Edd's father. He wondered if his friend had been trying to tell him that he was taking the test also. He wanted to know if Edd was there or not. He forced the thought of Edd beating him to a driver's license out of his head, not even wanting to see another person behind the wheel for the day.

Edd and his father greeted Eddy and Janet near the registry entrance. Eddy's face told Edd everything. He decided to try and hide the paperwork in his hand by crudely stuffing it into his pocket. His father checked his watch, giving his son an odd look.

"Hello, Eddy!" he greeted cheerfully. "How are you since I saw you last?"

"I failed my driver's test," Eddy said through bared teeth.

"You did? I hope it wasn't because what I said earlier rattled you."

"No, it wasn't you. Don't flatter yourself," Eddy said grimly. Edd winced. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, nothing; my father just needed to renew his license."

"So he gave you the paperwork?" the shorter boy asked accusingly.

"Eddy, don't take this out on someone else," Janet said, offering Edd a smile.

"Eddward," Dr. MacGyver pressed, tapping his watch. "We need to be going."

"Of course, father. I'll see you later, okay, Eddy?"

"Yeah, see ya later, Double D."

Edd's knees felt a little weak when his father handed him the keys to the silver sedan. It was strange to see him in the passenger's seat; he was still used to the surgeon being the driver. Dr. MacGyver directed Edd to the dealership where he would pick up his new car. Edd was more than happy to be getting his father's old car, but the idea of driving home alone was a bit intimidating.

"Now, your mother and I will pay for gas, insurance and repairs as long as you're in school, but when summer hits, gas will be your responsibility."

"Thank you, father."

"Keep the car clean. I get first rights to the garage. Your mother's car doesn't really need cover, so you can park in the garage as well."

"Understood."

"Do you know the way home from here? I have to go to work."

"Yes, father."

"Leave a note if you go out."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Eddward?" he said as he exited what was now his son's car. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, father," Edd replied, smiling softly. "Have a good night at work."

The surgeon nodded as he left to finalize the sale on his new car. Edd pointed his car in the direction of home, trying not to be nervous. He toyed with ideas of all the things he could do now that he had his own vehicle; he could carpool with Ed, go grocery shopping, go to school, the pharmacy; the thought of which made him check on his inhaler; virtually everything was accessible to him now without having to worry about catching a bus or getting a ride from a friend.

"Hm, driving alone isn't so bad," he mused aloud. "It's actually sort of liberating."

Once he reached home, he remembered his earlier conversation with Marie. Their afternoon in his bedroom a few weeks prior absolutely would not leave him alone. He couldn't let go of the memory of feeling comfortable, even happy, in Marie's presence, nor could he forget just how _friendly_ with each other they'd been. It had consumed his thoughts many times since that day; making him both consider pursuing a relationship with the blue haired Kanker and distracting him in less than innocent ways. As far as he knew himself, it took him a while to let new people into his life, but he just could not help but feel a desire for Marie's company in more than just for an assignment for school or even as just a friend. The feeling both frightened and thrilled him, just like Marie always did.

He still wasn't sure how she'd managed to slip her number into his phone, but he was glad she'd done it; it saved him the trip of just showing up at her trailer. Autumn made evening come early. The colorful leaves in the waning daylight looked rather romantic. Double D decided to bite the bullet and give Marie a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Marie?"

'_What kind of phone greeting was _that? _Why am I so jittery when I'm not even facing her?' _he inwardly criticized himself.

"_Hi, muffin!" _Marie greeted happily. _"What's up?"_

"W-well, uh, I got my license today and I w-was wondering if y-you'd…still be…um…interested in t-that…date…?"

"_Of course I would! When are you picking me up?"_

"At your earliest convenience," Edd said a little too eagerly. He was trying to be accommodating, having never asked a girl out before. "Just let me know when…"

"_How about now? I'm ready to go."_

"Oh. All right; I'll be there soon to pick you up."

Double D was fairly certain he'd bent time when he reached Marie's trailer. The drive had gone by both painfully fast and slow all at once. The blue haired girl bounced over to the car. Her eyes were smoldering. Edd gripped the wheel tightly.

"Italian food, right?" Marie asked.

"If you'd like."

The local Italian restaurant was a small and simple place, but it was good and rather charming. Strands of white lights gave it a romantic atmosphere. Marie sat entirely too close to Edd in their booth. He sipped his drink slowly.

"What made you finally ask me out?" Marie asked sweetly, tracing patterns on Edd's hand. The heart she'd drawn on his thumb had faded away and she made a mental note to give him another.

"It felt right," Edd replied carefully. He disliked his answer, though Marie didn't seem to mind it. "Since our conversation about getting to know each other better, I thought I should be the one to put forth the effort."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just about _you_, I suppose. What are some of your interests?"

Marie bit her lip in the same cute fashion she had in the hallway earlier. She knew that people should always accept their significant other for who they were, but she wanted Edd to find her interesting. She mulled over all the things she liked, wondering which would be the best ice breaker; Edd was rather shy, after all.

'_Everybody likes music,' _she thought.

"I like hard rock."

"Music?"

"What? Did you think I meant a rock you find outside?" Marie quipped.

"I don't listen to much of that genre."

"Really? No Metallica or Rob Zombie or anything?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll have to play some for you. What _do_ you listen to?"

"Classical."

"Oh," Marie responded. She'd never been much for classical music. "That sounds, um…important."

"It's the basis of all music. Did you know _Greensleeves_ is so old that no one is sure of the original composer? It's rumored to be Henry the eighth."

"…No, I did not," Marie mumbled, feeling rather stupid.

"…I'll try not to bombard you with trivia. I tend to do that…"

"So…" Marie started, only to be interrupted by the delivery of their food. She picked up a steaming piece of ravioli and looked at it with interest. "Uh, do you watch any TV?"

"Not much," Edd replied. "I like old monster movies, though."

"Yeah! Those are fun. They're just so bad."

Marie set a mental goal to get Double D to relax. She knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one who found him to be high strung. She also knew that it hadn't been easy for him to ask her out and in return, she wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Marie piped up with something else to say.

"I want to spend more time with you, muffin."

"This is nice," he agreed.

"I've been trying not to come on so strong like you said I do," Marie said. She pushed the ravioli around on her plate, feeling her face heat up. "I just wanted you to know I existed, you know?"

"…You did?" Edd mumbled, feeling a pang of guilt. The time he and his friends had tried reverse psychology on the girls came to mind; it had been fun to tease them. Marie had been doing the same thing to him for years; she hadn't meant any harm. No amount of studying or verbose word play was helping him. "I knew you existed…"

"Yeah, but I…I guess I scared you away most of the time. You hated me for a long time."

"I've never hated you," Edd said firmly, looking her square in the eye. "I was unnerved. That's all. I don't badmouth you to Ed and Eddy. I meant what I said when I told you I enjoy your company."

Marie's blue eyes stared back into his. She knew she'd taken a gamble with telling him the truth and was fairly sure she'd won. He wasn't quivering in fear of her, nor was he sitting in rigid silence. She had her proof that he saw her as a person he could enjoy being around instead of just the crazy girl from the Park n' Flush. Edd's nerves regarding Marie had cracked again - significantly. He put his arm around her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Can we go to your house again when we're done here? There's too many people at mine."

"Are relatives visiting?"

"No, it's just cramped."

Yvonne still hadn't come home and Edd really didn't care when she'd return; all he wanted then was an evening with Marie like he'd promised. He felt Marie's hand slip into his. She squeezed it with gentleness he hadn't expected from her. Then again, he'd seen her softer side before and liked it. He squeezed her hand back.

Once they were done eating, Edd paid the bill, much to Marie's surprise. It was her first real date, too, and she hadn't actually expected him to foot the bill like the men she saw on television did. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed, much to his dismay.

"You're so cute," Marie remarked. "And such a gentleman."

"It's only right that I pay the bill for the meal, with me being the man and all," he rambled.

He could feel the warm and fuzzy sensation everyone mentioned regarding love. When they were outside of the restaurant, Marie stopped. Edd looked at her questioningly. She put her hands on his shoulders, reaching up to kiss him and his last wall came down. He held her tightly, returning the kiss and heart pounding as his feelings for Marie finally became crystal clear.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you, too, muffin."

They drove back to Edd's house in happy silence. Marie followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. He offered her cocoa, and she accepted. He kissed her once more while he waited for the water to boil.

Marie ran her tongue over her lips. She felt completely weightless. All of her patience in waiting for Double D to reciprocate her love had finally paid off.

"We have the house to ourselves," Edd supplied. He handed her a mug of cocoa. "Where do you feel the most comfortable? I don't have a television in my room, but if-"

"You have a computer. Let's put on some music."

Edd looked around the house as they walked up to his room. Everything was the same, but somehow, it all seemed different. His home had always been a bit cold, but it felt better in a way he couldn't quite place. His room seemed more brightly lit as Marie searched for music she liked. When she found it, she began singing and dancing along, trying to get him to join her.

Marie did not have a beautiful singing voice, but it wasn't bad, either. It was familiar and foreign all at once. Edd was no dancer, but he allowed her to twirl him around. Marie wasn't graceful. She tripped over both him and herself a couple of times. One particularly rough yank hurt Edd's shoulder a bit, but he refused to let on. He didn't feel like the world was about to come crashing down around him anymore.

Marie gave him a sudden hug that sent them both to the floor. She laughed in her usual cackling way, laying on top of Edd and still clinging to him. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. They could stay that way all night as far as she was concerned. The roped rug wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay on, but Edd ignored it, opting to kiss her cheek instead. The girl looked up, only to have another question of hers answered.

"So that's your big secret under your hat?"

"Oh, _good lord_," Edd said frantically, trying to fix his hat. "Of all the things you had to see…"

"So what? It's just a scar. How'd you get it?"

"My cousin was playing with me when I was little. She was swinging me around and accidentally swung me into the corner of a metal coffee table."

"That must've _sucked_."

"It did and it left such an unattractive scar. I'm sorry you had to see it."

"It's fine. Scars are sexy."

"What…?"

Marie leaned up and kissed the scar that graced his forehead and disappeared into his hair. Edd tugged his hat down to its usual position. Marie snuggled into him, twirling a drawstring around her finger.

"So, what _else_ do you want to do tonight, muffin?"

"Well, we've had dinner and dancing, which are two classic date staples," Edd mused. "Truth be told, I've never been on a real date before. I don't suppose it would break any conventions if a movie was to be added, well, if you don't _want_ to watch a movie, that's of course fine, I was-"

"You think too much," Marie giggled.

"…I'm afraid of disappointing people," he admitted quietly.

"You've never disappointed me."

"That's nice to hear."

"You just make things out like they're a puzzle."

"I like puzzles."

"Then figure out what you want to do now."

Marie's challenge ground against the ever-turning gears of his brain. He wasn't accustomed to being the one to decide plans; he'd always let Ed and Eddy take care of that for him. The Kanker girl cuddled deeper into his side, tracing small patterns onto his chest. She happened to move the leg that rested on him, sending the shiver down his spine that liked to settle low in him.

"We seem to be here again," he said.

"No one here to stop us this time," Marie mumbled against his lips.

They could feel each others' hearts pounding. Marie held Edd tight, kissing him roughly. She dragged him up from the coarse rug and over to his bed. Edd crossed the room to lock the door and stalked back over to her. She had stripped down to her underwear and was working on pulling his shirt off. She looked him up and down, smiling intently.

"So, do you know what to do?" she asked.

"…Vaguely…? I read a lot, so I _think_ I have a general idea…maybe…"

"Yeah, I mean, it can't be _too_ hard if people do it all the time."

"I have this," he offered, retrieving one of the condoms from his nightstand.

"That's good," Marie agreed.

"Safety is important," he added. "Um…I suppose it should go on as soon as possible."

"I would think so, too. Eh, here," she started, removing the last of her clothing. "So we're still even."

"Okay," he mumbled, putting the condom on. "So…um…now what?"

"Uh…well…I guess…um…what do they usually do in the movies?"

They fumbled with each other, trying to reclaim the bit of rhythm they'd had on the floor. Once it was found again, it was silently agreed that they were ready for the rest. Marie hissed and gripped Edd's upper arms hard at the initial pain.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

She gave him an encouraging hug. The small noises Edd made and each time Marie changed her grip on him made it fairly simple for them to figure out how the other was doing. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped the sheet below them a bit tighter when they reached their limits. Edd pulled out of her and rolled on his side. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"So that's what that's like," Edd panted.

"Yeah," Marie said airily. "Pretty good. I think we did it right."

"Agreed."

Marie drowsily pushed a stray sweaty blond lock out of Edd's face before cuddling up to him once more. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep next to her. They contentedly slept until a sharp ring awoke them.

"That's my phone…" Marie slurred. "Hello?…I'm at my boyfriend's house…We fell asleep…Ugh, c'mon, Mom; can't I just stay here?…Fine, whatever…No, I'll get him to drive me…Yeah, bye."

"What time _is_ it?" Edd wondered. He smiled inwardly at Marie referring to him as her boyfriend. "Ten thirty…"

"My mom wants me to go home," Marie said irritably.

"Oh, alright then. I'll drive you."

"I wish she'd just let me stay over here! What difference would it make?"

"Mothers like getting in their children's faces once in a while," he replied. "Believe me…"

"Don't worry; I do," she said as she redressed herself. "Hey…um…"

"Yes?" he asked, zipping his pants up. He put his shirt back on before continuing. "Is something wrong?"

"You know how on TV and stuff they always talk about the guy calling the next day?"

"I seem to recall seeing that be done. Why do you ask?"

"Are you going to call me tomorrow?"

"If you'd like me to, I will. This is all new to me, but it does make sense for that to be part of post-coitus etiquette; it doesn't seem right not to have any contact after something so intimate."

"Good," she girl replied with a smile.

The drive back to Marie's home was quick, considering she lived five minutes away by car. The temperature outside had dropped considerably. They sat in the car for a moment.

"I had a really nice time," Marie said.

"As did I."

"I'm glad it was with you," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"My sentiments exactly," he whispered back before giving her the requested kiss.

"I love you, muffin," Marie said as she exited the car.

"I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow."

Once back at home, Edd cleaned up the mugs of cocoa they'd forgotten about. He headed back upstairs for a shower. He washed himself and brushed his teeth as quickly as his personal hygiene requirements would let him; he was still tired from his evening with Marie. The musky scent was still present in his bed. He also saw the small bloodstain on the sheets and blushed.

His OCD would not allow him to sleep until the bedding was changed. He had new sheets on in mere seconds, but he hadn't noticed the old ones become snagged on their way down to the laundry room. He climbed into bed, taking a deep breath of the residual perfume of Marie's that still lingered and let sleep claim him.


	9. Plane Station 2: Electric Boogaloo

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. "I Just Had Sex" by Lonely Island, which is going to be stuck in my head for the rest of my life, is copyright to them. Cornholio © Mike Judge.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! You guys are the best.

*Some crude humor ahead.

*Sorry, _again_, for the delay. Apparently, work wasn't just being nice when they told me they trust/rely on me. Good lord; I could've moved into my workplace for December. January's been a rough ride so far. Writing this makes me feel happy, so I'll do my best to keep at it in a timely manner.

* * *

"Plane Station 2: Electric Boogaloo"

The next morning involved Eddy's father waking him up early. Eddy hated waking up early on a Saturday and made no effort to conceal his irritation. Trevor let it slide, opting to sit on the foot of his younger son's bed.

"Your brother called last night," he said. "He'll be here today."

"Wow, dad," Eddy replied, sarcasm thick in his voice. "That's great. I can't wait to see him."

"Eddy," Trevor groaned, rolling his eyes. "You two aren't little kids anymore. He's not going to beat you up. Just _try_ to get along with him."

"He's the one that should try and get along with me!"

"He promised me he would. He's bringing you something," Trevor offered. Eddy stayed silent. "Look, it's important to your mother that the two of you have a nice visit. He's only here for two days because he has other stuff to take care of. Just _try_."

"Ugh, fine."

"His flight gets in at noon. Did Ed and Double D say they'd go with you?"

"Yeah, they're gonna go with me…"

"Then give Ed a call now so he has plenty of notice. And Eddy?"

"What?"

"I appreciate this. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear father," Eddy replied.

When his father was out of the room, Eddy contemplated calling Ed, but upon looking out the window, he saw the older boy sitting outside talking to Nazz. He threw on some clothes, completely disregarding whether or not they'd already been worn that week and trudged out the door.

"Aww! Poor baby," Nazz said. "I can't believe Sarah did this to you."

"Yeah, it hurt pretty bad, but I'll be okay."

"Ed? What happened?" Eddy said. "Good morning, Nazz. You're looking lovely as ever."

"Hello, Eddy," she replied with a small laugh.

"Sarah kicked me down the basement stairs and now my knee has a crack in it, Eddy," Ed drawled. "I took the railing with me. It's in six pieces! I probably should've defended myself or moved, but I didn't want Sarah to get hurt, so, you know."

"That _sucks_…" Eddy mumbled.

"Can I sign the bandage, Ed?" Nazz asked sweetly, twirling a glittery pink pen in her hand.

"Sure!"

Ed's knee was wrapped up and had an ice pack resting on top of it. He had to sit a bit oddly to keep the pain at bay, but he managed, enjoying the attention Nazz was lavishing on him. Nazz scrawled out a message on it in her usual flowery writing.

"There you go, Ed! I hope you feel better. See ya!"

"Bye, Nazz!"

"See ya, Nazz," Eddy said weakly, watching her saunter off. "She is so hot."

"She sure is, Eddy," Ed replied. "But she has a boyfriend and it's not cool to date girls with boyfriends."

"I could fix that."

"Eddy, that's not cool, either," Ed said, wrinkling his nose. "So, how come you're up so early? Did you hear about the new gravy flavor at the diner and you couldn't sleep like me? I am so excited!"

"My dad woke me up. We're going to the airport today."

"Well, let's go get Double D then so he can drive us."

"Double D doesn't drive yet, Lumpy."

"Yeah he does," Ed blinked. "He got his license yesterday and his dad gave him his old car."

"_What? _Are you _kidding me? _I'm gonna kill Sockhead…"

"But, Eddy," Ed tried reasoning. "I can't drive with my knee all hurting. He's gotta take us."

Ed followed after Eddy as quickly as he could on his crutches. Eddy pounded on the door obnoxiously loud, growing more irritated when Edd didn't answer. He remedied the situation by letting himself in.

"Eddy, Double D doesn't want us to touch the house alarm anymore."

"I don't care, Lumpy!" the younger boy growled, stomping upstairs.

"I could use a little help here, Eddy!" Ed called, but to no avail. He started his awkward ascent up the staircase. The carpet runner fought him every step of the way. "I hope I don't crack myself even more."

Double D was sitting on his bed, phone in hand. He chewed his lower lip and smiled when Marie finally answered. He liked being able to fulfill a promise to someone.

"_Hi, muffin," _came the sleepy greeting.

"Hello, Marie. How are you?"

"_Good. I didn't think you'd call so early."_

"Well, after last night, I thought it best to call sooner rather than later," he replied, failing to notice Eddy and Ed in his bedroom doorway.

"_My sisters are so jealous about last night. They want me to put a good word in with Ed and Eddy for them."_

"I'm sure we'll have ample opportunity for us all to spend time together."

"Call? What the…?" Eddy muttered to himself.

"Double D looks like he has the warm and fuzzies," Ed said lovingly.

"Last night…" Eddy muttered again. "What could've…?"

Ed and Eddy's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other, then smiled slyly. After a few more minutes of sickeningly sweet conversation with Marie, Edd hung up the phone and finally noticed his friends in the doorway.

"Oh, hello. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Eddy snickered. "Ed, something tells me our sweet, _innocent_ Double D isn't so innocent anymore."

"I think Double D got laid, Eddy!" Ed announced loudly.

"W-what? What makes you say that?" Edd stammered.

He realized that they had heard his entire side of the conversation with Marie. He wondered what the right thing to say would be. Marie's sisters knew, so being honest probably wouldn't hurt, but he found he really didn't want Ed and Eddy asking for details. He felt it was none of their business, but they were right in his face. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, it happened."

"With who?" Eddy asked. He squeezed Edd's shoulder hard to keep his attention.

"Marie and that's all I'm saying."

"Was it good?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Eddy, that hurts…"

"So you…and Marie…" Eddy said.

Eddy felt the twang of nerves again. Ed and Edd had what he considered to be two very important milestones on him. He was still terrified of being left behind, no matter how many times they insisted they wouldn't abandon him as a friend.

"Ed, what happened to your knee?" Edd asked.

"Sarah cracked it."

"It's fractured? You should have it elevated. Have you put ice on it at all?"

"We have to go to the airport, Double D. Eddy's brother is coming today and you are our ride!"

"Me? I can't drive all the way up there!"

"Sure you can!" Ed said happily. "It's just like driving to anywhere else, except we're going to the airport!"

"Wait, the airport?" Edd said. "Eddy, I thought we needed to go to the plane station."

Eddy's face burned and his friends laughed. He dragged them downstairs to Edd's car. He tried not to be annoyed with Edd's mother dove routine when it came to Ed's injury.

"Now, Ed, I want you to sit in the back so you can keep your knee elevated. I suppose you can set it back down once Eddy's brother has joined us. Hm…I don't like how loose that dressing looks. Would you like me to check it?"

"Let's go, Double D!" Eddy yelled, slumping down into the passenger's seat.

"Can I plug my mp3 player in, Double D?" Ed asked, offering the cord to him.

"Sure."

"Can we just go?" Eddy yelled again.

"Settle down, Eddy! I just need…" Edd trailed, taking a hit from his inhaler.

"Did you need that while you were doing the nasty?" Eddy asked teasingly.

"_No._"

Once they were on the road, Ed shuffled through his mp3 player for an annoyingly long amount of time. When he finally found the song he was looking for, he told Eddy to turn the volume up high. Eddy suppressed another snicker at the song's title.

"Do you like Lonely Island, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Lonely Island? I'm not sure I've-"

"_I just had sex!" _the song began.

Edd turned his head slowly, staring daggers into his friends. Eddy turned the volume down and laughed hysterically, red in the face again. Edd remembered what he was doing, snapping his attention back to the road, but wasn't about to let his friends off so easily.

"Ed, Eddy, _please_; I don't goad the two of you for what you have and have not done intimacy-wise and I would be most appreciative if you wouldn't do it to me," he began. He regretted his choice of words. "And I know what I just said, so drop it!"

"Aw, we're just joking around, Double D," Ed said. "We'll leave it alone; I promise. Right, Eddy? Eddy?"

"Eddy? Is something wrong?"

Eddy vaguely heard the other boys' voices as his mind trailed off somewhere else. Picking on Edd for his night with Marie hadn't made him feel any better; if anything, it only reminded him of how far behind his friends he felt. He had always considered himself the most clever, charming and overall leader of their little group. Seeing his "lackeys" as many regarded them surpass him, no matter how many times they insisted there was no competition between them, he just couldn't let the thought go. His mind wandered back to when they were younger; not to when they first met and showed Edd their bizarre television eating trick, but the first time they'd hung out as friends.

"_I want to make some money, Ed!" a plump, nine-year-old Eddy said. "I want Jawbreakers!"_

"_Me too, Eddy. But we never make any money. Let's go to my house and watch cartoons!" ten-year-old Ed said._

"_No way, Lumpy! I'm tired of watching TV when we should be down at the candy store," Eddy pouted, slouching in his seat on the bus._

"_But we got all the change out of our couches and nobody likes the TV scam anymore."_

"_Then we'll make them think you ate something else!" Eddy giggled then. "I can't believe people actually thought you can eat a TV!"_

_On the other side of the bus, one row ahead of them, sat Edd. He would always sit alone and look out the window. Ed would often look at him in fascination. He couldn't stand being by himself and it blew his mind that Edd could. Eddy snickered next to Ed. He wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Edd's head. It hit the boy's ear, startling him, but that was the only reaction he gave. Eddy frowned, annoyed he hadn't gotten more of a rise out of him._

"_Aw, come on, Eddy," Ed said. "He's a nice kid. Remember?"_

"_How do you know? He talked to us _once_ when we were like…three or something."_

"_I like him."_

"_You like cold gravy!"_

_Eddy looked up at Edd's seat again. He could tell that the skinny boy was looking at them from the corner of his eye. Upon being noticed, his head snapped back to look out the window again._

"_Hey!" Eddy called. "Hey you! Want to be involved in _the_ money-making adventure of the year? For just twenty-five cents, we can show you how!"_

_The bus stopped and Edd scurried off and into his house. He vividly remembered his first encounter with Eddy and Ed and knew he was being taken for a ride again. The other boys stood at the mouth of the cul-de-sac. Ed looked at the door, then at Eddy._

"_I think you did it wrong, Eddy."_

"_Did what wrong?"_

"_Let's go say hi before we scare him away for another six years, Eddy!"_

"_Why? He doesn't like us."_

"_He doesn't have any friends and he is an Ed and we are Eds, too!"_

_Ed eagerly ambled up the driveway to Edd's house, dragging Eddy with him. He pounded roughly on the door. On the other side, Edd slowly opened it._

"_Hi!" Ed greeted. "We are Ed and Eddy!"_

"_I'm aware of that," Edd replied quietly. "May I help you?"_

"_The bus offer still stands, my friend!" Eddy answered cheerfully. He made his way into the house, Ed happily following. "Now, I can understand your abrasion-"_

"_Apprehension."_

"_What?"_

"_The word you were looking for is 'apprehension.'"_

"_Uh…whatever. Anyway, back to what I was saying before!" Eddy continued, certain he had Edd cornered. "Wouldn't you like to make money?"_

"_I'm nine. I'm not old enough to work," Edd said, keeping his eyes on Eddy. He trailed only once when he spotted Ed picking up a vase. "Don't touch that, please. Thank you."_

"_What is with you…?" Eddy mumbled. He decided it didn't matter and turned back to his current pet project. "None of us are old enough to work! That's why we need to bring in other people."_

"_You mean get an allowance from our parents?"_

"_No way! That means doing _work_! It's not work if we have fun, though. Kid, what we need to do is give the other kids in the cul-de-sac a little floor show and charge for it! Sell them something! It doesn't even matter if it works or not; we just need their money!"_

"_I know what you do," Edd said, knitting his eyebrows together. "You scam people. I hope you don't find me rude, but I will not be taken for a fool again. I remember what happened last time I watched one of your little shows. I don't feel comfortable tricking people and I will not assist you in doing so."_

_Ed looked nervously at Eddy. He knew Eddy was apt to fly off the handle and he really didn't feel like prying his friend and Edd apart. Edd was scrawny; he didn't want Eddy to hurt him._

"_Edd, isn't it?" Eddy said. "What do you do all day?"_

"_I do my chores, my homework and I study things. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because we never see you outside. Instead of doing boring stuff like that, why don't you hang out with us and have some fun?"_

"_W-well, I…"_

"_Hey, what happened to your hand?" Ed asked, noticing the bloody gauze on the younger boy._

"_I cut it."_

"_Gross," Eddy responded, wrinkling his nose at the sight. "Your mom probably won't let you use the knives for a while."_

"_I didn't cut it with a knife. I was looking for pieces for construction of a robot."_

"_Robot?" Ed screeched. "No! You cannot do that!"_

"_Why ever not?" Edd asked, backing away slightly._

"_Robots will gain A.I. and steal your brain away for soup!"_

"…_That's improbable. Robots have no reason to eat. Besides, 'A.I.' is 'artificial intelligence.' It'll only be able to do what I program it to. The only task I intended for it was to get items from high shelves for me so that I don't have to risk carpet damage from moving chairs."_

"_Who cares? It's carpet! You can't hurt it!" Eddy protested. "Show me your robot, kid! I don't believe you really made one."_

"_Why not?" Edd asked softly, wondering if he should take offense to Eddy's crass demeanor._

"_I believe him, Eddy! He is always reading on bus!"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_People who read are smart. I only read comics, so I'm in the middle of the road."_

"_What are you getting at?" Eddy said with a pointed glare. "Edd? New Edd? Show us that robot."_

"_C-certainly."_

_He lead them into the garage, where the robot was laying in a few large pieces. Scraps and neatly-made plans sat around it. Some tools and drops of blood were waiting on a tarp. Edd found a little bit of confidence when all attention was on his creation instead of him._

"_As you can see, it's not complete yet. I still need to calibrate-"_

"_This is so cool," Eddy breathed. "Edd, you have to hang out with us. We can make some really cool stuff to sell people. It won't be a scam, because people are getting something out of it. What do you say?"_

_Edd nervously took his place in front of the robot. He picked up a screwdriver and his plans, unsure of how to respond to Eddy. No one had ever taken such a strong interest in him so suddenly before._

"_But, Eddy," Ed quipped amidst his marveling of the machine. "I'm Ed. How will we know which Ed is which Ed?"_

"_Uh…" Eddy started. The corner of the plans was flopped backwards, showing the spelling of the newer boy's name. "Two D's… Two D… Dee… Double D… Double D! That's what we'll call him!"_

"'_Double D?'" Edd parroted._

"_That's perfect, Eddy! Double D, the mad scientist!"_

"_Mad scientist? Hardly! I can assure you; what I'm making here is perfectly safe."_

"_Double D? Lighten up, will ya?"_

"_I…" he trailed off, knowing the moniker had stuck. He knew he wasn't getting a choice in whether or not he wanted to be friends with Ed and especially Eddy, but the quirky boys amused him. He realized he wouldn't be lonely anymore and smiled. "Double D is fine, gentlemen."_

"_Hey, Eddy?" Ed said._

"_Eddy!"_

"_Eddy!"_

"Eddy!" the present-day Edd squealed frantically. "This highway is rapidly increasing in width and I don't know where exactly the airport is located!"

"We're gonna get lost and never return and have to resort to cannibalism, Eddy!"

"I've always wanted to be featured in a scientific journal, but I don't want to it to be because I was involved in the next incarnation of the Donner Party!"

"Would you two calm down?" Eddy yelled. The sense of dread ebbed away as he got assurance that he was still the leader of the three. They still needed him. "We're not gonna die! The airport is right-"

"Right? Right turn?"

"No, Sockhead! It's…um… Wait a minute…"

"Oh, good Heavens!"

"We will never find the plane station and Eddy's brother will beat us up!"

"I'm gonna call my dad," Eddy said.

"Stressed! I'm getting stressed!" Edd wheezed. "I need my inhaler. Where is it? I can't even look for it right now or I'll kill us all! Eddy, I'm-"

"It's right here," Eddy deadpanned.

Eddy tried not to let on that his father wasn't answering his phone. He watched Edd take a hit from his friendly blue inhaler. Ed was leaning forward in his seat to see if he could catch any helpful road signs.

"My dad didn't answer. Let's just pick an exit and if it's wrong, we'll take another one and it'll point us home."

"My mom said that doesn't work, Eddy," Ed said, blinking.

"Gentlemen, _please! _Don't argue!"

"Ed, if taking the next exit doesn't work, why do people find their way home by doing it every single day?"

"It doesn't matter at this point what exit we take just as long as we can find our way home again! Eddy, try calling your brother. Perhaps he knows?"

"Oh, yeah, Sockhead; let's call my brother. He'll _totally_ help us."

"I see the airport sign, guys!"

The morale of the car immediately boosted. Eddy swallowed a lump in throat as he mulled over how he would possibly greet his brother once they were together in person. He knew his mother undoubtedly had a whole fantasy visit in mind, in which he and his brother got along like they'd been best friends his entire life. His brother would put on a show for their parents, but once they were alone…Eddy didn't want to think about it.

"What in Sam Hill is this?"

"Huh?"

"This plane station has lots of in doors, but not enough signs," Ed explained.

"Will you guys _ever_ let the plane station thing go?" Eddy grumbled.

"Which gate will your brother be arriving at?"

"…I don't know," Eddy said sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Edd echoed. "Um, that's alright. Which airline was he using?"

"…I don't know…"

"Your parents didn't tell you?"

"…No… I didn't know it mattered!"

Truth be told, Eddy had tuned out his mother the night before when she was giving him all of the flight information. He couldn't help it; he was bored! It was times like these that made him thankful for his friends. They comforted him, whether they knew it or not. With some difficulty, they found a parking lot. Edd forced himself to relax; he really had not been ready to take a trip so far from home yet. He put on a smile and turned to Eddy.

"Which airline do you and your family normally use when flying? Your brother is likely to use the same one."

"I haven't flown in a really long time. I don't remember."

"It is an adventure!" Ed declared. He hooked his arms in the younger boys' flabby and bony ones, venturing forth. "We shall conquer this new found land in the name of buttered toast!"

"Ed? Where are your crutches?" Edd asked. "At this stage of your injury, you should really keep off of that knee. We'll see if we can get you some ice once we get inside."

Eddy gritted his teeth at his friends. They were taking far too long for his liking. He shivered in his place on the sidewalk, really not wanting to go back to the car for his friends. They reemerged with Ed's crutches and Edd holding a first aid kit. The latter was giving a long list of suggestions for Ed to ease the pain. An icy gust of wind blew and Eddy could take no more.

"Would you two _hurry it up?_" he shouted. "It's freezing out here!"

"It feels weird on my knee," Ed mused.

"Oh, we should've gotten you a thicker coat to wear, Eddy," Edd said disdainfully.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!"

Once inside, the boys were no better off than they were outside. They were certainly a few degrees warmer, but they were still at a loss as to where Eddy's brother might be. Edd had sat Ed down on a bench to check his knee. He scanned the lobby for a place he could possibly find some ice.

"Eddy, do any of these airline logos look familiar?"

"No. Stupid mom," Eddy said through gritted teeth. "Why couldn't she have just come to pick up my stupid brother by herself?"

"I'm going out on a limb here, being an only child, but I would imagine she was hoping that in sending you to retrieve your brother, there would be a chance at a friendly connection between the two of you."

"I'm hungry, guys," Ed whined, trying to get up.

"Freeze, mister! I don't want you going anywhere until we've iced your knee for at least twenty minutes."

"But, Double D! If I am hungry, I can't concentrate on finding Eddy's brother because all I can think about is how hungry I am! Oh, the Martians would be doing me a favor by probing my belly. They'd probably have food…"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, please…" Edd said gently. "We're all a little stressed out right now. Ed's right; a small meal would probably do us all some good. We're really in no rush; for all we know, your brother's flight hasn't even come in yet. Let's take a moment to collect ourselves, then we can go about searching for your brother."

"Why are you so calm?" Eddy asked flatly. "Oh, right; you got laid."

Edd's cheeks flushed red again. A few passers-by wearing bright clothes and multiple hats stopped in their tracks. They smiled widely at Edd, who backed away slowly. Eddy and Ed moved closer to their frail friend, wondering what they were about to do to him.

"Congrats on the sex, kid!" one guy said, grabbing Edd's wrist and forcing him into a rough high-five.

"_Ow!_" the thin boy yelped. His entire face flushed.

"And how 'bout you?" his friend said, looking Ed square in the eye. "That injury from some lovin'?"

"Not with Double D!"

"No. _No_. Don't say _anything_. I can just tell by your totally chill chillness that you've had pussy."

"How crass…" Edd mumbled, still rubbing his stinging hand. "I ask you; when did this sort of thing become socially acceptable?"

"I think when they put on too many hats," Eddy whispered back. "Man, and I thought _you_ dressed weird."

"You guys goin' to Tijuana?"

"Where?" Eddy asked.

"Tijuana is in Mexico, Eddy," Edd answered. "It's famous for-"

"Yeah, no! We're not going to Mexico. And by the way? You guys can take your hats and shove 'em up your-"

"We really must be going now," Edd said with an awkward smile.

"C'mon, Eddy! Let's go to places that are not here," Ed said happily, grabbing Eddy as best he could.

The boys found a small coffee shop where Ed ordered half of the menu. Edd cheerfully looked around for something he could turn into an ice pack, whilst Eddy absently stirred his coffee. He grew tired of Edd's inability to sit still.

"Why don't you just use your hat as the ice pack?"

"M-my hat? But Eddy, I can't do that… It'd be indecent."

"Your hair's clean. No one will care," Eddy said.

With that, he swiftly plucked the hat off of Edd's head. Ed and Eddy cackled loudly. The middle boy's eyes bugged out of his head. He pulled the back side of his shirt to cover his head, prompting more laughter from his friends. He reached for the hat, but Eddy merely tossed it to Ed.

"You look silly, Double D!" Ed giggled.

"Can we get you anything, oh Great Cornholio?"

"Would you two stop it? Hat please! Thank you!"

"T.P. for your bunghole!" Ed chirped, tossing the hat back to Eddy.

"Ed! Eddy! People are starting to stare…"

"They're staring because you've got your shirt up on your head."

"I hope you have your olio!" Ed laughed.

"…Why would I have brought that to the airport?" Edd blinked. "Or should I say 'plane station'?"

"We should send you off to Nicaragua!" Eddy gasped. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Hat for Double D, so that his bungholio does not get polio."

"What…? Ed, that makes no sense. A simple ski hat, no matter how much sentimental value it may hold, cannot prevent an archaic illness," Edd said, returning his hat to its proper place.

"Double D?" Eddy said.

"Yes, Eddy?"

"You had no childhood."

"I'll be sure to look it up upon returning home, Eddy."

The boys finished their food in relative peace. Once their table was bussed to Edd's standards, they wandered back out into the hallway. The customers closest to the door watched them leave.

"Did you see the _scar_ on that blond kid?"

"Yeah. That must've been _some_ playground accident."

"If I was him, I'd keep that thing covered, too."

Ed and Edd turned to Eddy with interest, wondering where the next destination should be. Eddy only shrugged. He chose a direction and his friends followed eagerly. Edd was spewing facts about nearly every country he saw the name of and Ed was chiming in with his own quirky musings. Eddy smiled to himself; he was still dreading seeing his brother, but Ed and Edd were comforting.

The conversation turned to school, much to Eddy's dismay. Edd brought up the big biology project with the advanced placement class. Eddy grimaced at the thought of his lab partner. Between her teddy bear sweaters and greasy hair, Eddy found her utterly appalling. He struggled to think of something else they could talk about; he really was not up to any thoughts of school.

With each step they took, Eddy felt like he was getting closer to another vicious encounter with his brother. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He refused to answer it. Some childish part of him thought that if he stayed away from home or the gates longer, he could perhaps run away from what awaited him later. The phone went off again and again, until finally he felt like the skin on his thigh might go numb.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"_What was that, Edward?" _his mother said.

"Hello, mom."

"…_Close enough. Eddy, sweetie, your brother rented a car to get here. Tell your friends we'll reimburse them the gas money. Oh, and we're going to have a little party, so invite them and their families. You can have as many people as you want, honey! Hurry home!"_

"…Great."

Eddy turned to his friends with a look in his eye they'd never seen before. Ed's protective instinct kicked in and he straightened up. Wordlessly, Eddy lead them back to the car. He wished they had never gone to the Mondo A-Go-Go park. He wished he was still living under his ruse of a loving brother. He wished the lie had been the truth.

Before he knew it, he and his friends were walking through his front door. His mother happily greeted them and his father called out something from the kitchen. Their eyes, however, were on the large man walking towards them.

"Hey, pipsqueak."

"H-hey, bro."

Eddy tensed up as his brother gave him a tight hug. Ed and Edd knew it was likely just a show for their mother. Eddy stiffly returned the hug. Janet smiled happily and returned to the kitchen to check on her roast. The older man looked Ed and Edd over and they stared him down.

"You've met my friends."

"Oh, yeah. I remember them. Where's your girlfriend, Eddy? You two break up?"

"That wasn't my girlfriend. That was Double D," Eddy pointed over his shoulder.

"Double D? Is that one of those ironic nicknames?"

"He's not a girl!"

"She's not? You may want to cut your hair then, kid."

"Thank you for your concern," Edd replied dryly.

"What happened to that guy? You beat him up? Finally learned how to stand up for yourself instead of having Blondie do it for you?"

"My sister pushed me. Eddy stands up just fine on his own!" Ed said firmly.

"…Yeah, okay… So," the older man began, lighting a cigarette. "Which one of you wrecked my car?"

"We all did," Eddy replied, puffing his chest out a little.

"You proud of it or something?"

"Maybe I am."

"You toughened up a little, pipsqueak," he said with a smirk.

He stepped outside, leaving Eddy confused and inwardly shaken. He wondered for a second if maybe his brother really meant no harm in this visit, but refused to let his guard down. He turned to his friends, who looked at him worriedly. He gave them a reassuring smile.

He could hear his mother happily calling up her friends from around the cul-de-sac. She loudly announced who would be joining them after each call. There would be safety in numbers for now. Eddy just had to get through the next couple of days.


	10. What's Expected of Me

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Domestic violence and drug reference/usage ahead.

*So sorry for taking forever with this chapter. I got promoted at work (yay!) and I've been quite busy with it ever since. I may not be the most efficient at updating, but I'm not going let it be another year been chapters (happened with the first two) ever again.

* * *

"What's Expected of Me"

Nazz put on her most pleasant smile and marched over to see Sarah. In all the years she'd known the younger girl, through all the sibling rivalry and Sarah's tendencies for hostility, never once had she done something that landed Ed in the emergency room. Nazz was dying to know what had happened. She still held on to memories of Sarah being a protective, fun friend and seeing her after Dean broke her heart.

"Nazz?" Sarah's mother said awkwardly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Huh?" Nazz said, snapping out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she'd knocked on the door. "Oh, yeah. That'd be awesome."

Crystal stepped aside, allowing Nazz entry to her home. She tucked some of her dyed blonde hair behind her ear, smiling a little at her daughter's childhood friend. Nazz could feel the woman's eyes burning into her back and she turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm glad you're here," Crystal said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. I've just been real busy with like, school and stuff, you know…" Nazz trailed. She suddenly felt guilty, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Sarah was the one who pushed her away, not the other way around. "I mean, it's my senior year and all…and…um…"

When Sarah met Dean, she became a different person. She was secretive and hypersensitive. Defensive and even quicker to rudeness. She began sneaking out and once confided in Jimmy that Dean had given her ecstasy on more than one occasion. She made sick jokes at other peoples' expense and behind their friends' backs. She stole money from Jimmy's wallet and Crystal's purse. She became someone Nazz didn't like.

"Nazz? If anyone can cheer Sarah up, even just a little, it'd definitely be you," Crystal said, eyes pleading.

"I…" Nazz started dully. The look in Crystal's eyes was enough to make her want to cry. "We'll have a fun time! Don't worry!"

Nazz headed up to Sarah's room. Even if things went sour, she was determined to give her friend's mother some hope for her daughter. She knocked on the door and it swung open abruptly. She was taken aback by Sarah's tear-stained face, but didn't let it deter her from her mission. Sarah wordlessly allowed Nazz entry to her bedroom. It smelled heavily of perfume, the reason for which Nazz didn't want to know. It was too much and she wanted to open a window, but she was afraid of doing anything to upset the younger girl.

"It's been a while, Sarah. I thought we could hang out."

Sarah stared silently at Nazz. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her hair was greasy and tangled. She slowly sat down on her bed. The blonde decided to join her. Sarah's nail polish was chipped; she used to never tolerate such a thing. She wasn't wearing earrings. She looked like a shell of her former self.

"What should we do? Would you want to go to the mall? We can get Kevin and Jimmy to go, too. Kev can carry our bags for us."

"My parents want to send me away."

"…What?"

"My parents want to send me away," Sarah repeated, voice hoarse.

"Why?"

"Because we don't get along. They might send me to live with my aunt or my grandmother."

Nazz knew there was more to that story, but wasn't entirely sure if it was her place to ask. She would miss Sarah terribly if it happened. She had difficulty understanding how sending the girl away from all she knew would fix her problems, but mother and father knew best, she supposed. Anxiety welled in the pit of her stomach, knowing what was coming next.

"I'll just get on the train and go to Lemon Brook. I'll get to see Dean again."

"…Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Are you stupid or something? He's the only one who understands me anymore! We love each other and everyone's trying to keep us apart, even _you!_"

"Sarah, calm down! We meant well in doing what we did! We were just trying to look out for you! We did it out of love."

Much to the older girl's surprise, Sarah suddenly laid down and put her head in her lap. She clung to Nazz as best she could. Nazz gave her a small hug in return, but she was done sugar coating the situation. She wanted the old Sarah back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Sarah mumbled, voice wavering. "I miss Dean, but I miss the way things were, too…"

"You can't have it both ways," Nazz said sweetly. "You need to make a choice."

"I know…"

There was a knock at the door and the girls snapped to attention. Crystal stepped in, holding the phone in her hand. She looked at the girls curiously, but decided not to ask.

"Janet just called. Eddy's brother is in town, so she's having a party. We're all invited," Crystal said, mostly to Nazz. She turned to Sarah pointedly. "We're _all_ going."

The girls watched her leave. Their eyes were wide. They looked at each other nervously and it was silently agreed that neither was voluntarily going to this party.

"Eddy's brother…" Nazz mused.

"This'll be fun…" Sarah muttered. "I guess I'll start getting ready. I don't get a choice, like always…"

Nazz's eyes flashed a bit of anger, but she decided to bite back another comment. She didn't want to risk another spat. Her phone vibrated in her pocket; it was Kevin.

"Hello? …Yeah, I heard. I know, right? This is gonna be like…so awkward…"

* * *

Back at Eddy's house, Janet was happily bustling around. Eddy's brother had taken a phone call while he was outside and it seemed like he would be a while. Ed and Edd waited for Eddy to give them some sort of instruction, but neither felt comfortable leaving his side.

"Hey, Double D?" Janet started. "Does your mother still have that recipe for baklava?"

"Yes, ma'am. Shall I ask her to bring some over?"

"That would be wonderful. She's such a good baker."

'_No,' _Eddy thought bitterly. _'_Double D's _a good baker.'_

"Oh, Eddy," his mother said, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't look so sour! We're having a party. You love parties!"

"Not the occasion," he mumbled.

"Well, cheer up! The party starts in two hours! I'm so happy everyone's able to make it. Oh! You should call up that farmer boy that used to live across the street."

"How long does baklava take?" Eddy whispered.

"An hour and a half. I should get started soon," his friend whispered back.

"Is baklava the stuff that makes my mouth itchy?" Ed asked.

Eddy led his friends out the back door to best avoid his brother. They walked quickly to Edd's house. Edd hoped his mother wouldn't be there, but Yvonne's car was in fact in the driveway. Something of a switch went off in Edd's head; it turned off his visible animosity towards her and put on the fake sense of happiness his friends were used to seeing. His symphony of lies about his relationship with his parents would be at full volume for who knew how long.

Upon opening the door, however, the boys got a loud surprise. The Kanker sisters ran out of the kitchen, which looked to be a dreadful mess. Marie was holding an unfrosted cupcake in her hand, happily bounding over to Edd.

"Hiya, dreamboat! We made cupcakes!"

"Our oven's broken, so we decided to use yours," Lee said.

Marie cheerfully held the cupcake up to Edd's mouth, urging him to take a bite out of it. He obeyed and she ran back to the kitchen to get him a sample of the frosting. Ed looked down at his friend, who was trying not to gag.

"How was it, Double D?"

"I have a piece of eggshell in my teeth," Edd whispered.

"_Marie!_" Lee shouted. "You didn't pick all the shells out!"

"Sorry, muffin!"

"Hey, Big Ed," May said sweetly. "I picked all the shells out of mine!"

Remembering the dinner May had made him, Ed plucked the cupcake out of her hand. He stuffed it into his mouth all in one go, making everyone recoil slightly. Marie reemerged from the kitchen with a glob of frosting on her finger. It had sprinkles and edible gel on it. She held her finger up to Edd's lips.

"Try the frosting, sweetheart," she said.

"I'll get a fork," he offered.

"That's okay," she replied, her eyes seductive.

"She wants you to lick it off her finger, you idiot!" Eddy supplied.

"I-I can't do that! It seems rude…"

Marie took the opportunity of his mouth being open to slip him the frosting. He wasn't comfortable with such a thing, but Marie only responded with a soft giggle. She touched her lower lip with the same finger, swaying side to side a little bit.

"I…I need to go make baklava…" he said, voice a bit rough.

"We already rocked and rolled! Don't ya think it's a little late to be shy with me?" Marie asked loudly, following closely behind him.

"Double D has the warm and fuzzies again, Eddy," Ed mused.

"…Yeah…let's just call it _that_."

"We're going to your mom's party, too," May said, trying to break up the awkward seed her sister had planted. "Double D's mom is getting ready upstairs. She invited us. Your mom said it was okay, Eddy."

"It's not much of a party," Eddy said. "My brother's here."

"We know. That's why we're here to protect ya!" Lee said, playfully smacking Eddy's back. "You're flabby. I'll have to fix that. I like my men-"

"I'm not your man, Lee!"

"Eddy, would anyone be opposed to dried fruit in the baklava? I'm missing a couple of ingredients," Edd called from the kitchen.

"Whatever! Just hurry up so we can get this over with!"

May debated whether or not she should give Ed another one of her lopsided cupcakes. They way to his heart seemed to be through his stomach and as long as she had a little help cooking, she was happy to oblige. She remembered a small chocolate bar she had in her pocket and offered it to Ed. He took it, blissfully letting the half-melted chocolate coat his mouth.

"Chocolate good for Ed…" he said dreamily.

"Lumpy, that was probably in her pocket _all day_…" Eddy grimaced.

"So? I once kept a sandwich for a whole month until Double D threw it away."

That was too much for even Lee and May. Lee grabbed her younger sister by the arm, pulling her into the kitchen. Marie was watching Edd chop a variety of nuts with little interest. She found his silence annoying and decided to break it.

"Your mom likes me."

"Oh, that's good," he replied quietly.

"What?" Marie quipped, wrinkling her nose. "Shouldn't that make you happy? I mean, my mom likes you and she hasn't even met you yet! Shouldn't you be happy that your mom meeting me again went well?"

The thought of seeing Yvonne at the party caused Edd an emotion he couldn't quite put a name to. It felt like anxiety and knowing all at once. He knew she would put on a friendly show for everyone around her, but when she got him alone in the sanctity of their own home, things would be very different. He knew there would be another fight and after the one they'd had before she ran off with her friends, he mentally braced himself for a far more verbally vicious one. From where she stood, May could see he looked rather upset.

"Marie," May said quietly. "Stop it."

Marie was still a bit wound up and briskly walked over to the counter to join her boyfriend. The hollow look on his face took her by surprise. Realizing his cheery façade had noticeably slipped yet again, Edd planted a quick kiss on her lips. Marie watched him continue to chop nuts, not quite sure of how she'd just brought him down.

"H-hey…I didn't mean to-"

"No harm done," Edd replied happily.

Unfortunately for Edd, he'd looked away from the knife when speaking to Marie and brought it down again on his finger. His yelp of pain and Marie's squeal of fright brought Eddy and Ed into the kitchen. Lee squeezed her own finger at the sight and May gripped the refrigerator door, trying not to faint at the sight of the blood.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"He cut his finger off!" Marie squealed.

"I haven't cut it off, honey," Edd insisted, washing it as thoroughly as he could. "It's only a flesh wound. Oh dear, this needs stitches."

"I will take you to the emergency room!" Ed declared, though like May, he made a point of not looking at the cut.

"Thank you, Ed. But there's no need for that; I can take care of it myself," he said kindly. "Eddy, would you mind chopping up some more nuts, please? There's another cutting board right under where I just was. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go stitch this up."

"S-sure…" Eddy said shakily. "Uh…good luck with that…"

Out of sheer curiosity, Ed and Marie followed Edd to the downstairs bathroom. He had some of his father's spare needles and anesthetic. Ed felt queasy, but Marie couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Oh, keeping me company while I do this, I see," Edd said happily, injecting his finger with the numbing agent. "You'll find it quite the simple process, actually. It's not too terribly exciting, though."

"We are here for morbid support, Double D!" Ed announced, looking in the opposite direction of his friend.

"That was quite the Freudian Slip, Ed," Edd giggled, beginning to sew. "I believe you meant '_moral_ support.' You're both here out of _morbid_ curiosity."

"How can you stand to do that to yourself…?" Marie asked, face twisted in disgust. "You can't even stand it when people chew with their mouths open."

"Well, that's just disgusting. As for this, I can't feel it. I numbed it first. Any sort of medical process, no matter how graphic it may be, really doesn't bother me."

"Uh…Double D?" Eddy said from the doorway. He stopped and stared at his friend's fresh, still in-progress stitches.

"What is it, Eddy?"

"I think I burned the baklava."

"You think or you know?" Marie asked snidely.

"I think I'd know when something's burnt, Marie!" Eddy snapped.

"_Eddy!_" Edd interjected, voice sharp and scolding. "I'll have _none_ of that, thank you!"

"Sorry. Look, I put the baklava in at seven-hundred degrees-"

"What?! Why on earth would you do that?!"

"So it would cook faster," Eddy blinked. "Anyway, I think it burned."

"Eddy, cooking food at unnatural temperatures like that destroys its molecular integrity. Regardless, I'm sure I can fix it somehow," he said calmly, finishing his sutures with little effort. He put a bandage over them a stood slowly. "What time is it?"

"Time to go…" Eddy whispered.

"It's okay, Eddy," Ed said. "We'll think of something."

* * *

The walk to Eddy's house was both long and short all at once. Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah were already in a corner whilst their parents mingled with the adult guests. Jonny and Plank sat on the floor nearest the hallway. Jonny was talking to the piece of wood as per usual. Eddy found it comforting for reasons he couldn't presently understand.

His mother was still running around, trying to make sure everyone was comfortable. Eddy spied his brother talking to their father. The elder sibling approached him with interest.

"Hey, pipsqueak," he said. "I've got something for you. Come with me."

"No way! Where to?!" Eddy spat.

"Your room."

"Tell me what it is first!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," came the sneering reply. "Come. With. Me."

He grabbed Eddy roughly by the arm. Eddy motioned for Ed and Edd to follow. They chased after him as quickly as the older man would allow. Once in Eddy's room, he shut the door.

"Here ya go, pipsqueak. Brought you some booze. I know you'll keep it a secret between the two of us. Your friends will, too."

"Uh…thanks?" Eddy said. He made sure the bottle hadn't been played with in any way. "Why'd you bring me this?"

"So you'll be less of a thorn in my side," he shrugged. He lit another cigarette, leaning against the wall. "I thought we could have a visit for once where Mom doesn't cry."

"So you brought me _this?_"

"Which you're going to hide. Give your friends a drink. Blondie looks like he could use one. What'd you do to Monobrow, anyway?"

"My sister kicked me down a flight of stairs!" Ed said firmly. "Eddy would never hurt me! He is a good friend and a good person and a good brother! You should appreciate him more!"

"Who said I didn't? Gives me something to keep me on my toes. How old's your sister? Sounds like my kind of chick."

"_Leave Sarah alone!_" Ed roared.

"Whoa, I was kidding! I got a lady. Eddy, give this guy a shot of that, too."

Edd wondered if he should add anything to what Ed had said. His finger was starting to hurt again, but he did his best to ignore it; Eddy was more important. Ed took a deep breath beside him. Eddy tensed when his brother reached into his pocket. A trick from their childhood was that he would stick his hand in his pocket, ask Eddy to come to him, then punch the younger boy in the stomach. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ugh, leave me alone, Dean. No one likes you. You're gonna die alone," he said to the person on the other end.

"Dean?" Ed parroted.

"Yeah, Dean Brady. Some jerk friend of a friend. Last I heard, he was dating a fourteen year old girl. How pathetic can you be?"

He didn't realize how much further he'd cemented in Ed's mind that Dean was an awful human being. Ed forced the thought of the man out of his mind; it was too much to bear. The oldest occupant of the room turned his attention to Edd.

"You want a smoke, Blondie? You look you've got a court date or something," he said, holding a cigarette out to the younger boy.

"No, thank you. I would, however, like to see some more respect from you for Eddy."

"Why is he wound so tight?" he asked his brother. "Get him hammered with that."

Without another word, Eddy's older brother sauntered out of the room and back towards the crowd. Eddy released the breath he'd been holding. He was expecting pain or insults; he had no idea what to call this encounter. He looked at the bottle of gin in his hands, then up at his friends.

"Should we crack it open, guys?"

"Heavens no!" Edd protested. "Yours and Ed's parents are out there! They'll notice you've been drinking."

"You're so lucky to have parents that don't care if you drink, Double D," Eddy said.

He immediately regretted it. He checked his friend's face carefully to see if he'd struck any cords, but Edd hadn't been offended by the statement. Eddy remembered that the Kanker sisters were among his party guests and ushered his friends back out into the living room.

Marie approached Edd with a plate of assorted party snacks. She gave him a crab cake and smiled. Lee stepped over to Eddy, much to his dismay. She roughly put a hand on his shoulder.

"How'd it go in there? Do I need to pound anyone?"

"No, Lee. It's fine."

Suddenly, a feminine voice rang over the crowd. Yvonne stepped into the living room holding two large trays. Her curly black hair looked as though it had been freshly dyed. Edd braced himself for her presence.

"I brought Jell-o shots and baklava!"

Eddy's father took the trays from her and Janet ran up to hug her. Yvonne spotted her son and gave him a tight hug. Reluctantly, he hugged her back. He wasn't sure if this meant their previous fight was forgiven or if she was putting on a performance. He hoped for the former, but wasn't holding his breath.

"Want a Jell-o shot, honey?" she offered.

"Yvonne, are you sure?" Janet questioned, looking at the thin boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm watching him. You like strawberry, right?"

"I dislike gelatin, mother."

"Oh, that's right. Well, at least eat some of the snacks. Janet went to all this trouble. Crystal! How are you!" she said, rushing off into the crowd.

"How utterly predictable…" Edd grumbled through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, sweetie pie," Marie said. "Want to sit outside for a little bit?"

They sat in front of a wall with no windows inside. Marie plucked a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. Edd quirked an eyebrow and she laughed.

"I got it from Lee. You know, it's a party thing. Want to try?"

"No, thank you."

"Your mom really likes to be the social butterfly, huh?"

"It's absolutely infuriating sometimes! First, we'll get along reasonably well, then we'll have a fight and then she comes back from Heaven knows where and acts like nothing ever happened. Then, I'm left to wonder if everything is alright between us. One minute it is, then the next, it's not."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes Lee does that with May."

"Not you?"

"I don't let people treat me that way. I hate seeing it and I _hate_ being on the wrong end of it. If someone has a beef with me, I want them to be honest about it," Marie said, taking a light drag.

"Precisely! How in the world are we supposed to live comfortably together if it isn't clear if all is well?"

"Has it always been like that?"

"…It was a little different when she was working. I mean, she's always put friends and parties before family," he said. Marie knew he meant that Yvonne put those things ahead of him. "She hated nursing, which is a shame, because she's actually quite good at it. She was afraid to tell my grandparents that she regretted her major in college, so she toughed it out. She used to cry when she came home from work. She'd ask me why I hadn't gotten a job yet."

"When was this?"

"Let's see…she quit nursing when I was about ten or eleven. I never understood why she would ask me to get a job; I knew I wasn't legally able to do so. When she finally quit, she took a realtor class. She loved it. She was happy, like she was just now. She really isn't a very good salesperson, but she didn't let it stop her. She skated through mostly on charisma. I think she got caught up in the moment, really. She's always loved social functions, but…"

"She didn't act like this?" Marie supplied.

"No, she did… Oh, how do I put this?" Edd chewed his bottom lip. "I think what I'm trying to say is she's happy as long as everything goes her way. I realize that that's true of everyone, but she changes when things aren't _just_ to her liking. …Might I have that for a moment?"

Marie looked at him curiously, but handed him the cigarette. He studied it for a brief moment, then took a quick puff of it. He handed it back to her, blowing out a bit of smoke. She took another drag for herself, keeping her eyes on him. He took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"I don't always understand why she gets upset. I try to make her happy, but it's never enough…" he said quietly. His eyes darkened. "Call me irrational, but I really think she enjoys getting under my skin. It's impossible to reason with her. Earlier this week, she became cross with me for not leaving a note when I went to Ed's. She's never required me to do so before; how was I to know she wanted it?!"

"People think everyone's a mind reader," Marie said matter-of-factly through another plume of smoke.

"She left the living room a huge mess and even had the _audacity_ to nitpick Ed and Eddy, when she's only met them about twice in the entire time I've been friends with them," Edd said angrily. He took another drag from the shared cigarette, looking at it in his hand. "Look what she's reduced me to!"

"Did she nitpick you, too?"

"Oh, _of course _she did."

"Do you ever try and fight back?"

"…Recently, yes," he admitted softly. "Jonny even said he'd heard a fight of ours. We weren't on a deeply personal level, but still… This time, though…I…I had some strong words for her…"

"Well, what did she say to deserve it?" Marie asked.

"Um…well… I don't know if she necessarily-"

"Muffin? People like you don't just lash out," she said around the cigarette. "What did your mama say?"

"S-she said…" he swallowed hard, memories of his mother's harsh words flooding his brain. "She said I'm lazy…said I'll never amount to anything…said that even Ed and Eddy think that, too…"

"And what did you say back?" Marie asked through gritted teeth.

"Well…she began talking about her alleged prowess as a mother…so I… Oh, Lord, I…"

"You what?"

"I shouted in her face that she's never been much of a mother!" he said quickly, biting back tears.

"That's it? Sounds like you were pretty nice."

"Nice? Are you kidding me?! I was completely out of line speaking to a parent in that manner!"

"She said _horrible_ things to you! You pretty much just told me that she _always_ has! Why should _you_ be nice?!"

Edd stared into Marie's eyes. His were filled with tears that he didn't want to let fall. Marie waited for him to speak. She was determined to convince him that he wasn't wrong.

"If I don't fight back," he said, voice cracking and shaking. "It makes the fights go away."

For once in her life, Marie was rendered speechless. She desperately wanted to say something to make the pain go away, but she couldn't think of one solid word. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he laid his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, finally falling apart.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said, drawing him up for a hug.

As per usual, it didn't take Edd long to compose himself. A cold wind blew and Marie shivered. She looked at him playfully.

"Want to stop in your house and warm up?" she said, leading him in that direction.

* * *

Back inside, Ed had found himself in a rather uncomfortable predicament. Eddy, his brother and their father were "reminiscing" about old times. In actuality, it was Eddy's brother retelling every awkward story he could think of about his little brother. He desperately wanted to go do something else, but he didn't want to leave Eddy.

"You boys used to get in a weirdest scuffles," Trevor laughed. "Eddy, do you remember when he put Nair in your shampoo?"

"Yeah. It was the middle of winter and he threw my hat up on the roof," Eddy deadpanned. "I was freezing."

"Aw, c'mon, little bro! You gotta learn to look back on stuff and laugh."

The way his brother said "laugh" triggered something deep inside of Eddy. He suddenly realized why his brother was being so docile; he was discreetly making fun of him as opposed to physical abuse. The bottle of gin had been a hush gift. Eddy was enraged, but forced himself not to show it. If Edd could have a switch that shut off his emotions, so could Eddy.

Ed didn't understand why Eddy's older brother was being so laid back in the presence of the younger boy. He decided to listen closely to everything he said. He was certain he was missing something. With every word, Eddy's face turned an angrier shade of red. Ed adjusted one of his crutches, wondering how long he would need the annoying things.

'_Wait, brain! I am supposed to be wondering about Eddy's brother right now!_'

"And you _cried!_"

"You never could reach that."

"I swear you peed a little."

"Remember when you fell down grandma's porch stairs? Worst splinter ever!"

"You screamed like a little girl!"

"Wow, Eddy," Ed said. "Those sure are some stories. I'm glad Sarah leaves all my embarrassing stories for me to tell!"

"_Lumpy._"

"…Hey! You are embarrassing Eddy!"

"It's all in good fun," Eddy's brother said nonchalantly.

The look in his eye said otherwise and neither Eddy's father nor his mother would notice. Nothing had changed. Eddy grabbed Ed by the sleeve, leading him to his room.

"I can't believe this! He gets away with _everything!_"

"He is like jelly on carpet, Eddy."

"Where's Double D? Let's just go to somewhere else. It'll be better than this crap I have here!"

"What should we do?"

"I don't care! Let's just _go!_"

The crowd had dwindled somewhat. Lee and May were nowhere to be found and Jonny was no longer sitting in the corner. Edd had slipped back in, minus Marie, and seemed trapped by both his mother and Eddy's brother.

"Yeah, my brother's a good kid. Nice that he found some quality friends, you know?"

"Oh, yeah! Eddward always has such nice things to say about him," she said, twirling a bit of Edd's hair around her finger.

"You're a good mom, letting them all hang at your house all the time."

He was stroking Yvonne's ego for reasons unknown to Edd and it was driving the boy up the wall. The two parted ways and Eddy found himself the unwanted recipient of his brother's attention yet again.

"Blondie's mom is a total M.I.L.F.."

"Ugh! That's _sick!_"

He patted Eddy's shoulder, satisfied that he'd gotten under Eddy's skin at least one last time that day. Quota met, he retreated to the kitchen for a sandwich. Eddy roughly grabbed both of his friends and dragged them out of the house.

"Marie and her sisters had to leave, but they-"

"Shut up, Double D."

"The food was good, Eddy," Ed offered.

"Shut up, Ed."

"Eddy? Why can't we talk?" Ed asked.

"Because I got _owned_. Again."

Eddy dragged them down a random street, going nowhere in particular. He let go of their sleeves finally, but still stomped ahead a bit faster than Ed could presently manage. The tallest boy called after him.

"Eddy! I'm all slow right now because of my knee!"

When he received no answer, he just plodded along, struggling to keep up the pace. Eddy, on the other hand, continued to stalk forward. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. Not only had his brother managed to humiliate him in front of Ed, he did it in front of their father, completely unnoticed. His anger burned inside him. In his long day of odd comforts, however, it made him somewhat happy that Ed and Edd would follow him in any random direction he chose.


	11. My Hairpin Trigger

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Thank you again for your patience. I'm the third-in-command at work now, so I have a lot more hours.

* * *

"My Hairpin Trigger"

Sunday came and went largely without incident. Eddy's brother and father had gone fishing, leaving him with their mother. Janet was still happily chattering along about how nicely her party had gone, much to Eddy's surprise; his brother really had protected her from any confrontations they had. The younger son didn't want to think about why.

"Eddy?" Janet prodded. "Are you looking at the clock? You're going to be late for school."

"Oh. Yeah."

In truth, Eddy really didn't care if he was on time for school or not. He dragged himself out of his chair and left the house with barely another word. Ed was waiting for him in the driveway. He didn't have his crutches, something Edd would definitely have a word or two about, but he was clearly having an easier time standing.

"Hi, Eddy! My dad had to borrow my truck, but the buttered toast is good today."

"Hey, Ed," Eddy sighed.

"What's wrong Eddy? Did you lose your happy gland?" Ed asked. He knew why Eddy was a bit down, but thought playing the fool about it would cheer his friend up. "I'll get it back for you!"

"No, Ed," Eddy said. "Just…the party, you know?"

"Aww, but it's over now, Eddy. Isn't your brother going home today?"

"Yeah, but…nothing changed."

Ed didn't know what to say. He wished he had Edd's silver tongue. He grabbed Eddy into a rough hug. It took the younger boy by surprise and he struggled to free himself from Ed's iron grip.

"Oh, Eddy! I am so sorry you have to be sad!"

"It's okay. Just let go."

They walked to the end of the street to collect their third friend. Ed was still limping badly, but he happily followed Eddy without complaint. Eddy was impressed by the older boy's tolerance of pain.

"How come you can handle this, but you can't take a rock in your shoe?"

"Handle what now?"

Eddy merely blinked. Before they knew it, they were at Edd's door. They could hear his mother's voice on the other side, followed quickly by Edd's. They looked at each other questioningly.

"That doesn't sound good," Eddy said.

"Double D in trouble!"

The door opened, with a confused looking Edd behind it. He looked from Ed to Eddy, mentally willing them to be quiet. His mother slipped past the boys, without a word to anyone, to her car. Edd ushered his friends inside.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is just fine," he said, popping aspirin into his mouth.

"Do you have a headache or a finger ache?" Ed asked.

"Both, it seems," Edd answered amusedly, taking a large gulp of water.

"I still can't believe you sewed up your own finger," Eddy said. "Well, let's go."

Edd rubbed at his chest, leading his companions to the garage. Much like Eddy, it was clear to see that all wasn't well with him, though he did a much better job of hiding it. Ed furrowed his eyebrow, hating to see them both upset.

"Are you okay, Double D?" he asked.

"My chest is just a little tight. I'm okay," came the cheery reply. "Ed, where are your crutches?"

"I used them to fix my broken bed, Double D!" Ed stated proudly.

'_Please don't ask about it anymore…_' Edd pleaded inwardly. '_If anyone knows I was foolish enough to smoke yesterday, I'll never hear the end of it. What in the world is wrong with me?! I still don't know what I was thinking!_'

"Why don't you get a thicker jacket? Doesn't the cold make your asthma worse?" Eddy asked.

"A little, yes. But, I'm fine. Let's go, shall we?"

Yvonne's words for Edd that morning had been a critique of him not being there at Janet's party for her to show off. When she was met with a bit of resistance over the comment, she'd told him to loosen up. Compared to other arguments, it was tame, but it had still stung a little. Edd pushed it to the back of his mind. He could feel Eddy's eyes on him from the passenger's seat. Though he was doing his best not to show it, Eddy was ticked off at Edd for disappearing during his mother's party. Ed was still looking from one friend to the other, trying to figure out something he could say or do to make them feel better.

"Double D?" Ed started. "We should make you some new lungs. I saw a movie where they made a monster with iron lungs and they ran on steam."

"…While I appreciate the sentiment, that wouldn't be compatible with life, Ed."

"Where were you for most of the party?" Eddy asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, yes…that. My apologies, Eddy. Marie and I needed some air and I suppose we just got distracted."

"So you left to pork your girlfriend."

"_What_ did I do? What in the world does that even mean?"

"Doing Marie was more important to you than being there for me. Just admit it."

Edd took in a sharp breath, gripping the wheel tightly. For so long, he'd put his friends ahead of all else and hearing Eddy imply otherwise hurt him terribly. All that had happened was he'd splashed some cold water on his face while Marie retrieved her jacket. He knew he was wrong to leave Eddy, but he just couldn't face neither him nor Ed after breaking down like he had.

"That isn't what happened, Eddy."

"Then what did? Where'd you go?"

"That's nothing to worry yourself with. We went outside to talk. That's all."

"Liar."

"Eddy! Double D! Stop it right now!" Ed yelled from the back seat.

"Stay out of it, Ed!" they said in unison.

"I may not always be honest, Eddy, and yes, I was rude to leave last night, but never have I done such things without reason. That reason, however, isn't for you to concern yourself with."

"So you ditched me and now you're not telling me why. Great plan, kid."

"If I thought it was something worth worrying yourself over, don't you think I'd tell you?!" Edd retorted, whipping the car into the first parking space he found.

Ed curled up in the backseat. He desperately wanted his friends to stop yelling, but knew they'd each pushed the other too far. He crawled out when the other boys did, frantically trying to think up a way to calm them down. The three of them had attracted Nazz and Kevin's attention, who watched from a short distance away.

"All I wanted to know was why you decided to drop the ball and be a crappy friend! That's _it! _Why are _you_ getting mad at _me?!_" Eddy demanded.

"_Fine! _If you must know, Marie was curious about my relationship with my mother and before I knew it, I had told her nearly _everything! _I don't know why I did, but I _did _and talking about made me a little _upset_. Is that _so wrong?!_"

"Whoa, Double D's a _rage cage!_" Kevin said to Nazz excitedly. "Look at him!"

"It's kinda scary…" the girl replied.

"Double D, your dark side is scaring people, especially me!" Ed whimpered.

Edd's green eyes were wide and full of a fury neither Ed nor Eddy had seen since they tricked him into thinking they'd drowned in quicksand. Eddy's hands were shaking. He felt he hadn't done anything wrong; he just wanted to know why his friend had left him. He hadn't expected Edd to be seething in anger over a simple question.

Edd adjusted his hat a little, taking deep breaths as he did so. Once he was reasonably calmed down, he looked back to Eddy. Eddy's eyes had a hurt look to them. Edd chewed his lip, feeling guilty for his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Eddy… It's just…I know it was selfish, but how was I supposed to look after you if I was a mess myself?" he said softly.

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy sighed. "I just wanted to know what your deal was. You didn't have to get pissed off over it."

"I realize that…I'm sorry… The way you asked just rubbed me the wrong way…"

Ed watched the younger boys carefully. When both were equally upset, it usually meant that a reconciliation was right around the corner. Ed waited patiently for the next word.

"I'm having a hard time…" Eddy said, his friend's sensitivity making him nervous.

"I know…"

The cloud of anger over the two seemed to disappear and Ed smiled, knowing all was forgiven. He led the boys inside the school, just in time for the first bell to ring. A foul smell emitted from the cafeteria and a light was burnt out, but all the three of them really noticed was that they each felt better.

* * *

Some two hours into the school day, Eddy found himself particularly dreading his biology class. He knew that the teacher would be asking about the group project with the AP class and that meant he would have to have contact with his partner.

Ever since kindergarten, Eddy couldn't stand Eleanor Lang. She perpetually had a cold and was constantly either blowing her nose or wiping it on her sleeve. She always wore clothes that were too small, too revealing, too clashing, or just aesthetically unappealing to him. That fine Monday, Eleanor had chosen a garish Easter sweater with a bunny knitted into it.

'_Why is she wearing that?! It's October for crying out loud!' _Eddy fumed.

"Hi, Eddy!" Eleanor greeted happily, tissue in hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing awesome, Eleanor," Eddy replied through gritted teeth.

"I've been trying to find you, but I seem to keep missing you. We really need to work on our project. Can I have your number?"

"My phone crapped out on me," Eddy lied, grimacing at her running nose.

"Oh, okay. How about if I give you mine? You can call me from home."

"Don't have a house phone!"

"Oh, I see. Um, well, we'll just have to meet up during study halls, then. I have to get back to my biology class. Lab, you know."

"Yeah…you do that," Eddy deadpanned.

Eddy celebrated inwardly as she turned and walked away. Edd was in her class, but he knew he wouldn't blow his cover in avoiding Eleanor. He really didn't care if the project was finished or not. Deciding he didn't feel like going to his math class, he headed towards the library.

"Hey, Eddy!" Ed smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Library. Math sucks."

"Me too! Have you seen commercials for that new monster movie they're making? It's going to have a monkey with one whale eye, one bionic eye, and an octopus arm for an arm!"

Eddy looked somewhat interested. Ed happily rambled on about it as they walked along down the hallway. Ed's knee hurt, but his excitement about a new monster movie outweighed the significance of the pain in his mind. The boys plopped down at the table in the back-most corner the library had. Eddy looked around for something to do, but found nothing of much interest.

"…with its tentacles!"

"Huh? What?"

"Eddy, the movie! The trailer!"

"Ed, what's a good way to get back at someone?"

"Who?"

"My brother. You saw how he was at the party. He got me. He was all discreet about it, too!"

"Well, if he told stories about you, maybe you should get some stories and turn it all into one big story!"

"…What did that even mean?!"

"You know! Take a bunch of stories and make yourself look cool by hand mixering them into one big story!"

"You mean take everything he said and put a reason behind it?"

"That's what I just said, Eddy."

"How would I get him to believe it? He pushed me into doing most of the crap."

"Make a whole new story!"

Eddy mulled over Ed's words for a minute. He weighed out his options, but his mind only took him back to what he knew best; scamming people. A wicked smile crossed his face, eyes gleaming. He turned to Ed, who looked back at him innocently.

"Ed, you like ice cream, right?"

"Yeah! Doesn't everybody?"

"Of course they do, Ed. Have you ever had _homemade_ ice cream?"

"Yeah, when your mom took us to that malt shop that one time she took us to the malt shop."

"…Right. Do you think my brother would like some?"

"We're taking him to the malt shop?" Ed asked, wrinkling his nose. "I don't really want to hang out with him, Eddy."

"No, Lumpy! We're going to give him some as a surprise."

"But, Eddy, the malt shop is far away. Won't it melt?"

"We'll make it ourselves! We just need an ice cream machine. Ah, Double D!" Eddy called, happily motioning for his friend to join them.

"Yes?"

"Double D, do you think you could make an ice cream machine?"

"An ice cream machine?" the blond boy echoed.

"But, it _can't_ look like one!" Eddy insisted, throwing his arm around the other boy.

"I'm not sure I understand. An ice cream machine is essentially a single-purpose food processor. Some newer models barely resemble their vintage counterparts at all."

"It just needs to be really discreet."

"What I meant was that it's difficult to tell the difference sometimes. Why do you want me to make one?"

"For my brother!"

"A gift? Are you extending an olive branch of brotherly friendship?" Edd asked, curiosity roused.

"Nope."

"Eddy? I don't understand why you want to give your brother something as tasty as ice cream," Ed said. "Ice cream is a happy thing and your brother just isn't."

"Eddy, isn't your brother lactose intolerant?"

"I want him to know how it feels to have something dangled in his face, knowing it's just gonna lead to pain and misery!"

"While my understanding of sibling squabbles and rivalry is quite limited, I would imagine that a lactose intolerant person would associate any dairy products with discomfort and illness. He'd probably just not take it. Well, unless of course he takes lactase pills."

"…No one don't like ice cream," Eddy said slowly.

"…I didn't like your grammar right there. Regardless, I'm just a bit skeptical of how well such a plan would carry out. Negative reinforcement could stand in your way," Edd said, opening his laptop.

"Ugh, what?" Eddy groaned. "Do you have to bring all the sciencey stuff into a perfectly good scam?"

"All I'm saying is that your brother's relationship with dairy products could be like mine with scented candles. They trigger asthma attacks in me, so I do my best to avoid them."

"Loosen up, kid. _Anyway_," Eddy stressed. "Can you make the ice cream machine?"

"Oh, Eddy," Edd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really don't have time for such a thing right now. I also think that your desire to see your brother's discomfort is really more of a wanting to-"

"_First_, you ditch me at the party and _now_ you won't make me a simple ice cream machine? I've seen you make motorized scooters in three minutes from cardboard and cans!"

"I… I'm sorry, Eddy. I'll make it for you."

"That's more like it! Ed, I'll even let _you_ pick the flavor."

"Uh…pralines and dick?" the eldest boy said oddly.

Ed's discomfort at the tension between his friends returned. He'd lived with Sarah long enough to know that he truly hated when people held grudges. He liked to forgive and forget, something he'd always thought Eddy and sometimes Edd could stand to work on. Eddy happily retreated into the computer lab, giving Ed an opportunity to have Edd to himself.

"You look like you don't really want to make the ice cream machine, Double D," Ed said quietly.

"It's just going to blow up in Eddy's face and bring forth more humiliation at the hands of his brother. I don't want to contribute to that…"

"Tell Eddy no," Ed said plainly.

"It's not that simple, Ed. Eddy has a deep-rooted desire to make his brother suffer just as he did. It's on a psychological level and to be truthful, I do owe him a favor after last night. I'll just bite the bullet…"

"You don't have to bite any bullets! My mom has a food processor!"

"Oh…I see…"

"You can just sit back and study like I know you like doing."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Ed."

"How do we make ice cream?" Ed asked innocently.

"I don't know. We'll need a recipe. I have always wondered how it's made. I know this is silly, but it's always fascinated me that room-temperature ingredients can be manipulated into a frozen desert such as ice cream."

Kevin was looking through the books on the shelves next to the boys, but usually tried to stay out of whatever wild idea they'd come up with. As much as he tried to like them, and they had grown on him, he still found them a bit too weird for comfort. He needed them in smaller doses, particularly Eddy. Once in a while, though, he felt the need to give at least a word of advice to the boys.

"Wow," Kevin said, finally breaking his silence. "Can you be wound _any_ tighter, Double D?"

"Pardon?"

"You keep your face stuffed in books for so long that ice cream being cold fascinates you? You need to loosen up and get out some more, man. Have a little fun for once."

Like those who had said "Loosen up, Double D" before him, Kevin had meant no offense, yet Edd had still taken it somewhat personally. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. The feeling of sadness swelled in his chest once more and he winced inwardly. He was tired of it. He was tired of putting on a happy face for everyone when he felt awful inside. He'd been doing it for far too long and it was getting old.

"Double D?"

"Hm? What is it, Ed?"

"Do you want to hang out with me and Eddy on Friday? We're gonna have movie night."

"Movie night" had become Ed's codeword for "pot party". Edd tried desperately to avoid them. He liked watching movies, but the marijuana and drinking was not something he wanted to participate in. He tugged at his sleeve, trying to think up an excuse to say no.

"I don't know, Ed. I'll have homework and-"

"Just do it during your free block. You need to have less fun for school and more fun for yourself."

"I'll think about it…"

Ed frowned again. He didn't understand Edd's inability to say no to someone nor Eddy's half-baked plan to give his brother homemade ice cream. He stood up with some difficulty and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Edd gave a small smile and followed him out of the library.

* * *

The ride home was far more pleasant than the ride to school. Eddy was gleefully talking about the ice cream machine, much to the confusion of his friends. Leaving the car at Edd's house, they walked briskly to Eddy's.

"I'm still slow over here, Eddy!" Ed pleaded.

"I still don't understand what it is we're doing," Edd said. "Eddy, what exactly is your reasoning behind this?"

"Easy! I'm going to dangle something good in front of him and when he takes it, and it blows up in his face, he'll finally know how it feels to have there be consequences for something he's done!"

"Consequences for his actions? So that _is_ what this is about."

"Like I always say," Ed began. "The cheese is always twice the fence post."

"…Yes, Ed, that's…fine reasoning, but what this is is a desire to see his brother be punished. Eddy won't feel better until he's satisfied that his brother has suffered just as badly as he has."

"Hurry up, you two! He's leaving tonight! Where's the parts for the ice cream machine?"

"Eddy, wait! I have frozen yogurt at my house!" Edd said.

"That's not ice cream!"

"I have rocky road ice cream," Ed offered.

"No. I want him to taste the sweet flavors of defeat in something I _made_."

"What are you going on about, pipsqueak?"

"Ah! Bro! Uh…fancy meeting you here!" Eddy dodged sheepishly. "Why don't you come into the kitchen for a snack, huh?"

Eddy awkwardly threw an arm around the taller man's shoulders. He looked over his own to signal his friends to follow. Edd was cautious and Ed was in full protector mode. The elder Zaccagnino glanced down at his brother, vaguely curious about the somewhat crazed expression the younger boy had.

"How long will it take you to throw that together?" Eddy half demanded.

"About two hours…"

"What?! I don't have that kind of time! Fine, I'll use Ed's rocky road. Ed, go get it."

"Manners would be nice, Eddy," Edd mumbled.

Ed stared at Eddy, then ran off to get the ice cream. Edd watched Eddy's every movement until his return. With ice cream in hand, Eddy began making a sundae so covered in sugar and candy that it made his brother's teeth hurt just to look at it.

"Want some, bro?"

"Naw, I'm good. Lactose intolerant, y'know."

"Come on, bro, just try a little. I call it 'Eddy's Sundae Surprise.'"

"What's so surprising about it? That it's covered in crap?"

"It's _delicious_," Eddy pressed. "Try some."

"I'm good. I hate sweets."

Eddy straightened up, face burning red. Ed cringed and Edd chewed his bottom lip. The older man looked at the three kids in front of him with confusion. He knew the food likely had not been tampered with, but the different emotions on each boy's face made him regret approaching Eddy.

"I hate _you!_" Eddy roared. "Why won't you just eat this?!"

"…We're not talking about ice cream, are we?"

"I didn't want all the times you beat me up and made fun of me! I didn't want all the times mom and dad let you off easy just because you sweet talked them! I didn't want all the times I got in trouble for doing things you'd already done, Ben!"

"So you're blaming me for your inability to own up to your mistakes?" Ben blinked.

"See?! There you go again! You're spinning it so it's my fault!"

"Mom and dad let me off easy because I'd apologize for screwing up. You see, I know when I've gone too far. When you and your friends came to see me? I was wrong. I know. You, however, you only admit you're wrong when you've genuinely screwed yourself over. It's always everyone's fault but yours."

"It's… I… I just wanted to see you… Consequences never happen for you…"

"I got beat up by a bunch of twelve year olds. If that wasn't 'consequences', I don't know what was. Grow up a little, Eddy. Then we'll talk."

Eddy watched his older brother retreat to the guest room to pack his things. He hadn't expected a calm conversation, despite how hard to hear it was. He stomped down the hallway after him, yelling for Ed and Edd to leave the house.

"Just answer me one thing!"

"What?" Ben said with a sigh.

"Why do you treat me the way you do?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love humiliating me and beating me up?!" Eddy yelled, voice cracking.

"I'm a huge jerk, I guess? See? Instead of screaming and stomping my feet, I can admit my faults."

"And rubbing any good qualities you have in my face! Just stop! Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just go away…?" Eddy said, eyes wet with tears.

"I'm packing up to leave right now."

"_No!_"

"What?! What do you want me do?!" Ben shouted. "You want me to go back in time and stop myself from ever picking on you? Guess what: I can't! Instead of dwelling on the past and dragging your friends into it, why don't you try to move on? You want me to apologize? Fine, I'm sorry. Is that it? Is that what you wanted? You need to learn to just let it all roll off."

"After all the times you beat me up for fun?! You think I can just let that go?! You think I ever wanted anyone to know how pathetic I am?! You think I like dragging those two around with me for something that has nothing to do with them?!" he retorted, tears flowing freely.

"Yeah, I think you do. I think you like that they focus all their attention on you. They feel sorry for you, Eddy. That's why they hang out with you. They'll get sick of you soon. You'll see," Ben said calmly.

In a simple few sentences, laced with spite and a desire to sting, Eddy's brother had confirmed his worst fear: That Ed and Double D would drift away from him. The childish part of Eddy still believed that if his older brother said it, then it must be true. He sank down to his knees, realizing that he'd lost yet again. There was absolutely nothing he could say that could even pray to come close to the insult his brother had cut him with. It hurt and it felt good all at the same time; he had confirmation that he wasn't a fool to think his friends would abandon him. Someone else saw it, too. The bit of confirmation, be it false or real, gave Eddy a spark of hope in his cracked heart.

"You know what, Ben? You're probably right. People do get sick of me. I have to make sure that _they_ don't. Even if I can't, and I fail at something again, I'll at least know that I _tried_."

Eddy picked himself up and went back to the kitchen. Ed and Edd hadn't obeyed his order to leave. They hugged him tightly. Eddy clung to them as best he could, both physically and emotionally. He needed them more than they'd ever know. At the front of the house, Ben slipped out without a word. For now, Eddy was safe.


	12. Loosen Up

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*This chapter was actually written about a year ago. I waited to post it so that the story wouldn't feel rushed. For continuity's sake, it's had some changes, but it's here nonetheless.

*Ed ordered the Sex Pistols album back in chapter eight. I only mention this because I, too, had forgotten until I reread the chapter for the sake of eleven's continuity.

*Domestic violence, drug usage and colossal meltdowns ahead. Neither I nor are responsible for underage persons who choose to read.

* * *

"Loosen Up"

The days since Eddy's nasty confrontation with his brother had gone well. He was feeling better. Edd and Ed had been appearing at his doorstep each day, waiting for him to decide their after school activities like old times. It made him feel like his brother was wrong.

"_I think you like that they focus all their attention on you. They feel sorry for you, Eddy. That's why they hang out with you. They'll get sick of you soon."_

"Yeah, right," Eddy said to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Who could get sick of _me?_"

He combed his hair into his beloved hairnet. He checked his phone one more time before crawling into bed. No messages. He didn't worry about it for once. For the first time in a while, Eddy felt truly relaxed.

Down the street, however, things were much different. Edd's own anxiety was getting the better of him and had him pacing around his house. Be it because he knew his mother was coming home soon and their only contact in recent days had been her trying to show him off at a party or something else, he did not know. He was wound up and it was driving him up the wall.

When a long shower failed to relax him, he decided that a hot drink might ease his nerves a little. On the way down the stairs, a new sticky note from his father caught his eye. He plucked it off the wall, worried he'd go into a full panic attack if he stopped moving. He read it the moment he flicked on the kitchen lights.

"_Eddward - I'm borrowing your car for the weekend while mine is being repaired. Effective immediately. Thank you, love, Father," _it read.

"Oh, that's just perfect. It's not like it's going to be near freezing tomorrow," Edd griped to no one.

As he dug through the cabinet for tea or cocoa, he heard the front door open. Yvonne made her loud entry into their broken home, dropping shoes into a corner and throwing her coat onto the couch. She walked swiftly into the kitchen, her eyes burning into his back. Cautiously, Edd turned around to face her. She looked annoyed and he questioned her intentions.

"Good evening, mother."

"Hi. I'm glad you got the kitchen cleaned up on Sunday. I shouldn't have left your trailer trash girlfriend and her sisters alone in here."

"Excuse me?" Edd hissed, forcing himself to exhibit self-control. "Marie is _not_ trailer trash."

"Oh, Eddward," Yvonne sighed. "You don't actually think this little relationship of yours is going to last, do you? It's fun for right now, but long term, honey, you can do better. Same with your friends. You need people you can loosen up around and have fun with, not people you have to baby-sit. …Why are you turning away from me?"

"Because I don't feel like gracing you with a response to your nonsense, mother."

Yvonne's expression darkened. She saw a flash of white as she crossed the kitchen, grabbing Edd's hair and forcing him to look at her. He let out a pained squeal and tried to pry her fingers apart, but she only tightened her grip. Her acrylic nails dug into his scalp and drew a little bit of blood.

"Don't you _ever_ turn away from me again, Eddward," she growled, shaking his head while she spoke. "Mommy knows what's best for you and ignoring her will be very, _very_ bad."

"Do you realize, _mother_, that you voicing those concerns is the closest thing to _love_ you've ever given me? You must feel _something_ for me, considering you've stayed with father and I for so long. Any affection you've expressed has just been for show…"

"_Why won't you just give me a break and do as I say?!_" she screeched, slapping the side of his face.

"I have done as you say. Always. My whole life has been devoted to trying to please you and father and I have come to realize that nothing I say or do will _ever_ be good enough for you. We're _not_ the _perfect little family _you love to pretend we are."

"We wouldn't have problems if you weren't so useless! If you could just do something right for a change, I wouldn't have had to become a nurse or make up lies about us!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes and gripping his hair harder.

"It's always everyone's fault but yours, isn't it?"

"No! It's _yours!_"

"Do you even _hear_ yourself right now, mother? You sound like a child."

"Don't say that! Don't remind me of what I got stuck with! You try to say I've never been much of a mother? I never wanted to be _your_ mother! I wanted a sweet, responsible child…not someone like you… Why did I have to get stuck with you?!"

"…Do you really mean that, mother?" he asked quietly, voice going hollow.

"_Don't call me that anymore!_"

"…Tell me why you've stayed, then. Why haven't you just up and left me if you're that unhappy? If you really don't love me, why did you give me foot rubs before bed when I was little or give me words of advice or put a roof over my head?" he asked, forcing the tears back, still afraid of letting her know just how badly she'd hurt him.

"I… I don't know…"

"There's something _wrong_ with you, mother; you've never been this bad before. You've never hit me before! You need help. I'll help you! I will! Go to the doctor. I'll go with you. I'll do anything I can to help you; I promise! I love you, mother. I do. I want to see you get well again…" Edd pleaded desperately, terrified of the thought of losing Yvonne.

Yvonne slowly let go and fell to her knees. Edd hit the floor less gracefully. He rubbed the back of his head painfully. He looked at his hand and for the first time, he felt queasy at the sight of blood. Yvonne's eyes widened at her son's blood under her nails and on his hand. She burst into tears.

"Eddward, honey, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, flinging her arms around him. "Mommy's sorry! Mommy loves you! Really, I do! You have to believe me, Eddward! You have to!"

The way her voice sounded in that moment shook Edd to the core. It wasn't her usual energetic, feminine tone, but the voice of a little girl. He helped her up to her bedroom and into the master bathroom. He waited close by while she showered; there was no way he trusted her to be alone. Yvonne clung to him once she was ready for bed. He gingerly crawled into bed with her.

"I'll stay home from school tomorrow so you're not alone."

"Oh, no, Eddward. You go. Go see your friends and your girlfriend. You need a day to just loosen up and have fun. I'll call my friends and have them come over. I'll be alright," she said, voice still heavy with tears.

Yvonne turned on the television Edd had never known was in his parents' bedroom. Gradually, Yvonne cried herself to sleep. Edd let the evening's events replay in his mind over and over again. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to sleep as well.

A couple of hours later, Edd awoke to the sound of people downstairs. Yvonne was gone. He groggily rubbed his tired eyes and padded down the staircase. Yvonne was laughing with her friends, glass of wine in hand. At first, Edd wondered if the evening's event had just been a dream, but the light bruise on his cheek and dried blood on his scalp told him otherwise.

"Mother…?"

"Hm? Oh, hi, Eddward! Did we wake you?" Yvonne asked cheerfully. "I got a text from the girls and, well, we just couldn't resist a late night movie."

"Oh…um…good to see you're feeling better, mother."

"You were sick?" one of Yvonne's friends asked, shoving a crab cake into her mouth.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just took a little extra diazepam," Yvonne said, laughing. "Eddward just worries too much."

A cold chill washed over Edd. He felt angry, hurt and foolish all at once. Not only had his mother told him she loved him and hated him in under five minutes, abused her medication and hit him, but now she was pretending like nothing had happened. In fact, she didn't even seem to care.

"You _physically assaulted _me…and now you're just going to _laugh it off like it was nothing?!_" Edd said through gritted teeth.

"Physically assaulted you?" Yvonne parroted, genuinely not remembering the fight. "Honey, I would _never_ hurt you. You know that."

"Then why do I have this bruise on my face?!"

"Hm?" she tilted her head, getting a closer look. "Sweetie, what did you do? Did you fall?"

"What did _I_ do?!"

"Kid's losin' it, Yvonne," another friend said over a martini glass.

"Oh, Carol, he is not," Yvonne sighed. "Eddward, honey, you just had a bad dream. It's probably because you were worried about seeing me upset earlier. I felt a little antsy, so I took an extra diazepam. I didn't mean to scare you, baby, and I would _never_ hurt you. You can go watch TV in my room if you want. You just need to relax a little while."

"Yeah, loosen up, Eddward!" Carol said.

She gave him an encouraging look that made his stomach turn. Unable to look at her or her obnoxious friends any longer, he stalked up to the bathroom, head pounding. A past sticky note didn't allow him to slam a door, no matter how tempting it was. He looked at the pale yellow bruise on his cheekbone, then into his own furious eyes.

"She doesn't even _remember_ what she said to me," he hissed to his reflection. "She doesn't see anything wrong with abusing her medication. She doesn't see _anything_ wrong with herself when she can just write it off as a bad dream. That's it. I'm done. I'm tired of people taking advantage of me. I'm tired of being walked all over. _I've had it._"

He dug an aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, swallowing it dry. The acrid taste of the pill made him shutter, but it was the least of his concerns. He gripped the counter tightly; the marble edges dug into his hands. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard that his blood was drawn a second time that night, not that it mattered to him. Suddenly, all emotion came to a grinding halt and nothing mattered. He felt absolutely nothing. No anger, no emotional pain, no loneliness, no happiness, just nothingness.

'_Is this what defeat feels like?' _he wondered.

For once in his sixteen-and-a-half year life, his mind stopped racing. He had nothing to think about, nothing to feel, nothing to worry him. It was like someone hit the reset button in him. He wanted to be concerned about it, but he found he really couldn't be. Slowly, he padded back into his room and crawled into bed for a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eddy was tapping his foot impatiently. He hated history. He did not care in the slightest what a bunch of dead guys did over a century ago. Ed, however, liked the subject and listened happily. Eddy scribbled in his notebook, inwardly cursing Double D for having a study hall when he was stuck in class. Suddenly, the PA system came on.

"_Edward Zaccagnino to the office, please."_

Eddy slid out of his desk, happy to be leaving the boring class, but nervous about what the principal had to say. The nurse was awaiting him with a pleasant smile. She ushered him into her office.

"Hi, Eddy," she said. "Your medical records show that you're not up-to-date with your vaccines, so your father arranged for you to have them done here. You'll be getting a tetanus and a hepatitis shot today."

"…When was my dad going to tell me this?" Eddy said nervously.

He slouched in his seat, nearly sliding out of it. The nurse plucked her things from the drawer to get ready to give him the shots. The more he saw her prepare, the more nervous he became.

"Would you prefer it if Double D gave you the shots?"

"You call him that, too?" Eddy said, blinking and wondering why, not to mention how, Edd had befriended another school nurse. "He can _do_ that?"

"We won't tell if you won't. He's good at it."

The nurse scurried out of the room to get their apparently mutual friend. Eddy's eyes darted around her office, desperate for a way out. Edd wasn't a doctor or a nurse, so there was no way he could force him to get the shots. Ed would hide him for sure. Speaking of Ed, the terribly frightened boy had just entered the room.

"Eddy! My mom told the school to give me a flu shot! She does not want to catch the flu from me and Sarah again!"

"'_Sarah and me,'_ Ed," Edd corrected from the doorway. He looked tense and tired. "Excuse me, please."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ed, I'm getting my shots from this nut over here," Eddy deadpanned, pointing to Edd with his thumb.

Ed trembled in the corner and the nurse brought a chair for him to sit in. She gave him the same offer to receive his vaccine from his friend. Ed weighed out his options, then decided that there was a chance Edd would make it not hurt.

"I just have to watch him," the nurse said.

"Who's going first?" Edd asked, back turned so he could wash his hands.

"Eddy!"

"Ed!"

"Shall we toss a coin?"

"Ed's going first, you retard! He just said he would!"

"I did not say such things about going first! Eddy's first!"

"Eddy, don't abuse the word 'retard.' Ed, would you like to go first? You are only getting one injection, after all."

"No, Double D! Please! No shot for Ed!"

"Uh, guys?" the nurse said. "I was serious when I said keep it quiet…"

Edd gave him a comforting smile as he pulled on the latex gloves and surgical mask. He first readied the needle, then poured a little rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball to clean a spot on Ed's arm. Ed held his shoulders and curled into a quivering ball.

"I'll need you to remove your jacket, please, Ed," Edd asked. Ed didn't obey, only squirmed to face the wall. "I'm not giving you the shot right this second, Ed. We can just talk for a minute."

Ed searched his friend's eyes and then his visible hand, feeling somewhat better when he wasn't holding the syringe. Edd's other hand was holding it behind his back. Eddy watched closely, wanting to memorize Edd's movements so he couldn't trick him as easily as he could Ed.

"I'm just going to clean your arm. You're left-handed, correct, Ed?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Give me your right arm then, please," Edd asked gently. "It'll be less uncomfortable that way. This is just rubbing alcohol; it won't hurt a bit."

Cleaning the injection site required three tries and a change of gloves to get through all the dirt on Ed's arm, but Edd got it. He maintained a smile and a happy tone in his voice, wanting to keep Ed as calm as possible. He knew he would lose if Ed fought him.

"Don't you have a Sex Pistols album coming in the mail for you, Ed?"

"Yes, indeedy, Double D!"

"You must be excited. I know you love them," Edd said with sickeningly sweet interest, moving to Ed's right. He pretended to check a flyer on the wall, but had the needle poised and ready to go. Eddy cringed. "Has it arrived yet?"

"No, but the package tracker says it could be here today or tomorrow or the next day."

"How many days away was that, Ed? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"One or two or-ouchies!" Ed yelped. "Double D! I wasn't ready yet!"

"There now! That wasn't so bad, was it, Ed?" he asked with a smile.

"Do I get a lollipop for being a good little Ed? You did sneak up on me…"

"My apologies, Ed," Edd replied, stripping the gloves off and disposing of the needle. He grabbed the cup of candies and offered it to his friend. "Here you go. Eddy? You're next."

"You better not baby me like you did with Ed," Eddy said petulantly. He watched Edd prepare himself again. "I can take it. H-hey…don't get those ready all in front of me like that! It's creepy."

"I have to let you see the syringes be removed from sealed packaging by law, Eddy."

"Double D will give you a lollipop if you are good," Ed said, happily suckling on his. "They have something inside, but I cannot remember what it is called."

"Just…just give 'em to me at the same time."

"A simultaneous injection?" Edd questioned. The nurse shook her head 'no.' "I don't recommend that, Eddy. I could break the shafts that way, which would mean glass in my hands and additional sticks for you to properly administer the medicine."

"So was that a no?"

"I can't agree to it," Edd said, cleaning Eddy's biceps.

"You pussy."

"Excuse you? I'm skipping valuable study time to do you a favor! A little respect is appreciated."

"Quit being all motherly!" Eddy yelled. "And givin' me a shot ain't a favor."

Eddy saw the needle and glared at his friend. Edd was growing frustrated, but opted to take a deep breath and force his patience to hold out a little longer. Eddy wasn't hiding himself like Ed had tried to, but he was certainly going to put up more of a fight. One of Edd's cold, thin hands had a tight grip on Eddy's arm whilst the other held the syringe. Eddy tried to wrench it away, but Edd refused to let go.

"Ready? One, two-agh!" He yelped as Eddy kicked him in the shin. "Eddy, that hurt!"

"Aww, did widdle Double D get an owie on his-_ow!_" Eddy cried. Edd had jabbed the first needle into his arm and injected the fluid faster than Eddy deemed comfortable.

"That's what you get for kicking the person holding the needle!" Edd scolded.

"Double D has a scary dark side," Ed explained to the nurse.

"I see that. Boys, no fighting. This is a medical procedure, not a playground. You can brawl all you want on your own time."

"Give me your other arm, _please_," Edd hissed, grabbing Eddy's right arm. "There. I'm done."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope you know that I could needle you under the table."

"If you're trying to turn this into a competition of who would be better at administering medicinal injections, it's not going to work. I know I'm good at this and I do not care to hear your trivial, childish desires to outdo me. If you want to learn, fine. Do it."

"Does one of these things have water in it or something? You know, something not medicine?"

"It's called 'saline' and no, I don't believe we have any here."

"Get your dad to bring us some and we can practice on Ed."

"No more shots for Ed!" the eldest boy whimpered.

"No! Patients need it. Its purpose is to-"

"Cool story, D!"

"So you don't even want to know? You just want to have a pissing contest over something we have to be licensed to do and you have no real interest in?"

"Why are you getting so mad if you don't care how good at it I am?"

"How good you _would be_, Eddy. Future tense. I don't have much patience for non-issues today. I'm not in a good mood and I'd like to get back to what I was doing before I agreed to help you, you _obnoxious_ little _sh-_"

"Guys, stop it!" Ed begged. "Why are you fighting over something when there is really nothing fight-worthy to fight about?"

"…Ed, you can go back to class, sweetie," the nurse said. "You two need to calm down. Just walk away from each other and make amends later."

"Fine. Wait up, Ed," Eddy called. He noticed Edd's backpack in the doorway and gave it a little kick.

"_Don't abuse my personal belongings!" _Edd screeched.

"Just settle down," the nurse said, locking her eyes with Edd's. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Your bag is fine; no harm done. Why don't you go back to the library and clear your head?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm so sorry for this event, ma'am."

"Alright, honey. Enough of the 'ma'am' stuff. I'm not that old. Here you go," she said, handing the bag to him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Eddward?"

"Yes?"

"Watch your mouth. I heard what you almost said."

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize," he said, picking up his bag.

"Hey, Double D?" the nurse called once more. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said with a smile. "Never better."

* * *

The bell rang shortly thereafter, sending all the students of Peach Creek High home. Edd avoided Eddy like the plague. Ed, however, did not. His truck was being serviced, so he had plenty of time to give Eddy, and eventually Edd, a piece of his mind while they walked home. He stopped Eddy from leaving their classroom with a firm glare.

"I want to talk to you, mister. I am not happy about what happened in the nurse's office."

"Look, Ed, you know how Double D is," Eddy said. "I was just joking around at first, but it's just so easy to piss him off sometimes."

"I am not happy with Double D, either! You both need to sit down and talk and say you're sorry. Don't kick each other, either."

Ed and Eddy saw their friend storming towards his house up ahead. His fists were tightly clenched and he was furiously mumbling to himself. Ed shook his head at them both, knowing that the fight could've easily been prevented if Eddy hadn't kicked Edd and Edd hadn't reacted so strongly to Eddy's teasing. They were gaining on him and Eddy wondered if he should try to talk to Edd or let him cool off for a while. It had been a long time since they'd seen Edd this angry.

"Do you think something else set him off?" Eddy asked, keeping his voice low. They had slowed their pace to avoid Edd's wrath. "He said he was in a bad mood all day."

"Maybe he's having problems at home," Ed replied. "My therapist always asks me if I'm having problems at home."

"You live with _Sarah_. Double D doesn't."

They could pick up bits and pieces of Edd's mumbling. They walked by Nazz, who picked up something that made her do a double take. She watched Edd, then looked to his friends for an explanation.

"Dudes…what's with Double D?"

"Uh…I think he finally snapped," Eddy replied.

"Hell hath no fury like an angry Double D," Ed mused.

Edd stopped in his tracks for a second. He mulled over their conversation with Nazz, then, satisfied he wasn't being further mocked, stomped forward to his house. He was shaking inside from rage, but, like so many other things, held it in so not to trouble the uninvolved parties with his personal demons.

"_It's…not…worth it…_" he whispered furiously to himself.

Eddy and Ed hurried after him, though still kept their distance. They wanted to make sure he wouldn't turn around and fall apart on them like he'd done several times before. Edd was fully aware that they were behind him and he didn't like it one bit. Ed's presence was welcome, but not Eddy's. He was in no mood for Eddy's antics for the rest of the day. Ed and Eddy strained to hear what Edd was mumbling.

"…must everyone push me…and _mother_…drug-induced psychosis…so ticked off…hate this…so sick of…thought I was done with this…ck my life…"

"Double D said the 'F' word, Eddy," Ed whispered.

"Yeah, I heard. Lucky his mom didn't."

They watched Edd stomp down his driveway and into his house. He slammed the door hard enough to rattle the windows in spite of what the sticky notes read and his friends decided to take their leave of watching him. They headed for Ed's basement in silence.

"I've been thinking about getting my eyebrow pierced, Eddy," Ed said casually. "Do you think it would look good?"

"Ed, _anything_ on that eyebrow of yours would be an improvement," Eddy replied, flipping through a magazine. "Man, this whole thing with Double D really rubbed me the wrong way. Do you think he's over it by now?"

"It's only been an hour or something like one, Eddy. Try sending him a message."

"I can't. I think he turned his phone off."

"You could call his house."

Eddy weighed out his options, then slowly dialed the number. No one picked up. He sat back against a chair behind him, trying not to let it bother him too much. Ed turned the TV on, then smiled to himself. If his friends did have to be fighting, he liked seeing that at least one was truly sorry for it. He knew Edd would come around eventually. He hurried over to his nightstand and pulled a bag of pot from the drawer.

"Want some, Eddy? It's fresh."

"I don't know…well, okay. You got any beer?"

"Taken from the back of the fridge! Nice and cold."

"Why'd you get three?"

"Oh, force of habit, I guess."

"Like Double D ever comes over for a pot party anyway. We'll split his share."

The boys lit up and cracked open their drinks. Soon, Ed was cracking up over the pictures in his comic book. Eddy was staring at the sky through the dingy window. The slow movement of the clouds amused him. They made him feel somewhat philosophical.

"Hey, Ed? Double D's mad at me. Like…really mad. Do you think he'll ever be like, un-mad?"

"I think so, Eddy. He can't be mad forever or else he'd be…_mad forever,_" Ed replied, whispering the last part.

They heard a sharp rap at the window and were both highly startled. Ed scrambled to hide his stash. Eddy waved his hand around in hopes of clearing the air.

"Enter the room!" Ed called.

The window opened and Edd slid in. He pulled his backpack after him and there was the sound of bottles clinking together when he caught it. He turned around to his friends with a smile and the look on his face said he'd had a long day. His eyeliner was thicker than usual. Eddy realized that Edd had been crying was trying to hide it.

"Hello, Ed! Eddy, I'm glad you're here. Listen, I'd like to apologize for my behavior today. You presented an understandable fear to me and I was rude and unreasonable. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Edd said a bit quickly. His fake smile wouldn't even fool a stranger.

"Yeah, sure, Double D. We're totally cool," Eddy said, staring into Edd's eyes. He blew out a bit of smoke he could no longer hold in. "I'm really sorry, too. I was a douche bag."

"Having marijuana, I see. Might I partake?"

"Huh? Do you want some, Double D?" Ed asked, surprised.

"Yes, please. I think I can give it another try. Eddy, you'll be so pleased with me. I found some bottles of scotch in my cellar. I also managed to grab two packs of my mother's cigarettes."

"_You_ of all people is bringing the cigarettes and booze? You like…stole stuff?"

"Oh, Eddy, don't phrase it that way. Loosen up a little! You've been asking me to sneak us some cigarettes for a long time. THC can cause hunger, so I brought some snacks with me."

"You planned this?" Eddy asked, taking another drag off his joint.

"Perhaps."

"You are acting weird, Double D," Ed said. "Do you need a hug?"

"Sure, if you'd like to give me one, I'll accept it."

Ed squeezed his skinny friend, then gave him a joint. Eddy snatched up one of the bottles of scotch and poured it into a plastic cup. He offered Edd the third beer, who gladly took it. He watched him take a long gulp of it. Edd lit up his own joint, coughing loudly just once. Eddy studied Edd carefully. He was getting used to the weed, but despite being high, his behavior was entirely abnormal. He was trying too hard to be happy.

"Shall I open these?" Edd asked, holding up the red pack of cigarettes.

"I don't want any, Double D," Ed said. "I'm happy with my pot and Chunky Puffs."

Edd and Eddy each took a cigarette. Eddy twirled it in his fingers while Edd happily put his own to work. Eddy usually only liked about half a joint. Ed would take the rest and Eddy would sip at the beer they'd sneak from the refrigerator. He had never seen Edd smoke before and he found the sight bizarre. He had wanted his friend to give up some of his self-control at least once, but he'd _never_ wanted Edd to become completely unhinged.

Edd had finished his beer and moved onto the scotch. Eddy had given him the other half of his joint, which he was beginning to regret doing. Edd had smoked it down as quickly as he could and downed a large swig of scotch, cigarette still in hand. He shuddered deeply at the biting taste and fear welled in Eddy's gut.

"Don't you think you should slow down, Double D?" Eddy asked.

"He's fine, Eddy," Ed said lazily. "Ed still hungry!"

"I'm having an _amazing_ time, Eddy," Edd slurred, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Much to Eddy's dismay, it was the hand holding the cigarette and some ashes dropped on his shirt. Edd cracked up laughing, but the sound was laced with weed. "Look at that! Eddy! Eddy, look!"

"Yeah, I saw. You got ashes on my shirt. Great job."

"No, no! Not that. Not that. Come here. C'mere, I don't want to say it too loud."

"What is it, Sockhead?"

"Look at all the bones in my hands!" Edd slurred. "Look at 'em all! I've got veins, too!"

Edd was leaning heavily against Eddy. Eddy wondered how Ed could be so calm about the situation. Edd was laughing hysterically and once the cigarette was finished, he happily took another joint from Ed.

"Double D? Are you forgetting about a little lung condition you have? Something that makes it hard for you to breathe and made us have to call the paramedics at the beach three years ago? Does any of that jog your memory?"

"I know," Edd blinked. He was on Cloud Nine. "I'm okay. I still am doing okay, right?"

"You tell me," Eddy said. "You sure don't seem like it to me."

"Huh? When did you get to be the one who worries too much?" Edd giggled. "Ah! What was that?!"

"What _was_ that?! Oh no, you guys," Ed yelped. "I think it's the aliens coming to probe us!"

"It was a bird, you idiots!"

The paranoia in both Ed and Double D was setting in, but they still managed to stay happy. Edd started doing more homework, but every third word was just _so funny _that he had to keep telling Ed and Eddy about it. Ed began loudly reenacting scenes from his comic book. Eddy hoped the effects would wear off soon, but then he remembered that Double D was also drunk. Eddy looked at his friend's homework, and, despite being Edd's unattractive thin penmanship, didn't look too bad.

"Double D? What _is_ that?"

"What?! What's what?!" Edd yelped, terribly startled.

"That math you're working on."

"Oh. Yes, of course. It's trigonometry. I'm finding co-terminal angles."

Edd began a longwinded and boring explanation for Eddy about how it worked. Eddy tuned him out, wondering more what had happened to make him want to get drunk and stoned all in one sitting. His own high had been brief and he found that being sober around two wasted people was annoying. Edd staggered into the bathroom, giving Eddy a window to speak with Ed.

"Ed, he's lost it!"

"Lost what, Eddy?"

"His mind! Have you ever seen Double D this loopy?! It's not just the booze and weed doing this to him!"

"He's fine, Eddy," Ed said with a wave of his hand. "I doubt the aliens switched his brain. They _are_ out there, you know. He's just having fun."

"Doesn't this bother you? Don't you even care?"

"Ed!" Edd said, stumbling back into the room. "Your bathroom is deplorable!"

His stifled laughter erupted loudly and Ed joined him. Soon, they were falling over each other in an attempt to find the scotch. Eddy pulled himself up to see out the window. He was not used to being the responsible one of their group and quite frankly, he didn't like it. Edd's house was dark. The garage door opened and Yvonne pulled out. Eddy wondered if she was going to look for her son, but then remembered who exactly she was.

"Well, if nothing else, Double D's getting away with this. His mom just left. I really hope she doesn't notice. The last thing I need is _my_ parents finding out what kind of party we're having!"

"You're worrying too much, Eddy!" Edd slurred excitedly, taking another drag of a cigarette. "You know my mother doesn't care about me."

"If she doesn't care about you, why did she get on your case about having Marie in your room? Why did she call your dad?"

"She felt like playing mother. She was never much of one. I told her that when we fought a few days ago. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…"

"Don't go to sleep yet, Double D!" Ed said. "There's another monster movie marathon on! _The Creature From the Black Lagoon _is on in twenty minutes!"

"Wake me when the movie starts, please…thank you…"

Eddy couldn't even be bothered to be annoyed by Ed's whining that the time before the movie wasn't passing by quick enough for his liking. His smartest friend had just gone from sweet and responsible to completely out of his mind. Eddy stared down at his friend's sleeping body, eyes trailing to the burning cigarette in his hand. He carefully plucked it away and stubbed it out on the cement floor. He watched Ed munch on Chunky Puffs and other assorted snacks, amazed at how he could be so unconcerned. He tacked it up to Ed being heavily under the influence as well. At least for the evening, his and Edd's respective roles in the group had shifted.

His eyes moved from his friends to the cigarette butt next to his feet. He still remembered the sound of Edd gasping for air on their beach trip when his inhaler had failed. He still remembered Edd collapsing and turning blue in the face. He still remembered how he and Ed had started yelling at him, pinching his shoulder, even taking his hat off to get his attention; anything to try and keep him conscious, and now he found the three of them in this new situation. Edd was laying on his left side and Eddy knew he kept his inhaler in his right pocket. He crawled down the pile of laundry he'd been sitting on and slowly reached into Edd's pocket to retrieve it. He debated waking Edd up or letting him sleep. He stuffed the device into the same hand which had been holding the cigarette just moments before, hoping it would be some sort of snap back to reality, or sanity, for his friend.

"Double D!" Ed announced loudly, jabbing the middle boy in the lower back with his foot. "Movie sign!"

"Hm? Oh, yes, the movie," Edd mumbled sleepily. He sat up, slipping his inhaler back into his pocket and wondering how it had gotten in his hand to begin with. "Is something wrong, Eddy?"

"Um…no…I don't think so…" Eddy replied quietly, hoping the ordeal was over.

"Have a snack or something," Edd suggested, sclera still a blazing red. Much to Eddy's dismay, another cigarette went between his lips. "We are about to watch a movie."

"We're watching the whole marathon, you guys!" Ed said, excitedly bouncing up and down in his seat, another joint in hand.

Eddy curled into a ball, wondering how, as leader of their little group, he had let this happen. He looked around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Wedged up in the loose wallpaper was the boomerang that had given the kids of the cul-de-sac a strange feeling one day. It had brought out Sarah's sweetness, Jimmy's strength, Rolf's penchant for opera, Ed's intelligence, Eddy's kindness, and even had Edd stripping. It had made them all feel so bizarre. Eddy desperately wanted to attribute Edd's apparent meltdown to the boomerang, but no, this seemed to be happening completely on its own.

'_This will all be over tomorrow. Everything will be right back to normal,'_ Eddy told himself. _'This isn't who Double D is. This isn't who Ed is. Ed's just wasted. He'll go back to normal tomorrow, too. He'll be just as freaked out by this as I am, but he'll be back to normal, well, as normal as Ed can be, anyway.'_

Eddy tried his best to block out his friends and just focus on the movies. Eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep. He was woken up a couple times by Ed and Edd moving about the room, but did not dare allow his eyes to open. He couldn't look at them anymore. Ed's lack of concern for Edd and Edd's current mental state scared him too much.

The following morning, Eddy awoke to the stench of Ed's room. Ed had somehow found a place on his hollowed out mattress to sleep. He watched the redhead drag himself upward with a loud groan.

"I think I partied too hard…"

Eddy could only smile at the bigger boy. He picked himself up off the clothing pile and went into the bathroom. Edd had his backpack sitting on the sink and he was digging through it. The bathroom smelled of its usual filth and vomit. Edd saw Eddy's pensive reflection in the mirror, but didn't turn to face him. He was far too hung over and ashamed of himself to worry about perfectly following the guidelines of social etiquette.

"How you feeling, D?" Eddy asked quietly.

"Terribly dehydrated," Edd said quietly, voice raspy. He still stank of booze and smoke. He couldn't bring himself to call his condition what it actually was. "I have aspirin and toothpaste in here somewhere…"

"What happened?" Eddy asked as gently as he could, keeping his voice low for the sake of his friend's predicament.

"I did as others have suggested; I loosened up. I'm paying for it now, but to be honest, it felt good to give up some self-control. Ah, here you are, toothpaste and toothbrush," he mused, scrubbing his teeth for a good two minutes before speaking again. "I do wish I'd had the presence of mind to drink water last night, though. I probably wouldn't be so dehydrated."

"You're hung over."

"A hangover is dehydration, mostly. I'll call it as I please, thank you. …I just can't…"

"I get it," Eddy said, taking a step closer to the older boy. "Now would you get out of here? I gotta piss."

"I need to get home for a shower."

"Lucky you. I need to air out for a while before I can even look at my house," Eddy said. "Oh…sorry…"

"Hm? Whatever for?" Edd asked.

"I…"

"Are you gonna come back, Double D?" Ed asked, brown eyes blinking innocently.

"I suppose I will. I haven't much else to do…just a load of laundry, really."

Once his friends were either on their way home or occupying his bathroom, Ed sat down in the middle of the floor. Edd had left little trace of their party, much to his dismay. He'd liked the snacks his friend had brought. He frowned to himself, feeling a bit hurt that Eddy had said he didn't care about Edd's meltdown. He'd spent so much of his time patching up petty fights they'd had, keeping the group happy and providing a safe haven for them all in his basement and now Eddy was accusing him of not caring about one of them? Certainly Edd didn't feel that way. After the blow up in the nurse's office, Ed didn't dare say anything to Eddy or Edd; he was too afraid of something else going wrong.

Upon seeing his parents leave, Eddy took the opportunity to run home to clean himself up for the day. Alone again, Ed headed upstairs in search of food. Sarah was standing in the kitchen with her cell phone in hand. Her hair was greasy and stringy. She looked far more pale and thin than she ever had and it scared Ed half to death.

"Sarah…?"

"Hi, Ed," her hoarse voice said quietly.

"What are you doing, baby sister?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going? Somewhere with Jimmy?"

"No. Mom and Dad are sending me to live with Grandma."

"Why?" Ed asked, shaking inside.

"Because," Sarah choked out. She was trying to hold back her tears. "Last night, I called Dean and they found out. They want me to be as far away from him as possible…"

"Why would you call him, baby sister?! He is a bad man and you are a good girl and you deserve better!"

"I just wanted to see him again, Ed! You, of all people, must know how that feels. Remember that girl Tanya from camp? You really liked her and she's never spoken to you again."

"She lives on the other side of the country! And it was just a camp fling and she was the same age as me! Dean's a creepy guy from Lemon Brook!"

"He loves me! He's there for me when no one else is…"

"No, Sarah; _Jimmy's_ always there for you. Dean decided he couldn't be bothered to pick you up at the bus stop and you had to walk from the other side of town until Kevin finally found you to bring you home. He's a bad guy, Sarah! You could've been…" Ed halted his words right there. He could not bear the thought of everything that could've happened to Sarah that night. "Just let him go…"

"When did you get to be the smart one, huh? You don't know what you're talking about! You've never had a real relationship before!"

"Dean doesn't love you, Sarah!" Ed blurted out desperately. "He just doesn't!"

Ed had remembered a time when Edd mentioned that sometimes people needed a push to get over things and he was hoping he'd just given Sarah the push she needed. Unfortunately, her brown eyes only darkened and her small hand tightened into a fist. Ed knew what was coming. The fact that it had been a family member, a cousin they were once close to, who'd introduced Sarah to Dean still had Ed seeing red, but his only real worry was saving Sarah from herself.

With her usual speed, Sarah took her first swing at her older brother. She punched him hard in the jaw, but Ed merely stood still and took it. As always, he wanted Sarah to be happy. While he couldn't allow her everything she wanted, he would let her tear him limb from limb if it meant her happiness.

The younger of the two continued punching, scratching, kicking and screaming, which finally gave way to crying. She clutched at Ed's shirt, falling slowly to the floor. Ed knelt down before her, ignoring how much doing so hurt his still-healing knee. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why won't you ever give up on me, Ed?"

"Because you are my baby sister and I love you."

Sarah gingerly touched a scratch mark she'd left on Ed's arm. It wasn't deep, though the blood had come to the surface. She could see the bruise on Ed's knee through his old and worn jeans. He even had small scars from times she'd beaten him up. Still, though, he'd never abandoned her, no matter how afraid of her he was at times.

"I don't want you to leave, Sarah…"

"I don't want to go, either."

Sarah's discarded phone rang on the floor next to them. Their hearts skipped a beat, and much to Ed's relief, it was Jimmy. He reached out for the little pink phone and handed it to his sister with a smile. She looked at it, then up at her brother.

"Answer it, Sarah. It's Jimmy. He is looking for you because he's a real friend."

"Jimmy's always right there for me, isn't he, Ed?" Sarah said, running her thumb over her friend's name on the screen.

"Yeah. You don't need Dean. Go play with Jimmy, Sarah."

Ed watched his sister answer the call. He watched her smile for the first time in over a year. He was feeling confident that Sarah could let go of Dean; that she wouldn't have to leave. He smiled broadly and once Sarah was safely in Jimmy's company, began to go round up his own friends. Ed decided that he would feel more comfortable collecting Edd first. Eddy took such a long time to primp.

"Shoes for my feet, shoes for my feet…" he mumbled excitedly to himself.

Ed walked down the street as quickly as his cracked knee allowed. He was beginning to regret using his crutches to repair his bed. It wasn't like the thing was even all that salvageable, anyway. Still, he pressed on the short distance to Edd's house.

"Double D?" he called from the doorway. He could hear a loud fan. "You here?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ed!"

Ed happily scurried into the kitchen, where he found Edd leaning against the counter. The fan turned out to be the stove fan. Much to Ed's surprise, Edd was smoking again. He watched the younger boy take a long gulp of water. Edd looked tired, but still pleased to see his friend.

"Uh, Double D?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"The party's over now."

"Yes, I know, Ed. Believe me; I noticed the second my pounding head woke me up."

"But aren't you done with those now?" Ed asked, pointing to the object between his friend's fingers.

"What did you want to do today, Ed?" Edd dodged. "I am feeling much better and Eddy probably is, too. I can't seem to get a hold of him, though…"

"I thought we could go downtown. Shouldn't you stop with those?"

"Let's get going, Ed. I believe one of the comics you read released a new issue this week."

"Hey, you're right! But shouldn't you-"

"Let's go, Ed! It's only going to become colder as the day goes on," Edd said

Edd shut the fan off and slipped out the back door to leave as little a trial of smoke as possible. Ed was utterly confused by Edd's behavior, but was happy that he was much more held together than he was the night before. They were silently annoyed that their cars weren't readily available for their own use, but they walked the short distance to the convenience store anyway. The route had a nostalgic feeling to it.

"We haven't come here in a while, have we, Ed?" Edd mused.

"Nope. Not since Eddy stole that bottle of not-stout."

Edd winced at the memory. The way he was acting then reminded Ed of that day. Eddy stealing from a place they frequented had made them both feel uncomfortable going back. Then again, Ed knew the cigarette Edd had was stolen, too. He tried to liken it to when they were four years younger and had an affinity for candies that stained their tongues different colors.

"Is your mom gonna notice you took that?"

"Oh, Ed…" Edd started gently. "My mother doesn't notice most anything about me."

Ed watched Edd take another puff. Glancing over the blond boy's head, which he didn't have as much clearance to do anymore, he saw Eddy talking to a small group of people in front of the candy store. The two of them crept a bit closer, patiently waiting for Eddy to finish his conversation before making their presence known.

The group of kids Eddy was speaking to were a clique of so-called "cool kids". They were a group so exclusive, they wouldn't even give Nazz or Kevin the time of day. Jimmy was the only one who, at least fashion wise, had a shot at being acknowledged by them, though he really didn't care for them. They were up to date on every fashion trend, be it clothing, technology, music; anything, really. They were everything Eddy considered himself to be. Even though Eddy had made a lot of attempts to seem appealing to the other kids of the cul-de-sac, he really did start to believe his own stories after a while. Edd thought the bunch Eddy was talking to were arrogant and Ed found them boring, but for some reason still, Eddy wanted them to like him.

"You know, it's pretty bold to wear a checkered shirt with jeans," a girl named Michelle said.

"You dig it?" Eddy asked. Edd couldn't help but roll his eyes at Eddy's attempt at flirting. "I try to set a bar for fashion for my friends, but they just don't pay enough attention."

"Who _do_ you hang out with?" a boy named Greg asked.

"Ed Hoffman and Double D, er, Edd MacGyver."

"You all share the same name?" Greg noticed.

"Who in the world are _they?_" another boy, Sabin, asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you know," Eddy started, rubbing his elbow nervously. "The tall grunge guy and the goth kid with the ski hat."

"A _ski hat_…with _goth_…" Sabin said, trying to make sense of the odd accessory. "And _grunge?_ How nineties."

"We have never heard of these people," Michelle said.

"Probably for good reason, too," Sabin said. "Their clothes tell me they're a bit…well, quirky, for politeness sake."

"Why did you call one 'Double D'?" Michelle asked.

"It's a nickname…" Eddy said, voice dropping a little. He straightened up again. "I picked it myself."

"Hm, it's bold with a potential to be controversial. Very creative, Eddy," Greg responded.

"Oh, yeah. That nickname goes way back. We all call him that."

"Who's we?" Michelle asked.

"Kevin O'Hara, Nazz van Bartonschmeer, Sarah Hoffman, Jimmy Camden-"

"Kevin is too brash for his own good, Nazz is sweet with the fashion sense of a child, Sarah can't color coordinate to save her life and Jimmy just misses the mark with utterly _everything_ he touches," Sabin deadpanned, looking at Eddy over the rim of his glasses. "Would Ed and Double D fit somewhere in that category as well?"

"What category?" Eddy asked, palms sweaty.

"The category of people that those of our caliber don't need to associate with."

Ed and Edd continued watching, heads tilted to one side. It amazed them that these people could be so full of themselves. They could see Eddy shaking from nervousness, each waiting for him to tell the three to take a hike. Ed smiled at his friend, even though Eddy's back was turned to him. Edd was certain Sabin had noticed them; he had definitely made eye contact with him. He took another drag and joined Ed in waiting for Eddy to be pushed a little further.

"Our…caliber?" Eddy echoed.

"Yes. There are people like _them_, who put little effort into themselves, whether it be keeping up with trends or even their own personal hygiene and then people like _us_, who have to take it upon ourselves to set the example for everyone else."

"Oh, yeah, right!" Eddy said hurriedly. "I totally know what you mean! I've been trying to help Ed and Double D along for years. They just kind of follow me, if you catch my drift."

"That is so sad," Michelle said.

"Yeah, it really kind of is," Eddy agreed. "They'd be lost without me."

"Eddy, I had my doubts about you," Sabin said. "But, you actually seem to fit right in with us."

"Yeah, hang out with us," Greg said encouragingly.

"Really?! I-I mean, yeah, sure. I'd rather hang out with you guys than those _losers_ any day."

"It _really_ sounds like you don't need them," Michelle said.

"I really don't. I only hung out with them because they were _so desperate _for someone to like them."

Despite all the lies Eddy had spun about his brother, he really did want to be popular. He wanted people to like him and that desire was clouding his judgment. Ed felt the tears welling up in his eyes; he honestly did not understand why Eddy would do this to them. Edd knew a bit better and tried not to take it to heart, considering the state he'd been in the night before. That didn't mean it didn't sting, though.

"Ed, shall we go to the convenience store now? I believe you wanted to peruse the comic section there."

A cold sweat rushed over Eddy's body. He turned around, finally noticing just who Sabin had been eyeing during their conversation. He looked at his two oldest friends, unsure of what to say or do.

"Eddy, who are these people?" Greg asked.

"Tell him, Eddy!" Ed pleaded.

"Yes, Eddy. Who are we?" Edd said, eyebrow quirked.

"…Nobody," Eddy replied.

Edd led Ed away from Eddy, knowing that if they stayed, the situation would only become worse. Ed looked over his shoulder, lower lip quivering. Edd glanced up at him, deciding that this was like when Eddy stole the liquor; he'd have to be brutally honest with Ed again.

"Ed? Don't worry too much about this."

"But, Double D! Eddy just called us losers and said we were nobody and-"

"Ed, listen to me," Edd said sweetly. "Eddy is our friend and he didn't mean to hurt us. He's always harbored a strong desire for popularity and acceptance. He can't, however, tolerate those he doesn't like for very long. Upon finding out the true nature of these people, he'll come right around and go back to normal. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if my behavior from yesterday contributed to this. If I were in Eddy's shoes, I wouldn't want to be around me, either."

"Do you think Eddy's mad at me for drinking and smoking up, too?"

"He could be. But you have to remember: We've fought over a lot of things. We always fix it in the end. We'll be alright, Ed."

Ed stared into Edd's eyes and saw no trace of deceit. He smiled at his friend, though the incident still hurt. He decided to try Edd's technique of grin and bear everything, patiently awaiting when Eddy would be back with them.


	13. Thoughtless

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. "Bizarro World" © of DC Comics.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Named the chapter after KoRn's song "Thoughtless". I thought it fit.

*Going to start drawing various scenes from the story. I'll warn you right now: I cannot draw in the original style very well, so I've been sticking to my own anime style. Like seriously; my attempt was a train wreck. If you want to see (and don't mind some FFVII slash art), I have a DeviantArt account.

* * *

"Thoughtless"

Getting a new stack of comics hadn't done much to calm Ed down. Edd watched his friend pace around the sidewalk, completely at a loss of what to do. He had his palm pressed to his forehead and he sighed. He took a long drag from his shortening cigarette. Edd wasn't about to let Ed fall apart. Ed was the only stability he had, selfish as he felt thinking so.

"Ed, do calm down," Edd said. "Eddy will come around. I'm certain he was just caught up in the moment. I really doubt he meant what he said."

"But, _Double D!_" Ed cried. "Eddy just wrote us off like slime under the refrigerator!"

"I know it was hurtful, Ed, but I don't think it's anything worth getting upset over."

Ed whimpered again and Edd sighed to himself once more. He was usually good at getting Ed to settle down, but it seemed today just wasn't his day. He'd have been lying to himself if he said Eddy hadn't hurt him, though. He snuffed the cigarette butt out in the appropriate receptacle next to him, still a bit nervous about being seen smoking. The boys headed home in near silence, only to be stopped along the way.

"Ah, how are you this fine autumn's day, Downtrodden-in-the-Faces Ed-boys?"

"Rolf?" Ed blinked. "You moved your farm."

"The son of a shepherd has, how do you say, struck out on his own, yes?"

"How have you been, Rolf?" Edd asked. "It's been quite a while since we last saw you."

"I am well, but it seems I should be the one asking you. Why do you bring looks of sadness and betrayal into the presence of Rolf?"

"It's likely nothing too serious, Rolf," Edd explained, startled that Rolf could read his face so easily. "You see, what happened is-"

"Eddy threw us out like bad cheese on a hot summer's day!" Ed wailed.

"Oh, I see. The snake-in-the-grass Ed-boy has cast you out in favor of something else, yes?" Rolf said, running his thumb along a freshly sharpened knife. "Very dishonorable indeed. Friendship between the three Formerly Social Pariah Ed-boys is very strong. The balance should not be shaken like the half-dead leaf in the wind."

"I think it's just an ego trip, in all honesty," Edd shrugged. "There's the group of kids that are into high fashion and Eddy's always wanted popularity. They've taken an interest in him and he's just caught up in the moment."

"Are you certain of that, Forsaken-the-Technicolor Double D-Ed-boy?" Rolf asked, leaning against the fence. "Eddy is a very greedy man, yes?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And he goes to great lengths to be pleasing to his own heart, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then it would appear to Rolf that Eddy may prefer the company of high in the sky fashion kids."

"I knew it, Double D!" Ed wailed again, much louder this time. "Eddy will never speak to us again! He'll only stop to tell us how much he hates our shoes!"

The three of them each glanced down at his own shoes. Edd looked off to the right momentarily, face turning from slightly sad to determined. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to the older boys. He straightened up, puffing out his chest, index finger raised to make a point.

"Now wait just one minute! Eddy may be a lot of things, but he'd _never_ truly turn his back on us! The last few weeks have been a trying time for all three of us and Eddy just needs a break from it. He'll come around and we'll be able to laugh this off like nothing ever happened."

"Are you really sure, Too-Smart-For-Your-Own-Good Ed-boy?"

"I… Of course I am!"

"Muffin's always right!" Marie announced, happily appearing from seemingly nowhere with May in tow.

"Ah, well, if it isn't Gorgeous-by-Default Kanker girl," Rolf said, raising the corner of his eyebrow. "Double D does not quiver in fear of your presence; have you fallen in love like the predictions of Rolf?"

"…What do you mean 'by default'?!" Marie snarled.

"Yeah!" May said firmly, stepping up next to her sister. "She's not even the gorgeous one!"

"It's obviously not you or Lee, May!"

"Ladies, _please_," Edd persuaded. "There's no need to fight over something as trivial as physical beauty."

"…What did your man say, Marie?" May asked, blinking in confusion.

"…I think he means you're not hideous, but I'm gorgeous. Right, muffin?" Marie asked, batting her dark eyelashes at him.

"W-well, that wasn't _exactly_ the point I was trying to make-"

"What point _are_ you trying to make?!" Marie growled.

"Your mouth has worked faster than your brain, Double D Ed-boy," Rolf chided.

"I meant no offense! I just-"

"Aww, I'm just yankin' your chain, dream boat!" Marie cooed, satisfied that Edd had squirmed enough for the day. She latched onto his arm tightly. "You're so cute."

"Hey, where's Eddy?" May asked.

"Yeah, Lee will be disappointed."

"Eddy chewed us up and spit us out like last month's pulled pork!" Ed sobbed.

"…I sincerely hope you're not eating month-old food, Ed," Edd said, stomach turning somewhat.

"You had a fight?" May asked again, stepping slightly, cautiously, closer to Ed.

"Eddy doesn't love us anymore because we're corky-"

"_Quirky_, Ed."

"And not wearing window screens for hats and sunglasses with slats cut out of them!"

"He dumped you for a bunch of hipsters?" Marie said, wrinkling her nose.

"That wasn't very nice," May added.

"You want us to pound them for you, muffin?"

"Heavens no!" Edd yelped. "We just need to wait for Eddy to lose his interest in them."

"…Not a very good friend if you have to sit there and wait for it to be convenient for him to hang out with you guys," May said softly, eyes pointed towards the ground.

"May, don't upset my honey."

"Rabbit-Toothed Kanker has a point," Rolf said, husking an ear of corn. "But, I must go inside. The daylight has largely burnt. Good day!"

Ed and Edd winced. They knew deep down that May did have a valid point. Marie rested her head on Edd's shoulder, squeezing his arm a little tighter. May wrapped her arms around herself, half-wishing she hadn't just said what she did. A good part of her didn't regret it, though. There were once two other girls in the trailer park and they proved to not be real friends of the Kankers when they stole money from their mother's purse. Ed and Edd were far too sweet and docile to resort to violence to solve their problems, but the memory still hurt the girls, especially May.

A cold wind blew, causing Edd to shiver. Ed was far too upset to worry about being in such close proximity to the Kanker girls, so much so that he made no complaints when they followed them into his basement. He plopped down in his chair, fat tears still rolling down his face. May frowned at the sight of him; she'd meant to help with her words, not hurt. She crept over to him, sitting at his feet.

"Big Ed? It's okay. Maybe Eddy really will come around."

"When did this happen anyway?" Marie asked, nuzzling Edd's neck.

"About half an hour ago," Edd sighed.

"Oh, well, you can't really expect it to be over right this second then," May said. "Just give him a little while."

Both Edd and Ed had forgotten that May was much smarter than she let on. Ed stared into her hazel eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. May smiled back. She pulled a nearby comic book closer so she could get a better look at it. Ed watched her look at the front and back covers with interest. May's heart fluttered in her chest; she was finally striking a good chord.

"What happened to your knee?"

"My sister kicked me. You should've seen the look on my face! I was like a monster from a movie when I broke the railing on the stairs!" Ed laughed.

Edd smiled at the sound of his friend's laughter. He put his arm around Marie, holding her close. She snuggled in deeper to his side, sighing heavily through her nose. Marie furrowed her eyebrows, sniffing at his hair.

"Were you smoking again?"

"…Yes…" he admitted quietly.

"Huh," she uttered, raising her eyebrows just once. "So, this is where you guys hang out all the time?"

"It sure is!" Ed confirmed proudly. "I get this whole basement mostly all to my Ed-self."

"I wish I had a big room like this," May said. "I have to share with Lee and Marie."

Ed continued to show May his comics and Marie couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight of her little sister getting the attention of the boy she liked. Edd squeezed her a little tighter; he liked Marie's softer side. She toyed with the drawstring on his sweatshirt, pulling a bag of cheese puffs towards them. She pulled one out and fed it to her boyfriend.

"What do you guys do down here all day? Read comics?" May asked.

"And watch movies! I throw the best parties," Ed said.

"I-I think we've had enough partying for a while, Ed," Edd protested, wincing at the memory of how he felt that morning.

"Party too hard, muffin?" Marie teased.

"You don't know the half of it," Edd deadpanned.

The basement door swung loudly open. Two sets of feet came stomping down, though they kept close to the wall to avoid falling off the staircase. Jimmy and Sarah were in front of the older kids in seconds, both looking deeply annoyed.

"Do you have _any_ idea what Eddy is up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually, we do-" Edd started.

"He's hanging out with that jerk Sabin and his stupid friends!" Sarah snarled. "He insulted poor Jimmy!"

"He told me my outfit was unbalanced and my hair was a few millimeters longer on the right than the left! Can you believe that?!"

"Aww, it's okay, Jimmy," Sarah said, lovingly patting his shoulder. "I think you look great just the way you are!"

Saying Ed was happy to see Sarah back to her old self was an understatement. He hoisted himself up from his chair with some difficulty. The younger kids looked at him with interest. Unused to being a leader, it took Ed a moment to understand that everyone was looking to him for the next move.

"Uh…I was just gonna put a pizza in the oven," Ed said. "But then, we should go find Eddy and bring him back!"

"What kind of pizza?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Jimmy protested.

"I didn't forget about you, Jimmy. Right! We're going to find Eddy and give his new friends a piece of our minds!" she said, clenching her fist. Her stomach growled loudly. "…After lunch."

Sarah and Jimmy, in all their anger and eagerness to find Ed and Edd, had failed to notice just who was in the room with the older boys. They eyed Marie and May cautiously, thankful that Lee wasn't anywhere in sight. Ed lead his friends to the kitchen, where Sarah and Jimmy sat down slowly across from the younger Kanker sisters. The Kankers had pleasant looks on their faces, but it did nothing to ease the younger kids' fear of them.

"W-where's Lee?" Jimmy asked shakily.

"…We don't know," Marie said, looking at May. "She ran off a couple days ago. Haven't heard from her since."

"So…uh…" Sarah began, desperate to figure out why the girls were in her home. "Are you triplets or what?"

"No," May said.

"Lee's a year older than us, then me, then May," Marie explained.

"I'm supposed to be a sophomore," May said. "But our mom decided to send us all to school together, so that's why we're all juniors."

"We don't even have the same dads," Marie added. "And Lee's a junior because she got held back, May. She's lazy."

"So are you, Marie."

"I am not, May!" Marie glared.

"Are you going out with Ed and Double D for real this time?" Jimmy asked, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"I am!"

"I…maybe…" May whispered, looking at Ed over her shoulder. "Hopefully…"

Ed and Edd had gotten the pizza into the oven, but were struggling to find oven mitts to remove it. Ed's mother wasn't always good about keeping things in one uniform place; a trait she'd passed onto Sarah. Ed wasn't always the most organized of people either, but it drove him crazy when he was hungry and something as silly as a misplaced item was keeping him from his food.

"How to we get it out of the oven with no oven mitt?" Ed asked.

"We just fold up a clean dish towel and use that to pull it out."

"Don't burn yourself, muffin. You already sliced your finger open," Marie said.

"I'll be careful, love."

"Be careful, Double D!" Ed chirped. "Don't get cheese on the towel; we need it for the pizza."

"Of course not, Ed."

"Don't let anything slide off."

"Dually noted, Ed."

"Oh! Be careful not to-"

"You're making me nervous, Ed…"

"Sorry, Double D."

"It's alright, Ed."

"Oh! Double D?"

"_Yes_, Ed?" Edd replied, a bit irritated.

"Don't let the toppings get piled up on one side," Ed said a bit sheepishly.

Once the pizza was safely on the counter, Ed happily divided it up. He began stuffing himself, barely even letting it cool. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ed, that's disgusting! Slow down, mister!"

"But Sarah, I'm _starving_."

Regardless of his sister's nagging, Ed wolfed down his share of the pizza. Once everyone was finished, and the kitchen was cleaned to Edd's liking, the six of them sat back around the table. Sarah and Jimmy were still a bit sore from their encounter with Eddy's new friends. Sarah drummed her fingers on the table, shooting her brother a look.

"Well, Ed?" she said. "What are you going to do about Eddy's new friends?"

"Huh? Aw, why me, Sarah?"

"I'm your baby sister! You're supposed to stand up for me."

"They're at the mall right now," Jimmy said. "I heard them say they would be. Why not go down there and straighten things out? Your dad did bring your truck back. Bring them back to I can give Sabin what for about _his_ hair! The color is all wrong for his skin tone!"

Sarah put her hand on Jimmy's wrist to calm him back down. Ed and Edd looked at each other, then at the two younger kids. Marie and May looked at the boys with interest.

"We'll go to the mall," May said.

"Yeah! I want to see what these hipster losers look like."

"We'll bring Eddy back for you!"

"Why don't we all go?" Edd offered. "Well, that is, if you wouldn't mind the drive, Ed. Even if we don't find Eddy, we can still enjoy the day."

* * *

At the mall, Eddy found himself sitting on the edge of a fountain. He had a smoothie he wasn't entirely sure he liked, but he sipped at it anyway for the sole purpose of fitting in with his new friends. Michelle was texting someone, Greg was on the phone, and Sabin was reading something on a tablet. Eddy squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. He wanted to break the silence, but was afraid of what the reactions would be. For the first time, he felt a bit shy.

"…Hey, guys?" he started hesitantly. "…Should we do anything while we're here?"

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked. "We're here. That is what we're doing."

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to go look at anything?"

"A fine idea, Eddy," Sabin agreed. "Let's go shop for clothes."

Eddy rose nervously from his seat. He didn't have much money, but he did have a strong need to impress Sabin and his friends. The intelligence Sabin had in his voice reminded him of Edd and it relaxed him a little. The four of them wandered into an expensive looking store. Eddy scanned his new surroundings, eyes wide.

"Do you guys shop here a lot?" he asked.

"Anybody who's _anybody_ shops here," Greg replied.

Eddy decided to look for the cheapest thing he could find. Each item he looked at would cost him nearly all the money he had until Christmas came. He eyed a watch on the jewelry counter, running a finger over the smooth finish.

"You have good taste," Sabin said.

"Are you gonna get it?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, I can't really-"

"Eddy," Greg said. "Just do it."

"I don't have enough money for it," Eddy said. "Well, at least I don't _today_."

"So take it," Greg said, glancing at the watch.

"…What? From here? There's probably cameras everywhere!" Eddy said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

Eddy had had no qualms stealing from the convenience store because he was certain there would be no consequences. This time was different; he could easily be caught. Something sparked in him, though; a bit of adrenaline. The idea of actually being caught by someone with authority and not just honest friends gave him a bit of a thrill. In one fell swoop, Eddy snatched the watch from its cradle and slipped it onto his wrist with the salesclerk none the wiser. Greg smiled at him.

"See, Eddy? It's easy to get what you want."

"…Yeah," Eddy agreed. "You're right."

"And why _shouldn't_ you get what you want?" Michelle asked. "You only live once."

Eddy took her words to heart. He'd tried not to admit it, but there were times when he felt held back by Ed and Edd. They were fun and nice, but sometimes they had a few too many inhibitions for Eddy's liking. Eddy tried on a pair of jeans, which ended up in a spare shopping bag Michelle had brought. It was all too easy without Ed pouting or Edd giving him a lecture. Eddy felt free to do anything he wanted.

By the end of the day, the four had acquired numerous items under some dubious means. He vaguely recalled seeing Ed and Edd somewhere in their travels, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He felt high above the people around him and his ego wouldn't be letting him down anytime soon.

* * *

"Double D?" Ed whimpered. "Eddy didn't even notice us."

"Well, Ed, he's out with other people. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, Double D-"

"It's _alright_, Ed! Eddy is fine; he won't be tossing us aside anytime soon."

Sarah and Jimmy had lost interest in what they were doing some time ago. They had been to the mall countless times before and were a bit burnt out on it. They begged Ed to take them back home. The Kanker sisters struggled to maintain patience for the younger kids, but it was clear to see that it would run out soon enough.

"Take me home," Marie said. "I'm bored."

"Me too," May added. "I'm on the rag…"

"The…rag?" Ed repeated, tilting his head to one side.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ed," Edd sighed. "We all seem to be losing our enthusiasm for this. Shall we call it a day?"

The Kankers were dropped off first, then Sarah and Jimmy ran off to the latter's house. Edd looked at Ed from his place in the passenger's seat. The older boy looked terribly upset. Edd frowned, still searching his vast vocabulary for something to say to make his friend feel better. Ed hopped out of the truck and Edd followed. They walked down the street in silence and Ed finally slumped down in front of a random fence. He sighed heavily, drawing his knees painfully towards his chest and resting his head on them. Edd ran his hand through the hair that escaped his hat.

"…We don't know the context of why they were there. Maybe it wouldn't have been appropriate for Eddy to stop and-"

"It's not that," Ed said, voice wavering.

"What is it, then?"

"Eddy said we just follow him around."

"That's not entirely untrue, Ed," Edd said, lips forming a small smile.

"He said it like he doesn't really like us."

Edd's expression darkened. He hadn't realized just how badly Eddy had hurt Ed and it angered him. He swallowed, seeing no sense in expressing an emotion that would only upset Ed further. The bit of stress caused his newfound nicotine craving to tug at him. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and paused before lighting it.

"Perhaps Eddy doesn't realize his tone came across that way, Ed," he said, kneeling down next to his friend. The cold cement bit at his knee. "He didn't even _know_ we were there. He was just trying to impress-"

"He still said it that way, Double D," Ed said, brown eyes filled to the brim with sorrow, betrayal and tears.

"Ed…"

Edd slowly rose to his feet. He scanned their surroundings for something he could point out that would have a chance at cheering Ed up even just a little bit. He found nothing. He nibbled the swollen cuts on the inside of his mouth, finally lighting up.

"Uh, _Double D?_" a surprised voice called.

"Yes? Oh, my."

"You… I… You…what are you doin', kiddo?" Eddy's father asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just…um…oh, dear…um… Mr.-"

"It's Trevor, kid. I'm not _that_ old. But, you…what is… I…"

Trevor and Edd stared at each other for a moment. Trevor reached out and touched Edd's forehead. Finding no signs of a fever, he simply continued staring at the boy. Ed frantically looked at them both, watching the color drain from Edd's face.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell his parents, Mr. Eddy's Dad Trevor, sir!" Ed cried, latching roughly onto Edd. "If he gets grounded, I'll be all alone with no one to watch monster movies with!"

"…I'm sorry; I'm still trying to process this," Trevor replied. "Double D, since when do _you_, of all people, _smoke?!_"

"It's a recent development, sir…" Edd said softly, half from nerves, half from lack of air courtesy Ed.

"There really _is_ a Bizarro World…" Trevor mumbled to himself.

He backed away from the boys, dropping the bills in his hand into the mailbox next to them. He took in the strange sight of Edd with a cigarette dangling between his lips once more, deciding to take a picture with his phone. Edd's eyes widened a bit more.

"Like anyone would believe me, Double D!" Trevor said, getting back into his car.

"Wanna go back to my house?" Ed asked.

"Yes, let's go!"

* * *

Eddy was dropped off at his house mere minutes before his mother had asked him to be home. She was pleased that her son was on time for once, but Eddy's activities from the day and subsequent night before suddenly began to haunt him. He was petrified at the thought of his parents noticing the new watch on his wrist or the jeans he'd stolen. The only thing he'd paid for all day was his lunch. He didn't even want to think about what his mother would say if she knew he'd also gotten high with his friends and drank.

"Mom? I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Do you feel okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm good…"

"Okay. I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Yeah. Sounds good…"

Once Janet's back was turned, Eddy scrambled into his room. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten away with carrying a shopping bag to a store that didn't even carry the contents inside. It wasn't even very discreet. He shut the door, frantically searching for a way to make the watch and jeans blend in with things he already had. He stripped down to his underwear, throwing a stray pair of pajama pants on. He hoped that putting the watch in plain sight would hide it. He felt lightheaded as his mother knocked on his door.

"Eddy? Dinner's done, honey!"

"O-okay, mom!"

'_I don't give a crap that I stole, but I _really_ don't wanna be caught!' _he thought to himself.

Much to his dismay, the door opened. Eddy's heart dropped when he saw his mother. Janet stepped through the threshold, a warm smile on his face. She still had a dishtowel in hand and Eddy could smell the stew she'd made.

"Eddy, you bought a pair of jeans?" Janet asked, holding them up.

"Yeah…"

"These look expensive. How much were they?" she said mostly to herself. "You spent a hundred and fifty dollars on jeans? Oh, honey; let me pay you back for these."

"I… Wait, what?"

"You can always use clothes."

"You're gonna…pay me back for them?"

"I feel bad you spent so much. You don't have much money of your own and you're such a good boy. Just don't tell your dad how much they were. He'll have a cow."

The next thing Eddy knew, he was being dragged down the hall to where his mother kept her purse. She wrote him a check for one-hundred and fifty dollars. Eddy took it, rubbing his finger over the amount. His mother looked up at him and smiled.

"It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Right. Thanks."

'_What is going on here?!' _Eddy wondered. _'First, I rip off a store and second, I'm basically getting paid to do it? Easy money! Man, I never could've gotten away with this with Ed and Double D around!'_

Eddy hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. He found himself downing what Ed would consider a small meal. His mother smiled at her younger son again. His father waited for Eddy to slow down before trying to strike up a conversation.

"Eddy, who were those kids you were with today?" he asked. "Saw you guys around the mall on my way home."

"Hm? Sabin, Greg and Michelle."

"No Ed and Double D?" Janet said, surprised.

"Naw, we hung out last night."

"Where did you meet them? How come they've never come over?" she asked.

"We've only been hanging out a couple days," Eddy lied. There was no way he'd tell his parents about the horribly awkward encounter from downtown. He still wasn't too sure about telling Ed and Edd off. "They're new friends."

"Why didn't you invite Ed and Double D?" Trevor asked. "You could form one big super group."

"Dad, seriously? Anyway, Ed and Double D don't like 'em."

"Why not?" Trevor asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Are they good kids, Eddy?"

"Oh, you know how they are with new people, Eddy," Janet said, waving her hand. "They're shy, especially Double D. It doesn't mean they don't like them; they just need to get to know them."

"What do their parents do?" Trevor asked. Ed's reaction to him getting Edd in trouble was making sense and it made him rather uneasy. "Where do they live?"

"Oh, Trevor; don't be so suspicious."

"I don't know…" Eddy said quietly. "Just on the other side of town."

"Which side?" Trevor asked, taking a large bite of bread.

"The ritzy side! Geez, what difference does it make?!" Eddy demanded.

"We just don't want you getting too close to the Lemon Brook side," Janet offered.

"Double D's from Lemon Brook," Eddy stated matter-of-factly.

"Double D's gonna cure AIDS," Trevor said. "Him and Ed are good kids. You need good friends like them."

"You should see if they get along with your new friends, honey," Janet suggested. "If they don't like them, you might not want to hang out with these kids."

Eddy rolled his eyes, walking away from the table. He stomped to his room and slammed the door behind him. Janet pursed her lips together, watching Trevor toss the roll back on his plate.

"Trevor-"

"Why do we even bother sometimes? It's not like that kid ever listens to us."

"Well, see it from his point of view," Janet said, moving closer to her husband. "When was the last time Eddy made a new friend? Not since Double D. He's just excited."

"I hope that's all it is."

* * *

The following Monday, Ed happily accompanied Edd on their drive to school. They'd spent Sunday at the movies, just laughing and having a good time. Ed felt better about the situation with Eddy and even what had happened with Edd on Friday, from the fight to the meltdown.

"And remember when the whale eye came up behind that guy right before the bionic eye fired a laser? That was so cool!" Ed chattered.

"It was a far more interesting concept than I expected it to be. I thoroughly enjoyed it, actually."

Close to the end of the day, they finally spotted Eddy, Greg, Sabin and Michelle leaning up against a wall. Eddy was dressed in rather expensive-looking clothes they hadn't seen before. Edd watched Ed closely, hoping he wouldn't get upset if Eddy didn't acknowledge them right away. Little to his surprise, Ed called out to their younger friend.

"Hiya, Eddy! Boy, you should've come to the movies with us yesterday. We had such a good time-"

"Yeah, that's nice, Lumpy."

"Eddy," Edd scolded.

"Eddy, who are these people again?" Michelle asked.

"It really doesn't matter."

"W-what?" Ed asked, visibly upset. "You're still saying that?"

"Dude," Kevin said from behind them. "Dick move."

"Ed, let's just-"

"_No, Double D!_" Ed shouted. Edd was taken aback by the outburst and shut his mouth. "Eddy, why are you doing this? You are supposed to be the jelly to our home fries! The paste to our wallpaper! The ears to our rings!"

"Oh, just shut up, Ed!" Eddy said, taking a step towards the larger boy. A crowd began to form. "I need you two like I need a cold!"

"Did Eddy really just say that?" Nazz gasped to a friend.

"Eddy, they've stuck by you through _everything_ and _this_ is what you give them back?!" Kevin glared, clenching a fist.

"No, they've _followed_ me through everything," Eddy retorted.

"Plank says you're nothing without them!" Jonny said from his hiding place next to a locker.

"Would you get rid of that thing already?" Sabin said. "It's so unbecoming."

"Excuse me, but who are you to tell a stranger how to live his life?" Edd asked, stepping towards Ed.

"Hey, back off of him, Double D!" Eddy growled. "You know, for someone who can barely breathe half the time, you sure are a windbag."

"Leave Double D alone!" Ed said, firmly planting himself between the younger boys.

"Ed, please don't do anything you may regret!" Edd begged.

"Stay out of it, Double D!" Eddy and Ed ordered.

Edd backed up a couple of steps, glancing over his shoulder when he hit the locked behind him. Jonny rushed up behind the older boy, peering over his shoulder and holding Plank up so it could see as well. Eddy was as close to Ed's face as he could get with his short stature. Ed was breathing heavily and Edd's heart pounded in his chest.

"Just _walk away _from each other," Edd said quietly. "_Please_."

"Is beating up one of your best friends gonna make you feel like a big man, Eddy?" Kevin asked, sizing up the chubby boy. "Huh? Is that it? Is that gonna make you finally feel good about yourself?"

"Shut up, Kevin," Eddy said, sneering at the redheads before him. "What'cha gonna do, Monobrow?"

Nazz kept her eyes fixed on Kevin. She hadn't expected him to take either side; she thought he would just watch for his own amusement. She could see the two remaining Kanker sisters watching, waiting. Nazz knew not to put it past them to attack Eddy if he took a swing at either Ed or Edd. She toyed nervously with her necklace, scanning around for Lee. The eldest Kanker was nowhere in sight, which was probably for the best. The Kankers would turn on each other just as easily as they would anyone else and the impending fight didn't need to get any uglier than it was about to.

"You gonna fight me, Ed?"

"Eddy, what in Sam Hill's gotten into you?" Edd asked.

"Stop being a jerk, Eddy," Ed half-pleaded.

"He can't, Ed," Kevin pressed. "That's just who he is. He treats you like crap; always has, always will."

Jonny could see Edd trembling and Ed's heavy breathing. Eddy crept a little bit closer to Ed, seething and ready to punch. Kevin mimicked the shorter boy, somewhat pleased that he would finally get his day with Eddy. There was nothing Nazz could say or do to stop him; he didn't care who saw. Kevin clearly wasn't Eddy's target, however.

"Do you agree with him, Ed?" Eddy sneered. "Do ya?"

"…"

"_Answer me!_"

With that, Eddy threw the first punch, connecting hard with Ed's jaw. Kevin grabbed Eddy's hair, planting a strong kick to his stomach. He got the younger boy in a sleeper hold.

"Where's your new friends now, huh, Eddy?"

"Kev, just stop!" Nazz cried. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Babe, I'm sick of seeing Eddy treat people nice until he's gotten what he wants and then just tossing them aside!" Kevin answered, struggling to keep Eddy in his grasp. "You're nothing but a crooked coward, Eddy!"

Eddy wasn't nearly as strong as Kevin, but he was heavier and managed to shake himself free. He forced Kevin into the adjacent set of lockers with a bit of luck, then set his sights back on Ed. The bigger boy had a purple bruise forming, tears in his eyes and the most hurt look anyone had ever seen him wear. Eddy rushed at him again, desperate for a reaction.

"Why won't ya do anything about it, Ed?!" Eddy demanded, swinging left and right. "Huh?! You scared?!"

"No, Eddy."

"Then why won't you fight me?!"

"Friends don't fight…"

"Oh, quit givin' me that crap, you _retard!_"

Eddy swung at Ed with his left hand once more. He missed, punching Edd in the lip. Edd stumbled backwards into Jonny, who managed to catch him. Plank dug into his back. He grasped his mouth, blood pouring out of the vertical wound. Edd caught his breath, slowly straightening back up. His expression was no longer pensive, but pure rage.

"How…_dare you_…speak to Ed this way," he seethed, spraying a bit of blood when he spoke.

Edd was the weakest by far, but he flung himself into the brawl anyway. Eddy had pushed him too far. Eddy was surprised at ending up in a nonverbal fight with Edd. He was bigger, faster and stronger, but Edd was taller, smarter and had better reflexes. His bony fist hurt when it connected with Eddy's forehead. He knew how to knock someone out, but doubted he'd be able to do so, nor did he really want to. As angry as he was, it was still Eddy in front of him.

"Now _you're_ fighting me?" Eddy said. "You really have lost your mind!"

"D-Don't test me! How does it feel knowing the person you're fighting with knows every pressure point on the human body?!"

"That's the best you've got? You won't do it. You can't knock me out."

"You're right, Eddy. I can't. But hopefully, I can calm you down!" Edd said. "You don't really want to do this, do you?"

Edd took another punch to the bruise on his cheekbone. The feeling of fighting one of his closest friends was nauseating, but he forced his composure. Eddy swung at Edd again, only to have his hand caught by Ed's larger one. The redhead squeezed Eddy's fist as hard as he could. Ed had pulled himself together; no more tears. He lifted Eddy up off his feet, placing him back down about half a foot away.

"Walk away, Eddy," Ed said.

The Kanker sisters took the opportunity to rush at Eddy. They were seeing red and had no qualms with fighting him. Edd and Ed watched the girls strike with precision and speed Eddy couldn't even hope to have. Blue and blonde hair twirled with their every movement.

"Marie, please stop!"

"May! No more fighting Eddy!"

The girls stopped in their tracks. May slowly released her grip on Eddy's arms and Marie loosened her fist. The sisters looked at each other, then at Ed and Edd. They nodded, pushing Eddy back towards the boys.

"We get it," May said.

"Yeah. He's all yours!" Marie agreed.

"Double D, get your skanky girlfriend off me!"

Marie punched Eddy one more time, sending him right back up to his former lackeys. They looked down at him, disapproving and angered. Eddy studied their faces. Blood still flowed from Edd's lip and the bruise he'd given Ed was darkening.

_Slap!_

"Ugh!" Eddy grunted, head whipping to the left.

"That was for the slur against my girlfriend," Edd said. He slapped Eddy twice more. "The second was for your revolting disrespect towards Ed. The third was to hopefully snap you out of your fury towards us."

The attempt did nothing but further Eddy's rage. He punched Edd again in the same place, widening the cut on his lip. Eddy punched him in the stomach, then again in the head when he doubled over. Finally, Ed balled up his fist and with a deep breath and heavy heart, brought it down as hard as he could to Eddy's face. Never in his life did he ever imagine he'd be protecting one of his best friends from another.

Suddenly, hushed whispers began and the crowd dissipated. Nazz frantically looked towards the teachers heading down the hall to the fighting friends. Sabin, Michelle and Greg rushed off in another direction. Nazz tugged at Kevin's sleeve.

"Kevin! Ed! Double D!" she half-whispered. "Teachers are coming!"

A strong headache settled in for Edd, who wondered how he would explain this; there was no way the teachers would ask anyone else. Marie cracked her knuckles. She began sizing up Eddy again.

"You want I should pound him for ya, muffin?"

"No! Just…_no_. That's _enough_ for today! After we've served whatever punishment we're bound to be given, you can accompany me to the lab so I can make up the class I've just missed by being here. There will be no more fighting for today!" Edd ordered, rubbing his temples.

"…Yes, muffin!" Marie said, surprised by the forceful tone.

"What is going on here?!" a teacher asked. "Mr. MacGyver, care to explain what these boys have been up to?"

"Quit actin' like he's so innocent!" Eddy growled.

"They had a brawl and a half!" Jonny blurted out. "Me and Plank saw the whole thing!"

"Well, you can all calm yourselves down in detention."

The nurse stopped in the room to treat the wounds the boys and Kankers had inflicted upon each other. Edd held an ice pack to his split lip. Kevin struggled to find a comfortable position in his chair; he'd been shoved right into the lock on someone's locker.

"Are you mad at me?" Marie whispered.

"No, not at all," Edd whispered back, offering her his warmest smirk; it hurt to smile.

Ed was sniffling to himself. His nose was bleeding a little, but he didn't care. He was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. A few tears escaped his eyes. He looked over to where Eddy was sitting by the window and grimaced; how could this have happened?

When the hour of detention was over, the occupants of the room silently left. Edd darted into the bathroom to vomit and Ed followed fast. Ed studied his new bruises, still unable to believe they'd been given to him by Eddy. Edd's wet heaves brought him back to reality.

"You okay, Double D?"

"Yes… I'm fine, Ed," Edd gasped.

Edd stumbled out of the stall. He washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. He took a hit from his inhaler, then popped a mint. Ed watched him clean his bloodied chin, frowning once more. Ed waited for Edd to finish cleaning himself up. Once Edd deemed himself presentable again, Ed pulled him into a tight hug.

"Let's never let that happen again, Double D!"

"Yes, indeed, Ed."

They parted ways, with Ed heading towards the cafeteria and Edd to the science lab to make up the work he'd just missed. Marie sat on a nearby barstool. She watched his every mechanical movement. His vocal tone was pleasant, but his face told her that he wasn't okay. Her eyes widened as the door opened. Eddy stepped in the room.

"Eddy," Marie quietly acknowledged.

Eddy looked at Marie, then at Edd. He scanned the blond boy up and down, wondering just how to approach him. He crept a bit closer.

"I know you're there, Eddy," Edd said, his tone serious and business-like.

"Uh…yeah…" Eddy mumbled.

Eddy watched the taller boy work. His biology class never got to do chemistry work, but then he remembered that Edd was in the AP group. He noticed how Edd would change gloves every time he had to write something down. He watched him measure out some sort of chemical, adding it to a beaker. Edd turned the gas on and lit the Bunsen Burner. Eddy noted how Edd's back was turned to him.

"Did you need something, Eddy?" Edd asked, still not turning around to look at the younger boy.

"I wanted to talk," Eddy muttered.

"I can't hear you, Eddy."

"I said I wanted to talk, Double D," Eddy trailed.

"Eddward."

"Huh?"

"My name is Eddward, Eddy."

"I know that…same as mine…" Eddy said, suddenly quite intimidated by Edd. "Look, I'm-"

"Save it, please. Thank you. I understand now."

"What?"

"I was wrong," Edd replied, holding the beaker up to the light for a better look.

"A-about what?" Eddy asked, knees feeling somewhat wobbly.

"I was wrong about _you_," Edd answered hollowly. "I was convinced that despite all your devious behavior, selfishness and rudeness, that you were still a good friend to Ed and me and now I see that I was wrong. In a little over seventy-two hours, you've renounced us as your friends, bad-mouthed us to other people and started a physical altercation with us. A real friend would do no such thing. For those reasons, I see that I was wrong about you."

"Double D…" Eddy said breathlessly.

"And you know what? I've seen a grievous error in my own ways as well. I probably frightened or angered you or both Friday night and for that, I'm truly sorry. However, I'm too trusting. I'm too doubtful in the full extent of human behavior, even my own. Here I am, considering myself a pacifist and docile person, and yet I punched you just as quickly as you punched me."

"I didn't mean to sock you one…"

"Therein lies the next issue, Eddy," Edd continued, cleaning up his work. "You willingly engaged in a fight with Ed. Ed! The sweetest, most generous and kind person we know! You flung spiteful words at him and laid your hands on him. Have you considered what that's done to him?"

"I just…"

"No? Why am I not surprised?" Edd asked, washing his hands. "You've shown us dozens of signs of who you really are and we've ignored them all. We really thought you'd learned a lesson four years ago when we went to see your brother, but now you've made it painstakingly obvious that you haven't."

"You're saying I'm back to the way I was?" Eddy asked, voice shaking.

"No, Eddy. You're much, much worse," Edd said, finally turning around to face the shorter boy. Eddy eyed the cut on his lip. "You're becoming a very different person. I don't know just what direction you're letting yourself go, but I don't like you."

Eddy cringed. He had never expected to hear such a thing from Edd. He looked at the blond boy, awaiting another word. Edd was waiting for a response, but realized none would come. Eddy felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Ed, who was looking down at him disappointedly.

"You hurt us, Eddy," Ed said.

"Come along, Marie," Edd said.

Marie obeyed quietly. She shot Eddy a dirty look as she walked by him. Eddy had expected that; Marie hated anyone who got under Edd's skin. Eddy watched the three of them leave the room.

Eddy walked home, forcing his mind to be completely blank. Once he was back in his room, he slumped down on his bed. Edd and Ed's words echoed through his head. He laid down on his side, wondering how he could've allowed himself to completely break his friends' trust and hurt them, both physically and emotionally in just three days. Every fear he had about the three of them drifting apart was out the window.

They weren't drifting apart.

Eddy had forced them away.


	14. Shapes in the Dark

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Drug usage ahead. Don't imitate such behaviors.

*I was looking at some _Ed, Edd and Eddy _stuff and noticed that Double D's eyes were green on the cover of the Mis-Edventures game, so that's why I went back and fixed that in the older chapters, in case anybody was wondering.

*So, my delay excuse for this chapter is that I was temporarily promoted to Assistant Manager over the holidays. Our usual one is back now. I completely underestimated how many hours I was actually getting. I thought for sure I could balance the time, but I clearly couldn't! Sorry, guys. Everything is back to normal now, though!

* * *

"Shapes in the Dark"

As the evening went on, the fight in the hallway was catching up to Eddy. His hands were sore from punching and he felt a vague sting on his face from Edd slapping him. He hadn't hit him very hard, nor did he use his dominant hand to do so, but just the sheer fact that it had been _Double D's_ hand on his face made it hurt all the more. Eddy curled into himself, gripping at his sleeves and trying to force himself to fall asleep. He knew sleep wouldn't come and Eddy froze when he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was his mother on the other side. He didn't want her to see the bruises on his face or the dried blood on his knuckles. He didn't want her to see him the way Ed and Edd now did.

"Eddy?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she'd just go away if he didn't answer. When they were shut, he could see the pain on Ed's face and Edd gripping his jaw, blood pooling in his palm. The look on Ed's face alone was enough to break his heart. He had seen Ed cry before, but it killed him to know that he'd been the one to bring the loving boy to tears. He felt weak all over.

'_I've known Ed since the day I was born…' _he thought. _'And Double D…what am I supposed to do without him? They hate me now; there's no way I can get them back this time…'_

Janet knocked on the door again and Eddy felt a rush of panic welling his chest. He prayed his mother would notice the lack of light under his door and walk away. Much to his dismay, she knocked once more.

"Eddy, are you okay, honey?"

Eddy clenched his teeth together as tightly as he could. He heard his mother mumble, finally walking in the opposite direction of his bedroom. She believed him to be asleep, most likely. He let out the long breath he'd forgotten he was holding. He heard his text tone and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the screen, only to see that it was Greg.

How strange, it seemed, that Greg would be the one to try and see if he was alright rather than Ed or Edd. In a final effort to make himself feel better, Eddy forced a thought of whom he believed his real friends to be in his head. Those friends were Greg, Michelle and Sabin.

After night fell, Eddy crept out of his room. Confident his parents wouldn't be leaving their bedroom, he took a hot shower and crawled into bed. He forced himself to sleep this time, only to find himself lost in nightmares. He could see Ed's bruises and Edd's bloodied lip. Kevin's scornful gaze and Nazz's look of fear. He could hear every taunt and cackle of the Kanker sisters and Edd's words for him in the science lab, all rolled up into a cacophony of pain. His unconscious hand gripped the fitted sheet tight enough to rip it. He even dreamt of Jimmy and a broken, love-worn Sarah and Rolf, who gave him strange words of advice over how to maintain what he had with Ed and Edd. Memories flooded his subconscious, though not a single one did anything to heal the self-inflicted wounds on his heart.

His eyes flew open, but his ordeal wasn't over. He saw shapes in the darkness, which he realized were a crying Ed and stoned, drunk Edd. Those two images still haunted him. He stared at them as hard as he could, forcing his memories to change what he saw before him. Ed's green jacket and striped shirt returned, as did Edd's once colorful wardrobe. Eddy looked at them and smiled; this was how he saw them every time he thought of his dearest friends.

He clenched his hand around his blanket even harder, determined to find a way for the situation to not be his own doing. They didn't have to fight him; they could've stopped him like they usually tried to. They could've tried talking some sense into him, but they didn't. This was just as much their fault as it was his, or so he would force himself to believe.

"_Hey, guys… Do you think we'll be friends forever?"_

"_Calculate it for us, Sockhead!"_

"_I think the odds are in our favor, gentlemen."_

"Why did you lie to me, Double D?" Eddy whispered into his pillow. "Why did you ask about it if you didn't really want to keep it, Ed?"

Eddy's eyes trailed to a picture of the three of them on his nightstand. It was taken a few weeks after random things about the cul-de-sac had gone missing. It had been there for so long that it just blended into the surroundings of Eddy's room, but now it stuck out like a sore thumb. It had been taken by Eddy's mother at the malt shop. Ed had said something ridiculous that made the boys laugh and Janet snapped the photo. Eddy stared breathlessly at each of their faces. They looked so happy then.

"Maybe they really did always hate me… Maybe Ben was right… Maybe they just felt sorry for me… Maybe…" Eddy whispered to himself. He forcefully rolled onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling. "Maybe it's good that I don't have them following me around anymore! Maybe I never needed them at all! Yeah, that's… that's it! _They_ needed _me_, not the other way around. Right. …Right…?"

Eddy tried to force himself to sleep once more. He wished he could just cry until he felt better like Ed or even swallow his emotions and forget about them like Edd did, but he wasn't like them in that regard. He could sit on them until finally losing control and confessing everything to the older boys, but that didn't seem to be an option anymore. Tears escaped his tightly shut eyes, sending him into a deep, restless sleep.

"_You hurt us, Eddy."_

Ed's words still echoed through his head. It had never been his intention to hurt them, but he had and there was no distracting Ed from the situation or talking to Edd this time. No matter how much he would try to lie to himself, Eddy couldn't entirely deny what he had done.

"_You hurt us, Eddy."_

"Yeah…yeah, I know," he whispered, drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Nazz stood in Kevin's doorway, watching him do chin-ups on the bar mounted to the wall. She rubbed at her arms, sighing loudly. Kevin let himself drop off of the bar and turned to face her.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"Just…today, you know?"

"Oh, you mean Ed, Double D and Dorky."

Nazz's violet eyes snapped up to meet her boyfriend's. She thought they were past using rude nicknames to refer to their friends, but then remembered Eddy wasn't really a friend anymore. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, inhaling sharply through her nose.

"I don't think you should've gotten involved, Kev."

"What? Why not? Eddy was a huge jerk and I've been waiting to give him what for-"

"That's exactly my point! You've always liked taking a good crack at Eddy. You didn't fight with Ed and Double D for them, you did it for yourself. That wasn't your fight, Kevin."

"Nazz, babe, listen to what you're saying here," Kevin said, grabbing his water bottle. "He said horrible things to his two best friends and I decided I wanted to help them out. What did I do wrong there?"

"It's just… I don't know; I just think you should've stayed out of it. We all should've tried to calm Eddy down instead of-"

"Instead of what? Instead of giving him something to remember today by, you think we should've just given him another pep talk he would've pretended to be moved by and then forgotten in five minutes? Do you remember what Rolf used to call him?"

"Yeah…"

"What was it?"

"No, Kev, I'm just saying-"

"What was it, babe?"

"…'Snake in the grass'," Nazz sighed.

"Exactly. Because he _is_. He's never going to change, Nazz. Ed and Double D are better off without him. It's hard for them now, but they'll realize it sooner or later," Kevin said. He sat down on his bed, tugging at Nazz's wrist. "Now, c'mon, babe; let's have a little fun."

"No, Kev; what about Ed and Double D? Ed was crying and Double D started puking. I really don't think they're going to brush this off so easily."

"Don't worry about them! They'll be fine. They're big boys now," Kevin replied. He sat Nazz down on his lap, holding her tightly. "Do you want to stay for dinner? My dad's boyfriend is making shrimp scampi."

Nazz nodded her head, snuggling into Kevin's chest. Her heart ached for the three boys down the street. One thing that had always bothered her about Kevin was his ability to let everything simply roll off. It just didn't seem natural to her. Still, she did love him and no matter how many times she doubted their relationship, the thought of leaving him frightened her. Even though she was upset, it was easier to just go with it. She'd been doing it for far too long to comfortably adjust to anything else.

* * *

Ed clutched his photo album tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd never expected to get into a physical fight with Eddy that wasn't just for fun. He'd never expected Eddy to turn his back on him, and Edd for that matter, in favor of another group of people. They couldn't possibly be real friends; they didn't seem to like much of anything. He sniffled loudly, opening the album and looking at the pictures. They didn't look the same; they were bittersweet and empty. He found the picture from when they were nine and ten years old. He studied Edd's face first, then his own and finally Eddy's.

"Wasn't I a good enough friend, Eddy?" he asked the photograph.

He closed the thick, worn photo album and quietly headed out the narrow basement window. He glanced over to Eddy's house, a fresh batch of hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Ed was startled when the power to the cul-de-sac went out, but he continued his silent trek to Edd's house.

Ed walked in without knocking, just like he and Eddy always did. He made out the shape of Edd sitting in complete silence and staring at the wall. The younger boy let out a shuddering breath. Ed got closer and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out Edd sitting with his hands in the pockets. His face was expressionless.

"Double D?"

"Yes, I'm here. I apologize for not acknowledging you when you first came in; I'm a bit out of it," Edd answered, voice hollow and monotone.

"Um…" Ed started, trying to lighten the mood. "Ah! Cool blackout, huh, Double D?"

"Oh, is there a power outage? I haven't noticed," Edd said. He realized that Ed might've taken his words as sarcasm. "I've been sitting here all afternoon."

"You've been sitting in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you turn a light on?"

"Over stimulation."

"Over stimululanation?"

"Over stimulation, Ed. Too much going on. Too much happened today for me to tolerate any unnecessary stimuli. You're welcome to be here, of course."

The hollowness in Edd's voice reminded Ed too much of each time he'd seen the younger boy after a fight with his mother. He sat down in an armchair next to the couch. He opened his photo album again, struggling to see the pictures in the darkness. Edd's eyes trailed over to the book.

"Light a candle, Ed. You'll strain your eyes," he said, still staring forward.

"I'm not good with matches, Double D."

Edd pulled his lighter from his pack of cigarettes and lit the candles on the coffee table for Ed. The light stung his eyes; he'd never taken aspirin for his pounding head. He slid the cigarettes back into his pocket, returning to his original position. Suddenly, they seemed like ambrosia, but he didn't feel up to walking outside. Ed winced at the sight of the bruise on Edd's face. He couldn't bear to look at it, opting to show him a picture of the two of them making pizza. The page flopped forward and a picture of Eddy holding his old hypnotizing pinwheel was staring back at him. Edd mechanically stood from the couch, knees cracking loudly.

"Excuse me, Ed. I need to step outside for a minute."

"No, Double D! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" Ed wailed, roughly grabbing Edd's thin wrist.

"Ed, with the power out, the stove fan isn't going to work-"

"Who cares?! Eddy abandoned us!"

Ed fell hard on his knees, sobbing hysterically once again. He was still squeezing Edd's wrist. It hurt, and it caused his fingers to bend into his palm, but he endured the pain. Edd took a deep breath. The numbness he'd felt after the beating from his mother had returned. He gently pried Ed's vice grip from his forearm.

"Ed? I think some fresh air would do us both some good."

Ed looked up at the younger boy. Edd's eyes betrayed how dead inside he felt after the day. Ed picked himself up off the floor. He didn't want to risk being alone for any amount of time; Eddy's betrayal left him feeling far too empty and it terrified him.

Edd took a deep breath. Any movement of his lips reminded him of the cut Eddy had left him. He'd cleaned his lip of the clump of dried blood, but it was still sore. It stung when he spoke, particularly when Eddy had come to see him in the lab. It wasn't even entirely physical pain; it stung because he'd gotten it from Eddy.

Ed furrowed his eyebrow when he watched Edd pick up his mother's ashtray and step outside. He followed his friend hurriedly. It was cold, but it felt good in a way. Ed used what little moonlight there was to look at his pictures. Edd leaned up against the side of the house, staring up at the sky. The heat from the lighter made his split lip burn for a moment. He watched the way the smoke hung on the cold air with a vague fascination. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to start smoking, and in truth, the cigarette he'd shared with Marie hadn't been his first, but it was calming him down for the moment.

Out of sheer curiosity, he peeled back the bandage on his finger. It had healed nicely. He made a mental note to remove the stitches when the power came back on. He gingerly turned his right hand over. He still had a light scar on it from when he'd cut it on a piece of scrap metal from a robot he'd never finished. It had happened the first day he hung out with Ed and Eddy. He looked at it intently. The once happy memory felt bittersweet now. He pushed it away for the time being and took a long drag off his cigarette. His heart skipped a beat when the gate creaked open.

"W-who's there…?"

Much to his relief, it turned out to just be the wind. He shut the gate tightly, fingers stiff and red from the cold. Ed watched as he began aimlessly wandering around the backyard. He did not like Edd's new bad habit, but he wasn't the judgmental type, either. He had hoped that Edd would look at the pictures with him, but the other boy didn't seem to be up for much of anything.

"Double D?"

"Yes?" Edd replied through a heavy plume of smoke.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just walking around in circles like those robots that got put on the wrong setting."

"I'm trying to keep warm."

Ed wanted to ask Edd why he didn't just go get a coat or stay indoors, but he didn't want to run the risk of angering him. Edd had a very long fuse, but then again, he hadn't thought Eddy had had any issues with him, either. The newfound fragility of his close-knit group of friends scared him. Edd was standing in the middle of the backyard, eyeing Ed curiously. He wanted to do something to ease his friend's pain, not to mention settle his own nerves.

"Isn't this funny, Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Out of everyone we know, who would've pegged _me_ for the smoker? You know, it's only been about seven weeks. I probably could've stopped whenever I wanted, but I just didn't. Isn't that strange?"

"Seven weeks…?"

"That's right! I never used to do this as often as I have been lately. I've been sneaking these silly things from my mother for two years and no one ever noticed! Granted, I would only do it once or twice every few weeks, but as of about seven weeks ago, it's becoming a regular occurrence. Isn't that funny, Ed?"

"Uh…no?"

"No? Well, why not? Amazing what a little fresh air and mouthwash can do, isn't it? I am good at hiding things! Yes, indeed, I am!" Edd said all too cheerily. The fake smile he wore Friday night was returning.

"I think you need to warm up, Double D!" Ed yelped, scurrying over to grab his friend. "The cold is going to your head! You're going to end up like the ice monsters and then your eyes will crack and you might never thaw!"

"Has anyone ever told you, Ed," Edd started, smile fading away to his hollow expression and tone once more. "That you have a real knack for seeing right through people?"

"You think I will finally have x-ray vision?!"

"That's not…what I meant," Edd continued. He didn't have the heart to tell Ed that such a thing wasn't possible. "I meant that you're good at gauging how someone really feels inside…"

"You feel like an ice monster inside? Do you feel like a grumpy one, like in _Hampton Beach's Ice Storm_ or the fancy one in _It Came From France_?"

"I… Never you mind, Ed," Edd replied with a shake of his head. His fingers and toes were beginning to go numb. "Care to go back inside? I can make you something to eat."

"Mac and cheese with hotdogs?"

"Whatever you like."

"_Fus roh dah!_" Ed shouted happily.

Ed roughly yanked Edd back towards the kitchen door. Edd plucked the borrowed ashtray from its spot on the windowsill. He wanted to stay out longer to finish his cigarette, but Ed clearly wasn't going to let him. He knew he really didn't need it, but at the same time, he really needed it. It was a weird feeling he couldn't explain. He cautiously stood in the doorway with it.

'_Hopefully this will go completely unnoticed…' _he thought.

"I'll go get the candles!"

"The candles? Good lord; I left lit candles unattended."

Ed ran into the living room, returning at a slower pace when the candles were in hand. He set them gently down on the counter. Edd stared at them as if they might bite him. He took an unconscious puff from his shortening cigarette. He startled himself when he exhaled, remembering Ed's proximity to the smoke.

"Ed, why don't you go up to my bedroom? I'll call you when this is done."

"No, I'm good here," Ed happily said, taking a seat at the table. "I'll need to be right here for tasting!"

"I was more referring to keeping the secondhand smoke away from you…"

"I'm okay. I'm used to it from my parents," Ed said with a bright smile.

Edd stared wide-eyed at Ed momentarily. He wished his anxiety would let go of him as easily as Ed's did. The idea of the leader of their little pack being gone scared him, and the thought of seeing him around not as a friend made the feeling even worse. The fear gripped him tightly. He hurried about the kitchen for his dinner ingredients, just for the sake of moving; the building panic attack made him feel like he'd be torn apart if he stood still any longer. He wanted to stay strong for Ed. Ed needed him. He felt weak at the knees and took the deepest breath his asthmatic, smoky lungs would allow.

"You're a good cook, Double D."

"Thank you, Ed."

"Can I help?"

"No, thank you, Ed. I can do it by myself," he said sweetly, remembering Ed's disastrous and messy past attempts at helping him cook.

"Oh. Okay…"

Ed knew he wasn't much of a help in the kitchen, but he desperately wanted to do something. He wanted the warm feeling he had when he was in his happy little group. His happy place was cracked and disintegrating. He toyed with the small bit of hair at his chin, then played with his fingers. He whimpered a little, unused to having no company at the table whilst Edd cooked.

"Ed? …Would you like to slice the hotdogs for me?" Edd asked cautiously.

"Okay! I will be a good assistant, Double D! I promise!"

"Wash your hands first, Ed!" Edd said quickly. "Warm water and _soap_ before handling food!"

"But soap is evil! Uh, I mean…uh…okay…"

Ed truly hated the texture of soap lather, but he fought through it. He played with the bubbles for a little bit, drawing the first genuine smile out of Edd since the fight. He stood rigidly next to his friend and cut the hotdogs carefully; he didn't want to end up with stitches like Edd had. He sighed through his nose, catching a nice whiff of the starchy smell of noodles and melting cheese. He furrowed his eyebrow once more when he noticed Edd smelled a little of cigarettes instead of just soap and clean laundry. Ed now understood Eddy's fear of too much change.

"Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Put the hotdogs in the frying pan, please…"

"Oh! Okay!"

It wasn't often that Ed was allowed to cook anything, be it at home or with friends. He pushed the meat around the pan before being told to stop. He stared excitedly at the pieces, pleased to have something to do other than worry about what had happened with Eddy. The hotdogs were taking longer than he expected to cook and he tried to hide that he was getting bored of waiting for them. He smiled when they were finally added to the pasta. Cooking was fun, but eating was better. He gently lifted two bowls from the cupboard; Edd's house was not a place where he felt comfortable touching much of anything.

The table felt big without Eddy. Edd had given him most of the pasta, only picking at his own. Ed was determined to cheer them both up, scanning the room for something to talk about. He couldn't help but notice that Marie had drawn another heart on Edd's thumb.

"Hey, Double D?"

"Hm?"

"How come you and Marie don't hang out more?" Ed asked, blinking once.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You're going out, but you never hang out."

"We've hung out more than a few times. I really can't tell you much else," Edd replied, hoping the discussion was over.

"Are you still scared of her?"

"Hardly. She and I have grown quite used to each other," Edd said, smiling softly.

In truth, he and Marie weren't seeing much of each other because of Lee. The eldest Kanker sister had been running off to Lemon Brook to meet up with a boyfriend Marie and May didn't like. They had been trying to follow their sister, knock some sense into her, but she'd taken to running away for days on end. Marie had gotten a call from her while they were in the chemistry lab. Lee had told her that she was coming home and had something to tell her younger sisters. Their mother had called shortly thereafter. Edd had heard her screaming into the phone. He worried for Marie and May, but he didn't want to tell Ed; Marie had told him this in confidence.

"Marie and May would love it if we all went to a movie together sometime, Ed."

"M-May would come?"

"She's a sweet girl, Ed. She just wants you to notice her. Marie tells me May made dinner for you one night."

"Oh, yeah. That was good. She even made gravy!"

* * *

May trembled in the living room of the Kankers' trailer and Marie squirmed beside her. Lee had finally returned home. She'd been gone for a good two weeks and suddenly their mother was calling her younger daughters home. She never did so unless it was a true emergency. The last time she'd demanded they stop what they were doing and come to her was when their uncle died in a boating accident. May wrung her hands, hoping that their mother's news would be nothing of that sort.

"Mom's really upset, Marie!"

"Yeah? I had no idea."

"Bye, girls!" Lee quipped, offhandedly waving to her sisters. "I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Where are you going?" May asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom'll tell ya. I don't want to be in this crap heap any longer than I have to."

"But, Lee-" Marie started.

"But nothing! I'm going to Lemon Brook and I ain't comin' back!" she insisted, slamming the metal door behind her.

Bonnie Kanker stomped out of the kitchen, a murderous look on her face. Marie and May scrambled to the couch, sitting rigidly as they awaited their mother's words. Bonnie took a long drag from her cigarette and tossed a pharmacy bag to her daughters. They opened it curiously and pulled out two rounds of birth control, one for each of them.

"You girls are gonna take that everyday, especially you, Marie, what with that boyfriend of yours and all. I wanna meet this kid, by the way."

"Uh…yeah…" Marie said, inspecting the circular packet.

"You're probably wonderin' why I'm giving you those. Well, turns out your _stupid_ sister's been runnin' off to Lemon Brook to meet up with a boyfriend and now she's knocked up!"

"Lee's pregnant?!" May gasped.

"Holy crap," Marie said. "I thought she was just getting fat!"

"Yep and here's the kicker: She's not comin' back. She wants to stay in Lemon Brook with this Dean Brady guy thinking he'll take care of her. Stupid brat's been pregnant for almost four months and didn't tell me!" Bonnie said, voice turning to a yell as she threw a cup across the room. "Marie, this boyfriend you got better have the sense to wrap it up! Go chug some water, 'cause you're doing a pregnancy test!"

"I went on the rag yesterday, mom!"

"Just humor me…" Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a granny at thirty-five…"

Bonnie stomped out of the living room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Marie pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag, eyeing it suspiciously. She felt it extremely unnecessary to bother with it and rolled her eyes. May hugged her legs to her chest, eyes filling with tears. She dropped her head to her knees, sobbing hard.

"What's with you?" Marie asked.

"I wanna go live with my dad!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it won't be like this at his house!" May wailed.

"May, Lee will still be knocked up and Mom will still be pissed off wherever you go," Marie said.

"Don't ever leave!" May sobbed, clinging to her middle sister.

"Yeah, yeah…until Double D proposes to me, I'll stick around," Marie sighed, giving May a tight hug. "…Do you think Lee's baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl…" May sniffled.

"We're gonna be aunts…"

"Oh, shut up, Marie," Bonnie snapped. "This is nothing to celebrate. Your sister's gone and ruined her life. Get that boyfriend over here in the next couple of days. I don't need another man screwing me over."

"My daddy didn't screw you over…" May whimpered, fresh tears flowing.

"Marie, take care of your sister. I'm going to ream Lee out one more time before she goes."

The girls winced when the door slammed. Marie lead May into their shared bedroom, closing the door behind them. She pushed a chair up against it for good measure. May stuck close by her older sister, fearful of leaving her side. While their mother wasn't physically abusive, she was loud and tactless. The last thing May, or even Marie for that matter, needed was Bonnie stomping around and yelling at Lee when she wasn't there. They laid down on their bed, which felt far larger without their eldest sister. A million thoughts raced through their heads; what the gender of Lee's baby would be, what she would name it, and, most of all, if their family could ever be mended.

"May."

"What?" the younger girl sniffled.

"Let's go get Ed and Double D."

"Bring them here?"

"Yeah. Maybe if Mom meets them now, she'll calm down and we won't have to hear about this for quite as long."

The girls weighed out their options, then grabbed their coats and scurried down the stairs. The screaming match between Bonnie and Lee had drawn the attention of other Park N' Flush residents, a few of which had made popcorn. May's teary eyes rested on Lee's growing stomach. The redhead rubbed it, cigarette in hand.

"You can't smoke when you're pregnant, Lee…" May whimpered quietly.

"Lee!" Marie scolded. "Lay off the smokes! You want your baby to have six eyes or something?!"

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you, girls!" Lee yelled. Her eyes snapped to Marie and she flicked the lit cigarette at her face.

"Where do you get off doing that?!" Bonnie demanded. "Be nice to your little sisters!"

"C'mon, May," Marie sighed. "We've got places to go and boyfriends to round up."

"It's all over with those boys if I don't like them!" Bonnie called after her younger daughters.

May wiped more tears from her face, following Marie as closely as she could. She wondered if Ed would come along at all. Even though he had liked the meal she'd made and allowed her to accompany him to the mall, she wasn't sure how much he actually liked her or if he had just tolerated her for the sake of Double D and Marie. Marie was walking too fast for her to keep up. She tugged at her leather sleeve to try and slow her down. Snow had begun to fall in large flakes and the ground was freezing over. She fell once and Marie roughly hauled her back up.

"I wish you weren't so fat, May."

"I'm not fat! You're just too skinny!"

"Just keep up with me, Thunder Thighs."

Before May knew it, they were at Edd's house. Marie's cold fist pounded at the door. May could tell that the evening was catching up to her. She shivered in her damp clothes. Marie knocked loudly once more, sighing in relief when Ed opened the door.

"K-Kankers…" he whispered.

"Hi, Big Ed," May greeted.

"Double D! Kankers!"

"What's that, Ed? Oh, hello, Marie."

"Will you come meet our mom?" Marie said. "The crap hit the fan."

"Crap?" Ed parroted.

"Lee's pregnant!" May said loudly, bursting into tears again.

"Yeah…that happened…" Marie said, rubbing her hands together. "Lee's leaving tonight. Mom's freaking out. She wants me to take a pregnancy test."

"…What?" Edd said, all color draining from his face.

"Relax," Marie said, gently patting his cheek. "It'll come up with nothing."

Edd couldn't help but be nervous. Ed, on the other hand, was terribly confused as to why he also had to go and meet the Kankers' mother. Edd's eyes were transfixed on the back of Marie's head.

'_We're always careful enough, right? We'll be fine…'_

The closer they got, the clearer they could hear Bonnie and Lee fighting. Bonnie had a beer in her hand and she took a long drink of it before stomping up to Ed and Edd. She eyed them up and down. They squirmed under her gaze.

"Which one of you boned Marie?"

"Mom, he's shy!" Marie groaned, grabbing Edd's arm. "His name is Edd. We call him Double D."

"Why?"

"B-because my friends and I share the same name, ma'am," Edd explained nervously.

"Well, isn't that just nice. You rememberin' to wrap it before you tap it?"

"Uh…I…"

"Just say yes," Marie whispered.

"Yes."

"You telling me what you think I wanna hear?" Bonnie growled.

"N-no, ma'am!" Edd replied with more confidence, realizing what Bonnie had meant. He was, however, quite embarrassed to have to talk about such a thing in the presence of Ed, Lee, May and most of the Park N' Flush. His face burned. "'Wrapping it' is always the first thing done…"

"…Relaxing is a foreign concept for you, isn't it, boy?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"…Yeah, I don't have to worry about you," Bonnie decided. "Marie, get him something to drink before he passes out, then go piss on that stick. Nothing personal, boy; Mama just gotta be sure."

"A pleasure to meet you…" Edd said shakily, digging his inhaler from his pocket.

"Now, who are you?" Bonnie asked, turning to Ed. "Are you the one May cooked for?"

"I am Ed and May's not really my girlfriend…"

"You serious right now, May? Lee's gone and got knocked up and you're wasting my time with makin' me talk to some boy you're not even dating?"

"I'm sorry…"

"May's nice," Ed said, suddenly feeling a bit bad for the girl.

"Just go inside. Make sure your sister takes that test!" Bonnie ordered. She turned back to Lee. "Now, _you!_"

May hastily brought Ed inside the trailer. Edd was sitting rigidly on the couch, glass of juice in hand. He was trying to calm himself down; not only had the evening become the third most embarrassing night of his life, but Marie was taking the pregnancy test. She'd been gone for the longest three minutes he'd ever experienced. Next thing he knew, she was showing him the negative result.

"You gonna make it?" she asked.

Marie went outside to show her mother. Bonnie and Lee's fight had subsided, largely thanks to the two losing their voices. May's tears started up again when Lee left. She buried her face in Ed's shirt. He looked to Edd for help.

"Offer her some comfort, Ed. She needs it," came the quiet advice.

"Yeah, she doesn't bite anymore," Marie said, snuggling up to Edd. "Mom went to the bar, so you guys can relax."

Ed hadn't wanted to end up at the Kanker sisters' trailer, nor did he want May to cling to him. However, he didn't want to see May cry, either. He squeezed her until she gasped for air, then let her go. He had hoped that sitting on the couch with Edd and Marie would make her sit somewhere else, but she cuddled right up to him. Marie was a little grossed out by Ed's smell, but May, like always, thought he was the perfect man.

'_Big Ed hugged me,' _May thought happily. _'Double D had to tell him to, but he hugged me!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy was awakened once more by a knock on his bedroom door. He could tell by how high up the sound was that it was his father. He looked at the clock; it was only ten-thirty. He'd thought it was far later. It always was difficult to gauge the time in winter. His fear swelled as the door opened. He did not want his father to know what he had done.

"Eddy, you still awake?" Trevor asked.

"Y-yeah…" Eddy replied, voice rough. He never was able to ignore his father. "I am…"

"Cool. I gotta show you something," Trevor said bemusedly. "Check out this picture I took of Double D at the mailboxes. I caught him with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth!"

Edd looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eddy stared into the shocked green eyes. The timestamp showed the previous day, back when Edd and Ed didn't hate him and he hadn't completely destroyed their friendship.

"How wild is this?" Trevor laughed. "My God, I cannot think of a day when this will not be funny."

"It's funny?"

"It's Double D smoking a butt!"

"Y-yeah…it is…"

"Did you not know about this?"

"N-no," Eddy lied, shaking his head. "I'll never let him live this one down!"

"Figured as much. Well, you look tired. I just wanted to show you this. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight."

"…Eddy?" Trevor said, pausing in the doorway. It had bothered him when Ed said he might not have anyone to watch movies with if Edd was punished for smoking. "…Keep Ed and Double D close by, okay? Good friends like that don't come around often."

"…I know…"

Eddy silently willed his father to shut the door, letting out a breath of relief when he did. He listened closely for his father to shut the door to his own bedroom. He couldn't help but feel a bit of bitterness towards him; seeing a picture of Edd, not to mention Ed's arm in the background, was the last thing he needed. He had no doubt in his mind that the two of them were together and he wished he could be with them again. A knock to the side door took him by surprise. He crept over to it as quietly as he could.

"Who's there?"

"It's Sarah!"

'_Sarah? What could she possibly want?' _Eddy wondered, opening the door for her.

For the first time, Eddy could see a family resemblance between Sarah and Ed beyond the shared red hair and brown eyes. Sarah wrinkled her nose at the smell of greasy hair products in the room. She looked around for a lamp, but was willing to settle for moonlight.

"What's up, Sarah?" Eddy asked, feeling nothing else could possibly go wrong.

"You made a big mistake, mister!" Sarah said, shaking a finger at him.

"My parents are going to sleep. Be quiet."

"Don't try to change the subject! My brother looks out for me, so I'm gonna look out for him! I heard all about the fight from Nazz. How could you do this to Ed and Double D?!"

"I… Look, I don't know why I did it, okay?! All I know is that it happened and it can't un-happen and they hate me now and I've screw…screwed myself over… And they're never going to forgive me for this…" Eddy said, collapsing to his knees in tears.

Sarah hadn't expected such a reaction from Eddy. She'd only seen him truly sorry once, back when Ben had beaten him up. She had seen Ed's face when he came home from school and it had broken her heart. She never let Eddy off easily for anything and she especially wouldn't for this.

"Get off your fat, greedy, selfish butt and go try to beg for forgiveness! Maybe they'll consider it. You don't deserve it, but if you're lucky, they'll hear you out."

"And then what, Sarah? It'll all be okay from there and we can just go back to pretending like nothing ever happened? It's not gonna work out for me like that this time. My brother was right…they had to get sick of me eventually."

"But they weren't sick of you, Eddy! You tried to beat them up and told everyone that they aren't your friends anymore. You hurt them really bad, but that doesn't mean it's over! Ed can't stand the thought of not being your friend anymore."

Eddy looked at the girl's hands, waiting for her to strike him. She was sitting on them to keep herself from doing so, knowing her own temper far too well. To say she was furious with Eddy was an understatement, but for Ed's sake, she wanted to see him mend the broken brotherhood they had.

"Don't be stupid," Sarah said. "Try."

She got up to leave, but Eddy took her hand. She stared into his face with interest, waiting for him to say something. Eddy simply looked at their joined hands. He had no idea why he was holding her hand. He was looking for clues to fix his predicament in everything, so why not Ed's younger sister? She had to have something else to say that could help him.

"Sarah."

"What?"

"Does Ed hate me?"

"Uh…I don't know. Probably not. He doesn't really hate anybody, except for your brother and Dean," she said, wincing at Dean's name. It was the first time she'd spoken it in a while.

Sarah pulled her hand from Eddy's clammy one. She wiped it off on her pants, taking one more pointed look at Eddy before leaving. She was tired and she had seen Dean's car earlier. Resisting the urge to go and see him killed her, but she did not want to risk being sent away again. Everything in her home had just started to calm down. As upset as Ed was, he wouldn't make it everyone's problem. She just wanted her life to go back to the way it was.

On the walk back to her room, Sarah thought more about Eddy. She couldn't help but understand. She knew what it was like to want the approval of someone so badly that it seemed reasonable to risk relationships with existing people. She was no stranger to hurting people; everyone she knew had felt her sting at some point in her life. She crawled into bed, still smelling Eddy's hair products. If Jimmy and Nazz didn't hate her after all she'd done in the past year, she was certain Ed and Edd could forgive the actions of a few days.

* * *

The next day had started out just as difficult for the Kankers as it had ended for the Eds. When May had told Ed and Edd that Lee was pregnant, she didn't take into account that Jonny was near by. He had told a couple of people and word spread like wildfire. The girls had gone to a stairwell to hide, lashing out at anyone who dared even lay an eye on them. It was bad enough that their sister was gone, but all the questions and dirty looks they were getting was the icing on the cake.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut, May?!"

"I didn't mean to say it so loud! It's all that weird kid's fault! He should've known to keep a secret!"

"Why did you think nobody likes him?!"

"Because he dressed up like a watermelon and tried to beat up the Eds!"

In the doorway below the stairwell, Eddy was listening to the argument. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they saw him, but the school was big and they were his clearest shot at finding Edd and subsequently Ed. He took a deep breath, having successfully avoided Sabin, Greg and Michelle. He knew he acted differently in their presence. He wanted to be popular, but he just could not bear the thought of being hated by his two oldest friends.

"Do you have any ideas for baby names?" May asked her sister.

"No. It's not my baby," Marie said. "Why should I bother?"

"But what if Lee tries to name it something really stupid?"

"Then we'll try and help," Marie said, running her fingers through her hair. "I wonder if Double D will give me a cigarette. I'm really starting to see the appeal."

"That's so weird!" May said. "Of all the people to-Eddy!"

"Huh?" Marie said, rising to her feet. "Oh, hey, Fatty. What do you want?"

Eddy approached the girls slowly. They still bested him in height and they were still the _Kankers_, no matter how cozy Edd was with Marie. Eddy pulled two jawbreakers out of pocket, placing them on the step below the violent girls. They sat back down, picking at the fruity candies with little interest.

"I hate jawbreakers," Marie said.

"Me too! They hurt my jaw," May added.

"Wow, really?!" Marie quipped. She set her icy eyes back on Eddy. "Didn't I ask you a question?"

"I just want to know where Ed and Double D are, Marie."

"Gimme five bucks and I'll tell ya!"

'_She'll sell Double D out for five bucks? What a prize,' _Eddy thought.

"I'm not giving you any money, Marie! Just tell me-"

"My fist and I will tell ya for free!" Marie snarled, fist poised to punch.

"Alright! Alright! Five bucks…here…" Eddy said hastily. He ruefully placed the money in her waiting hand. "Now, where's Double D?"

"I don't know, but I've got five bucks!" Marie teased, walking up the stairs with May laughing in tow.

"What a chump!" the blonde girl managed.

"Why you… Fine! I'll find them myself!"

The bell rang during Eddy's long walk through the halls. Luckily, his search was ended when he found Edd at his locker. He took a deep breath, smoothing his hair back. All his confidence was in his physical appearance, after all. He walked up behind the thin boy, wondering how best to make his presence known.

"Double D?"

"What is it, Eddy?" came the exasperated reply, shoulders drooping.

"Can we talk?"

"I have to get to class."

"You have Media Analysis. That can't possibly be important."

"I happen to _like_ that class, Eddy."

Eddy toyed with the spiral binding on his notebook. This already was not going well. He knew Edd didn't have it in him to be rude if someone was talking to him. He picked at the metal binding, idly watching Edd move binders around in his locker. He scanned his former friend all over, looking for some part of him that wasn't stressed out by his presence. His attention was drawn to Edd's hand when he pushed something further into his left pocket. Eddy didn't want to let the boy go without having something of a conversation with him, even if it was only to get his foot in the door.

"How'd you like the blackout last night?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"I thought it was very…dark," Edd replied. He turned to face Eddy, unintentionally giving the shorter boy a good look at his bruised cheekbone and cut lip. "Is there something I can assist you with, Eddy?"

"Uh…" Eddy breathed, staring at Edd's bruises. "I-I just wanted to talk, you know?"

"Eddy…" Edd sighed. "Listen, this isn't just something… Never mind. There isn't enough time to talk about this right now. I need to get to class and I'm sure you do, too."

Edd walked briskly around Eddy, who could smell a trace of smoke on him. It took Eddy by surprise, as did Edd's unwillingness to finish a sentence. Edd really wasn't going to make up with him once they were equally upset like in the past. That door had closed.

"Double D…"

Finding Ed proved to be considerably more difficult. Eddy shared most of his classes with him, but actually _facing_ him was something he just couldn't bring himself to do. He avoided each shared class like the plague. He opted to hide in a stall in the bathroom instead.

'_This is pathetic,' _Eddy thought. _'It's _Ed_. Ed is the least intimidating person in the world, even though he really could've crushed me to bits yesterday. He'll come around and then he'll make Double D come around and everything will be fine again.'_

When lunchtime rolled around, Eddy finally left the bathroom. Sabin, Greg and Michelle awaited him. In spite of how much Eddy wanted to repair the damage he'd done, seeing that there were people who didn't utterly despise him comforted him. He still wanted prestige and popularity; he just couldn't help himself.

"You'll be joining us for lunch, won't you, Eddy?" Sabin asked.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!"

Being in the company of the three fashion icons of the school made Eddy feel powerful. He knew what kind of attention he was getting; some curiosity about what he was wearing and some resentment. The idea that he was deemed worthy of being considered one of the most influential people in school gave him a sense of pride long since taken away by his brother's torment. Eddy and his new friends stepped through the cafeteria doors, all of them fully aware of the eyes of others upon them. Eddy scanned around for Ed as discreetly as he could.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Eddy lied.

Ed was with Edd, which came as no surprise. Eddy approached their table in physical silence, though his heart was pounding in his ears. They hadn't noticed him yet; Edd appeared to be helping Ed with his homework. The Kanker sisters were nowhere in sight, much to Eddy's relief. Eddy had been hoping to catch Ed while he was alone. Talking to the two of them at once wouldn't be easy and butterflies formed in Eddy's stomach. He cleared his throat and immediately wished he hadn't. The sound had gotten the boys' attention and he had no idea of what to say to them. Now, they were staring at him expectantly. Edd was holding a cold water bottle to his bruises. Ed's eyes were wide with a childish fear and strong will not to start crying over the situation with Eddy again.

"Uh…hey, guys," Eddy started nervously. "What's up?"

"D-Double D's helping me with my homework," came Ed's awkward reply.

Edd's eyes flickered to Ed; he hadn't expected him to say anything. Eddy ran his eyes over the two of them. The bruise on Ed's jaw glared angrily at Eddy. He watched Edd take a drink from his water bottle. Eddy knew Edd had nothing left to say to him and was waiting for him to speak first. Ed looked down at the table, then took a sharp breath.

"Are you gonna badmouth us to your new friends some more, Eddy?" Ed asked, visibly startling Edd.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"But why did you?" Ed asked, voice wavering and eyes locked with Eddy's.

"I-I…I…I just…I wanted…"

"You don't want us anymore?"

"No! Wait, I mean I-"

"Big trouble, Double D," Ed said, standing up to collect his things. "Let's go somewhere else."

Edd wordlessly followed the older boy, completely floored at Ed's lack of willingness to hear Eddy out. It made perfect sense to both Edd and Eddy; Ed was expecting Eddy to tell them what he thought they wanted to hear. Eddy wasn't about to let them go without one more try.

"H-Hey, fellas!" Eddy called. He was pleased when they stopped. His old scam tone of voice would always be able to grab their attention through force of habit. "How would you two like a shot at talkin' to Eddy? This opportunity can be yours for the low, low introductory price of twenty-five cents!"

"…Jawbreakers cost a buck-fifty now, Eddy," Ed said.

"…Are you trying to scam us into talking to you?" Edd asked.

"Fine! Be that way! Pass up a perfectly good chance to talk to the man, the legend, Eddy! I was even gonna give you a cut of the profits!"

"…A cut of our own money?" Edd said flatly.

"Eddy is big trouble," Ed said with a shake of his head. "Let's go to the computer lab, Double D."

Eddy's heart dropped. He watched them turn to walk away. Sabin cleared his throat behind Eddy. The shorter boy turned around to look at him. Greg and Michelle were standing behind their pack leader and all three had disapproving looks on their faces. Eddy shrank back under the scrutinizing gazes. He felt like a small child about to be scolded by a teacher and the other students would chime in. He looked between the three of them for a way to explain why he'd been trying to talk to his old friends.

"I…I just wanted to make sure they weren't too upset over yesterday…"

"Why do you insist on speaking to those beneath you?" Sabin asked.

"I just said-"

"I was more curious as to why you were talking to them like some sort of salesman," Greg said. "What was that all about?"

"W-well, when we were kids, we used to scam the other kids for candy money."

"Candy makes you fat," Michelle said. "Though I'm sure _you've_ noticed that by now."

"It was fun…" Eddy said quietly, a sad smile creeping onto his lips.

"How good at it were you?" Sabin asked, eyebrow quirked with interest.

"We were pretty darn good! Ed was the demonstration guy, Double D was our creative guy and I did all the talking!"

"You did _all_ the talking?" Sabin repeated. "Were you able to pull this on, say…an adult?"

"Who? Like a parent?"

"No, a stranger," Sabin said, stepping toward Eddy. "There's a club just outside of upper Lemon Brook. The bouncer has always refused to let us in. He won't even _look_ at our licenses for our ages. He's always drunk and we've been thinking that if we could say just the right thing, he would let us in."

"You want me to pull one over on a drunk guy?"

"Precisely."

"Worth a shot," Eddy shrugged.

Just outside the cafeteria doors, Sarah was listening closely. She had heard about Lee's pregnancy and also that the baby was Dean's. Even though Ed had snapped her out of her obsession with Dean, she still loved him. She also wanted to know if he really had cheated on her while they were dating. She watched Eddy carefully as he left; she could be manipulative, too.

"Hey, Eddy?" she called, running up behind him.

"Huh? What, Sarah?"

"I want to go to Lemon Brook with you."


	15. Take a Deep Breath

_Ed, Edd and Eddy_, all its characters and locations are © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

*I always proof-read before uploading, but if you should find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!

*Thank you all for reading! It makes me so, so very happy.

*Drug usage ahead. Don't imitate such things. I'm probably on a list or two after the research for this chapter.

* * *

"Take a Deep Breath"

For the rest of the week, Sarah followed Eddy wherever he went. When it came to people getting what they wanted, Sarah was the best and Eddy knew that. He had secretly wished when he was younger that he had some her charm. Her ability to always win had fascinated him since the day she was born.

She had her sweet smile on; the one she wore when she knew she would ultimately get her way. Eddy inwardly cringed. The way she was tagging along so closely behind him reminded him of back when she had a huge crush on Edd. Eddy found himself missing those days more than ever. Back then, not only did he still have his two best friends, but he wasn't trying to figure a way out of brining Sarah somewhere unsafe. Sarah sighed dreamily behind him, unusually patient in awaiting his answer.

'_Is she gonna start mumbling "Double D and me are meant to be" over and over?' _he wondered to himself.

"How long are you gonna follow me, Sarah?"

"Until you bring me home after you bring me to Lemon Brook. Dean loves the club you're going to."

"You aren't coming! Can't you just go play with Jimmy or something?!"

"_Just take me with you, Fish Face!_" she screamed.

"_How about no?!_"

Eddy knew how persuasive Sarah could be, whether being forceful or not. The change in her when she met Dean had been all too alarming for Eddy to even consider taking her with him. He struggled to think of a way to get rid of her. He didn't even want to go to the club, but he felt he couldn't trust his new friends not to ditch him if he failed to indulge their request. A strange part of him felt like pulling one over on a stubborn club bouncer might help him figure out some sort of edge to get Ed and Edd to at least speak with him.

"_Eddy!_" Sarah screeched again.

"_What?!_"

"_Just take me with you! It's not that hard! I won't even take up much room in the car!_"

"Argh! _Fine! Whatever, just shut up!_"

"Thank you! I'll meet you in half an hour!" Sarah said happily, bounding off to her house to change.

Eddy clamped his hand over his mouth. He regretted saying yes like he'd never regretted anything else before. He knew Sabin didn't like Sarah and he hoped that he wouldn't allow her to go. Eddy did not want Sarah to find Dean. She was finally making progress in getting over him, or so everyone thought. He didn't want to be a nail in the coffin of undoing it. Not only would it mean she'd be in an unsafe situation again, it would mean he had no chance of ever regaining Ed's trust in him.

The half hour flew by far faster than Eddy deemed comfortable. Sarah was at Eddy's side once more, wearing two different shades of eye shadow and looking far older than her fourteen years. Her dangerously short skirt sickened him. Eddy tried not to look at her, struggling to think of anything he could say to make her go home, but Sabin pulled into his driveway.

"Hey, Sabin," he greeted offhandedly. "Sarah wants to come with us."

"That's fine."

"…What?"

"Her attire is appropriate for the location, so we don't mind her presence."

Eddy looked at Greg and Michelle, who were wearing equally loud outfits. Sarah got into the car, shooting Eddy a look to tell him she'd won. He begrudgingly followed her. Never in his life had Eddy felt more protective of anybody. He refused to let anything happen to Ed's little sister.

"Sarah!" Jimmy called, running as fast as he could. "Wait! Don't do this!"

"Aww, I'll be okay, Jimmy," Sarah promised sweetly.

"We're leaving now," Sabin said, though mostly to Jimmy than anyone in his car.

"_Sarah!_" Jimmy called once more.

Sabin drove away from him quickly. Jimmy's heart dropped to his stomach. He stood panicking in Eddy's driveway, frantically trying to think of a way to get Sarah back. Even he couldn't keep Sarah in line one-hundred percent of the time. He wished Sarah was still hopelessly in love with the sweet-hearted Edd rather than a sleazy twenty-six year old man from Lemon Brook.

"This is terrible!" he said to himself, gripping at his hair. "What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! I'll… I'll…I'll go get help! Yes!"

"Uh, Jimmy?" Nazz said, startling the younger boy. "Something wrong, dude?"

"Sarah's going to Lemon Brook to see Dean!"

"Are you serious?!" Kevin groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. "I thought you said Ed broke her of that!"

"She heard about him getting Lee pregnant! I don't know why, but she wants to know if it's true!" Jimmy cried.

"That is so weak!" Kevin said. "Why can't she just let him _go?!_"

"Because she was in _love_ with him, Kevin!" Nazz shouted. "It was like you were with that stupid bike and now with your stupid car! We have to go get her!"

"Wait a minute, babe. How exactly do you expect us to do that? It's almost a two hour drive to Lemon Brook. By the time we'd get there, Sarah could be anywhere!"

"She's going to Club Squalid!" Jimmy said. "Dean loves it there."

"Dean's gonna love my fist in his face if he lays another hand on her!" Kevin snarled.

"We should get Ed," Nazz said, wringing her hands. "We can't, like, not tell him."

The three of them looked towards the Hoffman house's basement, each mentally bracing themselves for Ed's reaction. Their bodies went on autopilot, causing them to bolt for the narrow windows. Ed was seated happily in his chair, watching cartoons and eating his Chunky Puffs. Jimmy was the first to make it inside.

"Ed!"

"Hi, Jimmy!" the older boy greeted brightly. "Are you here to watch-"

"Eddy is going to a party at Club Squalid in Lemon Brook! Sarah went with him! _Dean's_ going to be there!" Jimmy said, tears filling his eyes.

Ed's face twisted into an expression that one would only expect to see in the doorways of Hell. He wrenched himself from his chair, smashing one of the windows to get through. Jimmy followed him, knees shaking. Nazz hurried next to Ed, watching him wipe a few tears from his cheeks. She wanted to say something to try and calm him, knowing fully well that it wasn't helping that _Eddy_ was involved in bringing Sarah to the nightclub. She didn't want to believe that Eddy would do such a thing, but then again, Jimmy never lied when it came to Sarah. Kevin, on the other hand, was a little less sympathetic.

"Dude, where are we even going? Does he expect us to _walk_ to Lemon Brook?" the jock asked.

Nazz rolled her violet eyes in response. The storming Ed let the group to Edd's house, forcefully barging in and swinging the door into the outside of the house. The wood split a little from the abuse. Kevin noticed the slight damage Ed caused, but opted to hold his tongue after a particularly vicious glare from Nazz. Ed silently stomped up the stairs, with his ragtag group of rescuers following him. Loud metal music was emanating from Edd's bedroom.

"I did not peg him for a metal guy," Kevin mumbled.

"It's probably Marie," Ed said flatly, voice shaking from his fury and his efforts not to cry. He wrenched the bedroom door open. "Double D!"

"Ah! _Knock first, Ed!_" Edd yelped, wrapping his comforter around himself as quickly as he could.

Everyone's eyes immediately became glued to the bed. Edd was kneeling on his bed, wearing only his undone pants, with Marie in disheveled clothing laying on her back and attempting to fix her smeared makeup. She casually waved to the onlookers in the doorway. She sat up, hands on her hips, and eyes scanning the room.

"Hey, are my panties on that chair next to you?" she said to Nazz.

"Uh…no…" Nazz managed, glancing at the chair.

"Darn. Where'd you toss 'em, muffin?"

"…I can't seem to remember…" Edd quietly answered. He ran a cold hand over his burning face. "Was there something you needed, Ed?"

"Aww, what are you getting all embarrassed over?" Marie interjected. She smoothed out a wrinkle on her pleated skirt. "We're done. Oh! Maybe they landed in the closet!"

"Eddy took Sarah to Lemon Brook!" Ed cried. "We came to get you so we can go get her!"

He pulled Edd from his place on the bed by his bony shoulder. The younger boy fell the floor in a tangle of blankets and surprise. He stared at the floor momentarily, trying to let Ed's words sink in. He didn't want to believe it, but up until a week ago, he wouldn't have thought Eddy would no longer be their friend, either. He had still hoped that, in spite of whomever he chose to associate himself with, Eddy would be more responsible. He stood up, wrapping the comforter around himself.

"We should hurry, then. Traffic is going to be a nightmare," Edd said. He shuffled past his unexpected guests. "I'll only be a minute…"

"Dude," Kevin said, hand raised for a high-five.

"No! Intimacy is about love. It's not a sporting event," Edd replied, hurriedly entering the bathroom.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie, Double D!" Nazz said, earning a disapproving look from Kevin.

"Found 'em!" Marie announced brightly, holding up her undergarments. She slid them back on, having little regard for the fact that she was not alone in the room. "So, who's Sarah again?"

"Ed's little sister," Nazz replied. "She's looking for her ex-boyfriend. He's a really bad guy. We're going to bring her back."

"Oh…Yeah, that sucks…" Marie said, looking down at her feet. She had hated when Lee would sneak off to see Dean. She picked up her phone from the nightstand. "I'll get May to help us. She'll be able to run over here pretty fast."

"Hurry up, Double D!" Ed yelled through the door. "We have to go before Sarah finds Dean again!"

"He's just flushing a condom," Marie said. "He won't be long. I'm excited to see this Dean guy. I'm wondering if he's the same one that knocked my sister up."

Marie went to freshen herself up, then ran downstairs to let May in when she heard the broken door. Confident that none of Edd and Marie's afternoon activities could've possibly taken place on the rickety computer chair, Nazz sat down on it. She pulled her large makeup kit from her purse, looking at all the color choices, then to Ed's small army. They were a bunch of teenagers trying to get into a nightclub. She smiled at the palettes, feeling confident in her plan.

"Hey, guys?" she said. "If we're going to a nightclub, we should like, try to look the part."

"Look the part?" Jimmy echoed.

"Yeah! We should like, dress ourselves up," Nazz answered, holding the makeup box up for him to see.

"A masquerade rescue mission?" Jimmy said. "How clever! They'll never see it coming!"

"You are _not_ putting makeup on me, babe," Kevin said, looking disdainfully at the brush in Nazz's hand.

"Oh, come on, Kev! It's to help Sarah!"

"Makeup with get us into the club?" Ed asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Nazz answered, applying a more than ample bit of color to Jimmy's eyes with a spare cotton ball. "We're gonna have to _sneak_ in. We need to like, blend in so they won't kick us out, dude."

"When in Rome," Edd shrugged, allowing Marie to put eye shadow on him as well.

"Big Ed?" May said sheepishly, holding a sponge her sister had given her.

"…Do as the Martians do!" Ed replied cheerily.

'_This bites,' _Kevin thought.

* * *

Sabin, Michelle and Greg exited the car with the confidence Eddy used to have. Eddy marveled at how they carried themselves, no matter how many people loved to hate them. Sarah followed closely next to Eddy. She walked the way a far older girl would, making sure she turned a few heads. The way she smiled upon catching the attention of the older men around them made Eddy's blood run cold.

"Eddy?" Sabin said. "There's the bouncer. You're up."

"Man, that DJ looks like Double D…" Eddy mumbled to himself, staring at a poster of one of the night's main attractions.

"Eddy? Did you not hear Sabin speak to you?" Michelle asked.

"You guys don't really have personalities, do you?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; I'm up," Eddy said.

Eddy shook any apprehensions he had about his little performance for the bouncer. Steeling his nerves, he approached the world-weary man. The bouncer was not at all what he had expected; he had envisioned a much larger man with scars on his face. Eddy took a deep breath, beginning to lay his charm.

"How's it going, man?" Eddy started. "We were just wondering if you'd let us into this fine establishment."

"ID or no entry."

"Well, that's just the thing. You see, we're talent scouts. We're looking for a location for a music video and-"

"A music video."

"Yeah! This place seems like a perfect location and you're just the kind of guy we'd want for our bouncer."

"What label are you from?"

"Label?" Eddy echoed. "Zaccagnino Records!"

"Never heard of it. Move it or lose it, bud," the bouncer snarled, taking a swig of his tequila.

"Aww, you sure you don't want to let us in?" Sarah asked, stepping up next to Eddy. "We're just looking for a good time. You look like you could use a little cheering up."

The bouncer looked Sarah up and down. He quirked an eyebrow, clearly enjoying the view before him. Eddy clenched his fist, silently daring the man to try and touch her so he could punch him. Violence had gotten him in trouble already, but he was willing to use it again if it meant protecting Sarah. Sarah began dancing to the dulled sound of the music inside the club, running her hands down her torso, then back up again, showing her breasts to the bouncer. Eddy swallowed hard, unsure whether to vomit or slap her.

"Nice show, doll face," the man said. "You guys are in."

"Thank you," Sarah said, running a finger along his jaw as she passed him.

Sabin, Greg and Michelle stepped into the club first, then Eddy and Sarah. Eddy turned to Sarah, who was in a hurry to find Dean. Eddy softly pushed her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders so she couldn't run away. Sarah tried to shove him away, but he dug his feet into the concrete floor.

"Sarah, _what_ were you thinking back there?!" he demanded. "What if that guy had _tried_ _something on you_, huh?! What if I couldn't get him _away_ from you?!"

"So what? Nothing happened. _Now back off, Fish Face! I've got things to do!_" Sarah shouted, kicking him away from her with a hard kick to the stomach.

Eddy landed hard on his back, scrambling to get up before Sarah disappeared into the crowd. The other members of his group were already out of sight. He found her again, running to her as quickly as his short legs would take him. Sarah rolled her eyes when she saw him, but opted to tolerate his presence. She popped a pill in her mouth, downing it with a cup of something Eddy hoped was water.

"Sarah," he said, struggling over the loud music. "What was that?"

"Just something to make the night more fun. Relax, stupid!"

Sarah had no intentions of having fun that night; she was there for confrontation. She pulled Eddy's face towards her own. She smiled at him, then planted a kiss on his lips. Eddy's eyes bugged out of his head with shock. Sarah stepped back, smiling at him once more. She gave him a small wave goodbye, finally vanishing into the massive crowd.

"Crap," Eddy groaned, anxiety going through the roof. "I've gotta get her out of here…"

* * *

The drive to Lemon Brook hadn't taken nearly as long as it should've, considering how fast Ed had driven. Everyone had bright colored makeup, along with Kool-Aid streaked and teased hair; the only thing they lacked was confidence that they'd be able to get into the club unnoticed. They looked around the outside of the building, a sign finally catching Kevin's eye.

"Guys, there's a band entrance."

They ran towards it, catching the bouncer's attention. He gave them all a scrutinizing once-over, struggling to focus his eyes. He squinted his eyes, leaning in to get a better look at Edd.

"Good, you're finally here," he said. "Where's your equipment?! First, you said you were bailin' on us for tonight and now you show up and you didn't bring anything?!"

"I, uh…" Edd faltered.

"Well, we wouldn't have gotten him here late if you'd given us better directions to this crap heap!" Kevin retorted, stepping protectively in front of Edd. "Aren't you supposed to supply stuff? What kind of venue is this?! Do you even have any idea who he _is?!_"

"Whoa, whoa; calm down, bro," the bouncer said, holding up his hands. "We got plenty of stuff he can use. We've just got the music on auto play right now. We promised DJ MacDingo and now we can finally deliver! Get in there and work your magic, broseph!"

"That's more like it," Kevin snorted.

The group walked through the band entrance. Edd wrinkled his nose at the smell of cigarettes, various drugs and urine. Kevin, Marie and May looked around in fascination. Nazz showed the Kanker sisters Sarah's picture again to refresh their memory of what she looked like. Ed worriedly scanned the area. The only thing he wanted to see was a straight path to Sarah.

"That was pretty cool back there, Kev," Nazz said, smiling at him for the first time in days.

"Thanks, babe."

"Kevin, who exactly is DJ MacDingo?" Edd asked.

"Dude, really?" Kevin blinked.

"He's a famous club DJ, Double D," Jimmy explained. "You look just like him!"

"I don't know how to use disc jockey equipment and that stage name is positively ridiculous! This is going to be a disaster…" Edd whimpered, gripping the edges of his hat. "I'm supposed to be looking for Sarah, not-"

"Oh, quit your whining, muffin," Marie said, giving him a hard slap on the back. "You'll have a view of everything from up there. Just keep the party going."

"Have fun, DJ MacGyver!" May said, waving to him.

A few far larger bouncers took Edd up to the table of equipment, which fortunately for him, was mostly controlled by a computer. They handed him a pair of headphones, taking their place next to him to guard him from the club attendees. He carefully clicked on a play list marked "MacDingo Night" and earned a loud cheer from the crowd. He chewed his lip, wondering if it would even be possible to pick Sarah out of the party below him. There was no way the bouncers were letting him leave the DJ table. He could see Ed desperately trying to navigate the intoxicated dancers, silently wishing him luck.

Down below, Marie and May squinted to make out Sarah's face in the small picture Nazz had given them. They just weren't familiar enough with Sarah to remember off the top of their heads. They continuously had to keep waving cigarette and marijuana smoke out of their eyes, and they couldn't help trying to find someone who looked like they might be willing to share, but they checked every redheaded girl they found. They expected tricks if they found her, remembering how she'd pulled one over on Lee when they made her take them to Mondo A-Go-Go. What they didn't realize, however, was that even though they were fast, Sarah was faster. She had spotted them, easily recognizing Marie's blue hair. She slipped behind a few tipsy wallflowers, smiling wickedly to herself when she'd successfully snuck past them.

'_Guess the only thing they're good at finding is the Eds,' _she thought.

It came as no surprise to Sarah that her brother and their friends would be looking for her. She had seen it coming, and she made a note of staying away from the corner nearest the doors to avoid running into Nazz. She did wonder just how many people Ed might've brought with him. She put her hands on her hips, puffing out her cheeks. The DJ tables caught her attention.

"Well, well, well," Sarah said to herself. "I think I should pay the DJ a little visit."

Nazz, on the other hand, had troubles of her own. She'd lost sight of Kevin and instead had the attention of three very drunk, very large men. They had her cornered. One brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She swatted at his hand, calling out for Kevin to help her. Another one leaned in close to her, looking into her eyes.

"Lady's got purple eyes," he slurred. "Pretty rare, pretty girl."

"Get away from me! You guys are like, totally gross!" she squealed.

"Aww, what's the matter, baby?" the third man asked. "You a little frightened? Don't you worry your pretty little head; we'll be _real_ gentle."

"Let's see what you can do, angel face," the second man said, sliding the straps of her tank top down her arms, earning a terrified scream from her. "I bet you really know your way around a cock."

"Oh my God…" Nazz breathed, hugging herself tightly. "Help me!"

"Leave her alone!" Jimmy yelled, running up to his friend's side.

"You gotta be more ballsy than that, kid," Marie said, picking up a chair. "Get away from her!"

Marie smashed the chair over the man's head. Much to Nazz's surprise, she knocked him out cold. May jumped on the back of the second man, punching and kicking at him until he backed down. The first man stepped away from the fight, allowing Jimmy to pull Nazz in for a tight hug.

"You okay?" May asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you," Nazz said, forcing herself to take a deep breath. She fixed her shirt, straightening up again. "Let's keep moving…"

"I can't believe Kevin didn't stay with you," Jimmy said, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Nazz said quickly. "Let's just find Sarah so we can leave."

Nazz wiped away a couple tears, hoping that Jimmy wouldn't notice. He did, but pretended not to. He couldn't get over the possibility of how the night could've ended for Nazz. He was angry with Kevin, worried for Nazz and Sarah, and still leery of trusting the Kanker sisters. He caught sight of Kevin, who was looking rather frustrated in the endless sea of dancing clubbers. He led Nazz to a chair and set her down. He wanted to keep looking for Sarah, but he didn't want to give Nazz to Kevin.

'_It seems like we can't trust anybody these days,' _he thought. _'I just don't understand what went wrong. First Sarah starts going out with some horrible man, the Kankers are part of the gang, then Eddy isn't friends with Ed and Double D anymore and now Kevin is leaving Nazz alone in clubs full of drunk, stoned, horny creeps! What is going on with people?!'_

"You can go look for Sarah," May said.

"Yeah, we'll stay with her," Marie agreed.

"…Thank you," Jimmy said, some of his fear of the Kanker sisters easing.

He scurried off into the crowd once more and again, they failed to see Sarah making her way up the stairs. Even though the bouncers were convinced that Edd was a famous DJ, Sarah knew better. She clutched a water bottle in her hand, eyes landing on his hair, which May had streaked with green Kool-Aid. She smiled at him, unscrewing the cap to the bottle. She poured the contents of a purple capsule into it, watching it swirl around. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling guilty for what she was about to do. Sarah knew that Edd was trapped where he stood, but he would make sure Ed could find her. She had learned a few dirty tricks during her time in the nightclub; she knew how to distract Edd. She slipped between the large bouncers at Edd's side, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Sarah!" he said, letting out a sigh of relief. He hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Aww, I'm okay, Double D," she replied, watching him type out a text. "Don't tell Ed just yet! All I wanted to do was find Dean, say my goodbyes and _then_ I'll go home with you."

"Well, why don't you stay up here with me for a little while?" Edd asked. He'd already sent Ed the message. He could see him in the crowd and eagerly waited for him to arrive. He stared into Sarah's eyes and smiled, holding her hand tightly.

"It's hot up here," Sarah said, pretending to wipe a bit of sweat from her brow. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"They think I'm the night's disc jockey, it seems. Such a strange job this is. I've never had to be an entertainer of any kind before."

"Oh yeah? …Well, I saw you up here and I brought you some water."

"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you," he said. Sarah bit her lip, watching him take a long drink of it. "…Not to sound judgmental, but have you taken something?"

"…What's it to ya?!" she demanded, glancing at her hand in his.

"I'm just worried for you, Sarah. I have been for a long time now."

"…I… Um…it's…" she tried, mouth failing her. Her heart pounded in her chest; a part of her just couldn't let go of her childhood crush on Edd. She knitted her eyebrows together, taking a sharp breath through her nose. "It's just a little ecstasy! Nothing bad."

"Sarah, that's a very dangerous drug. Any drug is dangerous. You don't need things like that to be happy. You've got-"

"Well, what about you? You drink and smoke weed with my brother," she stated matter-of-factly. "No difference at all."

"The difference is," Edd said firmly. He locked eyes with her. "Ed and I have made our mistakes in the drug and alcohol consumption department and we don't want that for you."

"So it's okay when you guys do it," Sarah deadpanned.

"No! My point is that we want you to learn from our mistakes!" Edd insisted. He squeezed Sarah's hand a little tighter.

"What mistakes?! You guys just sit in Ed's room when you do it!" she hissed, squeezing his hand. She made sure to dig her nails in.

"Calm down, Sarah," Edd said warmly. "I apologize. I wasn't trying to be forward about it. We're just concerned for your safety. That's all."

"…You are?" Sarah said. She watched him drink more. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Of course we are."

"I mean…_you_ are?" Sarah asked sheepishly.

"Of course _I_ am!" Edd said, tilting his head and downing the rest of the water. "Why _wouldn't_ I be? You are my best friend's younger sister, after all."

"Oh," she said. She looked down at their joined hands again. "That's why…"

"…Have I said something wrong?"

"No," Sarah said. "I just…um…"

"Just what?" Edd asked worriedly. He brought a hand up to his forehead.

"…You okay…?" Sarah asked, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Yes, I think so. I just feel a little strange all the sudden…" he said airily. His heart sped up. "I need to sit down…"

Edd leaned heavily against the table, using his free hand to brace himself. His vision began to change. The colors on Sarah's shirt were screaming in his ears. Sarah stepped closer to him. She stood on her toes, pressing her body against his. She looked into his eyes with a soft sigh; she always was a sucker for those pretty green eyes of his. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling a little at the natural brown roots that were beginning to show. She took another deep breath, noting that he smelled nice. She sighed once more, kissing him gently at first, then becoming a little more forward.

"Sarah, please don't," he managed between the surprise of the kiss and the sensation of the drug. She only caught his lips again, gripping the back of his head when he tried to pull his head away. "Sarah, stop…"

She slipped her tongue between his nervous lips and Edd prayed Marie wouldn't see. She held onto him tighter when he tried to push her away again. She could feel his heart pounding and felt a little disappointed that it wasn't from love, but from nerves and the acid she'd slipped him. She twirled her tongue around his, tasting a hint of boysenberry and tobacco. She gave his tongue a gentle nip before pulling away.

"You're so cute, Double D," she said.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, feeling his trip beginning. "Sarah, I need you to take me to Ed. I _need_ to go home now."

"You'll be fine. Just enjoy it."

"No! Sarah, please! I know you've done this so you can run away from me again! This isn't-"

"Looks like you and me _weren't_ meant to be," Sarah said with a cheeky smile.

She wrenched her hand away, running from him. Edd tried to follow her, but the visual sensations were too much. He was afraid to move. Even more, he was afraid Ed would find out that Sarah had put something in his drink. That would be too much for his dear friend. He struggled to steady himself, still reeling from what had just happened. Her last words had given him the creeps and he couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed by her.

"How am I going to tell Ed I had Sarah right here and lost her?!" he groaned. "I can't believe this. Of all the disconcerting situations…"

"Double D?" Ed asked, startling the younger boy. "Where's Sarah?"

"…Ed, I need you to listen very carefully: Someone put LSD in my drink. I can see sounds and hear colors. Inanimate objects are breathing. Despite the effects the drug is having on my emotions, this is rather frightening and it caused me to lose Sarah."

"How'd you lose Sarah?" Ed whimpered.

"She ran away from me… I'm sorry… She probably hasn't gotten far."

"Aww, that's okay, Double D! We'll find her again," Ed replied with a warm smile. "You just wait here and trip balls!"

"…I wish I was as okay with this as you are, Ed," Edd replied, staring at the sight of the music. "Ed!"

"What, Double D?" Ed replied, running in place.

"She took MDMA."

"What's that?"

"Ecstasy, Ed. She admitted it to me."

"Did she take any other letters?" Ed asked, eyes wide and disappointed.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go before she does!" Ed said, a determined expression on his face. "I'll come get you when I'm done!"

Eddy was still running around in the crowd, trying to find Sarah. He'd seen her at the DJ table, but just like Sarah, he'd recognized Edd instantly. He just couldn't face him, especially not when Ed was close by. Eddy hoped that Ed wouldn't put two and two together if he saw him and give him a beating for bringing his beloved little sister to the club Dean frequented.

"Sarah!" he desperately called out.

Three girls looked over upon hearing their name, but it was of no help to Eddy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when a familiar presence came up behind him. He braced himself, turning to see the eldest Kanker sister smirking devilishly at him.

"Lee!"

"What'cha doin' here, Eddy?" Lee asked. "I thought your high and mighty new friends only liked fancy places. Did you get sick of givin' Ed and Double D a poundin'?"

"You know about that?"

"You think my sisters wouldn't tell me?" Lee said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lee, have you seen Sarah anywhere?"

"Who?"

"_Sarah! _Ed's little sister!" Eddy said, gripping his hair.

"Oh, her. Forgot about her. Nope, can't say I have," Lee said. She noticed Eddy's eyes trail down to her growing stomach. "Gonna be four months along next week. Wanna touch it?"

"Ew, no!" Eddy grimaced.

"What's a little kid like Sarah doin' here anyway?" Lee asked.

"She's looking for this guy she used to go out with. His name is Dean Brady-"

"She's lookin' for my Dean?!"

"Uh, yeah, your Dean? Yeah, he was dating a fourteen-year-old. He's a real nice guy. Congratulations, Lee," Eddy said flatly.

"She better not be thinking she can muscle in on my man!" Lee growled, shooting a look to Dean.

Eddy added telling Lee why he and Sarah were there to his list of regrets. He looked into the direction Lee was, finally setting eyes on his target once more. He ran to her, stopping dead in his tracks when Ed was right behind her. The older boy gave him a thunderous scowl. Eddy shrank back, fearing the wrath of the sweet boy. Sarah looked at Eddy, then to her brother, who very clearly had something to say.

"Sarah-"

"_Ed!_" Sarah roared. "Eddy didn't bring me here! I invited myself and he tried to make me stay home! I'll come home with you, just _let me say goodbye to Dean for a minute!_"

"O-Okay, Sarah," Ed replied nervously. "But just a minute and then we're going home!"

"That's more like it!" Sarah said. "Hey, Dean?"

"Huh?"

Eddy had never actually seen Dean before. He looked exactly like Eddy had expected; good looking and gangly with greasy black hair. Eddy was intimidated; even his brother hated this man. Eddy and Ed stood down, allowing Sarah to have her final moment with him.

"Oh, Sarah," Dean said, flashing her his million watt smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean, I heard about Lee's baby."

"Yeah! How wild is that? I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say," Sarah said, closing her eyes and taking her umpteenth deep breath of the night. She opened her eyes again, making sure she had his full attention. "That you are a sleazy, rotten, heartless, terrible excuse for a human being and I really hope you treat Lee and that baby better than you treated me! I can't believe I was actually in love with you! On the upside, I won't be making a mistake like that again. _I hope I never meet anyone else like you for as long as I live!_"

"S-Sarah!" Dean stammered.

"One more thing," Sarah started, hands on her hips. "Did you cheat on me?"

"Uh…"

"Did you cheat on me?!"

"W-well, I-" Dean tried, unused to his charms failing him.

"_Just answer yes or no!_"

"…Yes. With Lee."

"Why you…!" Sarah snarled, punching his pretty face as hard as she could. She turned on her heel, smiling brightly at Ed. "Ready to go home, Ed?"

Ed and Eddy stood in stunned silence. Nazz, Jimmy and the Kanker sisters had found them while Sarah was talking. The latter three were impressed. Lee rubbed her stomach, approaching Dean. Sarah watched her wrap her arms around him. She wasn't sure how she'd feel when the ecstasy wore off completely, but she was pleased with herself when she didn't feel a thing. Jimmy stepped up to her side.

"Sarah? I'm proud of you," he said.

"Aww, thanks, Jimmy!" Sarah replied, hugging her oldest friend tightly.

"H-Hey, Sarah?" Jimmy started. "Um…I…uh…"

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"…Never mind. It can wait," he said, smiling. "Want to have a sleepover?"

"Of course I do! Your house or mine?"

The pair began happily chattering about the odd makeup and hair choices they were seeing in the club, even taking a moment to laugh at themselves. Kevin awkwardly navigated his way through the crowd, finally finding his friends again. Nazz glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the floor, hoping he somehow wouldn't notice her.

"Wow," Kevin said, wrapping his arm around Nazz. "Looks like everything's back to normal for them."

"We need to talk when we get home," Nazz said coldly.

Kevin looked at her, then at Ed and Eddy. Marie and May were heading upstairs to retrieve Edd. Eddy looked at Ed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was looking for her, too," Eddy said. "I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Thanks, Eddy," Ed said. "Why didn't you just leave without her?"

"I-I…" Eddy stuttered, struggling to find an answer for Ed. He couldn't tell him that he'd given up and told Sarah she could come, especially after her efforts to smooth things over with Ed. "Would you try and tell Sarah she couldn't have her way?"

"Yes."

"I…"

"…Have fun, Eddy."

Ed turned away from Eddy so he could take everyone home. Eddy could see the disappointment written all over Ed. What stung the most was that Ed was disappointed in _him_. He saw Sabin through a gap in the dancers, opting to go hang out with him rather than stand alone.

Getting Edd away from the bouncers had been simple; Marie and May used their infamous forceful ways. Edd had given up trying to fight the acid trip, thinking that it might be easier to simply let it runs its course. Ed gently placed him in the backseat, propping him up against Marie's shoulder.

"This is utterly fascinating," Edd said airily, watching the movement of his own hand. "I now know what sound looks like. I hope I never experience this again."

Sarah winced in the front seat. She knew drugging Edd wasn't necessary, but she had wanted a way to keep him distracted before he had a chance to tell Ed where she was. She'd felt guilty, but after the night went better than she expected, she felt positively awful. She didn't even know why she'd done it. It had just seemed like the only way to distract the brilliant boy. The ride home was mostly silent, with occasional chattering from Edd and Jimmy.

* * *

Once everyone was safely in the cul-de-sac again, Nazz stormed up to her front door. Kevin followed closely behind her. She whipped around, looking him dead in the eye.

"You left me by myself in that club!" she snapped.

"It's not like I meant to. I just lost track of you, babe!"

"Oh, walking away from me to go check out the middle of the dance floor is losing track of me?! Do you have _any_ idea what happened to me tonight?!" she screamed. Kevin was taken aback by the tears in her eyes. "I was _cornered_ by three disgusting, drunk, drugged-out slobs that touched my hair and tried to take my top off! You know who protected me from them?! Jimmy and the Kanker sisters! Where were _you_ when this was happening, Kevin? Huh?! _Where were you?!_"

"Babe, I was looking for Sarah! We all were! I thought I saw her and I only left you for a minute-"

"You know what, Kevin?! Save it! I don't care! _It's over!_" Nazz interjected, voice hoarse.

"Nazz, wait a sec!" Kevin pleaded.

"Get away from me," Nazz hissed, voice dripping with venom. "When you see me on the street, do not talk to me. When you see me at school, do not talk to me. Don't ever try to talk to me ever again!"

"Nazz!" he called once more, only to have her front door slammed in his face.

* * *

Over at Edd's house, Marie was sitting on Edd's bed. She was pleased that the evening didn't once again turn out with everyone upset. She would have to return home soon, but Edd had insisted that she come inside one last time for the night. The LSD had worn off in the two hour drive from Lemon Brook. Edd sat down next to Marie, drawing her in for a tight hug.

"Pretty crazy night, huh, muffin?" Marie said.

"Indeed it was."

"You were on acid!"

"I hope to forget that someday."

"Wasn't it at least a little fun?

"It was an experience, to say the least," Edd replied. He moved to better face her, taking her hands in his. "Marie, I feel I should tell you something…"

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"First of all, I need you to keep it secret. I don't want Ed to find out."

"I can do that."

"Secondly, please don't overreact."

"…What happened?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Sarah drugged me," Edd said.

"Why?! That's sick!"

"Ed _cannot_ find out. It'll destroy him," Edd insisted. Marie nodded her head. "Here's the more difficult part…when the drug effects began…Sarah…kissed me…"

"She kissed you," Marie parroted flatly.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Did you pop a chubby over it?"

"No, it wasn't arousing or enjoyable in the slightest. It was my friend's little sister kissing me. I tried to push her away, but she was persistent and there was a drug in my system and-"

"I'm gonna pound her!" Marie snarled, clenching her fist.

"No! Marie, please don't! She's Ed's little sister! Please don't hurt her!" he pleaded.

"So you're saying I should just let this go?"

"I would appreciate it…" he said meekly. "Ed's just been through so much in such a short amount of time that I'm afraid of what anymore stress will do to him. He's always had a very weak grip on reality. I know it's the kiss you're upset about, but the drugging would come out in the open. It's a chance we just can't take. Please, Marie! Let this go. Do it for me. Do it for _Ed_."

"…Did you like it at all?" Marie asked through clenched teeth.

"The kiss?"

"Of course the kiss, stupid! Did you like it in the slightest?!" Marie clarified, feeling the sting of tears.

"No, I didn't. It…well, to be honest, it repulsed me. It wasn't you. They weren't your fingers in my hair, your heart beating against my chest or your pretty face in front of me."

Edd cupped Marie's chin, heart pounding once more. He hoped she would accept his answer as the truth, which it was. She replayed his words in her mind, deciding to test them for herself. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging on it a little. She pressed their chests together, making sure she felt his heart beating in his thin ribcage. Lastly, she made sure his eyes were on her as she planted her lips on his. He gave a warmhearted sigh, wrapping his arms around her.

"I won't tell anybody," Marie whispered.

* * *

Ed was standing in Sarah's room, watching Jimmy unpack his overnight things. It was only a matter of time before Sarah kicked him out, but he just wanted to watch his sister be happy again. He smiled brightly at the younger kids. Jimmy smiled back at him. He was proud of himself; even though he wasn't the toughest of people, he'd managed to stick up for Nazz and maintain a friendship with Sarah through a difficult situation.

"Ed?" Sarah said sweetly. "_Get out of my room!_"

"Aww, but Sarah! I just want to watch you guys be happy for a little bit!"

"That's…weird, Ed," Sarah replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Sarah, can't he stay for just a little while?" Jimmy asked. "This has been a big night for everybody."

"Remember the part when Double D was tripping balls?" Ed said dreamily. "Ed remembers."

"Y-Yeah…" Sarah said nervously. "He's probably kind of embarrassed about that. You know how shy and stuff he is!"

Jimmy watched Sarah tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The confusion set in again. As attracted as he was to muscular boys, Jimmy was also attracted to Sarah. The notion that perhaps he was bisexual had crossed his mind, but Sarah was really the only girl he noticed. He hated it. He wanted his heart to make up its mind. He wanted Sarah. He did not, however, want to get involved with her so soon after her getting over Dean. He didn't want to risk opening that can of worms again.

"Jimmy?" Ed asked. "Why are you making that weird face?"

"He can make any kind of face he wants to, Ed!"

"Oh, don't worry! Everything's just peachy here!"

Ed smiled again. He watched his little sister and her best friend open her box of makeup. He furrowed his eyebrow when they started putting makeup on each other. He'd had his fill of the stuff. He drummed his fingers on his knees.

"Ed is hungry!"

"So go eat something," Sarah said.

"…I'm gonna go watch a movie!" Ed said, successfully excusing himself from their little party.

Even going downstairs, Ed felt like he was on top of the world. His little sister was safe and better yet, she'd let go of the person who'd made her miserable for the past year. There would be no more worrying about her running back to Dean, especially since he was going to be the father of Lee's baby. He made himself a massive sandwich and went down to his room. His knee was even fully healed. Ed was fairly certain that nothing could bring him down for the rest of the night, not even his encounter with Eddy.

Ed was surprised to find that his room was not empty. May was sitting in the chair. Ed frowned a little; he'd planned to sit there. He took a bite of his sandwich, highly aware that not only did he have company, but he'd only made one sandwich and after the size of it, he probably didn't have enough ingredients left to make another.

"Um…hi, May," he greeted awkwardly. "Um…want a bite?"

"No thanks!" May said. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I only had enough for one sandwich…"

"That's okay. You've got a bunch of snacks down here."

"Snacks good for Ed."

"Yeah, May, too," the blonde girl replied. "I'm glad your sister's okay."

"Me too! She is so happy up there."

"Seems like everyone's happy to be somewhere. Marie's over with Double D."

"Knock first when she's there!" Ed said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Double D said so."

"Oh," May nodded. She wrinkled her nose. "_Oh!_"

"Yeah, I pizza'd when I should've French fried there," Ed said, idly nibbling his sandwich. "Um…do you like monster movies?"

"I just watch whatever my mom or my sisters are watching," May said. She felt a little sad upon remembering that Lee didn't live in the trailer anymore. "They don't let me choose. They're afraid I'll pick something stupid."

"Sarah's the same way!" Ed said, pleased to have a little common ground with his surprise guest. "Let's find a movie, May!"

It was May's turn to be completely happy. Ed was allowing her to be in his room and voluntarily spending time with her. She resisted the urge to squeal when Ed put his arm around her. She understood the level of contentedness Marie had with Edd. She was getting a taste of it and she loved it.

* * *

Back in Lemon Brook, Eddy was navigating the nightclub as best he could. He wondered why Ed had had to carry Edd out of the nightclub and hoped the boy hadn't tried more drugs. He had done several loops of the place, becoming acutely aware of the possibility that Sabin and his friends had left him there. The thought of being stranded in a dangerous area two hours from home made him miss Ed and Edd more than ever. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"_Eddy!_"

Eddy whirled around, momentarily stunned upon seeing his brother standing behind him. He struggled to find his voice. He wondered in hindsight just why he'd thought he'd never see Ben again after their last meeting.

"Ben…? What are you-"

"Mom and Dad called me! They heard some kids saying you were coming here and started freaking out. They're too wound up to drive, so I told them _I'd _bring you home. What is wrong with you?! Do you have _any_ idea what kind of place this is?!"

"…Why do you even care?! All you've ever done is beat me up and torment me!"

"Oh, so you think that means I don't care if you decide to come clubbing somewhere you're likely to be stabbed and murdered?! You made Mom cry, by the way."

"…Murdered?"

"Yeah. Nice area, isn't it?" Ben sneered. "Did Lumpy and Blondie come with you?"

"No. They didn't…" Eddy said dejectedly. Looking into his brother's eyes, Eddy saw something he hadn't expected. He saw fear. "Ben, are you okay…?"

"Just let me take you home!" Ben snapped.

Eddy winced as Ben roughly hauled him out to his car. The older man shoved him into the passenger seat, buckling him in. Eddy blinked at the strange behavior of his brother. The idea that Ben was actually worried was foreign to him.

"…How did you get here so fast?" Eddy asked.

"I moved to Lemon Brook on Monday," Ben said through his gritted teeth.

Eddy watched Ben light up a cigarette. He rubbed his hands together, wondering what had happened to his friends. He decided a quick text to them would keep them from looking for him all night, just in case they chose to try. Eddy noticed the car speed up when Ben saw the phone in his hands. He still wasn't completely sure as to what had set his brother off. Ben's uncharacteristic behavior reminded him of how Edd had acted in the nurse's office just weeks before. Eddy found himself wishing he was better at reading other people's emotions.

"You're a dead man when we get to your house," Ben growled. "Just _wait_ until Dad gets his hands on you."

"…Were you actually worried about me?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Eddy! Did you not listen to me back there?!"

"I just wanted to be sure…"

"Sure of _what!? _Sure that you never listen to anyone for longer than it's convenient for you?!"

"Do you have to take a dig at me every time you see me?!" Eddy shouted. "This week's sucked enough!"

"Oh yeah? What did you get yourself into this time?" Ben asked, stopping hard on a red light.

He looked at Eddy expectantly. Eddy squirmed in his seat, knowing Ben would not let the subject go until he had an answer. Eddy's depression wavered momentarily; he had a neutral party willing to listen to him. Ben didn't care about Ed and Edd, but apparently did care about Eddy at least a little bit. There was a chance he wouldn't just automatically take their side. The younger brother peeked into Ben's eyes, which were impatiently awaiting an answer.

"_Well?_" Ben emphasized.

"…I met some new friends. Their names are Greg, Michelle and Sabin-"

"Sabin?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of name is Sabin?"

"His name. Anyway, they told me some stuff that's given me a lot of confidence, but Ed and Double D don't like them and they don't like Ed and Double D."

"So what? Tell everybody to change their tampons and hang out with them all separately."

"It's not that easy, bro…" Eddy trailed. "I…I really screwed up…"

"…Are you about to tell me I have to drive another forty-five minutes back to that club to get people you ditched?" Ben asked flatly. "Cause it ain't happening. I worked fourteen hours today."

"No, it's not that… I let everything Sabin told me go to my head… I said some pretty horrible things to them and we got in a fight. I punched Ed in the face. Double D, too; I split his lip open. They hate me now and so does everyone else in the cul-de-sac."

"Who in the cul-de-sac is important to you?" Ben asked, accelerating on the green light.

"Ed and Double D."

"Then the rest of them don't matter. You need to own up to what you did to them."

"It's not that easy! _Everyone_ hates me!"

"So you're saying your happiness lies entirely in the opinions of others?"

"I…" Eddy trailed. Ben's words reminded him of something Edd would say. He wanted to say something to bite back, but dishonesty wasn't getting him anywhere anymore. "Yeah. I guess I am. I can't stand to have people not like me, Ben. You're right. You win."

"It's not really a competition, Eddy," Ben said. "You're trying to tell me about a problem. I'm giving you an opinion on what's going on."

"How do I get Ed and Double D back?"

"First of all, you give Blondie a better nickname," Ben started. "Secondly, cuts and bruises heal. If this friendship is worth saving, it'll work itself out."

"You really think so?!" Eddy asked hopefully. He wasn't used to Ben actually trying to be helpful, but he liked it.

"Sure, why not? Anything to make you feel better so I can go to sleep when we get to the house. Because God help you if you wake me up!"

"…Uh, right…" Eddy managed.

He wasn't sure if his brother's words were meant as genuine caring or just an attempt at getting some quiet back into the car, but he decided to look at it in a positive light. A considerable amount of fear settled into him when the two hour drive came to an end. Ben stretched as he exited his car, yawning loudly. Janet hurriedly hugged him, ushering him inside the house. She hugged Eddy tightly. Her facial expression went from concerned to angry. She kept a hand on Eddy's back, bringing him into the living room where Trevor waited in tense silence.

"Edward Skipper, what were you thinking?!" he roared.

* * *

Kevin might've wished he was Eddy for the first time in his life. He hadn't meant to put Nazz in any danger. Unlike his longtime rival, Kevin knew he likely stood no chance at getting Nazz back. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was startled when a knock came to his bedroom door.

"Uh, what?" he managed, throat dry.

"Kevin? You missed dinner, so I saved you a plate," his father's boyfriend said, bringing to the boy.

"Oh, thanks, Stan," Kevin sighed.

"Is something wrong?" his father asked, bringing him a glass of water.

"Nazz broke up with me. I screwed up."

"What happened?" Doug asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad," Kevin said dejectedly. He picked at his food. "Let's just say there's no way she'll ever talk to me again."

"Well, Kevin," Stan started. "You're only eighteen. There's going to be plenty more time for you to find someone. It hurts right now, but it's not the end of the world."

"That's right, son," his father picked up. "And you can learn from the mistakes you've made now so that you won't make them again in the future. Everything is going to be alright."

"…Thanks, guys…" Kevin said a little sheepishly.

He watched his father and stepfather leave and shut the door behind them. He sighed once more, putting his plate on the side table. He took a long gulp of water, cringing at the way the night had ended. He felt guilty at the thought of what could've happened to Nazz if Jimmy and the Kankers hadn't rescued her. He forced himself to eat.

"Dad and Stan wouldn't think so highly of me if they found out just how bad I messed things up," he said to himself. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next night, Eddy once again found himself staring into darkness. The scolding from his parents had lasted well into Saturday. For some reason, Ben hadn't made Eddy feel worse. He didn't do anything to make the situation more difficult for his little brother, which Eddy deeply appreciated. He hadn't told his parents whose idea going to the club was in fear of no longer being allowed to hang out with Sabin and his friends anymore. Ed and Edd were gone; he couldn't lose them, too. He couldn't be alone. He was grounded until the end of the school year. It didn't stop him from slipping out the side door. He ran behind Ed's house to avoid the street lamp directly in front of his own; his parents were still up.

Ben being relatively nice to Eddy had confused him. He also wanted to know where he now stood with Ed after the incident with Sarah. Eddy was fairly certain Ed would believe his sister telling him that her ending up in the night club hadn't been his fault. He had far too many questions and thoughts in his head and Edd was the only person able to set things in perspective for him. Edd may have been mad at him, but Eddy knew him too well. He wouldn't kick a guest out of his home or turn his back on someone coming to him with a problem. Eddy crept up the driveway to knock on the door, surprised to see Edd's father backing out of the garage. The surgeon stopped, motioning Eddy to come over to him.

"H-hi, Dr. MacGyver," Eddy greeted. He had always been afraid of Edd's father. "What's up?"

"I'm going to work. I have a quadruple bypass ahead of me."

"Shouldn't someone drive you to it?"

"I'm _performing_ it, Eddy," he replied. "I was just going to tell you that you may walk into the house through the garage. Eddward's inside."

"Uh, right. Thanks?"

"Enjoy your evening. It's not a school night, so you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Goodnight, Eddy. The garage light will turn off automatically."

"Good to know? Goodnight, Dr. MacGyver…" Eddy said, watching him pull out of the driveway. He was shaking inside and gave an awkward wave. "He freaks me out…"

Eddy shut the garage behind him. Edd's car sat in silence. For some reason, Eddy felt like it was glaring at him, no matter how ridiculous he knew that was. He decided it was because it belonged to Edd and Edd didn't like him at the moment. Eddy hastily removed his shoes, running up the stairs to Edd's room. A sticky note asking people not to run up and down the stairs seemed to sneer at him from down below. He knocked on Edd's door, but received no response.

"Double D?" he called.

He tried opening the door just in case Edd had his headphones on or had fallen asleep reading. The room was empty. Eddy headed back downstairs when he heard the back door shut.

It had occurred to Eddy that, like Ed, Edd might like some space after the fight, but it had been a few days. The sweet boy had to have had enough breathing room by now! Eddy picked up his shoes from the bottom of the stairs, carrying them through the living room with him just in case Edd had gone outside.

'_Probably just taking the trash out,' _Eddy thought.

He felt a little dumb holding his shoes, but Edd should've been back by now. The house was dark. Eddy opened the door, slipping his sneakers on.

"Double D?"

"Ack!" came the startled response.

"Sorry," Eddy chuckled.

His soft smile faded at Edd's expression. The older boy pulled out his ear buds and seemed to be sizing him up. His curious nature had him wondering what exactly Eddy wanted. Eddy stepped a little further into the yard. Edd watched him closely, taking a hit from his inhaler. Eddy eyed Edd's hands; he had a cigarette in his left and his lighter in his right. The photo his father had showed him hadn't made the sight any less strange in person.

"So Ed's party got you hooked on smokes, eh?" Eddy asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"No, my own stress and curiosity did."

"Ed's party wasn't the first time you smoked?" Eddy asked. Looking back, he had vaguely noticed that one of the packs of cigarettes Edd had brought was open. "But you-"

"This isn't something I'm particularly proud of, Eddy. I'd appreciate it if you'd drop it. …Would you mind if I do, though?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eddy said quickly. "And have at it! Light up; I don't mind. I just wanted to talk…"

"Thank you. As for wishing to talk being your reason for coming here, well, I assumed as much," Edd replied, lighting his pilfered smoke. "It's rude to stare, Eddy."

"I'm sorry. It's just weird, is all."

"A common habit to have, despite the negatives."

"You've just changed. You're the sweet, smart, innocent one and now you're, well, I mean, you're still sweet and smart, you're just…into some weird things now," Eddy said, looking his former friend up and down.

"Innocence comes in many different forms," Edd said, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"I guess you're right," Eddy replied with a shrug. He could feel the sting of tears, but forced it back. "Hey, you dyed your hair back."

"Yes, I had Jimmy dye it for me today. I grew impatient waiting for the bleach to grow out," Edd said, toying with the now brown locks of hair. Some of it had been left bleached as highlights. The blond had been a favor to his cousin in beauty school. "I never liked it. Maybe if Lauren had just done a few streaks like this rather than dying all of it, I would've kept it. Anyway, why are you so fixated on changes you see in me? You don't like me anymore, do you?"

"No! …Yes! Wait, hold on," Eddy stammered, trying to think of the correct wording. "I do still like you. I like you a lot! That's why I came to talk to you."

Edd eyed Eddy through the smoke rising from the cherry. Eddy looked nervously into Edd's green eyes, watching the cherry grow brighter as a deep drag was taken from it. He was waiting for Eddy to continue their conversation from the hallway at school. He could tell that Eddy had a lot on his mind. He could also tell when Eddy was somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Eddy, might I ask why you keep fidgeting around like that?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm grounded until summer for going to the nightclub and I snuck out to be here."

"Oh, _Eddy_," Edd groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're only going to make things harder on yourself if your parents notice you're gone."

"I know, I know… But, hey; we're finally talking, right?"

"Sort of."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're the one who initiated the conversation. I'm waiting for you to continue it. I can't hold a conversation if it's unclear to me exactly what topic it is we're discussing."

"Y-Yeah. You're right," Eddy said. "Let's see…where to start… How's Ed?"

"A bit depressed, but overall he's well," Edd replied. He took a quick puff. "What happened with you and Sarah?"

"Sarah?"

"Yes. Why did you bring her along with you?"

"She like…_made_ me take her with us!"

"So you gave in…" Edd said quietly. He looked down, hands on his hips. "Alright."

"Don't tell Ed! Please, D!" Eddy begged desperately. "I just want things to be good between us again! Between all three of us!"

"Sarah stood up for you, I'm told. There's no need to shake that confidence," Edd said, snuffing out the cigarette in the borrowed ash tray. "I'm sure we can agree that Ed doesn't need anymore stress caused by broken trust."

"Yeah!" Eddy said eagerly. "And neither do you!"

In saying that, Eddy struck a chord Edd didn't know he had. Between everything that had happened with Eddy and Yvonne, Edd suddenly realized just how guarded and protective of himself he'd become. He mumbled something Eddy couldn't make out and lit up another cigarette. He stood rigidly, rubbing his fingers into his palms. Eddy watched him inhale and exhale from the cigarette in his teeth. In all the time he'd known Edd, he'd never seen him do this. He crept closer to the boy in black, gingerly reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't touch me."

"Are you okay?"

"…Yes. Yes, Eddy; I'm fine."

Eddy recoiled, unsure of exactly what had just happened. He watched Edd sharply inhale through his nose. He was forcing himself to be composed and calm again. He was swallowing his emotions. He turned on his heel to face Eddy once more, face unreadable.

"Double D…?"

"This whole situation has a very bittersweet feel to it, wouldn't you say?" Edd asked, voice sounding odd.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past seven years, the three of us have been inseparable. Now, we have a fight. We have had fights in the past, but this one is acutely different. None of us can quite let it go. Not even Ed. It's not even anger or pride keeping us apart. It's almost like Ed and I have a mental block about the whole thing."

"What are you getting at?!" Eddy growled. "I am trying to let it go! I'm trying to make things better!"

"…That wasn't necessary. You're right. I apologize. I just don't know what I mean anymore," Edd said, exhaling smoke towards the sky.

"What's with you anyway?! You've been so weird ever since summer started."

"Now _that_ I don't wish to talk about," Edd said firmly. There was no way he was telling anyone that he'd been having mood swings similar to his mother's. He hid them as best he could, but even when they were making him feel happy, they terrified him.

"Why? What if it helps us?"

"…It won't. I've sidetracked us. What did you originally intend to speak to me about?"

"I-I need you, Double D," Eddy said, his own composure cracking. The tears he'd been holding back began to fall, taking Edd by surprise. "I'm sorry I've said some things you don't like and I'm sorry I punched you! I just want this all to go away so we can go back to how everything was before I screwed it all up…"

Eddy dropped to his knees, trying to pull himself together. Edd knelt down beside him, debating what to do. He really had nothing left to say to his old friend after their encounter in the lab. It was clear to see that Eddy didn't feel like anything was over. Edd wanted to give Eddy some sort of an answer, but his extensive vocabulary was failing him. He puffed on his cigarette, a little mad at himself for breaking his "Maximum of Two Cigarettes Per Day" rule. He didn't want to do anything regarding the situation with Eddy without Ed there.

"…Have you spoken to Ed about any of this?"

"No…" Eddy sniffed. "I was hoping you could help me…"

"Eddy, if you want Ed's forgiveness, you have to approach him directly. You can't just go through me. I can't help you right now. Not with this. Maybe we'll all be able to be friends again one day. For now, the wounds are still too fresh. We've been talking for upwards of an hour and neither of us has really said anything, especially me. I'm of no use to you right now."

"But how am I supposed to get along without you?!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't you get it?! _You're my rock! _You're the one that makes everything better!"

"…I've failed you."

"Huh?"

"It just clicked with me. I've always tried to help you, to push you to make the right choices and now something like this comes along and I can't bring myself to try and fix it for you. That's how wrapped up in my own personal demons I've become. What kind of friend am I to do this? You've helped me out many times before and now I can't return the favor anymore. I'm nothing you need, Eddy. Try and talk to Ed if you like, but you're definitely better off without me," Edd explained, eyes wide and face still hard to read.

"Double D!" Eddy called, watching him pick up the ashtray to go back into his home.

"No, it's better this way. I can't help you anymore, Eddy. I can't help anyone, not even myself. Maybe Ed and Marie are better off without me, too."

"Don't do this!"

"…I just need some time…" Edd said quietly.

"_Eddward!_" Eddy cried.

"Goodbye, Eddy," Edd said tearfully, offering him a sad smile and shutting the door.

Eddy felt more alone and empty than ever. With Edd's words, the permanence of the situation began to sink in. He gripped his knees, the frozen ground biting at him through his clothes. His body was wracked with sobs to the point of his gut hurting, but he didn't care. The feeling that he'd lost everything had spiked ten fold.

Ed had arrived in Edd's house just seconds before its sole occupant stepped in. He frowned upon hearing the stove fan, hoping the younger boy was just cooking. Ed wasn't too surprised to catch his friend having a smoke in the kitchen, but he hadn't expected to find him crying.

"Double D? What happened?"

"Too much too soon…"

"What do you mean?" Ed whimpered.

"I don't know anymore! Ed, I think I'm…" he trailed, unable to finish the sentence. "I think I might be-"

"Double D!" Eddy called, swinging the back door open. "We're not letting it end this way! We're just not!"

It didn't take much for Ed to put two and two together. It seemed to him that Eddy had upset Edd in some way. Ed wasn't Eddy's biggest fan anymore. He didn't want another physical fight with Eddy, so he decided to try and protect Edd instead. He pulled his friend in close, squeezing him hard. Edd choked on the lack of air and his own tears. Eddy opted to keep his distance from the two, unsure of what Ed would do to him if he got too close to Edd.

"Why do you keep making people sad, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I didn't mean to! I came over trying to fix everything! _He's_ the one who snapped!"

"What'd you make him snap at you for?"

"I was just trying to smooth things over with him so he could help me smooth them over with you!"

"Well, everything's still lumpy pudding mix, isn't it, Eddy?!" Ed scolded.

"Eddy, listen to me," Edd said, pulling himself together once more. "This isn't something that's going to resolve itself quickly. We need time. We-"

"We need you to stop being mean to us!" Ed interrupted. "Sabin made you all nasty like bad potatoes!"

"He's not that bad a guy! You guys won't even give him a chance!"

"He doesn't like anybody on this street, Eddy! We're surprised he even likes you! He doesn't like _anything_, Eddy!" Ed cried.

"How do you know that, Ed?! You don't even know him!"

"But Eddy, he's made you be a real jerk! All he likes is clothes and smoothies!"

Eddy blinked, knowing that Ed wasn't actually wrong. Sabin wasn't the most interesting of people, but the way he carried himself made him fascinating. Eddy loved the way Sabin and his friends built him up. They gave him more confidence than Ed and Edd ever had, even if it was superficial. The thin material of Eddy's inner sweatshirt pocket gave out, causing his cell phone to drop onto the floor. It landed at Ed's feet. Ed picked it up, just in time to see the words on the text screen.

Sabin - _Why are you so insistent on keeping them as friends? Real friends would've dropped the subject by now._

Eddy - _Yeah I know but I wanna make them happy. I feel bad for them. They don't know what to do without me._

"Double D, look," Ed said, showing the shorter boy the screen.

"H-Hey, I didn't say you guys could look at my phone…"

"I've seen enough for tonight, Ed…" Edd groaned, though he looked at the phone anyway. "…Eddy?"

"W-What?"

"Why are you trying to be our friend if you just feel bad for us? We don't feel bad for you. We feel pretty happy most of the time," Ed said.

"Look, it's just to-"

"You know what, Eddy?" Ed started. "I think Sabin's a good friend for you. Me and Double D will be over here, having fun and liking things for real."

Ed nodded firmly. He picked Eddy up, carrying him to the front door and placing him on the doormat. He cheerfully waved goodbye to Eddy, shutting the door.

"Fine!" Eddy shouted to them through the heavy door. "Who needs ya?! Not me!"

Eddy clutched his sleeves, hoping they would come back, but they didn't. His parents had no doubt heard him yelling and he knew he'd be in even more trouble when he went home. Eddy was far too wound up now to care about Ed and Edd or his parents being angry. He stomped through the gently falling snow to his room, locking himself inside.

"That's it! I'm done! I don't need them! They're just find on their own and so am I!" Eddy said into the darkness of his bedroom.

He wouldn't be alone for long. He had Sabin, Michelle and Greg. Ed and Edd had each other, plus the Kanker sisters. It all worked out! Eddy wasn't worried about the situation anymore. There was no need for his old friends anymore. He didn't feel empty or lonely; just done. He peered out the window, watching the snow fall. it had sped up considerably. He wondered just how, with everything as still and quiet as it was outside, he'd gotten away with yelling at Edd's front door, but then decided that it really didn't matter. All that mattered to him was driving forward.


End file.
